Empathy
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION Hitsugaya paie le prix pour avoir utilisé sa technique ultime. Il doit rester chez Kurosaki pendant sa guérison, comment les choses vont-elles se passer surtout si le prodige obtient le don d'empathie? YAOI IchiXHitsu
1. Attaque sur la Soul Society

**Titre**: Empathy  
**Auteur**: HeukYa nouvellement KanonKyoya  
**Traductrice:** Sharo-Chan  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Rating**: M pour les LEMONS  
**Couple**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Spoilers**: Soul Society Arc/Arrancar Arc  
**Résumé**: Hitsugaya paie le prix pour avoir utilisé sa technique ultime. Il doit rester chez Kurosaki pendant sa guérison, mais comment les choses vont-elles se dérouler, en particulier lorsque le prodige obtient le don d'empathie?  
**Disclaimer/Avertissement**: Si je possédais Bleach, vous verriez Ichigo et Toshiro faire _ça_ dans les bureaux de la dixième division, Byakuya et Renji s'embrasser dans le sixième. Vous l'avez déjà vu? Non, je ne posséde pas Bleach.  
**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ceci est la toute première histoire à multi-chapitre que je parviens à terminer de ma vie. J'en avais déjà tenté plusieurs avant et j'ai lamentablement échoué alors je suis très fière de celle-ci et, si je puis me permettre, beaucoup m'ont accordé leurs louanges, plus que je n'aurais jamais pu demander.

Ca se passe pendant la saison Arrancar mais franchement, les principaux spoilers sont sur la partie Soul Society. En ce qui concerne la partie Arrancar, ceux qui seront présent sont Luppi, Yammy, Ulquoirra et quelques OC que j'ai crée au hasard. J'ai aussi créé une technique pour Hitsugaya. Je suis désolé pour le manque d'originalité du nom /sanglots/. Oh et j'avais presque oublié, il n'y a pas de couple pour le moment. Pourtant /smile/.

**MAINTENANT, JE DEMANDE VOTRE PLUS GRANDE ATTENTION, S'IL VOUS PLAIT.** Voici quelque chose de très important que vous devriez savoir avant de lire Empathy:

Quand on parle de la force spirituelle, il me semble mot ''reiatsu'' est généralement utilisé mais j'ai ajouté quelques détails dans cette fiction. Le reiatsu (pour ce que je sais), signifie la pression spirituelle et le reiryouku signifie le pouvoir spirituel. Les Shinigamis ont un pouvoir spirituel, le reiryouku, et lorsqu'ils utilisent ce pouvoir, ils produisent le reiatsu, la pression, et c'est ce que les autres peuvent ressentir, si c'est nécessaire. Dans cette fiction, j'ai utilisé les deux mots avec ces définitions, s'il vous plaît gardez bien ça à l'esprit.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Ceci est une **TRADUCTION**.

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de **HeukYa**, nouvellement renommée **KanonKyoya**. **Melissa Flowkhart** avait déjà entamé la traduction mais comme ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas posté de nouveau chapitre et que je ne parviens pas à entrer en contact avec elle, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur pour faire à mon tour la traduction.

J'espère que mon travail vous plaira et que l'arriverais à retranscrire toutes les émotions de la fic.

Je vais par contre ajouter des titres aux chapitres car je trouve que c'est plus simple pour pouvoir retrouver un chapitre qui nous intéresse. Bien sur les titres seront plutôt vagues et concerneront surtout le début du chapitre pour éviter de trop en dire sur ce qui va se passer.

Je vais tenter de publier un chapitre chaque lundi.

**Autre lexique :**

**Taichou :** Capitaine

**Fukutaichou :** Vice capitaine

**Zanpakuto :** C'est l'épée du Shinigami, c'est aussi une extension de son âme.

**-san :** Suffixe attaché à un nom ou un prénom qui signifie pour nous monsieur, madame, mademoiselle. On l'utilise pour s'adresser à une personne du même rang.

**- chan** : Suffixe utilisé principalement pour les filles, les jeunes enfants et pour certains surnoms. C'est un suffixe utilisé sur les proches pour montrer l'attachement,…ou pour ce moquer ou taquiner.

**Kuro :** Noir

**Ne:** Hé

**Hai :** Oui

**Arigato :** Merci

**Empathy par HeukYa - Chapitre1 :**

**Attaque sur la Soul Society**

--

"Merde".

Hitsugaya ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de jurer, même si ce n'était que dans son esprit. Honnêtement, la situation était loin d'être bonne. Premièrement, la Soul Society était l'attaquée.

Encore une fois.

Deuxièmement, le Seireitei qui avaient déjà subi plusieurs batailles violentes montrait finalement des signes de faiblesse sous les coups meurtriés des Arrancars. Compte tenu de l'absence des trois ex-capitaines, il était sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas une attaque complète, mais le Gotei 13 avait déjà connu un grand nombre de blessés, y compris quelques vice-capitaines. Quant au troisièmement, bien qu'il ait le dessus sur l'Arrancar face à lui, celui-ci ricanait avec un sourire de malade plaqué sur sa face blanche et continuait de lancer des boules de feu entre ses mains. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi; le feu ne faisait certainement pas bon ménage avec la glace et cela devenait douloureux pour le jeune capitaine dont le Bankai n'avait désormais plus qu'un pétale. Pour être honnête, même sans le délai imparti, son corps avait déjà subi de nombreuses blessures et protestait au moindre mouvement de ses bras ou une prise plus ferme sur la poignée de Hyourinmaru.

"Je suppose que nous approchons désormais de la fin, Hitsugaya taichou."

Hitsugaya se renfrogna au ton moqueur. Il lui rappelait furieusement celui du sale traître, Aizen, mais en même temps son sourire de renard était définitivement le même qu'Ichimaru et la haine du prodige aux cheveux blancs à l'égard cet Arrancar sans nom monta en flèche à la pensée de ces deux hommes. Saisissant la chaîne de son Zanpakuto, Hitsugaya eut un bref coup d'oeil sur son dernier pétale, en considérant son état, il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il prit sa décision.

"Hyourinmaru".

''Oui, Toshiro".

''Il faut _l'_utiliser.''

''…Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était trop dangereux de l'utiliser et nous ne savons pas encore de quelle manière cela pourrait t'affecter."

Le lancé continu de boules de feu commençait à devenir assez pénible, mais Hitsugaya ne pouvait se permettre de quitter des yeux ces satanés choses alors qu'il continuait sa conversation avec le dragon de glace.

"Le Seireitei ne peut pas envoyer de renfort pour le moment. Nous devons nous débrouiller seul, nous devons simplement faire confiance aux autres pour qu'il fassent leur part et n'aient pas besoin d'aide."

Après un moment, il y eu un doux rugissement de la part de Hyourinmaru, annonce de son accord, mais l'inquiétude du dragon résonnait par l'intermédiaire de son âme et Hitsugaya effleura mentalement l'esprit de son compagnon, laissant le touché spirituelle exprimer sa gratitude.

"Prépare-toi, Toshiro".

"Je suis prêt dès que tu l'es."

"Eh bien, petit taichou. Je pense que je devrais terminer ce jeu dès maintenant et…"

L'arrancar s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux sinistres l'observant avec incrédulité. Le reiatsu du petit capitaine augmentait jusqu'à un niveau inimaginable alors que ses yeux émeraude tournaient au noir et que les ténèbres au dessus d'eux recouvraient à présent l'ensemble du Seireitei. Alors à travers le froid, le ciel sans lumière, la voix d'Hitsugaya s'éleva, perçant l'espace silencieux.

"Kuro Hyourinmaru!"

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"…Qu'est-ce que…"

Kyouraku se tut après ces quelques mots à la vue de la scène face à lui. D'autres capitaines et vice capitaines qui étaient arrivés avant lui étaient encore émerveillés, échangant des regards surpris les uns avec les autres.

Une brusque explosion avait secoué le ciel lui-même lorsqu'un immense dragon noir était monté en flèche dans les airs au moment même où le ciel s'était tout à coup recouvert de son manteau de minuit à partir du point d'origine de l'explosion. Il restait juste le capitaine de la dixième division, inconscient au milieu d'un immense cratère noir s'étalant sur au moins trois secteurs complets du Seireitei. Au-dessus d'eux, les inquiétantes ténèbres flottaient toujours comme si elles étaient encore sous l'effet de Hyourinmaru, même si ledit Zanpaktou, à présent scellé, reposait désormais dans la main du jeune Shinigami.

La taille du cratère n'était pas la seule chose surprenante ; la montée de reiatsu ils avaient tous ressenti au milieu des batailles mortelles était stupéfiante et il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'ennemi qui se trouvait au plus près du dragon noir. Kurotsuchi pestait haut et fort qu'il n'avait plus de corps à étudier, mais personne ne prêtait attention à l'inquiétant capitaine, tous simplement émerveillés par ce que le célèbre prodige avait accompli.

Excepté Matsumoto.

"Uno……… Unohana taichou! Allez chercher Unohana taichou! Vite!! "

Surpris par les appels frénétiques de Matsumoto, Renji posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant de la calmer.

"Rangiku-san, calme-toi. Il a probablement juste perdu connaissance à cause de ses blessures, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ce n'est pas que ça !! Dépêchez-vous, amenez Unohana taichou!"

Matsumoto repoussa la main de Renji et couru vers son capitaine.

Depuis elle était devenue vice-capitaine de la 10 e division et combattu aux côtés du capitaine des glaces, elle avait vu la plupart de ses techniques. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore tout vu, mais elle avait sans aucun doute entendu parler du dragon noir qu'elle venait tout juste de voir.

--

- Heh…. Alors Hyourinmaru peut devenir noir maintenant ?

- C'est quelque chose que nous n'avons pas tenté mais nous savons que c'est possible et puissant. Peut-être même trop puissant. Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver si nous l'utilisions.

- Alors je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais le voir.

- Espérons que ce soit le cas. Et n'en parle à personne. Je t'en parle comme d'un avertissement, car la situation est maintenant hors de contrôle avec les Arrancars, et si je devais l'utiliser…………. J'aurais probablement besoin d'être tout de suite mis sous traitement.

Hitsugaya était assez renfrogné après avoir prononcé ces mots. Après tout, il était capitaine, il ne devrait pas besoin que quelqu'un vérifie qu'il aille bien. Toutefois Matsumoto avait compris la gravité de ces paroles et avait simplement acquiescé.

- Bien sûr, taichou.

--

Ca avait été l'un des rares moments où Hitsugaya avait montré à quel point il avait confiance en elle, un de ces moments dont elle chérissait le souvenir, mais les paroles prononcées à ce moment sonnaient désormais dans ses oreilles comme une sonnerie d'alarme.

"Taichou!! Taichou!!"

Peu importe à quel point Matsumoto criait et le secouait, Hitsugaya ne montrait aucune réaction. Son corps abandonné bougeait librement dans les bras de Matsumoto, des bras pendant et la tête inclinée en arrière. Si ce n'était pas le faible, presque inexistante souffle de sa respiration, Matsumoto aurait été sûre que son capitaine était mort.

"Clang!"

Le silence tomba. Hyourinmaru qui était jusqu'à présent vaguement retenu par la main d'Hitsugaya venait de tomber sur le sol. Les yeux de Matsumoto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit une large fissure sur Hyourinmaru. Lorsqu'un Zanpakuto se fissurait sans raison apparente, cela signifiait que son possesseur était dans un état critique.

"Hitsugaya TAICHOU!!"

Lorsque le toujours-si-calme capitaine de la 4ème division arriva sur les lieux, Matsumoto était sur le point de mourir d'inquiétude. Hitsugaya devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et sa respiration s'affaiblissait. Toutefois, bien qu'elle ait crié son nom, il n'avait pas tressailli ou même montré le moindre signe de vie.

" Matsumoto Fukutaichou, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît."

Matsumoto regarda Unohana pendant quelques secondes, puis reposa en douceur son capitaine sur le sol. Le reste du Gotei 13 les observaient d'un œil inquiet mais plus encore, par curiosité. Pourquoi la vice capitaine de la 10ème division se mettait-elle dans un état pareil?

Unohana contrôla rapidement Hitsugaya puis avec un froncement de sourcil presque imperceptible, elle appela son épée.

"Reculez-vous s'il vous plaît, je vais commencer un traitement d'urgence pour Hitsugaya taichou. Isane, s'il te plait, veux tu bien aller préparer l'équipe de secours à la divisions, Hitsugaya taichou devra être transféré immédiatement après que les premiers soins soient terminés. "

"Oui, taichou!"

Matsumoto regarda Isane partir et se mordit la lèvre. Si Unohana fronçait les sourcils, c'était que les choses allaient mal et les mots de son capitaine à propos du dragon noir faisaient écho dans son esprit. Puis, deux grandes mais douces mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la sortant de son état d'apathie. C'était Renji et Shuuhei.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rangiku. Hitsugaya taichou semble avoir été un peu malmené, mais il va s'en sortir."

"Ouais, ce gosse……… je veux dire, Hitsugaya taichou a déjà été bien plus blessé que ça. Unohana taichou veut probablement le faire ramené dès que possible car nous avons déjà beaucoup de blessés."

Matsumoto eut un petit sourire et acquiesça. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et respira profondément. Elle devait rester forte pour sa division qui apparemment devrait rester sans capitaine pendant un long moment.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Lorsque Unohana eu terminé les soins et vint faire son rapport sur l'état de santé du jeune capitaine, elle s'emblait confuse, mais en même temps inquiète.

"Sa vie n'est pas en danger, bien que son reiryouku semble avoir été complètement vidé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise vu la quantité de reiatsu que j'ai ressenti pendant l'explosion, mais……. "

"Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Unohana taichou?"

"Il devrait être simplement épuisé maintenant pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est………… très tendue et qu'il lutte contre quelque chose. Ses blessures physiques sont aussi guéries que possible alors je peux simplement supposer que, quelle que soit la technique utilisée par Hitsugaya taichou, elle possède un contre coût, ou plutôt, un effet secondaire."

Hitsugaya était toujours inconscient mais pour Matsumoto, il semblait dans l'ensemble bien mieux que dans le cratère. Bien qu'il soit aussi pâle qu'avant, sa respiration était redevenue normale et d'une certaine manière le calme se reflétait sur son visage, contrairement aux paroles du capitaine de la division des soins.

"Qu'en est-il de Hyourinmaru?"

Unohana soupira, jetant un regard sur la gaine de Hyourinmaru, maintenant appuyé contre un mur.

''Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre un Zanpakuto et son possesseur, mais je peux simplement supposer que la fissure est due à l'état d'Hitsugaya taichou."

"Sera-t-il……"

"Il se réveillera lorsqu'il sera prêt. Toutefois la récupération prendra beaucoup de temps. Et nous ne savons toujours pas s'il y aura d'autres effets. Il faudra un certain temps avant qu'il ne récupère complètement. D'ici là, vous devrez prendre soin de la division en son nom, Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"Hai."

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Hitsugaya pouvait sentir une brise fraîche caresser son visage et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Que ce passait-il? Ses paupières semblaient être faites de plomb. La température glaciale et la neige douce mais ferme dans son dos lui indiquaient qu'il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille mais dans son monde intérieur. Pourtant, pourquoi son corps ne lui répondait-il plus?

"Toshiro, tu m'entends?"

La voix semblable à un grognement de Hyourinmaru atteint ses oreilles et Hitsugaya souri.

"Oui."

"Ne tente pas d'ouvrir vos yeux. C'est bien assez si tu peux m'entendre. "

"Mm."

"Nous allons devoir être séparer pendant un certain temps, mon petit maître".

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya s'ouvrirent en grand aux mots inattendus du dragon. Hyourinmaru ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils allaient être séparés une nouvelle fois.

''Quoi?!"

''Le Kuro Hyourinmaru a fonctionné comme nous l'avions prévu mais le contre-coût est aussi grave que nous ne le pensions. Ta vie n'est pas en danger, mais tu vas être trop faible pendant un long moment pour pouvoir partager ton âme avec moi. Physiquement et mentalement."

''Attends! Ca ira pour moi, j'irai bien et ce n'est pas du partage, tu fais parti de moi, Hyourinmaru!"

Hitsugaya pouvait sentir la joie du dragon à ses paroles, mais lorsqu'il se maudit lui-même pour ne pas parvenir à se déplacer, la voix inquiète de la créature légendaire revient.

''Et je me sens honnoré d'avoir un tel possésseur. Toutefois, pour toi comme pour moi, nous allons devoir nous séparer à présent. Ne t'inquiètes pas Toshiro, comme tu l'as dit, je suis partie de toi. Je reviendrai lorsque tu seras prêt."

"Hyourinmaru!!"

''Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Reste encore un peu. Ton âme peut se reposer en restant ici. Toutefois, ne met pas trop de temps à revenir auprès de ceux qui t'attendent."

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Cela faisait une semais que l'attaque s'était produite et Hitsugaya n'avait toujours pas montré de signe de réveil, il était encore profondément endormi. Matsumoto était de plus en plus inquiète et après une vaine tentative pour se concentrer sur les formulaires administratifs (Encore. La moitié du bureau était à présent remplie de piles de documents), elle était venu effectuer sa visite journalière à son capitaine.

"Taichou, tout le monde est inquiet pour vous, vous devriez vous réveiller. Hinamori-chan est littéralement à fleur de peau, et plus que tous, je ne parviens pas faire face à tous ces petits démons blanc appelés formulaires."

Matsumoto se souri à elle-même, se demandant si elle devait vraiment parler de paperasserie à son capitaine endormi. Ce fut juste lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ajuster la couverture que son coeur manqua de sortir de sa poitrine.

"GAAHH!!"

Hitsugaya, comme si surpris par quelque chose, avait soudainement ouvert les yeux et attrapé le poignet de Matsumoto, ce qui la fit sauter en arrière. Après avoir finalement réalisé malgré son esprit stupéfait que son capitaine s'était enfin réveillé, un sourire de joie à peine contenue illumina son visage. Peut-être aurait-elle dû mentionner bien plus tôt les formulaires.

"Taichou!! Taichou, vous êtes réveillé, comment vous sentez-vous? "

Matsumoto était sur le point de se pencher vers son capitaine lorsqu'elle stoppa à mi-chemin. Les yeux d'Hitsugaya avaient perdus leur couleur azurée et étaient maintenant étrangement aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Mais ce fut sa réaction qui choqua Matsumoto plus que toute autre chose.

Hitsugaya se raidit et son regard se porta ici et là. Puis, comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de brûlant, il éloigna tout à coup sa main du poignet de Matsumoto et la repoussa au loin. Il observa frénétiquement les alentours de la pièce avant de commencer à se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur.

"Taichou?"

"Stop!! Ne t'approche pas plus !! "

Hitsugaya criait, sa voix tremblait et son petit corps était parcouru de légères secousses. Matsumoto ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Que ce passait-il? Elle commençait à paniquer.

"Taichou? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? Ne, taichou!"

"Matsumoto! Calme-toi, et NE. T'APPROCHE. PAS. !!"

Matsumoto était complètement perdue à présent. Hitsugaya lui avait crié dessus de nombreuses fois à cause de son travail mais jamais son ton ne lui avait semblé aussi désespéré. Elle commença à s'éloigner de son capitaine, tentant de se calmer sans trop de succès. Il semblerait à un autre problème était sur le point d'apparaître alors même qu'il venait de se réveiller.

"Taichou…"

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux, tentant d'arrêter de sa balancer d'avant en arrière. Il se sentait horriblement faible mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le reiatsu… non, ce n'était pas simplement le reiatsu de Matsumoto… Son inquiétude et sa panique écrasaient son petit corps, l'étouffant.

Ce n'était pas simplement celui de Matsumoto, il s'agissait aussi de tous les autres. Une personne riait, une autre pleurait, quelqu'un souffrait, une autre personne était bouleversée, une autre encore était prise de malaise… Tant de sensations inondaient son esprit par vague qu'Hitsugaya ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et parvient à souffler quelques mots.

"… Vas… Chercher… Unohana… Taichou…"

Les mots avaient à peine été prononcé à travers les grincements de dents que le capitaine Unohana arriva avec son calme habituel et immédiatement, Hitsugaya commença à se sentir mieux, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

"Hitsugaya taichou, je vous êtes réveillé. Si vous avez la force de crier aussi fort, j'oserais dire que vous allez bien mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Comment allez-vous?"

Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas émettre un son, il avait désormais la migraine et le changement constant des sentiments et du reiatsu de Matsumoto n'allait sûrement pas aider.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, voulez-vous bien aller attendre dehors s'il vous plait."

"Hai, Unohana taichou."

Lorsque Matsumoto ferma la porte après être sortie, Unohana reporta son attention sur le garçon légèrement tremblant face à elle.

"Hitsugaya taichou, si vous voulez bien m'expliquer"

Hitsugaya gémit intérieurement, c'était déjà bien assez difficile de produire un simple son.

"… Ce… C'est comme si je pouvais… RESSENTIR ce que les autres ressentent… Pas seulement les personnes autour de moi, mais comme si… Merde… toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du Seireitei… Merde… tous le monde dans Seireitei… Je, je ne peux pas contrôler toutes ces émotions… "

Hitsugaya enterra à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait réellement la nausée à présent et sa respiration était saccadée. Unohana fronça des sourcils.

"Il semblerait que… Quelle que soit la technique que vous avez utilisée elle n'a pas seulement vidée votre reiryouku…"

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas. Il pouvait sentir que son reiryouku avait disparu et ce n'était pas totalement surprenant mais il avait espéré autre chose. Toutefois, ce qui lui arrivait n'avait pas du tout été prévu.

"Hitsugaya taichou, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce genre de cas avant, je ne peux donc pas parler avec certitude, mais d'après votre état il semblerait que vous soyez devenu empathique. Un empathe n'est pas un cas inconnu, bien que ce soit extrêmement rare. Toutefois… Si cela est le résultat de votre état actuel, votre empathie ne disparaîtra sûrement pas avant que vous ne soyez totalement remis."

"Bon sang…"

Hitsugaya jura. Il était réveillé depuis seulement quelques minutes et il se sentait déjà comme s'il était écrasé par un marteau géant. Comment était-il censé supporter ça? Il était constamment submergé par les émotions étrangères et ce n'était que par sa volonté de ne pas s'évanouir qu'il restait encore conscient.

Sentant qu'Hitsugaya atteignerait bientôt sa limite, Unohana décida de clore la conversation pour un moment.

"Ce serait mieux s'il n'y avait pas autant de personnes autour de vous jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez contrôler votre don. Vos blessures sont guéries autant que possible, vous allez donc vous reposer et je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires."

"… Arigato".

"Maintenant, buvez cette boisson. Nous vous déplacer dans vos quartiers une fois que vous serez endormi. Ce serait trop éprouvant pour vous de marcher avec autant de personnes aux alentours. Le Seireitei est encore en état d'urgence."

Hitsugaya examina la coupe que lui tendait Unohana. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être transporté jusqu'à ses appartements, mais il savait aussi qu'il était quasiment impossible pour lui de se rendre là-bas sans aide. Il poussa donc un soupir et bu le liquide clair. Il pouvait sentir le sommeil le gagner presque immédiatement et bientôt il fut endormi, Unohana le veilla tendrement, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

HeukYa: (silence)

Ichigo: Dis quelque chose!

HeukYa: (le regarde avec un regard larmoyant): Ichigo, je pense que cette histoire va être beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu, que vais-je faire? (Hurlements)

Ichigo: (claque) Tu vas la finir! Regarde ce que tu as fait à Toshiro!

Toshiro: (pas assez de force pour faire autre chose que gémir)…. J'ai…TELLEMENT…hâte…d'utiliser mon Bankai…sur toi…quand j'irai mieux…

HeukYa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Attendez, attendez! Avant de me poursuivre… Dans le chapitre suivant, une décision sera prise mais Hitsugaya n'est pas trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. S'il vous plaît venez lire ce qu'il se passe après!

Ichigo: Oi, c'est là que j'arrive !! Je suis le personnage principal!

HeukYa: Exactement! Allez et prépare-toi, tu arrives après!


	2. Décision

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il serait temps qu'Hitsugaya et Ichigo se rencontrent, vous ne pensez pas? Une décision est prise mais Hitsugaya n'est pas trop convaincu.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont rewiewer le premier chapitre, ça m'encourage vraiment pour écrire l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

**Réponse aux rewiews anonymes:**

**vivi:** Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

--

**Empathie par HeukYa - Chapitre.2**

**Décision**

--

Lorsqu'Hitsugaya ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce n'était certainement pas de la façon dont il voulait se réveiller. Il était de retour dans sa propre chambre et le son de la cloche annonçant l'état d'urgence résonnait partout. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse même commencer à se demander ce qu'il se passait, il dû porter sa main à sa bouche pour éviter de hurler.

"Oh. MERDE!".

Sa tête l'élançait comme jamais auparavant et il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Les violentes et angoissantes émotions du Seireitei filaient à travers lui, le déchirant de l'intérieur.

Peur.

Panique.

Tension.

Anxiété.

Le désir de combattre.

Volonté de tuer.

Volonté de vivre.

La respiration d'Hitsugaya se stoppa. Son corps déjà faible hurlait contre ces gigantesques pressions mentales.

"Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde."

Il ferma les yeux plus étroitement encore et voulu sombrer dans l'inconscience, et y rester.

Puis, ils vinrent.

Abandon.

Colère.

Désespoir.

Mort.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

Lorsque la l'alarme d'urgence avait commencé à sonner dans toute le Seireitei, Unohana avait laissé la quatrième division entre les mains de son vice capitaine et s'était précipitée dans la dixième. Si le jeune capitaine était vraiment empathique, la situation actuelle risquait forte de sérieusement l'affecter.

Ce fut juste au moment où elle atteignait les quartiers du capitaine qu'elle entendit le cri d'Histugaya, un cri empli de douleur. Le bouclier qu'elle avait mis en place pour détourner tout reiatsu fonctionnait bel et bien, elle pouvait le sentir, mais évidemment il n'avait aucun effet sur la capacité d'empathie.

"Hitsugaya taichou, tenez bon!"

Lorsqu'elle s'assit aux côtés du garçon, elle réalisa que le prodige avait perdu connaissance, mais son corps était parcouru de violents tremblements comme s'il était atteint de convulsions. Unohana sortit immédiatement son épée. Elle avait une théorie à propos de l'empathie d'Hitsugaya par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle aurait voulut attendre jusqu'à ce que le jeune capitaine ait un peu plus récupéré mais il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps.

"Minazuki. S'il vous plaît prend Hitsugaya taichou. Nous partons maintenant."

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Hitsugaya se réveilla en toussant fortement quelques temps plus tard. Sa vue était floue, ses muscles douloureux et il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche.

"Hitsugaya taichou, je vois que vous avez repris connaissance."

Hitsugaya se tourna en direction de la voix calme pour trouver Unohana lui souriant. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. En fait, il n'était même pas l'intérieur.

"… Unohana taichou?"

"Il y a eu une autre attaque et semblerait que votre empathie y ait été sensible malgré les protections ce qui a eu de mauvais effets sur vous. Je suis arrivé à vos quartier juste à temps."

"… Où suis-je?"

Il était allongé sur l'herbe, sous l'ombre rafraîchissante des cerisiers en fleur au sommet d'une petite colline Lorsqu'il se redressa doucement et observa les alentours, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même plus dans le Seireitei.

"Rukongai?"

"A l'extrémité de la Soul Society, en fait. Je voulais confirmer ma théorie et vous amener ici pendant que vous étiez inconscient. "

"Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez confirmer?"

"… Je vois vous semblez déjà aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois."

"…"

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Les habituelles vagues d'émotions qui l'assaillaient habituellement quelques secondes après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux étaient presque inexistantes. Elles étaient toujours là, mais beaucoup plus faible. La plus forte il pouvait sentir était le calme d'Unohana.

''Lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé la première fois, vous avez que vous ressentiez les émotions de ceux qui se trouvaient **dans** le Seireitei Je crois qu'inconsciemment, vous aviez estimé que votre empathie était limitée à ceux qui se trouvaient au sein du Seireitei, en d'autres termes les âmes avec un reryuku. Donc vous ressentez les sentiments à travers leur reiatsu. "

"…"

"L'attaque du Seireitei s'est terminé il y a quelques minutes, mais si ma théorie est correcte, ça vous ferait plus de mal que de bien d'y retourner. Toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez récupéré."

Hitsugaya pensé à ce que le capitaine de la 4ème division venait de dire. C'était une explication logique et elle se révélait correcte puis-ce qu'il ne s'était pas à nouveau évanoui ou encore ne criait pas aux gens de s'éloigner de lui.

"Je vais voir ce qui peut être fait, mais pour l'instant, je vais devoir retourner à ma division, on m'a informé qu'il y avait eu quelques victimes."

''Je suis désolé d'avoir accaparé votre temps."

"Ne dites pas une chose pareille, Hitsugaya taichou. Votre état est suffisamment grave pour justifier une attention personnelle. Je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir."

Hitsugaya acquiesça seulement et tourna son regard vers les villages, qui lui rappelaient l'époque où il était avec Hinamori, il y a longtemps. Les émotions n'étaient maintenant plus que de faibles vagues, ce à quoi il pouvait faire face. Probablement que les Shinigamis se sentaient bien plus calme à présent que l'attaque était passée.

''Je voudrais rester ici un peu plus longtemps."

Unohana l'avait prévu et hocha la tête. Hitsugaya semblait aller beaucoup mieux même si l'épuisement était clairement visible dû à son manque de repos et les tensions constantes auxquelles il était sujet. Il parvenait encore à conserver son attitude habituelle, la surprenant quelque peu.

"J'informerais Matsumoto fukutaichou de l'endroit où vous êtes."

"Bon sang. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer."

Unohana souri. Le jeune génie semblait définitivement aller beaucoup mieux et sa théorie s'était avérée correcte. Maintenant il est temps de prendre une décision pour le traitement se son patient.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Étonnamment, Hitsugaya fut laissé seul jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait commencé à se coucher. Le ciel se préparait à dire au revoir à une autre journée difficile et, à son tour, salue la nuit, exhibant ses belles couleurs surréaliste. Hitsugaya laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il lui semblait que cela faisait un long temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé sans se sentir comme étant emporté par un tsunami.

"Taichou!"

Hitsugaya se renfrogna instantanément. C'était presque devenu une réponse automatique aux appels de Matsumoto, même s'il l'aimait profondément et qu'elle était un lieutenant digne de confiance.

''Matsumoto''

"Taichou, comment vous sentez-vous? Unohana taichou m'a tout expliqué et elle a demandé de venir ici pour discuter un peu plus tard. "

"Ah ... Tu es beaucoup plus calme maintenant."

"Eh bien, je sais quel est le problème et tout ça alors… Mais je suppose que vous êtes réellement empathique maintenant".

"Ne t'excite pas trop, mon esprit recommence à bouillonner."

"Oops, désolée, taichou. Puis-je m'asseoir jusqu'à ce que Unohana taichou vienne? "

"Faits comme tu veux."

"Ah, taichou, vous êtes si froid!"

"Matsumoto, je t'ais prévenu."

"Hai, Hai. Je suis juste contente que vous soyer réveillé et ayez bien, enfin, aussi bien que vous le pouvez. J'ai été très inquiète lorsque j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'attaque. "

"Tsk".

Hitsugaya n'était vraiment pas heureux des effets secondaires du Kuro Hyourinmaru. Il savait que l'image que Matsumoto avait de lui ne faiblirait pas mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que les gens voient les moments où il était faible. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de s'y opposer.

"Ah, Unohana taichou est de retour."

Matsumoto se leva, debout à côté du cerisier en fleur auquel était appuyé Hitsugaya. Peu de temps après, Minazuki atterri en douceur et Unohana descendis.

"Hitsugaya taichou, comment allez-vous?"

"Beaucoup mieux, merci. Il semblerait que vous avez eu raison."

"Oui. Maintenant que nous en savons plus de votre état, nous en sommes venus à une décision en ce qui concerne votre guérison. "

''…??"

"Hitsugaya taichou, avec la situation actuelle du Seireitei et votre état de santé, il serait déconseillé pour que vous restiez ici."

Hitsugaya acquiesça. C'était vrai, il y avait pensé lui aussi, et il en était arrivé à se demander s'il devrait rester dans le Rukongai jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré. Mais Shinigamis, qu'ils soit blessés ou non, ne vivent pas dans le Rukongai, et encore moins un capitaine du Gotei 13. Ca ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver.

"Ca a été une décision difficile à prendre mais nous avons décidé que ce serait mieux pour vous si vous restiez dans le monde humain jusqu'à ce que vous ayez récupéré."

"Quoi? Il faudrait que je reste encore plus longtemps dans le monde humain pour que mon reryuku revienne!!"

"Oui, mais il serait trop dangereux pour vous de rester seul en dehors du Seireitei. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la capacité totale de votre empathie et il n'y a que les capitaines du Gotei 13 qui sont au courant de votre état, mais si, par hasard, votre état de santé actuel devait être connu d'Aizen, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il se passera."

Hitsugaya fui son regard, se renfrognant. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et Aizen n'aurait certainement pas hésité à profiter de cette occasion parfaite pour se débarrasser d'un capitaine.

"Nous avons déjà informé le Shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, de la situation et il a aimablement accepté de vous héberger."

"Kurosaki?"

"Nous voulions un minimum de personne possédant un reiatsu aussi bas que possible autour de vous, mais aussi nous assurer que vous ayez une protection adéquate si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre ou même utiliser le Kido pour le moment. Et avec la situation actuelle, c'est regrettable mais le Seireitei ne peut pas détacher l'un de ses capitaines ou vice capitaines à votre protection à plein temps."

Faire de Kurosaki son hôte était une arme à double tranchant. Kurosaki pourrait sans aucun doute se charger de la plupart des attaques mais il avait aussi un très fort reiatsu. Plus que tous, il était plutôt du genre à démarrer au quart de tour et avec le caractère autoritaire d'Hitsugaya (ou fier ou cynique ou arrogant, appelez ça comme vous voulez), il n'y avait aucune garantie que Kurosaki ne prenne pas la mouche.

"Kurosaki-kun est au courant de votre état et a donné sa parole qu'il ne vous infligera aucune blessure par l'intermédiaire de votre empathie. Urahara-san a généreusement préparé un Gigai spécial pour vous qui vous permettrait d'accélérer la régénération de votre reryuku. "

''Ce sera toujours plus lent par rapport à ici."

"Oui, mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour le moment."

"Mais taichou, vous ne semblez pas voir la chance que vous avez. Urahara-san vient tous juste de terminer le Gigai et Ichigo-kun vient juste de quitter sa maison pour avoir son propre appartement, il vit seul."

Hitsugaya n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il puisse considérer sa situation comme chanceuse, surtout lorsque c'était Matsumoto qui en parlait, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

"Ai-je même mon mot à dire dans tout cela?"

Demanda Hitsugaya avec un air d'exaspération, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Matsumoto sourie et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son capitaine.

"Taichou, Ichigo-kun n'est pas si mal. Tant que vous ne l'ennuyez pas délibérément, il se comportera bien."

Hitsugaya grogna. Ca allait être une convalescence d'enfer pensa t-il.

"Et enfin, Yamamoto Soutaichou a donné son accord pour que vous puissiez vous reposer aussi longtemps que nécessaire et vous ne serez pas autorisée à participer à un seul combat, quel qu'il soit, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez **complètement** remis."

Le Prodige aux cheveux blancs ne manquez pas l'accent qu'Unohana avait placé sur le "complètement" et grogna à nouveau. Il allait être sur le banc de touche pendant un TRES long moment. Comprenant son acceptation malgré son mécontentement, Unohana libéra Minazuki.

"Nous devons retourner dans le Seireitei pour ouvrir la porte du magasin d'Urahara-san. Si vous préférez être endormi…"

"Non Si je dois rester dans le monde humain pendant un long moment, je voudrais prendre quelques affaires dans mes appartements avant de partir."

"Bien sûr".

Hitsugaya la remercia d'un hochement de tête et monta sur le dos de Minazuki suivie par Matsumoto et Unohana. Bientôt ils s'élevèrent dans les air, volant vers Seireitei.

"…. Taichou, vous allez bien?"

"… Ca revient."

Dit Hitsugaya en serrant les dents. Alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, les émotions des Shinigamis présent dans le Seireitei menaçaient de le submerger à nouveau. Unohana le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Nous nous rendrons directement à vos appartements, Hitsugaya taichou. Nous ouvrirons la porte dès que vous aurez fini de prendre vos affaires afin que vous n'ayez à supporter votre empathie que quelques minutes, si possible. "

Hitsugaya acquiescé, sentant la sueur le gagner et ses battements de cœur se faire de plus en plus rapide. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux. Au moins, c'était plus facile que les autres fois. De cette façon, il avait la chance de pouvoir s'habituer un peu, plutôt que de devoir faire tout à coup face à la pleine puissance se son empathie. Mais, même si c'était mieux, ce n'était pas non plus vraiment reposant. Au moment où ils arrivèrent à ses quartiers, Hitsugaya pouvais à peine marcher, se tenant debout par la simple force de sa volonté. Il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle et s'écrouler lorsque tout à coup quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et le retiens juste à temps.

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

"…Uki…take?"

"Oui. Vous ne devriez pas vous surmener."

Hitsugaya saisit le bras du capitaine de la 13ème division et se força à se relever, ignorant les mots de l'homme plus âgé. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de trouver Ukitake ici. Après tout, ce capitaine s'était toujours occupé des autres membres du Gotei 13 et cela même s'ils ne faisaient pas parti de sa division (bien qu'Hitsugaya n'ait jamais vraiment apprécier tous les bonbons qu'il recevait. Ils avaient tous fini par faire parti de la collation de Matsumoto à l'heure du thé.)

"Hitsugaya taichou, si vous s'il vous plaît revenez le plus vite possible."

"Hai."

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'est-ce que Ukitake pouvait bien faire _dans_ sa chambre? Mais Hitsugaya l'oublia rapidement. Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout avec toute cette pression émotionnelle. Il attrapa son portable, son communicateur et retira l'herbe tachée à son haori avant de le changer par un propre. Il réussi à fixer Hyourinmaru sur le dos puis retourna là où les autres l'attendaient.

"Hitsugaya taichou, vous connaissez les ordres de Soutaichou, n'est-ce pas?"

Demanda Ukitake lorsqu'il vit Hyourinmaru dans le dos d'Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya acquiesça simplement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se battre et que le dragon n'était plus avec lui, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il aille quelque part sans lui.

À présent, sa respiration commençait à devenir régulière et la douleur le saisissait jusqu'à la poitrine. Unohana lui donna une tasse contenant un liquide clair, probablement le même que celui qu'il a bu dans la 4ème division. Hitsugaya le bu sans même y penser et pu voir Ukitake ouverture la porte avant de s'endormir, les laissant l'emmener.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Il était 6 heures et demi dans le monde humain et Ichigo Kurosaki attendait depuis une demi heure à présent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu si tôt, la Soul Society l'avait prévenu que l'arrivée se ferait vers 7 heures après tout.

D'après ce que Ichigo avait entendu dire, il devrait s'occuper de Toshiro jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré son reryuku tout en conservant ses émotions sous contrôle car le capitaine y était très sensible.

Bien qu'il doute qu'il soit en mesure de le faire si Toshiro le cherchait tout le temps, pour ainsi dire.

Ichigo n'était pas friand du système de la Soul Society, mais il aimait bien avoir affaire aux membres du Gotei 13. Toshiro était en fait l'un des meilleurs d'entre eux. Ichigo trouvait sa compagnie intéressante malgré l'intelligence du garçon et la maturité qui ne correspond pas à son apparence (bien que l'insolence lui aille parfaitement de l'avis d'Ichigo). Et de ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Toshiro avait également tenté de stopper l'exécution de Rukia pour ses propres raisons plutôt que de suivre aveuglément les ordres. Toute personne ayant osé aller à l'encontre des ordres à ce moment-là, Ichigo l'appréciait. Même Zaraki Kenpachi, mais Ichigo ne l'admettrait jamais et espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à se battre contre ce type, jamais.

"Kurosaki-Kun! Si tu n'as pas encore dîné, tu peux manger avec nous! "

"Nan, c'est bon, Urahara-san. Merci quand même."

"Eh bien, si tu es sûr."

"C'est le Gigai que vous avez fais spécialement pour lui?"

Urahara ouvrit son éventail de façon dramatique et en couvrit son visage, comme à son habitude. Le Gigai avait l'air pratiquement pareil à d'habitude à une exception près, un mince collier d'agent avait été placé autour du cou. Il y était accroché un petit cristal en forme de flocon de neige si transparent qu'il en était presque invisible.

"Oui!! Gigai Spécial made in Urahara!! C'est vraiment la première fois que j'essaye d'en faire un comme ça, alors croise les doigts s'il te plaît. "

"Urahara-san…"

Ichigo regarda Urahara à rire, puis haussa simplement les épaules. Ce gars semblait avoir perdu **quelques** boulons, mais ses inventions n'avaient jamais échouées. Ichigo s'avança vers le gigai, tentant de voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de différent à la normale, lorsque la porte de la Soul Society apparu.

"Rangiku-san! Ah? Ukitake-san et Unohana-san??"

"Salut, Ichigo-kun!"

"Ichigo-kun, ça fait longtemps. Ah, Urahara-san, désolé de vous déranger."

"Non, non, pas de problème!"

Unohana souri simplement. Ichigo avait été surpris de voir deux capitaines du Gotei 13 ici, en même temps, mais il y avait une autre surprise dans le magasin. Toshiro était endormi dans les bras d'Ukitake, celui-ci le portant comme une jeune mariée.

"Vous savez, Toshiro ne vous pardonnera jamais s'il apprend comment vous l'avez amené ici."

Ukitake ri aux mots d'Ichigo.

"Oui, probablement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'aura pas connaissance de ce sujet. Nous avons dû mettre à dormir juste au cas où il aurait une autre crise d'empathie pendant le voyage entre les mondes."

"Une crise d'empathie??"

"Pour le moment, Ichigo-kun, veux-tu bien porter le gigai? Nous allons déposer taichou chez toi, nous avons besoin de te parler un peu avant de rentrer de toute façon. "

"Bien sûr, pas de problème. Urahara-san, nous y allons maintenant."

"Okay, à la prochaine!"

Lorsque Ichigo et les autres quittèrent le magasin avec la gigai, le visage d'Urahara caché derrière l'éventail perdit son habituel sourire.

"Il semblerait que ce soit pire que je ne l'avais prévu. Je suppose que la particularité que j'ai ajouté sera utiles même si un peu dangereuse."

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

Toshiro était à présent étendu dans le lit d'Ichigo et les quatre Shinigamis s'étaient déplacés vers le petit salon juxtaposé à la chambre. Ce fut le capitaine de la 4ème division qui répondis.

''J'aimerais vous donner quelques renseignements sur l'état d'Hitsugaya taichou. Vous le savez déjà, il ne possède actuellement plus de reryuku et est devenu empathe.

"Ouais."

"Hitsugaya taichou est en train de récupérer, je vous serais reconnaissante si vous pouviez éviter que vos amis ne se trouvent à proximité. Nous avons déjà eu un accident et je voudrais vraiment que cela ne se reproduise pas. "

"Ouais, d'accord. Ils comprendront."

"Plus important, et c'est sans doute la partie la plus importante. Vous devrez garder le contrôle de vos émotions lorsque vous êtes près d'Hitsugaya taichou, même si vous pensez que vous êtes loin. L'empathie d'Hitsugaya taichou est très sensible, nous l'avons presque perdu simplement à cause d'**une** crise d'empathie à l'intérieur de la Soul Society. "

"Bordel."

Matsumoto et Ukitake rirent aux expressions d'Ichigo. Unohana hocha simplement la tête et continua.

''Il n'est pas possible de dire combien de temps Hitsugaya taichou devra rester ici. Êtes-vous sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec ça?"

"Ouais, c'est ok. J'ai dis que je m'occuperais de lui et je ne reprendrais pas ma parole."

Matsumoto souri. Elle venait de réaliser que ce garçon n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix mais le choix parfait. Peut-être que son absence de cupidité et sa simplicité naturelle pourraient aider son capitaine plus que prévu.

"Arigato, Ichigo-kun."

"Nan, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai grandi dans une clinique, je ne vais pas tourner le dos à un patient. "

Ce fut au tour d'Ukitake de mettre Ichigo en garde.

"Ne laisse pas Hitsugaya taichou t'entendre l'appeler 'patient'."

"Eh bien, comme vous l'avez dit, il n'aura pas connaissance de ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?"

"Haha, vrai."

"Oh, et Ichigo-kun, taichou n'a pas le droit de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement récupéré. Hyourinmaru est fissurée et il ne peut pas utiliser le Kido pour le moment alors s'il te plaît prend soin de lui s'il se passe quelque chose. Et tu peux ignorer toutes les attaques d'Hollow dans le coin, la Soul Society enverra quelqu'un pour y faire face. Nous avons besoin de toi pour rester avec taichou."

''Hyourinmaru est fissuré? Qu'est-ce que ce gamin a fait?"

"Ouais, et bien, c'est taichou pour toi."

Ichigo soupira. Sérieusement, qu'avait bien pu fabriquer ce garçon se retrouver avec, un reryuku vidé et parvenir à fissurer son zanpakuto

"Très bien, d'accord. Je vous assure que je ne le chercherais pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

"Tu ferais mieux, ou j'en aurais après ta tête avec Hai Neko."

"Eek."

Ichigo leva les mains et éloigna de Matsumoto et de son sourire espiègle. Sentant qu'ils étaient restés assez longtemps, les deux capitaines se levèrent et se préparèrent à partir.

"Bien, nous laissons Hitsugaya taichou entre vos mains."

"Il peut être **un peu** têtu, mais comprenez-le s'il vous plaît."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars. J'ai dis que je prendrais soin de lui et je le ferai. "

"Ichigo-kun, tu n'as pas vu taichou lorsque les choses vont vraiment mal. Sérieusement, prend soin de lui pour nous. N'hésite pas à nous appeler si quelque chose arrive, ok? "

Ichigo fixa les trois personnes face à lui, sentant la gravité de la situation dans la voix de Matsumoto. Ils étaient manifestement inquiets de laisser Toshiro dans le monde des humains même s'ils pensaient que c'était la meilleure solution. Ichigo acquiesça.

"Je le ferais."

Puis, avec de légers inclinements de tête de remerciement, les trois shinigamis disparurent par la porte de la Soul Society, laissant Ichigo seul avec ses pensées.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: Ah, pas d'action!! C'est ennuyeux à mourir.

HeukYa:…………. Je vais renvoyer Toshiro à la Soul Society.

Ichigo: C'était un chapitre génial !!

Toshiro:…… Baka.

HeukYa: Eh? Toshiro, que fais-tu ici, vous devrais être endormi!

Toshiro: Tu me tues presque dans le deuxième chapitre et tu espères que je me contente de dormir? Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!

HeukYa: AAAAAAAAHHHH! Tu as rencontré Ichigo grâce à ça !!

Toshiro: (Arrête Hyourinmaru 0.1mm de HeukYa) Hmm. C'est vrai.

HeukYa: Tout le monde, dans le prochain chapitre, Toshiro se réveille et se retrouve avec la grande-gueule-tête-brûlée nommée Kurosaki Ichigo. Il trouve que Fraisy peut ne pas être aussi insupportable que ce qu'il pensait.

Ichigo: Oi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

HeukYa: Tais-toi! (Sanglots) Pourquoi je dois faire ça alors que ma vie est menacée chaque fois……

Ichigo / Toshiro: (smille) Tu nous aimes trop.

HeukYa: C'est vrai. Les gars, rewiewez s'il vous plaît, nous voulons savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire!

**Note de la traductrice.** Le surnom que je mets à Ichigo est Fraisy. Ichigo peut aussi signifier fraise en japonais. Les anglais marque tout simplement 'strawberry' mais en français ça fait ''Il trouve que Fraise peut ne pas…'', un peux bizarre non ? J'hésite encore entre Fraisy et Fraisinette. Vous préférez quoi ?


	3. Réveil dans le Monde Humain

Toshiro se réveille et se retrouve avec la tête-brulée grande-bouche Kurosaki Ichigo. En fait, Fraisy n'est peut-être pas si insupportable, après tout.

Ichigo n'est pas encore au courant de l'identité cachée de son père. Et le Tendo est un génie qui dit-on, ne né qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans. Hitsugaya est selon certain le Tendo, c'est donc pourquoi nous l'appelons Prodige.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont rewiewé et demandé activement la suite des chapitres, C'est vraiment beaucoup de travail mais ça en vaut la peine. J'ai eu que très peu de messages disant qu'ils étaient désolés pour notre petit capitaine, c'est aussi le cas pour moi, croyez-le ou non. Pourtant les problèmes de notre Shiro sont loin d'être terminés, je vous le promets!! Il y aura beaucoup de grands moments plus tard! Vraiment!

Enjoy !

**Réponse aux rewiews anonymes**

**didi** : Contente que cette fic autant que la traduction te plaisent. C'est vrai que certains passages ne sont pas trop facile, j'ai moi aussi quelques difficultés en anglais alors parfois ça décourage. Mais bon, je trouve que cette fic est vraiment trop bien pour ne pas être traduite. Je dois parfois arranger un peu les phrases à ma sauce pour que ce soit compréhensible et surtout agréable à lire, après tout le français n'est pas une langue facile et je suis sûre que plein d'erreurs se glissent ici et là (le pire à traduire c'est le it (faut souvent que je précise le sujet) et les you (tu ou vous ?… Au choix). Tu as bien écrit conscience mais si c'est 'calvere' que tu cherches ça s'écrit calvaire. Merci pour ton vote pour le choix du surnom, on verra ce que donne la majorité. Aller, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et merci pour la rewiew.

**Yoru **: Lol, je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant. Désolée pour l'attente mais pour le moment je ne publie qu'un chap par semaine pour essayer de prendre un peu d'avance, ce qui n'est pas facile avec la reprise des cours. Merci d'avoir voté pour le surnom, pour le moment les deux sont ex æquo avec… une voix chacun. Ah et… évite de nous manger notre Ichigo… on risque d'en avoir besoin pour la suite et Toshiro risque de ne pas être très content (bruit d'une lame sortant de son fourreau) Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Xunaly** : Yes, une autre personne ayant lu la fic originale. Je suis contente que la traduction te convienne, ça fait plaisir. Pour le moment je ne suis pas contre d'écrire la suite, elle est plus sombre mais pas mal (sauf que l'auteur s'est mit en vacance en plein suspense, mais il a promis de reprendre lorsqu'il aura reprit assez d'avance. Don j'attendrais aussi d'être sûre qu'il reprenne avant que faire l'autre fic (même si je pense avoir de la marge niveau temps ). Aller, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisou et à la prochaine.

**Kyaa** : A moins d'un problème j'enverrais un chapitre chaque lundi, comme tu as du le remarquer, les chapitres sont plutôt long alors ça prend un peu de temps, surtout que les cours ont repris. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisou

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**Taichou :** Capitaine  
**-kun : **Suffixe utilisé pour les amis, les personnes de son âge  
**Hai :** Oui  
**Arigato :** Merci  
**Ichi-nii : **Abréviation de Ichigo onii-san ou Ichigo nii-san. Ca signifie grand frère Ichigo.  
**Tendo **: Génie dans le sens doué qui dit-on, ne né qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans. Hitsugaya est selon certain le Tendo, c'est donc pourquoi nous l'appelons aussi Prodige.

--

**Empathy par HeukYa - Chapitre 3**

**Réveil dans le Monde Humain**

--

Lorsque Hitsugaya ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre très différente. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre où il se trouvait, lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il s'était endormi en premier lieu.

'Ce doit être la chambre de Kurosaki alors.'

La chambre était sombre comme dans un four ce qui indiquait à Hitsugaya il faisait probablement nuit. Le somnifère n'avait pas encore complètement quitté son corps et son esprit était encore un peu groggy. Puis il réalisa quelque chose.

'Hmm. Pas d'attaque d'empathie.'

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été 'blessé', il se sentait à nouveau complètement lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de cris de colère ou de montée inhabituelle de rire ou de volonté désespérée de vivre traversant son esprit. Son esprit était calme, tranquille et serein.

Hitsugaya étouffa un bâillement, sentant le sommeil l'emporter à nouveau. Quoi qu'il en soit, la boisson qu'ils lui avaient donnée devait être puissante. Hitsugaya décida de s'interroger sur les sentiments étrangers plus tard. Il n'avait pas eu de sommeil paisible depuis son combat avec Aizen et il pouvait bien dormir à présent. Il eut juste le temps de se demander où était Kurosaki avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Une alarme se mit à résonner à 7 heures du matin lorsqu'une main se tendit pour l'éteindre presque immédiatement. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Ichigo se leva lentement et plia le futon de rechange dans lequel il avait dormi, tout en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le garçon sur son lit était encore profondément endormi et Ichigo ne voulais pas le déranger alors qu'il semblait si serein.

Ichigo fit un brin de toilette puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas grand chose à cuisiner et ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce qu'il mangeait mais il devait penser à son patient. En regardant dans le réfrigérateur, Ichigo se rappela de ne jamais, jamais appeler Toshiro 'patient' en sa présence. Ce ne serait pas un bon point de départ si ce qu'il avait entendu dire à propos de la colère de Toshiro se révélait vrai, en particulier alors qu'ils allaient devoir rester ensemble pendant un long moment.

En fin de compte, il décida de s'en tenir à du riz avec un peu de restes des plats de la veille. Yuzu passerait plus tard dans la soirée avec un peu plus de nourriture de toute façon.

'Yuzu n'a pas vraiment de reiryouku alors elle devrait pouvoir venir ici…'

"Pourquoi tu fixes si sérieusement le frigo?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Toshiro!! Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillé, tu dormais y'a quelques minutes! "

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo se tu instantanément. Toshiro était déjà dans son gigai et se massait les tempes. Il avait réussi se glisser vers lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et la lui foutre une peur bleue en plein jour. Maintenant qu'Ichigo y pensait, pas de reiryouku signifiait pas de reiatsu, il aurait dû s'en douter.

'On dirait qu'il est vraiment empathe si la première chose qu'il me dit n'est pas de l'appeler taichou.'

"Et c'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Okay, tout ce que tu voudras. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux au fait?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?"

"Tu n'as pas remarqué? Ils sont blancs, gamin, ils n'ont pas leur couleur bleu-vert habituelle. Ca fait très bizarre, en fait."

''Je ne suis pas un gamin et c'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi."

"Ah, tu abandonnes déjà?"

Ichigo avait déjà fini de poser les plats sur la table. Hitsugaya se renfrogna et attrapa une tasse, la remplissant de thé. Son esprit bourdonnait encore de la décharge d'émotion qu'il venait juste de ressentir, mais ça disparu assez rapidement. En fait maintenant que le choc était passé, Hitsugaya pouvait sentir autre chose provenir de Kurosaki. Quelque chose qui était vraiment apaisant.

Ce n'était pas une avalanche d'inquiétude comme pour Matsumoto ni non plus une ignorance absolue. C'était une attention sincère. Ce n'était pas que Kurosaki ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais il n'était pas aux petits soins ou l'étouffant d'une attention maternelle. Pourtant, en dépit de son acte irréfléchi et de ses paroles, Hitsugaya sentait la douceur et la tendresse cachée dans le garçon aux cheveux orange.

'Je suppose qu'il peut être autre chose que simplement idiot…'

"Oi, alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Zangetsu m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir Hyourinmaru dans les parages."

Hitsugaya fixa le visage curieux d'Ichigo puis baissa son regard sur la tasse dans sa main. Alors Hyourinmaru l'avait vraiment quitté. Il se sentait tout à coup étrangement abandonné, même s'il n'était pas seul.

"Rien."

"… Bon, si tu ne veux rien dire."

Ichigo haussa simplement les épaules et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas du genre à forcer les autres à répondre aux questions de toute façon. Hitsugaya assis à la table, buvait son thé, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

"Kurosaki, tu as enfin appris à contrôler ton reiatsu?"

"Huh? Non… jamais eu de leçon pour ce genre de choses."

"… Je ne te sens pas du tout."

"Ouais, c'est à cause de ton gigai."

"Quoi?"

"Ils ne te l'ont pas dit?"

"Me dire quoi?"

"A propos de ton gigai. Il est supposé augmenter la vitesse de restauration et bloquer tout reiatsu étranger."

''Ah? Il bloque le reiatsu? "

"Ouais. Quelque chose à propos du fait que ton reiryouku ne peux pas augmenter à moins que mon reiatsu ne soit dévié. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ce collier. C'était impossible pour moi d'apprendre à contrôler mon reiatsu en quelques heures alors Urahara-san l'a ajouté à la dernière minute."

Alors c'était ça. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il n'avait ressenti aucune émotions fortes, mais il avait eu l'impression que l'air appuyait sur lui jusqu'à se glisser dans son gigai. Il avait simplement pensé que c'était à cause de sa condition de faiblesse à l'état d'Ame. Il était toujours un peu plus difficile de ressentir les reiatsus dans un gigai de toute façon.

"Bon sang…… Ca signifie que je ne peux pas du tout sentir les reiatsu."

"Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit tu as de la chance. Les vacances d'hiver vont commencer alors aujourd'hui c'est le seul jour où je ne serais pas là."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que j'ai de la chance dans mon état??"

"Eh bien, tu dois voir le bon côté des choses plutôt que le mauvais, n'est-ce pas?"

Puis, alors qu'Ichigo souri de manière amusée, quelque chose d'agréable se répandit à travers Hitsugaya. Ferme mais joyeux, calme mais d'un optimisme dynamique. Hitsugaya pouvais sentir la force mentale d'Ichigo et haussa un sourcil.

'On dirait qu'un reiatsu monstrueux n'est pas la seule chose spéciale à propos de ce Ryoka, finalement.'

''Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

''Je fais rien."

Ichigo le fixa bizarrement puis laissa simplement tomber sujet. Normalement, il aurait profité de l'occasion pour taquiner le jeune capitaine, mais cette fois il était sous sa garde en temps que patient. Il ne sera peut-être pas médecin mais il savait au moins ne pas causer volontairement plus de mal.

"Eh bien, je dois y aller. Je serais de retour vers trois heures et il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. J'espère que tu ne le feras pas, mais si tu sors laisse au moins un mot pour que je cours pas dans toute la ville. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Rangiku me poursuivre avec Neko Hai, j'ai entendu Chad dire qu'elle pouvait être vraiment effrayante lorsqu'elle le veut."

Hitsugaya grogna.

"Comme tu veux."

"Okay, okay. Je pars en cours, vous n'aura qu'à nettoyer lorsque tu auras fini. "

"Hum."

Hitsugaya entendit bientôt la porte se refermer et posa ses baguettes. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les efforts de Kurosaki, mais il se sentait toujours très fatigué et la tranquillité dans son esprit le poussait à retourner se coucher.

Il laissa le petit déjeuner comme il était et retourna dans la chambre. Dormir lui ferait sans doute plus de bien que la nourriture pour le moment et il savait que Kurosaki comprendrait pourquoi il n'avait pas fini le petit déjeuner.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Alors, comment va Hitsugaya taichou?"

Au collège, le groupe habituel s'était rassemblé sur le toit pour le déjeuner. Ichigo les avait déjà prévenu la veille que Toshiro devrait rester chez lui quelques temps alors ils étaient content de pouvoir profiter d'un dernier rendez-vous avant un long moment.

"Je ne peux pas dire grand chose, vous savez comment il est."

''Je suis désolée, Kurosaki-kun. Shun Shun Rika dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas 'rejeter' la perte de reiryouku."

"Eh? Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous en parle. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne pourrais probablement pas vous voir pendant un certain temps."

Orihime sourit et retourna à son déjeuner. Ce fut ensuite Ishida qui brisa le silence.

"Mais ça doit être sérieux s'ils ont dû envoyer une personne dans son état en dehors de Seireitei, surtout si cela doit ralentir sa récupération. Kurosaki, es-tu sûr de pouvoir le faire?"

"Quoi, tu penses que je ne peux pas prendre soin de quelqu'un, Ishida ??"

Le Quincy remonta simplement ses lunettes alors qu'Ichigo le fixait d'un regard 'comment ose-tu m'insulter'. ''

"Il faudra des mois avant son empathie ne disparaisse, tu pourras contrôler tes émotions tous ce temps alors que tu exploses presque chaque minute?"

"J'y arriverais si je ne t'ai pas me cherchant des poux à chaque fois."

"Na, na. Je suis sûr que Kurosaki-kun s'en sortira très bien, ne, Ishida-kun? "

"Hum."

''Qu'est ce que c'est supposer signifier !!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, je suis sûr que Ishida-kun est juste inquiet, ne?"

Ichigo s'exaspéra et s'assit de nouveau. Cet Ishida arrivait encore SI facilement lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais rentrer directement lorsque nous aurons terminé alors je ne vous verrais probablement pas après les cours. Qui sait ce que ce gamin a fabriqué pendant que je n'étais pas là."

Orihime stoppa son déjeuner et observa Ichigo. Bien qu'il ait l'air un peu agacé, il semblait être préoccupé pour le capitaine des glaces. Lorsque Ichigo la remarqua, elle sourit simplement et retourna à son déjeuner. Kurosaki pouvait parfois avoir un comportement irréfléchi mais c'était l'amour et la compréhension dans son cœur qui le rendait si fort. Elle n'avait aucun doute que le capitaine de la 10ème division était entre de bonnes mains.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Lorsque Ichigo fut de retour chez lui, il trouva le petit déjeuner encore sur la table, presque intact, et aucun Toshiro en vu. Il sentit une veine menaçante battre à sa tempe, mais se calma rapidement, se rappelant qu'il avait affaire à un patient.

''Où est-ce que cette tête à claque est aller maintenant?"

Se demanda Ichigo à voix haute en regardant les alentours du salon, mais il n'eu pas à chercher bien loin. Quand il entra dans sa chambre pour déposer son sac, il retrouva Toshiro endormi sur le lit. Il semblait être retourné au lit presque immédiatement après son départ pour l'école.

'Il dort depuis ce matin? Il doit vraiment être mort de fatigue.'

Ichigo laissa tomber son sac et s'avachi sur la chaise à côté du lit. Le jeune Tendo n'avait rien remarqué et était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ses cheveux blancs étaient étendus sur l'oreiller de couleur bleu ciel, faisant penser à des nuages et ses petites mains étaient placés devant son visage.

'Heh… Il semble si……… différent sans cet air renfrogné sur son visage. Presque mignon.'

Puis Ichigo se gifla intérieurement. Venait-il juste de penser que ce morveux était mignon ?? Il devait être trop fatigué.''

"Arrête t'en vouloir, tu m'empêches de dormir."

Le marmonnement endormi atteint les oreilles d'Ichigo. Les yeux de Toshiro étaient toujours fermés, mais le froncement de sourcil était de retour. Ichigo se leva précipitamment.

"Désolé. Je serais dans le salon."

"Mmm."

Ichigo n'était pas sûr que Toshiro ait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il haussa les épaules. Toshiro n'était pas un enfant malgré le fait qu'il venait juste de lui paraître mignon.

Attendez, attendez attendez. Comment ça 'lui paraître' ?

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

La fois suivante où Hitsugaya se réveilla fut avec une agréable odeur lui titillant les narines.

'On dirait que je me réveille à chaque fois de manière différente ces jours-ci.'

Pensa Hitsugaya. Il pouvait entendre Ichigo parler avec quelqu'un un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer la tenue fournie avec le gigai et ses habits étaient un peu froissés à présent. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans sa chemise et sorti de la chambre. Ichigo était assis à la table à présent nettoyée et parlait avec une personne se trouvant dans la cuisine lorsqu'il remarqua Toshiro.

"Oh, tu es levé?"

"Mm."

"Ah, bonjour. Je suis Kurosaki Yuzu. "

"Yuzu est ma plus jeune sœur, elle est venue m'apporter de la nourriture pour les prochaines semaines."

Hitsugaya observa la fille qui venait de se présenter avec dynamisme, elle était au train de cuisiner quelque chose et l'odeur de la nourriture emplissait l'appartement.

''Je suis Hitsugaya. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Kurosaki."

Dit Hitsugaya avec un sourire moqueur en direction d'Ichigo. Yuzu était vraiment différente d'Ichigo, ses cheveux étaient brun clair et elle avait de grands yeux avec un sourire innocent sur le visage.

"Yuzu ressemble à ma défunte mère, c'est pour ça. Ma première soeur, Karin ressemble plus à mon père et moi."

Hitsugaya fut surpris par la réponse calme d'Ichigo. Le commentaire qu'il avait fait avait eu plus d'importance qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il avait été pratiquement sûr qu'Ichigo serait parti pour l'une de ces nombreuses disputes qu'il avait habituellement avec Abarai. Les sentiments qui lui parvenaient de son âme lui firent presque oublier son empathie.

Ichigo avait simplement regardé Yuzu avec de la douceur dans les yeux et ses sentiments ont commencés à affluer en Hitsugaya. La tristesse mélangé au bonheur; l'acceptation encore empreinte d'une nostalgie vivace pour l'être aimé aujourd'hui disparu.

"Hitsugaya-kun, j'espère que tu te sentiras rapidement mieux."

L'un des sourcils d'Hitsugaya tressaillit sous la familiarité mais il décida de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Après tout, elle pensait probablement qu'il n'était pas bien plus âgé qu'elle.

"Arigato."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces Hitsugaya-kun? Appelle le simplement Toshiro, Yuzu."

"Kurosaki, c'est Hitsugaya tai…"

Ichigo agita soudainement les bras devant lui, se cachant de la vue de Yuzu, la pointant et secouant la tête. Hitsugaya observa son comportement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir?

"Ah, le prénom d'Hitsugaya-kun est Toshiro?"

''… C'est ça.''

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hitsugaya-kun, je ne t'appellerais pas par ton prénom si ça te dérange."

A présent Ichigo lui envoyait des regards comme pour dire "tu ferais mieux de la laisser t'appeler par ton prénom", mais Hitsugaya le foudroya simplement du regard avant de l'ignorer. Curieusement, même si Ichigo semblait le poignarder du regard, Hitsugaya ne sentait pas vraiment de colère ou d'irritation en lui. C'était plus un sentiment d'exaspération disant ''Je savais que tu ferais ça''.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange de ressentir ce qu'un autre ressentait, c'était pratiquement lire en lui et savoir ce à quoi pensait Ichigo. D'autres personnes (comme son vice-capitaine) auraient trouvé ça très amusant et l'utiliseraient au maximum, mais Hitsugaya ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que d'autres pensaient dans les plus petits détails.

''Est-ce que j'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya avait été surpris. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ne plus pouvoir sentir les reiatsus. Ichigo s'était avancé vers lui et accroupi à son niveau pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu es soudainement devenu calme et terriblement renfrogné. Yuzu ne sait rien à propos des Shinigamis et Karin m'a déjà posé plein de questions alors…"

''Je vais bien."

"Sûr? Ca me surprend, je pensais que je m'y prendrais mal dès le premier soir."

"Est-ce que ta soeur est au courant de mon état?"

"Nan. J'lui ais seulement dit que tu étais malade, Yuzu n'a pas vraiment de reiryouku. "

"C'est ta soeur et elle ne possède pas de reiryouku?"

"Il y a juste Karin et moi dans ma famille."

Hitsugaya observa Yuzu qui avait à présent presque fini de cuisiner, encore stupéfait. Elle avait LE Kurosaki Ichigo pour frère et n'avait pas de reiryouku? L'héritage dans le monde humain était une chose bien étrange.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre une nourriture savoureuse et Yuzu faisant la conversation. Elle parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui s'était passé à l'école, ce qui s'était passé à la maison, ses amis, et la dernière cascade stupide imaginée par leur père.

"Quel imbécile…"

"Il m'a fallu des heures pour tout nettoyer, mais Karin lui a donné de sacrés coups de pied en retour."

''C'est bien ma sœur ça!"

Hitsugaya restait calme, mangeant son dîner. Non seulement la nourriture était délicieuse, mais les sentiments provenant d'Ichigo n'étaient pas simplement agréables. Il n'y avait pas de vibrations négatives, juste une ambiance de pur réconfort et un amour profond. Bien que ce n'était pas le sien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un plaisir si simple et il ne pu empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo écoutait sa sœur parler avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il surpris le doux sourire sur les lèvres de Toshiro. C'était presque imperceptible, mais le froncement de sourcils avait disparu, ses lèvres étaient légèrement courbées et ses yeux blancs semblaient à présent transportés par une étrange tendresse.

'Wow……'

"Ichi-nii tu m'écoutes?"

"Huh? Oh, oui, oui."

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya s'écarquillèrent tout à coup et ses mains stoppèrent tout mouvement. Quelque chose de nouveau venait juste de le traverser avant de disparaître presque immédiatement, mais… Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait que c'était…? Venant de Kurosaki?

Ichigo était occupé à écouter avec fascination l'histoire de sa soeur qui lui parlait à présent de la façon dont Don Kanonji était venu à la clinique pour venir la chercher elle. Hitsugaya garda les yeux sur le Shinigami remplaçant pendant une minute avant de retourner à son dîner.

Ca n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes et il l'avait sans doute mal interprété. C'était sûrement un autre type de sentiment destiné à une autre personne.

Pourtant sa conscience lui soufflait que sa première impression était juste.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: (Souri)…

Toshiro: (Se renfrogne mais souri rapidement)…

HeukYa: (Ruisselant de sueur) Euh… les gars?

Ichigo / Toshiro: (Se regardant l'un l'autre)…

HeukYa: Euh… d'accord, et bien… euh, dans le prochain chapitre, Toshiro et Ichigo sortent se promener dans la neige quand ils rencontrent un visage inattendu mais familier. Euh, les gars vous voulez dire quelque chose?

Ichigo: Vas-t-en.

HeukYa: OKKKK! (Hurle et s'enfuit)

**Note de la traductrice.** Le surnom que je mets à Ichigo est Fraisy. Ichigo peut aussi signifier fraise en japonais. Les anglais marque tout simplement 'strawberry' mais en français ça fait ''Il trouve que Fraise peut ne pas…'', un peux bizarre non ? J'hésite encore entre Fraisy et Fraisinette. Vous préférez quoi ?


	4. Promenade sous la neige

Toshiro se réveille et se retrouve avec la hot-tête haut-bouche Kurosaki Ichigo

Aujourd'hui, Toshiro et Ichigo vont se promener sous neige lorsqu'ils rencontrent un visage inattendu mais familier.

Enjoy!

**Réponse aux rewiews anonymes**

**Fukan :** Je suis contente que l'histoire et la traduction te plaisent. Pour la parution, il faudra attendre chaque lundi, moins que je ne prenne beaucoup d'avance. Faudrait pas que je me lasse, ne ? Donc ça nous fait un surnom possible en plus. On verra ce que ça donne. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**h.neji :** Lol, je ne peux que te croire quand tu dis que tu as aimé, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Pour la suite, il faudra attendre une semaine entre chaque chapitre. Moi aussi j'adore Toshiro, et encore plus lorsqu'il est Uké. Sincèrement, il y a énormément de fics comme ça en anglais et c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de personne qui les traduisent (même si je les comprends, ça prends pas mal de temps surtout si n veut faire un bon travail). Toshiro en Uké est mit avec Ichigo, Gin, un peu Byakuya, Aizen et Urahara pour les principaux. Aller, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Didi :** merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Didie :** Et oui, comme tu as du le remarqué j'ai commencé une nouvelle traduction. Je n'abandonne pas 'Nightmare' mais je dois avouer que cette fic commençait un peu à me lasser et comme l'auteur avance moins vite j'en fais de même. Et comme tu l'as aussi remarqué, Toshiro est encore à l'honneur, et oui c'est encore lui qui subit le courroux de l'auteur (en même temps, on ne peut pas trop y résister) Et puis franchement, s'il ne lui arrive rien, c'est pas bien intéressant, où serait l'action et le suspense. Trouve une histoire INTERESSANTE et qui donnerait envies de passer du temps à la traduire où il n'arrive rien au héros. XD Contente que la traduction te convienne (pour le temps que j'y passe c'est la moindre des choses ) et que tu trouve du plaisir à lire cette fic (objectif initial atteins) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et je ne pense pas me décourager, je sais déjà comment ça fini. Merci pour le sondage

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO :  
**Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : 1 voix  
**Fraisy **: 2 voix  
**Fraisinette **: 1 voix

Le sondage n'est pas encore terminé mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**Taichou :** Capitaine  
**-kun : **Suffixe utilisé pour les amis, les personnes de son âge  
**Hai :** Oui  
**Arigato :** Merci  
**Tendo **: Génie dans le sens doué qui dit-on, ne né qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans. Hitsugaya est selon certain le Tendo, c'est donc pourquoi nous l'appelons aussi Prodige.

--

**Empathy par HeukYa - chapitre.4**

**Promenade sous la neige**

**--**

"Oi, Toshiro, tu n'es pas encore prêt?"

''C'est Hitsugaya taichou !"

Hitsugaya sorti de la chambre avec sa réplique habituelle et son renfrognement coutumier auxquels Ichigo était à présent habitué et ne réagissait plus, au grand damne du jeune garçon. Non pas qu'il y réagissait avant de toute façon. Hitsugaya mit ses chaussures lorsqu'il senti un élément de surprise provenant d'Ichigo. Il fronça des sourcils et tourna son regard vers Ichigo pour trouver le garçon aux cheveux orange en train de l'observer.

Les yeux fixés. Le regardant bouche bée.

''Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

"Huh? Non… C'est juste… Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à te voir dans des habits normaux, tu comprends? J'ai pu te voir en yukata ces dernières semaines, mais… "

Hitsugaya se renfrogna. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était arrivé dans le monde humain, mais il avait passé la plupart du temps endormis ou à lire des romans, restant à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré de ses blessures physiques et l'absence de reiryouku le fatiguait constamment, l'immobilisant même s'il souhaitait bouger.

Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper des devoirs scolaires qu'il avait à rattraper, un peu plus et il aurait aimé effectuer son travail de Shinigami. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait neigé pour la première fois de l'année, de sorte qu'ils avaient décidés de sortir faire une promenade, ignorant la température glaciale.

Compte tenu de la durée du séjour d'Hitsugaya dans le monde humain, il avait reçu un certain nombre de vêtements modernes bien que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'en porter un seul. Hitsugaya était à présent habillé d'un jeans gris et d'un chandail noir qui mettait sa chevelure couleur neige encore plus en valeur neige que d'habitude. Ses yeux n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur couleur azurée mais Ichigo s'était à présent habitué à ces orbes blancs, les trouvant par ailleurs plutôt beaux.

"C'est tous ce que tu vas mettre? Il doit faire moins de zéro dehors.''

Hitsugaya était sur le point de rembarrer Ichigo en lui répliquant qu'il n'était pas stupide lorsque rapidement il ressenti une réelle inquiétude provenant de lui. C'était toujours aussi bizarre, cette empathie, même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines. Il parvient à se stopper avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Il était assez difficile d'être dur envers une personne lorsque vous pouviez ressentir ses préoccupations.

"J'essaye de maîtriser Hyourinmaru."

"Ah. Eh bien, c'est d'accord mais je vais quand même prendre une écharpe au cas où. Si ce gigai à été mit au niveau d'un humain normal, qui sait, tu pourrais quand même attraper froid. "

Hitsugaya croisa les bras et lui lança un regard en haussa un sourcil. Un Shinigami attrapant froid ne s'était jamais vu. Comment l'auriez vous pu si à l'origine vous n'étiez qu'une âme? Néanmoins, il ne répliqua rien. Il ne le montrait pas mais Hitsugaya était plutôt excité à l'idée de sortir aujourd'hui. La neige semblait l'appeler depuis ce matin, c'était une attraction naturelle provenant de Hyourinmaru.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Tu sembles aller bien, tu ne m'as pas crié dessus depuis le premier jour."

"Tes émotions ont toujours été plus ou moins calme. Sauf lorsque tu est bloqué dans tes devoirs."

Ichigo soupira simplement lorsqu'il vit Toshiro sourire moqueusement. Ils étaient présents dans un petit parc près de l'appartement qui était à peu près vide à cause de la météo glaciale. Le lac au milieu du parc était gelé et caché sous la mince couche de neige. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent. A cette période de l'année, les vents pourraient devenir très forts et se sembler être des poignards contre votre peau.

"Oui, bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver si je n'arrive pas à résoudre un problème sur lequel je travaille depuis une demi-heure."

Puis, Ichigo se stoppa lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Oh, ne me dites pas que…

"Hey… Tu es aussi empathique lorsque tu dors ?"

"C'est pas comme je pouvais le mettre en marche et l'arrêter quand je le veux, mais je suppose que je ne ressent pas les émotions lorsque je dors à moins qu'elles ne soient fortes.

Hitsugaya sentir une sorte de soulagement fuser à travers lui et observa Ichigo avec suspicion. Jusqu'à présent le séjour avait été très relaxant et apaisant pour son esprit. Presque trop par rapport à ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

''Pourquoi es-tu soulagé? Qu'as-tu fais pendant que je dormais ?"

"Rien! Et je ne suis pas soulagé pour quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, cette empathie est agaçante."

Les yeux blancs d'Hitsugaya étaient encore suspicieux mais Ichigo l'ignora simplement et commença à marcher un peu plus vite. Il avait en effet laissé échappé un petit soupir de soulagement dans son esprit que Toshiro avait relevé.

Pour une raison quelconque, il avait pris l'habitude d'observer le visage endormi de Toshiro chaque fois qu'il était coincé dans son travail. Au départ, il avait juste essayé de lever ses yeux de son travail pour quelques minutes, espérant que cela l'aide à penser à une nouvelle solution. Toshiro était presque toujours endormi à cette époque, allongé sur le coté, faisant face à Ichigo, sa respiration calme et régulière était le seul son dans la chambre silencieuse. Le visage serein du prodige apaisait toujours son esprit et le faisait légèrement sourire face à son innocence.

"Bon sang s'il le découvre…, je ne sais même pas quand ni pourquoi j'ai commencé à faire ça. En fait, je suppose que je sais pourquoi, mais…"

Hitsugaya fixa le dos d'Ichigo, marchant quelques pas derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang? Il venait à nouveau d'avoir un flash de ce sentiment. Le même qu'il avait ressenti au cours du premier dîner. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Juste au moment où il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, quelque chose de froid se posa en douceur sur sa joue.

"… Il neige à nouveau."

Ichigo s'arrêta et fit demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de Toshiro pour être hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hitsugaya faisait face au ciel, les yeux fermés, laissant la neige atterrir doucement sur son visage. Ses vêtements noirs le mettaient en contraste avec la fine pellicule blanche recouvrant la rue et ses cheveux blancs semblent briller tel la neige. Le petit mais véritable sourire sur son visage montrait à quel point il était heureux d'être ici en ce moment. Ichigo ne remarqua même pas que le nom du garçon glissa à travers ses lèvres.

"…Toshiro…"

Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'Hitsugaya n'avait pas véritablement senti de neige. Bien qu'ils aient des saisons au Seireitei, il ne neigeait pas souvent et même lorsque c'était le cas, il était trop occupé par ses devoirs de capitaine pour avoir le moindre temps libre. En cet instant, il se sentait détendu comme s'il était dans son monde intérieur avec Hyourinmaru. Et juste au moment où il était sur le point de se perdre dans l'instant, quelque chose le ramena à la réalité, le faisant ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Tout à coup, ce sentiment était de retour, restant cette fois un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. En réponse, il baissa simplement lentement les yeux et les fixa sur Kurosaki, lui-même un peu étourdi par les sensations de picotement de la neige.

Ils se trouvaient simplement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre mais pour Ichigo, il semblait que la distance était beaucoup plus grande que ça. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et il se sentait comme s'il était témoin de quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène face à lui.

C'était comme si un charme leur avait été lancé. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et le seul bruit était le son presque indétectable de la neige tombant sur le sol. Les yeux des deux garçons brillaient et se fixaient bien que leurs pieds semblaient être ancré sur le sol, seul la neige blanche et des vents glacés assistaient à ce moment.

Hitsugaya sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer mais savait que ça ne provenait pas de lui.

Ou alors si?

Kurosaki se tenait debout dans la neige dans un parka blanc qui semblait se fondre dans le paysage, ses cheveux orange se faisant eux terriblement remarquer. Ses yeux noisette avaient quelque chose qu'Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas tout à fait interpréter et même si son empathie absorbait les émotions de Kurosaki, son esprit embrumé ne pouvait les analyser correctement.

Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose de négatif. Au contraire, il sentait comme si quelque chose flottait dans sa poitrine.

Puis brusquement, le charme fut rompu. Quelque chose commença à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya, qui instantanément savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti au cours de cet instant magique étaient en train de disparaître rapidement au fond de son esprit, alors qu'il tentait de sortir de la tristesse et de la culpabilité qui l'écrasait peu à peu.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière, mais inattendue et se retourna pour trouver Ishida. Le Quincy semblait être dehors depuis un certain temps, ses cheveux bleu marine étaient déjà humidifiés par la neige et il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Ishida? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon sang? Tu habites loin d'ici."

''J'étais juste… Hitsugaya taichou?"

Ichigo pivota sur lui-même lorsqu'Ishida regarda derrière son dos, de la confusion dans les yeux. Juste quelques secondes plus tôt, Toshiro était en train d'apprécier la neige, mais à présent il semblait véritablement malade. Ses yeux blancs étaient à présent fermés avec force et sa peau avait prit une pâleur fantomatique. Ses mains étaient refermées fermement sur ses paumes alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres.

"Toshiro!"

"… Non…"

Hitsugaya eut à peine prononcé ce mot que ses jambes le lâchèrent Ichigo se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il fronça des sourcils, Toshiro était complètement tendu, la tension dans ses muscles était clairement perceptible sous le mince chandail noir. Ishida le regarda avec confusion pendant quelques secondes puis la compréhension éclaira son visage.

''Je suis… Je suis désolé, Kurosaki. Je dois partir maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer toi aussi."

"Huh?"

''Je t'expliquerai plus tard !! Ramène le chez toi et ne panique pas en sa présence!"

Puis, laissant un Ichigo confus avec un Toshiro secouer dans les bras, Ishida fit demi-tour et couru dans la direction qu'il venait d'emprunter. Ichigo regarda la silhouette d'Ishida disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il soit surpris par les mains de Toshiro s'agrippant à ses bras. Toshiro essayait de s'éloigner, mais il était évident à sa transpiration et sa respiration rapide qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ichigo resserra simplement sa prise sur Toshiro et parla calmement.

"Toshiro…… Nous devons rentrer."

Hitsugaya hocha simplement la tête. Que ce passait-il avec ce Quincy? Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle tristesse, une telle culpabilité, une telle colère? Il avait été tellement habitué à un esprit serein ces dernières semaines que le fait que son empathie soit soudainement nourrie de fortes émotions négatives était comme une gifle inattendue. Au moins le Quincy avait réagi rapidement.

Alors que la distance entre eux et Ishida grandissait, Toshiro pouvais sentir l'obscurité dans son esprit reculer lentement, mais son corps était encore sous le coup. Ils étaient à peine arrivés chez Ichigo lorsque Toshiro se précipita soudainement dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Toshiro!"

"Ne viens pas!!"

Ichigo stoppa net. Le ton qu'il venait juste d'employer était complètement différent de celui de l'habituel 'C'est Hitsugaya taichou!'. Il savait que Toshiro n'avait pas verrouillé la porte, mais il attendit à l'extérieur, se tenant prêt s'il entendait quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant. Il sentit son coeur battre avec fureur et pris quelques respirations profondes. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Hitsugaya était en train de régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait mangé au déjeuner ce jour-là. La migraine était de retour, le faisant grogner involontairement et sa vision commença à devenir floue. Il devenait difficile de dire s'il était préférable qu'il s'évanouisse ou qu'il reste éveillé. Lorsqu'il sentit que rien d'autre ne viendrait, Hitsugaya se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et se rinça la bouche. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et se renfrogna à la vue qui l'accueilli.

'Je me retrouve en mauvais état bien trop souvent ces derniers temps… Fichus arrancars…'

Ses cheveux blancs avaient perdu quelques-unes des pointes, humide à cause de la neige fondue, et son visage était horriblement pâle. Ses yeux blancs semblaient à nouveau vides et il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites. Histugaya se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'appuya contre la baignoire. Il était tellement épuisé par leur retour à l'appartement qu'à présent il était vidé de toute énergie. Juste au moment où il a sentait ses paupières se fermer, de légers coups retentirent à la porte.

"Toshiro, je vais entrer.''

Ichigo avait entendu le robinet se refermer et avait supposé que Toshiro avait à présent terminé. Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il ouvrit lentement ouvert la porte pour trouver Toshiro sur le sol, semblant épuisé et en sueur.

"Salut."

"Mm."

"Le lit serait peut-être peu plus confortable que le sol de la salle de bain."

Hitsugaya ignora la tentative de plaisanterie. Utilisant la baignoire comme appui, il parvient à se lever mais une fois debout il perdit presque l'équilibre. Ichigo passa un bras autour de son épaule pour le soutenir. Lorsque Toshiro leva les yeux, Ichigo emmena simplement Toshiro avec lui.

"Ne dis rien, laisse-moi juste t'aider pour le moment. D'accord?"

Hitsugaya acquiesça simplement. Il était trop épuisé pour dire quoi que ce soit et de toute façon il pouvait sentir la sincère inquiétude et la culpabilité d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Toshiro entra dans le lit sans prendre la peine de changer de vêtements. Alors qu'Ichigo remontait la couverture sur lui, Toshiro se mit sur le côté, tournant le dos à Ichigo et ferma les yeux.

''Je serais dans le salon."

"Kurosaki."

"………. Oui?"

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'il avait voulu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ses amis alors qu'ils vivaient tous dans endroits différents et Toshiro n'avait jamais senti l'un d'entre eux aux alentours de la maison. Il venait juste de glisser la couverture sous le menton de Toshiro et se tournait vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau Toshiro, cette fois marmonnant légèrement.

''Je suis content que nous soyons sorti et ce n'est pas la pire crise que j'ai eu. Je ne devrais pas être en train d'essayer de te réconforter de toute façon. De plus, ne me fais pas déprimer."

Ichigo fixa le dos du garçon quelques secondes, surpris, puis souri.

''Allez dors, gamin."

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de réponse de Toshiro. Ichigo éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Il reviendrait plus tard pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais peut-être que pour l'instant, il irait mieux s'il mettait autant de distance que possible entre le garçon et lui-même.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Ichigo fut tiré de son sommeil lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Quand s'était-il endormi? Il avait pris une douche bien chaude et la dernière chose dont-il se rappelait était qu'il était en train de lire le livre que Toshiro avait laissé ouvert sur la table. Il pris rapidement le téléphone avant qu'elle ne puisse réveiller le garçon endormi dans sa chambre.

"Moshi moshi." (NdA: 'Allo' en japonais)

C'est moi.

"Ishida. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?"

Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous seriez au parc aujourd'hui.

"Eh bien, ouais, même chose ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser par hasard l'un de vous dans la rue, après tout aucun de vous n'habitez près d'ici. "

Comment va Hitsugaya taichou?

"… Pas très bien. Il se repose pour le moment."

…Son empathie venait juste de s'améliorer… Je suis désolé. J'étais en train de penser et je ne vous ais pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

"Ne t'excuses pas, ça fait bizarre venant de ta part. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Toshiro s'est précipité aux toilettes dès que nous sommes arrivés à la maison. "

… J'étais sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi après avoir visité la tombe de mon grand-père, c'est aujourd'hui…

Le Quincy ne finit pas sa phrase mais Ichigo n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Ichigo avait senti la frustration d'Ishida d'avoir perdu la plus grande partie de son pouvoir spirituel depuis maintenant un certain temps. Toutefois, il semblerait que le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui resté était suffisant pour attendre Toshiro. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit mais Ishida le rompit rapidement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dis à Hitsugaya taichou que je lui présente mes excuses.

"Mm."

Désolé.

"Arrêtes de t'excuser, ça me fait vraiment trop bizarre."

Il entendit Ishida rire alors qu'il raccrochait. Ichigo fixa le téléphone puis soupira. Ce n'était la faute de personne, c'était simplement un événement issu du hasard. Il espérait simplement que cela n'ait pas d'incidence sur le peu de récupération que Toshiro avait obtenu jusqu'à présent.

Mais c'était… embarrassant qu'Ishida ait été présent à ce moment-là. Il pouvait encore sentir les papillons dans son estomac lorsqu'il repensait à cet instant. Que s'était-il passé? À ce moment-là, il avait eut l'impression qu'ils étaient dans leur propre monde, juste tous les deux, et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre étaient indescriptibles.

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se leva. C'était juste à cause de la neige et tout ça, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, se dit-il. Une petite voix l'interpella, 'Est-ce vraiment tout?' mais Ichigo l'ignora. Pour le moment il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il verra bien se que l'avenir lui réservait. Il n'était pas le type de personne à se prendre la tête pour une chose dont-il ne savait rien.

À présent, la neige avait cessé à l'extérieur et il faisait plutôt sombre pour cette heure du jour. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que Toshiro s'était endormi, mais Ichigo décida qu'il devrait sans doute vérifier que le jeune capitaine aille bien. La chambre était dans le noir lorsqu'il entra et retomba dans l'obscurité lorsque Ichigo referma la porte. Il attendit un peu que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité puis assis sur le sol à côté du lit. Toshiro s'était retourné dans son sommeil et son visage paraissait serein.

'On dirait qu'il va mieux maintenant…'

Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient un peu appris à se connaître l'un l'autre. Ils avaient découvert de nouveaux aspects de l'autre et ils s'étaient étonnamment bien adaptés l'un à l'autre. Toshiro n'avait pas repris ses activités de capitaine et Ichigo profitait d'une pause dans sa double responsabilité d'étudiant et de Shinigami de remplacement, ils étaient deux personnes ayant pour une fois laissé leurs lourdes responsabilités de côté.

Et, pour ainsi dire, ils étaient accordés de façon inattendue. Kurosaki n'était pas aussi tête brûlée que le pensait Hitsugaya et celui-ci n'était pas aussi arrogant qu'Ichigo le croyait. Peut-être qu'Hitsugaya était simplement poli avec Ichigo car celui-ci lui avait apporté son aide (qu'il l'ai demandé ou non) mais la nature réfléchie, calme et froide d'Hitsugaya s'accordait assez bien à la nature fougueuse et téméraire d'Ichigo.

Ichigo posa doucement sa main sur le front de Toshiro puis la fit courir dans les cheveux courts, à présent secs. Les cheveux étaient étonnamment soyeux en dépit de leur capacité à défier la gravité et de revenir à leur place lorsque les mèches s'échappaient à sa main. Il fit glisser sa main vers le haut de la tête de Toshiro lorsque celui-ci remua un peu. Il fut surpris et écarta rapidement ses mains.

'J'ai vraiment besoin d'apprendre à ma contrôler…'

Il vérifia que Toshiro s'était bien rendormi puis se leva, souriant légèrement. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans le salon, il décida qu'il devait appeler une certaine personne.

"Ah, Yuzu? Tu pourras cuisiner quelques bons petits plats pour le dîner? Je viendrais les chercher à la maison dans environ une heure. Pour deux personnes."

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

HeukYa: S… Salut les gars…

Ichigo: (en Tensa Zangetsu) Tu as osez blesser Toshiro?

HeukYa: Je suis désolé! Je devais le faire pour le bien de l'histoire! Toshiro, je suis désolé, je t'adore!

Toshiro: (silence)…

HeukYa: Ah…?

Ichigo: Il est encore endormir. Il a dit qu'il viendra te chercher lorsqu'il sera réveillé. (Rires)

HeukYa: Ma vie est menacée encore une fois…… (Pleurs) Les gars, rewiewez s'il vous plaît, peut-être que je pourrais repousser la colère de Toshiro et protéger ma vie avec vos commentaires !!

Ichigo: Oi, tu n'as rien dis à propos du prochain chapitre!

HeukYa: Oh, oui. … Je pense que je vais écrire quelque chose de sympa… Peut-être que Toshiro ne me tueras si je fais ça… Bonne surprise pour notre Shiro-chan!


	5. 20 Décembre : Noël approche

**Note de l'auteur :** Cela fait déjà un mois depuis qu'Ichigo est en vacance il n'y a donc normalement aucune chance qu'il soit encore en Décembre. Toutefois, une fiction ne s'appelle pas une fiction sans raison, s'il vous plaît oubliez l'erreur de l'auteur TT

Merci encore pour toutes les rewiews et les demandes de nouveaux chapitres. J'ai été attend de la maladie de la page blanche il y a quelques jours et c'est généralement une cause de mes abandons mais je suis parvenu à passer outre grâce à tous vos encouragements. La scène de la neige est une de mes préférées alors, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussit à décrire ce que je voyais dans ma tête mais je suis sûr que c'était très beau vous êtes parvenu à le voir, héhé.

Certains ont demandé à propos des Lemons, oui, il y aura, bien que je ne sois pas encore sûr de leur nombre. Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, le premier sera au moins dans quelques chapitres.

Enjoy !

**Note de la traductrice :** Avant tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon double retard. Comme je l'ai dis dans le message vendredi dernier, j'ai eu de gros problèmes de PC qui ont heureusement pu être réparés rapidement grâce à mon père mais malgré ça je n'ai pas pu envoyer ce chapitre hier comme je l'avais dis. Désolée pour ça, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais j'avais pris trop de retard. Là j'ai passé quasiment toute ma journée sur l'ordi pour traduire la quasi-totalité du chapitre d'un coup (7 pages sur10).

En tous cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je le trouve assez mignon et drôle à certains passage (même si c'est assez difficile de comprendre l'ironie pour la traduction sur le coup). J'espère que le titre n'en dit pas trop mais c'était trop tentant.

**Réponse aux rewiews anonymes**

**Rukia-chan :** Contente que cette fic te plaise. C'est sympa si tu trouve que ça change. Heureuse que la traduction te convienne, je dois avouer que je dois un grand merci au site de traduction, même si après il reste pas mal de travail (pour preuve j'ai quand même passé plus d'une journée pour ce chapitre) ils sont quand même d'une grande aide. Je suis contente de traduire car justement je sais que certains sont bloqués par la barrière de la langue mais je trouve cette fic bien trop chouette pour ne pas être connue. C'est vrai que Toshiro ne doit pas être trop mal avec ses yeux blancs XD !! Encore merci pour ta rewiew et ton vote.

**Whitangel :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que la traduction te convienne. Encore désolée pour le retard. Pour le surnom, même si 'berry' est en effet plus court, la traduction ne convient pas trop car ça signifie 'baie' alors que le nom d'Ichigo signifie 'fraise', ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil même si c'est vrai que 'berry' est plus agréable à lire. Je ne peux donc pas prendre ce vote en compte, désolée. Si tu voulais ben en changer je t'en serais très reconnaissante. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Fukan :** C'est vrai que ça doit être une belle vue un petit Shiro-Chan sous la neige. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Didie :** Et oui, ils commencent à comprendre leurs sentiments (surtout Ichigo). C'est vrai que le perso d'Ichigo change pas mal, mais en même temps c'est vrai qu'il doit se forcer à garder son calme pour ne pas blesser Toshiro. Pour les pb de PC, c'est maintenant arrangé. Moi la phrase que j'entends souvent c'est 'Hé boubour, on peut pas te laisser un ordi'. Aller, bye et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO :  
**Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **5**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **3**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

Le sondage n'est pas encore terminé mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**-san :** Suffixe attaché à un nom ou un prénom qui signifie pour nous monsieur, madame, mademoiselle. On l'utilise pour s'adresser à une personne du même rang ou un ami.

**Tendo **: Génie dans le sens doué qui dit-on, ne né qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans. Hitsugaya est selon certain le Tendo, c'est donc pourquoi nous l'appelons aussi Prodige.  
**-kun : **Suffixe utilisé pour les amis, les personnes de son âge  
**Bakayaro:** Idiot, imbécile et autres douceurs  
**Taichou :** Capitaine  
**Moshi moshi :** 'Allo' en japonais  
**Arigato :** Merci  
**Haori :** C'est le manteau blanc que portent les capitaines avec marqué dessus le chiffre représentant leur division.  
**Ginseng : **C'est une plante originaire d'Asie du nord-est, dont la racine est réputée pour ses propriétés pharmaceutiques

**--**

**Empathy par HeukYa : Chapitre.5**

**20 Décembre : Noël approche**

**--**

"Si j'ai bien compris, ce Père Noël n'est pas réel, c'est juste une histoire. Alors pourquoi les gens prétendent que le Père Noël est le seul qui donne des cadeaux ? Je ne vois pas le rapport."

"C'est juste pour les enfants qui sont trop jeunes pour comprendre, c'est la tradition. Tch, la Soul Society a vraiment perdu le contact avec le monde humain."

C'était bientôt Noël. Hitsugaya avait récupéré de sa dernière crise d'empathie après quelques heures de sommeil et, depuis lors, ils ne sortaient qu'après qu'Ichigo ait vérifié où se trouvaient ses amis ce jour-là. Le plus souvent ils allèrent dans les alentours de la ville, Hitsugaya apprenant la géographie de la région et les conditions de vie modernes.

Aujourd'hui, ils partaient acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Ichigo était même parvenu à persuader Toshiro d'acheter quelque chose pour Matsumoto. Malgré sa tendance à ignorer les formulaires, c'était un vice capitaine fidèle et Ichigo savait qu'au fond Toshiro l'adorait, même s'il ne faisait que se plaindre d'elle.

La célébration de Noël battait son plein dans la ville, il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant la fête. Les gens étaient agités ici et là, parlant avec animation comme si le vent glacial ne les atteignait pas. Les bâtiments et les rues abordaient de multiples guirlandes lumineuses et le bonheur et l'excitation flottait dans l'air. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du grand magasin, Ichigo se tourna vers Toshiro.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui prendre?"

"Je ne sais pas. Et je ne voudrais pas te casser ta bonne humeur, mais tu commence à t'exciter beaucoup trop."

"Désolé. Tu te sens bien?"

"Les sentiments positifs sont beaucoup plus faciles à supporter, ils ne me rendent pas malades ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste…… "

Hitsugaya stoppa ses paroles et chercha les mots justes. C'était difficile à expliquer.

''C'est juste……. Ca fait bizarre d'être aux premières loges des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre."

Ichigo ne pouvait en effet qu'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans une telle situation. Ce serait étrange de sentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre et encore plus si ce sont des sentiments que l'on ne ressent pas habituellement. Bien que Toshiro ne soit pas aussi strict et impassible que Kuchiki Byakuya, il restait définitivement toujours sérieux, montrant aux autres un visage autoritaire et sincèrement, Ichigo se demandait quand était la dernière fois que le capitaine aux cheveux hérissés s'était réellement amusé. Il se mit à sourire.

"Toshiro, tu devrais décompresser un peu. Il n'y a pas de Shinigamis pour te surveiller et les gens qui nous entourent pensent sans doute que tu es simplement un élève de primaire."

"Oublis cette histoire de 'décompresser', okay? C'est juste ma façon d'être."

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils. Kurosaki n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et le jeune capitaine ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée. Contrairement aux premières semaines où les choses avaient été plutôt tranquilles, il y avait à présent beaucoup d'activités à faire dans leur vie quotidienne. Une partie de celles-ci étaient dues au fait qu'Hitsugaya avait à présent totalement récupéré de ses blessures physiques, et donc pouvait plus facilement se déplacer, mais la plupart du temps, c'était Kurosaki qui prenait l'initiative pour avoir des conversations avec lui et pour lui faire essayer différentes activités. Il pouvait parfois ressentir de l'anticipation comme si Kurosaki attendait quelque chose.

''Très bien, très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais chercher quelque chose pour moi, penses à quelque chose pour Rangiku-san en attendant. "

"Il suffit que je lui prenne quelque chose comme de l'alcool. Elle sera heureuse avec ça."

''Elle s'occupe de ta division en ce moment, tu sais."

"Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que ce doit être le bazar. Elle doit probablement ne faire que boire de toute façon, ça ne fera aucune différence. "

"Tu as raison…… Eh bien, commençons d'abord par lui trouver du vin ou quelque chose, vous ne connaissez pas ça à la Soul Society, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est du vin?"

Une chose certaine qu'Ichigo avait appris à propos du jeune capitaine était à quel point Toshiro pouvait être curieux de tout ce qu'il voyait. Et ce n'était pas un simple intérêt, une fois il avait appris de quoi il s'agissait, il analysait cet objet dans son esprit. Très rapidement. Si vous n'en donniez qu'un usage, il pouvait en déduire toutes les autres fonctions de lui-même. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit appelé Tendo et généralement envoyés en première ligne pour s'occuper des enquêtes. Ichigo observa les alentours et vit qu'il y avait une cave à vins à quelques mètres. Il posa son regard sur Toshiro avec un sourire.

"Eh bien, il est temps que tu le découvre par toi-même."

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Ishida-kun, tu peux le faire?"

"Oui, mais…… Pourquoi devons nous forcer l'appartement de Kurosaki ? Cette idiot aurait dû nous laisser un double de ses clés ou quelque chose comme ça s'il voulait qu'on l'aide!"

Malgré tous ses commentaires colériques, Ishida sorti son aiguille, en tordis la pointe et commença à forcer le verrou. Orihime observait frénétiquement les alentours, tenant plusieurs sacs dans ses mains. Tchad cachait Ishida de la vue de quiconque au cas où, portant de nombreuses boîtes empilées dans ses bras.

"Ichigo n'a pas de clé de rechange, c'est sa famille qui l'a."

"Bakayaro… Bon, c'est fait."

Tous trois entrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement et laissèrent tomber tous leurs sacs et boîtes sur le sofa du salon.

"C'est le chauffage qui ne fonctionne pas ou c'est moi?"

Ishida fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il toucha le radiateur. Il y avait un peu de chaleur qui s'en dégageait, mais étant donné la saison, c'était beaucoup trop peu.

"Kurosaki-kun m'a prévenu à ce sujet, il semble que Toshiro-kun, je veux dire, Hitsugaya taichou, se sent beaucoup mieux par temps froid alors il a mis le chauffage plus bas que d'habitude."

"Hitsugaya taichou a vraiment un reiatsu hivernal."

"On dois se dépêcher! Kurosaki-kun a dit qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ils sortiraient."

Les deux garçon acquiescèrent face aux mots d'Orihime et commencèrent à se déplacer activement dans l'appartement vide, des objets divers dans les mains. Orihime sourit en regardant toutes les boîtes et les sacs qu'ils avaient reçus de la Soul Society, ainsi que les leurs. Ce sera une belle surprise, même pour Ichigo qui en avait eu l'idée. Puis, alors qu'elle se préparé à aller aider les garçons, son portable se mit à sonner.

"Moshi Moshi?"

'Inoue, vous êtes parvenus à entrer? Je ne pouvais pas te téléphoner avant avec Toshiro dans les parages.'

"Kurosaki-Kun! Oui, Ishida-kun est vraiment bon pour forcer les serrures! "

"Inoue-san…" Répliqua Ishida.

'Nous devrions être sortis pendant une heure au moins, je pense. Ce sera suffisant?'

"Bien sûr! Je pense que nous serons prêts à temps! "

'Arigato, Inoue.'

''Je suis vraiment contente, vous commencez à vous entendre vraiment très bien tous les deux !''

Orihime entendit Ichigo se mettre soudainement à bafouiller de l'autre côté du téléphone.

'Pas vraiment… C'est juste… Eh bien, tu sais, il est loin de la Soul Society sans personne et tout ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'appellerais de nouveau pour vous dire quand partir!'

Orihime observa le téléphone, puis sourit. Il devait probablement être simplement un peu gêné. Elle retourna aider les autres, ils allaient devoir travailler très rapidement s'ils voulaient finir dans les temps.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Kurosaki, on doit encore en acheter combien ?"

"Juste un de plus, je dois juste prendre cette BD pour Rukia et ce sera fini. Attends-moi ici, je reviens rapidement."

Hitsugaya se renfrogna, regardant Ichigo courir dans une librairie à proximité. Il s'était déjà passé plus de trois heures et il n'aimait pas la forte agitation que provoquaient des personnes rassemblées en un seul endroit. Il était simplement reconnaissant que tous les commerces dont ils avaient besoin se trouvaient dans le même quartier. Hitsugaya n'avait pas eut grand-chose à acheter ; une bouteille de Rosé pour Matsumoto et un panda en peluche pour Hinamori furent tout ce qu'il prit. D'autre part, Kurosaki semblait avoir utilisé l'équivalant d'un mois de dépenses quotidiennes dans l'achat de cadeaux pour sa famille et ses amis, y compris ceux de la Soul Society. Lorsque Hitsugaya lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas de Noël à la Soul Society, la réponse d'Ichigo avait été que Rukia elle connaissait l'existence de Noël et qu'il ne voulait pas que des coups de poing soient la première chose qu'il reçoive lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau.

Lorsqu'Ichigo arriva à la librairie, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Il en prit un, alla dans la file d'attente et sorti son portable.

"Inoue. Comment ça avance?"

'Kurosaki-Kun! Nous venons de terminer, tout est en place. Nous étions sur le point de partir.'

"Génial, c'est pareil pour nous. Toshiro ne ressentira pas votre présence si vous partez maintenant, je pense qu'il ne remarquera rien."

'OK, amusez-vous bien, Kurosaki-kun!'

"Arigato, dis aux autres que je les remercie aussi."

Ichigo souri. Tout avait fonctionné comme il l'avait prévu. Il paya le cadeau pour Rukia et sorti du magasin pour rejoindre Toshiro. Il était temps de rentrer à présent.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas donner tous ces cadeaux?"

"Yuzu viendra la veille de Noël, je lui donnerais ceux de ma famille. Les autres pourront attendre, de toute façon ils connaissent la situation. Hey, ouvres la porte pour moi, mes mains sont pleines. La clé est dans ma poche gauche."

Avec un roulement des yeux et un froncement de sourcils, une petite main plongea dans la poche du parka d'Ichigo et en sorti une clé. Ichigo avait insisté pour porter aussi ses cadeaux ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait avec pas moins de cinq sacs volumineux dans chaque main. Hitsugaya ne le savait pas mais Ichigo avait acheté des cadeaux pour à peu près tout ceux qu'il connaissait (il était à peu près sûr qu'Ukitake, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku et Yumichika n'avait encore jamais reçu de cadeaux de Noël, ajouter Renji à la liste était nécessaire, tout comme Rukia) donnant ainsi assez de temps à ses amis.

"J'aurais pu t'en prendre un."

"Nan. Ils ne sont pas lourd, juste encombrants."

"Qu'est-ce que cette fête de Noël à d'excitant? Tu es…… aux anges. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir bu ou quelque chose comme ça."

Ichigo souri. Quelque soit la force avec laquelle il essayait, il ne parvenait pas cacher son anticipation. C'était étrange pour lui de prendre la peine d'organiser une fête surprise à quelqu'un, et encore plus d'aller jusqu'à ce laisser aller à un tel état d'excitation. Mais depuis ce jour où il avait neigé pour la première fois de la saison, il avait à nouveau tenté de faire sourire Toshiro. Il avait passé de plus en plus de temps à observer Toshiro dormir, parfois même jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, et ce visage serein ainsi que le léger sourire qu'il avait vu auparavant avait fait comprendre à Ichigo que là était le plus doux côté du distant capitaine qu'il était le seul à connaitre.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi captivé par cet impudent capitaine prodige. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé sous la neige. Il repensa à cette nuit et se retrouva à se demander ce qui se serait passé si Ishida n'était pas arrivé. Alors même que rien ne s'était passé, cela restait un moment si spécial.

Les pensées d'Ichigo n'allèrent pas plus loin, Hitsugaya venait d'ouvrir la porte, devenant peu à peu las des émotions changeantes d'Ichigo. Il entra, retira ses chaussures, puis se figea.

"……… Qu'est-ce que…… "

L'appartement avait été décoré de bannières d'anniversaire et d'éclairages de Noël et il y avait dans le coin un grand arbre de Noël blanc recouvert de boules scintillantes et de guirlandes chatoyantes. Sous l'arbre étaient déposés des cadeaux emballés avec des cartes et sur la table se trouvait un gâteau avec dix petites bougies encore éteintes. Hitsugaya se retourna et s'adressa à Kurosaki, semblant quelque peu largué.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurosaki?"

"Laisse moi d'abord entrer, tu veux bien?"

Hitsugaya se mit sur le côté, laissant de l'espace à Ichigo qui en profita pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Ichigo s'ébroua avec un immense plaisir et Hitsugaya regardé le dos d'Ichigo, avec un air de désaccord sur le visage. Il était sûr que Noël n'était pas aujourd'hui, même s'il ne comprenait pas cette tradition avec un vieil homme en costume rouge. Ichigo posa ses sacs près de sa chambre et se retourna pour faire face à Toshiro qui se trouvait encore debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant d'une manière très sûr de lui avec les yeux légèrement agrandis.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Toshiro!"

Utiliser son prénom était l'assurance d'avoir l'attention du jeune capitaine à chaque fois que vous le vouliez.

''C'est Hitsugaya taichou!"

''C'est une réponse automatique, n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il en soit, viens simplement t'assoir."

Hitsugaya s'avança vers la table, ses cheveux blancs reflétant les différentes couleurs des éclairages de Noël accrochés aux murs. Maintenant qu'il l'observait de près, le gâteau était recouvert de crème chantilly avec des fruits sur le dessus et inscrit «Joyeux Anniversaire» en sucre glace au centre. De chaque côtés, le symbole † (NdA: symbole du chiffre 10 en Japonais) était écrit avec un givrage noir, chacun d'entre eux était entouré de la forme du diamant, tout comme l'insigne sur le dos de son Haori. Ichigo commença à allumer les bougies du gâteau.

"Nous avons juste mit 10 bougies par rapport à ta division. J'ai oublié de demander quel âge tu avais quand Rangiku-san m'a parlé de ton anniversaire. "

''Matsumoto te l'a dit? Attends, c'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire?"

"Ouais, on est le 20 Décembre. Tu as perdu la notion du temps, n'est-ce pas? Urahara-san m'a appelé il ya deux nuits. Rangiku-san lui aurait demandé de transmettre le message, elle disait qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir célébrer cet anniversaire avec toi si elle le pouvait. Ce sont tous les cadeaux de la Soul Society et d'Ishida, Inoue et Chad. Mais ils doivent avoir souvent mit ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'il y en a très peu. "

"Tes amis aussi?"

"Eh bien, ils savent pour toi, tu sais. Ils seraient restés s'ils le pouvaient, ils ont accepté de m'aider et ont préparé la pièce pendant que nous étions sortis."

Hitsugaya porta son regard sur le gâteau. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que s'était son anniversaire, il ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé de toute façon. Le seul qu'il gardait en mémoire était la nuit où il avait regardé le feu d'artifice avec Hinamori, Matsumoto et Aizen, mais à présent ce souvenir était entaché par la trahison d'Aizen.

"…………''

''Eh bien? Ne reste pas figé, souffle les bougies, elles sont allumées."

Fronçant les sourcils à cette demande enfantine, Hitsugaya jeta un regard sur Ichigo avec un sourcil levé. Etait-il sérieux?

"C'est si enfantin."

"Hey, suis l'expression 'quand tu es à Rome il faut faire comme les Romains'. Suis les règles du monde humain quand tu es dans le monde humain."

"Ne me dis pas que TU le fait chaque année."

"Obligé. Mon père."

Un mot qui expliquait tout. Hitsugaya foudroya littéralement le gâteau du regard. Il était un temps où Matsumoto venait le voir avec un gâteau d'anniversaire (non comestible bien sûr), mais même elle n'avait jamais allumé de bougies.

"La cire va coulée sur le gâteau, Toshiro. Dépêches-toi, souffle les bougies."

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

Alors avec l'air le plus mécontent qu'on lui ait vu à ce jour, Hitsugaya souffla les bougies. Il pouvait sentir un léger rougissement s'étendre à partir de sa nuque mais avec une facilité qui venait de sa longue expérience, il parvient à le stopper avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage. Alors qu'Ichigo retirait toutes les bougies et commençait à découper le gâteau, Toshiro remarqua qu'il avait l'air triste en regardant les bougies et décida de parler d'une voix neutre.

"Je ne sais pas quel âge j'ai."

"Huh?"

"Lorsque tu vis aussi longtemps que les Shinigamis, l'âge n'a plus vraiment d'importance."

Il n'y avait aucune trace de tristesse ou d'amertume dans ces mots, Toshiro énonçait simplement un fait. Ichigo hocha la tête et se leva pour apporter quelques boîtes de la pile déposée sous l'arbre.

''Tiens. Tes cadeaux.''

Hitsugaya regarda les boites qu'Ichigo venait de déposer puis l'enveloppe sur le dessus. Il grimaça instantanément lorsqu'il il vit de qui elle provenait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"De la part de Matsumoto. Je le laisse en dernier."

Ichigo ri lorsque Toshiro prit l'enveloppe rouge avec des cœurs rose sur le dessus. Il se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre les plateaux et les boissons tandis que Toshiro continuait avec ses cadeaux. Le prochain était d'Hinamori et s'était avéré être le thé préféré d'Hitsugaya. Ukitake lui avait offert une énorme boîte de bonbons (il devra offrir quelque chose en retour pour le capitaine de la 13e division; peut-être de la médecine chinoise ou du Ginseng?) et des bons gratuits de la part d'Urahara qu'il pourra utiliser pour acheter des produits Shinigamis. Puis, lorsqu'il ouvrit le suivant, il se retrouva confus. C'était des vêtements, mais beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Il lu la carte à l'intérieur.

_Kurosaki-kun, nous avons acheté quelques cadeaux pour toi aussi, pour Noël.__  
__J'espère que tu les aimeras, à bientôt!__  
__- Inoue – _

"De nouveaux vêtements?"

Ichigo venait de sortir de la cuisine. Hitsugaya lui donna les vêtements lorsqu'il fut à nouveau assis à côté de lui.

"Pour toi".

"Moi?"

"De la part d'Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo prit les vêtements et lu la carte. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir des cadeaux aujourd'hui. Il déposa les vêtements sur la table, il y avait un T-shirt blanc avec une bande orange sur la poitrine et une paire de jeans noirs. Hitsugaya retourna son attention sur le cadeau de Matsumoto se trouvant dans ses mains, le regardant avec scepticisme mais il sentit la surprise d'Ichigo.

"Donc tu ne savais pas ce que c'était."

"Non. C'était suppose être ton anniversaire."

Ichigo se dirigea vers le canapé et apporta le reste des cadeaux. Trois d'entre eux étaient pour Hitsugaya de Chad, Inoue et Ishida et de dernier était le sien. Ichigo se mit à sourire.

"Tu n'as pas reçu grand chose de la Soul Society on dirait. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi antisocial, Toshiro.

"C'est Hitsugaya taichou, et je ne suis pas antisocial. Tu penses que Kurotsochi en recevrait combien de cadeaux pour son anniversaire. "

Ichigo se stoppa et observa Toshiro. Hitsugaya regarda à son tour Ichigo et son regard semblait lui demander 'quoi?' lorsque le rouquin se mit à retenir avec peine quelques pouffements de rire.

"Tu dois vraiment te sentir mieux si tu redeviens insolant."

"Je ne suis pas insolant, comme tu le dis si bien, j'énonce simplement un fait. Et pourquoi es-tu si heureux que j'ai dit ça?"

Ichigo croisa les bras et porta son regard sur Toshiro, souriant toujours. Il utilisait à présent l'empathie de Toshiro bien que celui-ci l'utilisait au départ pour se débarrasser de lui.

"Pour toi tu indique peut-être un simple fait, mais c'est quand même drôle Toshiro. Tu devrais démordre un peu plus souvent, tu as un sens de l'humour cassant."

Hitsugaya l'ignora.

"C'est Hitsugaya taichou."

''Tu n'es jamais fatigué de dire ça?"

''Tu n'es jamais fatigué de l'entendre?"

Ichigo ri, content du répondant mordant de Toshiro. Toshiro était différent du capitaine inexpressif de la 6e division, il était juste généralement irrité dans la plupart des situations. Il semble que la seule fois où il avait souri était la première nuit au cours du dîner, Ichigo n'en connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas la raison. Dans le parc, c'était vraiment sous l'influence de la neige, pour ainsi dire. Ichigo reprit la parole.

"Eh bien, ouvre le reste. Je veux voir ce que Rangiku-san t'a envoyé. "

Hitsugaya grogna à cette pensée. Déterminé à ouvrir l'enveloppe rouge en dernier, il ouvrit les autres en premier. Inoue lui avait offert des chocolats faits maison (il avait décidé de les laisser de côté sur les conseils de Kurosaki) et Chad lui avait offert un livre des théories humaines sur les Shinigamis.

Ichigo déballa également ses cadeaux. Mis à part les vêtements qu'il avait reçu de la part d'Inoue, Chad lui avait donné une médaille du Mexique, la même que celle qu'il portait autour du cou. Mizuiro lui avait envoyé des photos de ses vacances à la plage avec neuf filles (Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quelle façon ça pouvait être un cadeau de Noël). Ishida leur avait offert à tous deux une trousse de premiers secours, les faisant tomber dans le silence.

"Aller, on va voir ce que Rangiku-san a mis au point maintenant."

"………. Arrêtes d'être si ……excité. C'est en désaccord avec mes propres sentiments. "

Hitsugaya se renfrogna puis ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, une carte et quelques photos. Hitsugaya lut tout d'abord la carte puis examina les photos, abasourdi. Ichigo arracha la carte des mains de Toshiro et la lue.

_Taichou, pour votre anniversaire, j'ai fini tous les formulaires du jour !!__  
__Joyeux anniversaire !!__  
__- Matsumoto. –_

"Hey, pourquoi tu as l'air si désespéré? Elle a fini son travail pour une fois, tu devrais être content."

Hitsugaya senti une veine pulser violement sur sa tempe. Il faisait défiler les photos qu'Ichigo regarda par dessus son épaule avant de craquer. Sur les photos on voyait Matsumoto semblant très heureuse avec à côté d'elle d'un tas de paperasse qu'elle avait terminé. Il y en avait une où elle attaquait le dernier formulaire de la pile mais sur l'ensemble des images, il était clair qu'elle n'avait terminé QUE les formulaires datant d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait des piles de formulaires de l'autre côté du bureau et l'une des photos montrait une autre pile sur le plancher.

"Matsumoto……"

"Hahaha!! C'est génial! Hey, au moins elle aura fait son travail d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"

Hitsugaya enterra son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la quantité de travail qu'il aurait à faire lorsqu'il reviendrait. Ichigo réussi à se calmer un peu avec l'aide du regard mortel de Toshiro et lui donna une part du gâteau.

"Tu peux y aller."

"Arigato.''

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques temps, dégustant le gâteau. Ce fut Hitsugaya qui parla en premier.

"Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu étais étourdis toute la journée."

"Je n'étais pas étourdis!"

Hitsugaya souri.

"Tu l'étais. Je suis un empathe, je sais. "

''Je sais que tu es un empathe, mais je n'étais PAS étourdi."

Ichigo lui lançait à présent un regard meurtrier et la gêne était en désaccord avec son propre divertissement si bien qu'Hitsugaya capitula. La honte l'empêchant d'en profiter plus. Il y avait pourtant une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre.

"Pourquoi cette fête surprise?"

"C'est ton anniversaire."

Répondit simplement Ichigo, regardant au loin. Lorsqu'il senti la confusion de son hôte, Hitsugaya acquiesça simplement. C'était probablement une coutume du monde humain pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un et Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le questionnait à ce propos. Il savait que Kurosaki avait toujours eu des liens solides avec ses amis. Peut-être qu'il était lui-même l'une des personnes que Kurosaki reconnaissait comme un ami, et non pas juste un capitaine du Gotei 13.

Pour une fois, Hitsugaya interpréta mal les sentiments que lui fournissait son empathie. Ichigo était bien confondu mais pas pour la raison à laquelle pensé Hitsugaya. Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de l'anniversaire de Toshiro par Urahara, Ichigo avait tout de suite eu l'idée de lui faire la surprise et s'était mis au travail. Ca n'avait pas été trop difficile grâce à l'aide de ses amis et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il anticipait de ce qui allait ce passer dans la journée.

Au début, c'était tout simplement l'anniversaire de Toshiro et il avait voulu donner au moins un gâteau d'anniversaire et un cadeau au garçon coupé des gens qu'il connaissait et du monde auquel il appartenait, tentant de récupérer dans une situation mentalement difficile, seul. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, ses idées avaient changées. Il aurait voulu voir ce sourire qu'il avait vu sur la première nuit, ce sourire qu'il a vu sous la neige.

Il prit sa chance et jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiro qui mangeait à présent son gâteau et lisait ses cartes. Toshiro était en train de lire celle d'Ukitake avec l'étonnement peint sur son visage. Puis Ichigo réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas voir simplement Toshiro sourire.

Il aurait voulu voir Toshiro sourire grâce à lui.

Toshiro souriant véritablement de bonheur grâce à lui.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: C'est long… Hé, j'ai mangé du gâteau à la chantilly avec Toshiro et je ne peux même pas jouer avec ?!

Toshiro: Kurosaki, si tu continu à avoir de drôles d'idées, j'utiliserais mon Bankai sur toi à la place de ce stupide auteur.

Ichigo / HeukYa: Ah, Shiro, tu es si froid!

Toshiro: Shiro ?? (Veine pulsant)……… Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru !!

Ichigo: AAHH!

HeukYa: (Cours pour survivre) Chers lecteurs, s'il vous plaît comprenez que je fais cette annonce à un cheveu de la mort! Ichigo décidera de prendre ou non une décision très importante !!

Ichigo: (Cours avec l'auteur) Quel genre d'annonce tu nous fais là ?!

HeukYa: Je ne peux pas penser convenablement quand je suis sur le point d'avoir les fesses congelées!


	6. Réflexion au Clair de Lune

Ichigo a une révélation. Quelle va bien être sa conclusion? Les choses se passent-elles trop vite ou trop lentement? Je ne suis pas très bonne avec les longues histoires, vous voyez… j'ai rarement écrire plus de 2,3 chapitres pour une histoire si bien qu' il est un peu difficile de savoir si j'ai trouvé un bon rythme. Ca me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Je le dis à chaque chapitre, mais encore merci à tout le monde pour les rewiews et pour ceux qui ont ajoutée cette histoire à leurs alert/favourite list. C'est ce qui me permet de continuer cette histoire ; je me surprends moi-même puisque je n'avais jamais été capable de terminer toute histoire de plus de trois chapitres. Et les chapitres se font de plus en plus longs au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, je dépasse continuellement mes records de longueur de chapitre.

S'il vous plaît continuez de lire, c'est vraiment le pain et le beurre de l'écrivain, ou devrais-je dire, le riz.

Enjoy !

**Réponse aux rewiews anonymes**

**Yu-Strawberry :** Hello, contente que tu aimes ce couple, sinon je me serais fait une joie de te convertir. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment trop rare, d'ailleurs les fics sur Toshiro sont rare en français… Je me demande bien pourquoi… En tous cas, contente que cette traduction augmente un peu leur nombre. Et surtout si tu trouve que le travail est excellent, ça me fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir. Merci pour ta rewiew.

**Rukia-chan :** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai qu'il a été gâté niveau cadeau Toshiro. Pour le 'C'est Hitsugaya taichou' en cours de Lemon... qui sait. En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO :  
**Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **5**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

Le sondage n'est pas encore terminé mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**Tendo**** :** Génie dans le sens doué qui, dit-on, ne né qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans. Hitsugaya est selon certain le Tendo, c'est donc pourquoi nous l'appelons aussi Prodige.  
**Kaa-san :** Maman  
**Yukata :** Kimono léger utilisé pendant l'été ou pour dormir.  
**Taichou :** Capitaine  
**Arigato:** Merci  
**Ohayo: **Bonjour

--

**Empathy par HeukYa - ch.6**

**Réflexion au Clair de Lune**

**--**

Ichigo était assis sur le seul sofa du le living room à présent simplement éclairé par le clair de lune. Toshiro était parti se coucher il y a quelque temps déjà mais Ichigo ne pouvais pas dormir. En fait, il ne pouvait même plus rester dans la même pièce que Toshiro pour le moment. Il était confondu ; sa soudaine réalisation l'avait complètement retourné. Il avait été tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié d'offrir son cadeau à Toshiro.

'…………… Depuis quand……………?'

Etait-ce quand il avait vu Toshiro dormir pour la première fois?

Quand il a vu Toshiro sourire au dîner?

Quand ils avaient partagé cet instant sous la neige?

Quelque soit la force avec laquelle il y réfléchissait, il ne parvenait pas se rappeler. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de comment, quand et pourquoi ça avait commencé. Ce n'était pas de la pitié pour le jeune capitaine ou juste une simple attirance. Il voulait être celui qui le rendrait heureux, être le seul qui puisse détendre le piquant capitaine, être le seul qui soit à ses côtés pendant les combats, et être le seul à couver ce petit corps et veiller la paix de son sommeil. C'était beaucoup, il le savait.

Il était vrai qu'il s'était trouvé de plus en plus intrigué par le jeune Tendo, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cet intérêt avait augmenté. Il fixa son regard dans l'obscurité, tentant de vider son esprit.

Hitsugaya Toshiro était un Shinigami, un capitaine du Gotei 13, rien de moins. Kurosaki Ichigo, lui-même, était un humain, même s'il possédait énormément de pouvoir. Et Toshiro ne resterait chez lui que jusqu'à ce qu'il récupéré. Après ça, il devra retourner à la Soul Society, à ses fonctions de capitaine. Ichigo ferma les yeux et soupira. Et ils étaient des garçons. Ichigo ne s'était jamais vraiment beaucoup interrogé à ce sujet, pour lui chacun devrait vivre comment il le voulait, mais Toshiro était un capitaine exemplaire qui possédait une certaine image et de l'autorité pour se faire respecter.

'……. Kaa-san… Que dois-je faire……? '

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il soutenait et aimait sa famille et ses amis, mais c'était différent. Pouvait-on appeler ça de la possessivité? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pour le moment, il avait juste très envie de voir ce garçon au visage serein et aux cheveux blancs aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Alors qu'il pensait au visage tranquille de Toshiro, Ichigo ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Et si le capitaine empathique avait déjà remarqué quelque chose? Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent mais ce soir il semblait avoir remarqué de la confusion en Ichigo. Ichigo avait tenté de repousser ses réflexions au loin lorsque Toshiro était près de lui car cela l'aurait rendu à nouveau malade mais ce n'était pas chose facile avec des yeux blancs le fixant constamment. En fin de compte, accusant Ichigo de l'avoir fatigué en lui faisant passer trop de temps à magasiner, Toshiro avait pris sa retraite dans la chambre pour se coucher tôt, laissant Ichigo seul.

Même si le garçon n'était pas là, dans son esprit, Ichigo pouvait clairement voir Toshiro assis à côté de lui, se moquant et foudroyant du regard les cartes provenant de différentes personnes qu'il lisait Il glissa sa main à travers le désordre que formaient ses cheveux orange et ferma les yeux.

'……… Hitsugaya Toshiro ……hein……'

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Hitsugaya ouvrit lentement les yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent, prenant leur habituelle expression d'irritation, mais il ne bougea pas du lit. Ses brillants yeux blancs ne montraient aucun signe d'avoir été endormi. Il fixa son regard vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement la voir à travers l'obscurité totale de la chambre. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et grogna. Il se passait quelque chose avec le Shinigami remplaçant et ça l'empêchait de s'endormir, désordonnant ses pensées.

Au milieu de la 'fête d'anniversaire', Kurosaki s'était brusquement calmé et semblait avoir perdu tout intérêt pour ses cadeaux. Choc, panique et confusion assaillirent Hitsugaya mais lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder Kurosaki, quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas demander quoi que ce soit à propose de ce qu'il venait de ressentir provenant du garçon aux cheveux orange. Il avait l'impression que Kurosaki avait tenté de contrôler ou au moins cacher ses émotions mais il avait échoué assez misérablement, le contrôle de son incroyable reiatsu n'était pas son fort. Les changements incessant d'intensité des sentiments de Kurosaki ne faisait qu'empirer de telle manière qu'Hitsugaya décida de laisser le substitue Shinigami seul pour quelques temps. Après tout, avoir tout le temps quelqu'un près de lui (en particulier un empathe) devait être difficile pour Ichigo qui était d'une franchise frôlant la stupidité et d'un total manque de délicatesse.

Lorsque Kurosaki a ouvrit la porte quelques temps après qu'il soit allé se coucher, il avait feint d'être endormi. Son hôte avait simplement refermé la porte sans entrer et depuis lors, n'était toujours pas revenu. Hitsugaya se sentait légèrement nauséeux et un peu étourdi, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait pas faire face. Il se mordilla légèrement les lèvres et tenta de trouver à ce qui pouvait bien rendre les émotions de Kurosaki aussi confuses. Surtout qu'en dépit de son caractère facilement explosif, il s'était avéré qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était en fait une personne plutôt difficile à secouer. Dans ses propres termes, il pouvait rester calme ''aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas Renji ou Ishida pour me prendre la tête ou mon père tentant de me briser le coup pour première activité du matin''.

Cela faisait bien plus d'un mois qu'il était arrivé dans le monde humain et c'était aussi le temps depuis lequel Kurosaki n'avait pas vu ses amis ou sa famille par sa faute. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu lorsque Kurosaki était au téléphone, il n'y avait aucun problème avec l'un d'entre eux.

Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il avait fait? Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment voir de quoi il pourrait s'agir. Aujourd'hui ils avaient simplement été faire les achats de Noël et ensuite fêté son anniversaire. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils et sortit du lit. Cela faisait trois heures à présent et il se faisait tard. Il décida qu'il avait donné à son hôte suffisamment de temps pour ruminer ses pensées et il allait savoir ce qui se passait. Généralement il n'interférait pas avec les affaires des autres mais généralement il n'était pas empathe. Et c'était probablement le moins qu'il puisse faire en remerciement pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise. C'était sympa, après tout, d'avoir à nouveau des nouvelles de ceux de la Soul Society de cette manière.

Il ouvrit la porte en silence pour trouver le salon enveloppé dans les ténèbres, mais il pouvait distinguer Kurosaki sur le sofa dans le faible clair de lune s'infiltrant par la fenêtre. Hitsugaya s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et l'appela tranquillement.

''Kurosaki."

Ichigo fut chassé de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix basse devenue à présent familière fit écho dans la pièce silencieuse. Il tourna la tête pour trouver l'objet de son trouble permanente à la porte de sa chambre, vêtus d'un Yukata blanc qui semblait assorti à sa crinière hérissée. Ses surprenants yeux blancs le regardaient étrangement, le fixant directement dans les yeux.

"Toshiro, je pensais que tu dormais."

"C'est Hitsugaya taichou."

"… Yeah. …J'imagine que c'est ça."

Les sourcils d'Hitsugaya se plissèrent lorsqu'il senti de la tristesse dans la réponse. Kurosaki était à présent lui aussi dérouté. Alors qu'il observait Ichigo tomber à nouveau dans des pensées, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière légèrement irrité puis s'avança dans le salon pour s'arrêter à côté de la fenêtre. Le croissant de lune étincelait brillamment, seul dans un ciel trop pollué par les lumières de la ville pour voir clairement toutes les étoiles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu profiter du froid et du silence de la nuit qu'il aimait tant. Il continua de contempler la lune alors même qu'il sentait Kurosaki lever les yeux sur lui.

Ichigo observa Toshiro pendant que le capitaine regardait vers le ciel. Le faible clair de lune tombait sur le jeune prodige, lui conférant un air mystérieux, et ses lumineux cheveux blanc défiant la gravité étaient telle la neige reflétant le soleil. C'était différent de la vision sous la neige mais c'était un autre tableau qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, un sourire qui montrait le dépit, l'acceptation et la tristesse. Un sourire qui montrait qu'il venait enfin de trouver la réponse.

C'était clair pour lui à présent. Il avait en quelque sorte tombé dans l'emprise glaciale du maître de Hyourinmaru. C'était indéniable. Ca n'avait aucune importance pourquoi, quand, ou comment ça avait commencé parce que peu importe la réponse, le résultat était toujours le même.

Hitsugaya quitta la lune des yeux et tourna son visage vers Kurosaki lorsqu'il ressentit venant de lui ce qu'il pouvait peut-être décrire comme une étrange résolution. Tout à coup, la confusion et la panique disparurent, remplacés par la tristesse, le bonheur, une ferme volonté, et bien d'autres sentiments, tous mêlés les uns aux autres. Il fronça les sourcils. Que ce passait-il? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Kurosaki se leva et s'avança vers lui. Hitsugaya n'avait même pas besoin de son empathie pour être en mesure de voir la détermination évidente dans ces doux yeux bruns.

Ils restèrent silencieux et s'observaient l'un l'autre. Du côté d'Hitsugaya la perplexité était clairement visible sur son visage habituellement renfrogné bien que son attitude montrait clairement qu'il ne cherchait en aucune façon à apaiser (à réconforter) Ichigo. Ichigo fixa son regard sur lui. Quoi que ce ne fût pas le visage tranquille qui apaisa son esprit, voir Toshiro face à lui l'aida à réaliser quelque chose d'important et à retrouver ses esprits.

Depuis quand se creusait-il tant la tête pour se genre de chose? Se préoccuper de possibilités et d'un avenir inconnu n'était pas son genre. Il vivait selon son cœur, il avançait avec conviction dans ses décisions et il faisait face aux problèmes qui se dressés sur sa route.

Son souhait était de rendre Toshiro heureux et de le protéger. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas grave s'il ne recevait rien en retour. Ce n'était pas grave si Toshiro ne connaissait pas ses sentiments. Il espérait en fait que Toshiro ne les découvrira pas grâce à son empathie, il ne voulait pas que les choses deviennent maladroites entre eux ou faire pression sur les sentiments du capitaine. Pour l'instant, il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. Il prendra soin du jeune capitaine et de ce qui se passera lorsqu'il sera rétabli, eh bien, il y pensa lorsque le moment sera venu.

Hitsugaya se trouvait à présent totalement confus. La tristesse était disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il ne ressentait plus qu'une ferme détermination, à la fois par son empathie et par ce que dégageaient les yeux noisette de Kurosaki fixés sur lui. Il réfléchissait à quelle devrait être sa prochaine action lorsque Kurosaki le prit de vitesse

"Tu ne t'étais jamais endormi, n'est-ce pas?"

"……………"

Toshiro croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda à nouveau la lune. Ichigo souri de manière gênée face au silence de Toshiro, l'une de ses mains frottant l'arrière de son cou.

''Je suis désolé."

"Pas besoin."

"Il est tard maintenant. On ferait mieux d'aller dormir. "

Hitsugaya se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose ou pas, mais au final, il décida que non. Son empathie était formelle en lui disant n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire et Kurosaki avait prit une décision qui ne serait pas changé par autre chose que le propre désir de Kurosaki.

Et il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus doux, léger, subtil et chaleureux. Quelque chose qu'Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre se répandait tendrement à travers lui comme un tranquille ruisseau d'eau limpide.

Hitsugaya cessa de tenter d'interpréter les sentiments lui provenant de son empathie, ça le rendait perplexe de ne pas parvenir à les comprendre et maintenant que les émotions s'étaient stabilisées, il pouvait sentir la fatigue se répandre en lui. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la lune avant de retourner dans la chambre, suivie par Kurosaki. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, Hitsugaya retourna simplement dans le lit et Kurosaki sorti le futon de rechange et l'installa sur le sol. Lorsque le silence s'installa enfin, Ichigo le prisa d'une voix étouffée.

"Arigato."

"………… Tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier."

Ichigo souri et se coucha. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir le garçon sur son lit mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son visage dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et attendis que le sommeil s'empare de lui. Il devra faire attention avec ses sentiments mais il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite sur son âme.

Il avait pris sa décision et il vivrait pour accomplir la véritable signification de son nom.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Le lendemain matin, aucun d'entre eux n'agit de manière différente, pas plus qu'ils ne parlèrent de la dernière nuit. Ce n'était pas totalement surprenant compte tenu de la personnalité de Toshiro mais Ichigo, toujours un peu inquiet, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir soulagé. Réaliser le sens de ses propres sentiments était une chose mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour que le principal intéressé les connaisse. Le seul problème était, bien entendu, que le principal intéressé soit justement empathe.

Hitsugaya avait pu réfléchir quelques instants après qu'il se soit réveillé. Kurosaki était déjà levé et il pouvait l'entendre se déplacer dans la pièce d'à côté. Lorsqu'il tenta de se sentir si ses émotions étaient confuses comme la nuit dernière, il ne sentit rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait noter était une légère tension et autre chose de très subtil. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était comme une douce vague d'apaisement en arrière-plan et cela réchauffer son cœur.

"Peut-être que cet idiot avait soudainement eut une sorte de révélation la nuit dernière."

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Hitsugaya sorti du lit. L'horloge sur le bureau lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 11h. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment tard compte tenu de l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés la veille. Il se secoua légèrement la tête, sa main passant dans sa crinière blanche, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Un déjeuné simple était déjà posé sur la table et Kurosaki regardais une quelconque série comique à la télévision. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Toshiro arriver.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant seulement quelques secondes puis Ichigo souri.

"Yo. Ohayo."

Hitsugaya grogna.

"Ah. Ohayo. "

Alors un nouveau jour commença.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: Oi, tu as compris ce que mon nom signifie?

HeukYa: Fraise!

Ichigo:……. Tensa Zagetsu.

HeukYa: EEEKK !! Je plaisante! 'Celui qui protège' ! ……… N'est-ce pas…? (**NdT** : Ichi à pour Kanji 'un' et Go à le Kanji 'protection')

Toshiro: J'imagine que tu n'es pas complètement idiote.

HeukYa:…………. Continu de insulter, Shiro, et tu verras ce qui va se passer…………. (Sourire démoniaque avec fond noir)

Ichigo: Alors? J'ai finalement réalisé, c'est ça ? Quand vais-je avoir le droit au bais…….

HeukYa: Shh ! La patience est une vertu, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu, calme toi, Fraisy! Hey, pourquoi ne pas proposer à quelqu'un d'autre de venir dans le prochain chapitre? Les choses doivent bouger maintenant, n'est-ce pas……… kekeke

Ichigo:…… Toshiro, nous ferions mieux de bous éloigner d'elle.


	7. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Bonne année

**Note de L'auteur :** Nous avons eu l'anniversaire de Shiro avec peu de Noël ... Alors qu'est-ce qui vient après? La Nouvelle Année!!......Désolé c'était tellement prévisible (LOL), mais vont-ils avoir un début d'année calme ... KEKEKEKEKE (Rire démoniaque)

Ah, normalement pour le feu d'artifice des festivals, il faut porter des yukatas mais comme c'est l'hiver et qu'ils vont également au sanctuaire, j'ai mis des kimonos. Et puisque je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai, je ne sais pas à quoi un kimono de couleur turquoise ressemblerait sur Shiro, mais il faut juste imaginer que ce soit beau, ne?

Et au cas où, quand je parle de sanctuaire, je parle des temples shintoïstes du Japon. Et le Torii est la grande arche rouge, aux portes de temple shintoïste.

Afin de compenser la courte longueur du Chapitre 6, voici le chapitre 7.

Enjoy !

**Note de la traductrice : **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai à nouveau eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et de la famille est venue pendant les vacances. Comme je m'occupais de mes petits cousins je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'écrire (c'est à peine si je pouvais toucher un ordi 1/2h par jour Lol) et sans compté que je n'ai pas de vacances. De plus, ce chapitre possède beaucoup de description au début, surtout de sentiments, ce qui est pour moi le plus fatiguant à traduire, ce qui fait que j'y ais passé plus de temps.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Rukia-chan** : Yes, si t'es encore plus fan de la fic c'est super. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai traduit cette fic, je la trouve génial et elle accroche. Pour Toshiro, je crois qu'il connaît l'amour fraternel mais l'amour amour pas encore. Je pense que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ressent des sentiments qu'on peut mettre un nom dessus. Après tout Ichigo qui était le principal intéressé à quand même mit un temps pour s'en rendre compte. Alors que Toshiro lui ne se doute pas qu'il puisse ressentir ça pour lui. Et puis Ichigo cherche à le cacher (au fait désolée pour toi, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ton grillage intensif de tes sentiments). C'est vrai que le dernier chap était très descriptif, c'est pas ce que je préfère (au niveau traduc, pas le passage) mais bon… Pour 'l'action' tu verras bientôt (je dis pas quand). C'est vrai que la description est poétique, c'est ce qui la rend d'ailleurs difficile à traduire (faut que je comprenne ce que veux dire l'auteur et ensuite le faire à ma façon tout en gardant l'idée et le caractère poétique… souvent casse-tête. An anglais il y a pas mal de fic Ruki-Toshi, en ce moment c'est même le couple à la mode (et oui en anglais y'a des modes de couple) mais Rukia n'est pas mon perso préféré alors je passe (de toute façon je préfère Toshiro Uke (-Perverse. –Je sais, mais faut au moins ça pour traduire ce genre de fic). Je suis vraiment contente que la traduction te plaise et j'espère que la suite en fera autant. Merci pour ta rewiew. (Je pense avoir répondu à tous tes commentaires, lol.)

**Yu-Strawberry :** Hi, Cool, une autre fan de Toshi (en même temps pour lire cette fic il faut bien l'être) C'est vrai qu'il y a bien trop de fics sur lui en français, d'où le fait que je me réfugie du côté anglais, d'où le fait que le traduit des fic en pour apporter un peu de bonheur aux fans bien sages (La mère fiqueuse, c'est moi ; fin du délire). Je ne suis pas forcement très bonne en anglais, les sites de traduction font quand même une partie du travail. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu pour la suite. Pour le moment, Fraisy est en tête d'une seule voix. Encore merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir

**tiloup67 :** Je suis contente que mes traductions te plaisent et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Bisous et merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Maxine :** Hi, cette fois c'est moi qui aie (à nouveau) eu une panne d'ordi, j'espère que l'épidémie va s'arrêter. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo n'a pas choisi le plus facile en tombant amoureux de Toshiro. Pour ton logo je dirais plutôt CDSIKDSDAADSGMACDST : Comité De Soutien d'Ichigo Kurosaki Dans Sa Déclaration Amoureuse Auprès Du Shinigami Glacial Mais Au Corps Diablement Sexy : Toshiro ^^ Aller, Plein de bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **6**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **5**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Le sondage n'est pas encore terminé** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**Taichou : **Capitaine  
**Obi :** C'est la ceinture du Kimono.  
**Tabi :** Chaussette fendue au niveau de l'orteil pour faciliter le passage de la lanière des Zoris  
**Zori :** Sorte de tong à semelle plate avec deux lanières rondes passant entre le gros orteil et le second orteil  
**Shihakshou :** Le Kimono noir du Shinigami  
**Haori :** C'est le manteau blanc des capitaines avec le numéro de leur division inscrit dans le dos.  
**Torii :** C'est un portail traditionnel japonais. Il est communément érigé à l'entrée d'un sanctuaire shintoïste afin de séparer l'enceinte sacrée de l'environnement profane, le monde réel du monde spirituel. Ce sont les grands portails rouges pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi il s'agit.  
**Baishin :** (Du 2ème OAV de Bleach : _La fureur de l'épée scellée_) C'est un ancien Shinigami qui pour une raison que je ne donnerais pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'OAV s'est retrouvé scellé dans un temple.  
**Gigai :** C'est le corps artificiel qu'utilisent les Shinigami pour aller dans le monde humain en étant vu par eux.

----------

**Empathy par HeukYa - chapitre 7**

**Dix…, Neuf…, Huit…, Sept…, Six…, Cinq…, Quatre…, Trois…, Deux…, Un… **

**BONNE ANNEE !!**

----------

Il s'était écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis cette fameuse nuit qui déconcertait toujours autant Hitsugaya lorsqu'il y repensait. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Ils sortaient de temps en temps et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à la maison, chacun s'occupait de ses propres affaires. Leur quotidien n'avait pas changé et Kurosaki semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal. Toutefois, il y avait parfois chez lui quelques petits détails subtils qu'Hitsugaya remarquait. En temps normal il aurait déjà cherché à attirer Hitsugaya dans l'une de leurs habituelles disputes, ce qui n'était plus le cas (bien qu'il persiste à ne pas l'appeler Hitsugaya taichou) et le jeune capitaine avait aussi remarqué une certaine douceur dans les yeux de Kurosaki lorsque celui-ci pensait que Toshiro ne pouvait pas le voir.

La plus grande différence de toutes était que la sensation chaleureuse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la pièce éclairée par l'astre lunaire était désormais toujours présente. Ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable comme le serait une forte excitation, mais au contraire même, ce sentiment rendait Toshiro sincèrement heureux, même s'il ne le montrait pas extérieurement. C'était un sentiment encore trop faible et dont Toshiro n'avait pas l'habitude, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas exactement déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'inconsciemment cela le détendait. C'était une sensation quelque peu familière bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça.

Mais il n'avait jamais posé de question sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, tous deux agissant comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée normale. Hitsugaya supposait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, puis qu'après quelques réflexions Ichigo était finalement parvenu à prendre une décision. Ce qui se passait dans la vie privée de Kurosaki n'était pas son affaire. Ichigo semblait avoir retrouvé son énergie (et sa stupidité) et rien entre eux n'avaient changé. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de revenir sur le sujet.

"Tiens."

Ils venaient juste de finir de dîner lorsque Kurosaki lui présenta une boîte. Toshiro y jeta un regard suspicieux et Kurosaki l'ouvrit à sa place, levant les yeux au ciel d'amusement. Hitsugaya observa se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, fonça les sourcils de confusion puis fixa son regard sur le Shinigami remplaçant.

"……Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

''C'est un Kimono, ça ne se voit pas?"

"Et pourquoi tu m'offres un Kimono?"

"Oi, c'est la Saint-Sylvestre aujourd'hui tu sais. On va aller à la fête, il va y avoir cet énorme marché nocturne tout au long de la route pour aller jusqu'au temple. J'ai l'habitude d'y aller avec ma famille et mes amis, mais puisque je ne peux pas aller avec eux cette année, tu vas venir avec moi."

Hitsugaya regarda la boite face à lui puis de nouveau Kurosaki, qui se retourna simplement comme si ce n'était pas évidant qu'il était l'objet de l'observation. Alors le lendemain serait le premier de la Nouvelle Année. Il souleva légèrement le kimono hors de sa boîte, savourant la douceur du tissu. Il était d'une belle couleur turquoise et accompagné d'un Obi bleu. Il y avait également une paire de Tabi blanc (NdA: Chaussette fendue au niveau de l'orteil) et une paire de Zori (NdA: semelle plate avec deux lanières rondes passant entre le gros orteil et le second orteil). Ichigo souri doucement lorsqu'Hitsugaya fit doucement rouler le tissu dans sa main.

"Tu n'as rien porté d'autre que le Shihakshou (NdA: Kimono noir du Shinigami) et ton Haori depuis longtemps, non?"

''………C'est vrai.''

"On va bientôt devoir partir si on veut pouvoir voir tous les spectacles avant le feu d'artifice. Aller vas te changer, je vais nettoyer."

Hitsugaya porta son regard sur le Kimono puis leva les yeux vers Ichigo. Celui-ci était sur le point de ramasser les assiettes lorsqu'il remarqua le regard d'Hitsugaya. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais ne savez pas exactement quoi ou comment s'exprimer. Ichigo ignora tout simplement le regard, se leva et commença à rassembler les assiettes.

''J'irais me changer une fois que j'en aurais terminé ici. Si tu ne veux pas que je débarque pendant que tu te change, tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant."

Hitsugaya se renfrogna puis, avec le Kimono serré dans une main et la boîte sous l'autre bras, il sorti immédiatement de la cuisine. Ichigo souri. Il savait que Toshiro était très attaché à son intimité et n'aurais pas utilisé cette tactique si la situation lui avait laissé une autre solution. Plutôt que de les laver, il plaça les assiettes dans l'évier puis alla dans le salon où une autre boîte était posée pour lui sur la table. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se changer dans sa chambre.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Une fois qu'Hitsugaya fut dans la chambre, il étendit le Kimono sur le lit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter autant de choses de la part de Kurosaki, en aucun cas il n'aimait devoir quelque chose à qui que ce soit. Cependant, il connaissait à présent assez bien Ichigo pour savoir que lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose pour un autre, il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il le rembourse. Il le faisait parce qu'il le voulait.

Il se souvint d'Ukitake parlant à Kurosaki avant que celui-ci ne quitte la Soul Society, de ce celui-ci avait répondu lorsqu'Ukitake lui avait offert un badge de Shinigami, s'excusant de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait recevoir en plus de ce pourquoi il était venu était inattendu mais il en appréciait le geste. La seule chose que Kurosaki attendait à présent d'Hitsugaya était qu'il porte ce Kimono et qu'il se rendre à la fête du Nouvel An avec lui.

Il se passa légèrement la main dans les cheveux, il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être à l'aise avec ça. Son regard balaya les habits couleur turquoise posés sur le lit, ses yeux teintés de nostalgie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté autre chose que le Shihakshou. Mais pour un Kimono, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un 'longtemps', c'était plutôt un 'jamais'. Lorsqu'il vivait dans le Rukongai, ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour le dépenser dans quelque chose comme un Kimono. Puis, lorsqu'il devient Shinigami, le Shihakshou devient sa tenue de tous les jours. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent Shinigami, Hinamori avait l'habitude de regarder les jolies filles portant des Kimonos avec un regard d'envie avant de se vexer lorsque Hitsugaya lui faisait remarqué qu'elle avait dans ces moments là l'air d'un merlan frit.

'Le Kimono pour le Nouvel An, c'est……'

Puis Hitsugaya s'arrêta. Il se souvenait enfin. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti heureux et détendue avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. C'était à l'époque où il se trouvait avec Hinamori au Rukongai, lorsque aucun d'entre eux ne savait qu'ils possédaient le reiryouku, quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement manger des pastèques devant un coucher de soleil et qu'Hinamori cesse de l'appeler Shiro-chan.

Mais alors qu'il se remémorait cette époque, il réalisa que ce qu'il vivait avec Kurosaki était un peu différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette époque. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était empathe. Ou peut-être était-ce le cas, car à présent il était sensible non seulement à l'état émotionnel des personnes mais aussi à leurs émotions cachées derrière leurs actions. Lorsque ses pensées atteignirent ce point, il se renfrogna.

Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Hinamori et Hitsugaya, ils étaient une famille, un frère et une sœur, contrairement à la croyance populaire selon laquelle ils partageaient quelque chose de plus profond. C'était une personne importante dans sa vie, mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient jamais plus eu la même relation depuis l'incident d'Aizen. Hitsugaya secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était, qu'est ce qui était différent et que signifiés les sentiments provenant de Kurosaki? Ce fut juste au moment où il fronça encore plus les sourcils que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Toshiro, tu as des problèmes avec le Kimono ou autre chose ?''

''Mm? Bien sûr que non! Et c'est Hitsugaya taichou !"

"Dans ce cas tu vas bientôt sortir ?! Je pensais que quelque chose t'était arrivé."

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya lancèrent des poignards en direction de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sans aucun doute Kurosaki. A présent il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et n'avait aucune chance de le récupérer pour le moment. Il poussa un soupir et commença rapidement à se changer. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais porté de kimono auparavant, il n'était pas un génie pour rien. Une fois le obi correctement fixé, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Kurosaki lui aussi en kimono, le sien étant d'une apaisante couleur brune avec un obi noir.

Ichigo était juste sur le point de mettre sa paire de Zori quand Toshiro sortit de la chambre et il oublia momentanément ce qu'il faisait. (Ndt : Là je crois qu'il y a une petite erreur chez l'auteur car normalement les japonais ne mettent jamais leurs chaussures dans la maison mais dans l'entrée) Toshiro était absolument captivant dans la douce couleur turquoise. Il était dommage que ses yeux aient perdus leur couleur azurée, mais la pureté du blanc resplendissait à travers ces orbes brillants. Son esprit revient à la réalité lorsque la voix irritée de Toshiro atteint ses oreilles.

''J'en ais assez que tu me fixe à chaque fois que je porte quelque chose de différent."

"Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de te voir avec autre chose que ton Shihakshou... Ce kimono te va très bien Toshiro".

''C'est Hitsugaya taichou."

''J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir mettre en place des paris pour savoir qui abandonnera en premier."

Hitsugaya l'ignora, mit ses zoris et s'avança vers l'entrée de l'appartement en passant devant Ichigo. Ichigo pouffa et prit rapidement la suite du jeune garçon. Un grand nombre de ses voisins s'étaient eux aussi préparé pour sortir et leur souhaitèrent la bonne année lorsqu'ils virent le duo. Ils leurs rendirent leurs vœux et prirent le chemin de la fête.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de type à avoir son propre Kimono et faire des choses comme célébrer la Nouvelle Année."

Hitsugaya souri moqueusement lorsqu'il vit Ichigo tourner légèrement au rouge et l'embarra se répandre en lui.

''Mon barjo de père insiste dessus à chaque nouvel an. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses y échapper et maintenant c'est devenu naturel. La première fois que j'ai essayé d'y aller en jeans, j'y ais gagné pas moins de vingt-trois bleus."

Ichigo grimaça au souvenir, cet épisode avait été plutôt violent après tout. Au final, aucun d'entre n'avait pu sortir à cause de toutes les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un l'autre, ce qui signifiait que Yuzu et Karin leur avaient fait supporté leur mauvaise humeur pour ne pas avoir pu fêter le Nouvel An à l'extérieur. C'était sans aucun doute jusqu'à maintenant l'un des pires débuts d'année qu'Ichigo avait connu de toute sa courte vie. Hitsugaya grogna. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent à propos du père de Kurosaki, il avait l'impression que ce mec était dangereusement à la limite de maltraitance d'enfants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée du sanctuaire, les rues étaient déjà remplies de personnes discutant, tous excités dans l'attente de la Nouvelle Année. Tout le monde échangeait des vœux avec ses voisins de route, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et au centre de l'allée se trouvait une immense horloge électrique indiquant le compte à rebours avant minuit.

"Vous ne faîtes rien de spécial pour le Nouvel An à la Soul Society?"

''Il y a un festival dans chaque domaine du Rukongai mais rien ne se passe vraiment dans le Seireitei. Les Hollows ne stoppent pas leurs attaques sur les âmes simplement parce que c'est la Nouvelle Année. Ceux qui ne sont pas en service sont autorisés à organiser leur propre fête mais rien d'officiel n'est préparé."

"C'est nul."

"Lorsque tu vis aussi longtemps que les Shinigamis, la Nouvelle Année devient simplement un autre jour."

"Eh bien. Vous devriez venir dans le monde humain un peu plus souvent, trouver un peu d'amusement dans ces vie terne."

Hitsugaya grogna mais il était d'accord avec Kurosaki dans une certaine mesure. Il ne dirait pas que sa vie en temps que Shinigami était ennuyeuse mais il était vrai qu'il était généralement trop occupé pour pouvoir prendre un moment de détente à toute célébration. Lui même n'était pas friant de fêtes mais avec la situation à la Soul Society aussi tendue, il savait que tout le monde voudrait avoir un peu de temps pour s'amuser, oublier les arrancars et Aizen. Bien que son vice-capitaine fasse déjà probablement de son mieux pour s'organiser elle-même des occasions de faire la fête, tentant d'entraîner au moins Kira, Abarai et Madarame avec elle. Il avait encore en mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Matsumoto avec Kira et Hisagi. Les deux vice-capitaines avaient été effroyablement gênés lorsqu'ils avaient entendu dire qu' Hitsugaya les avait vus en sous-vêtements.

Ils se promenèrent dans le marché de nuit, mangeant dans les stands et regardant les spectacles de rue. Alors que minuit approchait, la rue s'anima encore plus et les gens commencèrent à se rassembler autour de l'horloge qui indiquait alors qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant que cette année ne prenne fin.

"Tu as fait ton souhait pour le Nouvel An?"

Toshiro leva les yeux en réponse à la soudaine (et sans oublier de mentionner, quelque peu enfantine) question. Ichigo avait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, mais l'expression sur son visage indiquait à Hitsugaya que le garçon aux cheveux orange était sérieux. Hitsugaya tourna son regard vers l'horloge.

"Ca ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit."

''Eh bien, tu as cinq ... non, moins de cinq minutes pour en trouver un."

Hitsugaya se renfrogna.

"Kurosaki, ne sois pas stupide. Juste parce que tu fais un vœu maintenant, ça ne signifie pas que quelqu'un l'entendra et le réalisera pour de bon. Nous les Shinigami le savons mieux que quiconque. "

"Oui, je sais. Mais je ne pense pas faire que faire un souhait au Nouvel an soit demander de l'aide à un Dieu ou quelque chose comme ça.''

''………''

"Pour moi, c'est comme me faire une promesse à moi-même que je devrais réaliser cette année. Me dire quels sont les objectifs que je me suis fixés. Je ne demande à personne de les écouter et de les réaliser. Faire un vœu au Nouvel An c'est spécial, il reste dans ta mémoire. Ce moment revient lorsque tu veux le réaliser."

Hitsugaya garda ses yeux sur l'horloge alors qu'il écoutait les paroles d'Ichigo. Il avait été plutôt surpris d'entendre ces quelques sages paroles provenant de l'explosif Shinigami de substitution mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Hitsugaya ferma les yeux. Avait-il déjà fait un souhait au Nouvel An depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society? Malgré son physique jeune, il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu toute innocence d'enfant, avant même qu'il ne devienne capitaine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa Kurosaki, qui le regarda en retour avec un sourire confiant sur le visage. Hitsugaya grogna.

"Kurosaki, tu es un infernal d'étrange humain."

Puis le visage d'Hitsugaya se transforma en un sourire qui semblait dire 'Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire'. C'était un sourire qui aurait facilement pu être prit pour un rictus avec un sourcil levé, mais Ichigo était certain que les yeux blanc était à présent bien plus doux et tendre. Ichigo inscrivit ce sourire dans son esprit et souri à son tour.

''Je suis juste trop bon.''

''Andouille.''

"Oi !"

Juste au moment où Ichigo allait riposter, une annonce prononcée par une voix féminine excitée commença à retentir tout au long de la rue à travers les haut-parleurs.

"Il nous reste à présent une minute avant la Nouvelle Année! Est-ce que tous le monde à décide quel était son vœux? Oubliez tout les mauvais souvenirs de l'année dernière et saluez la Nouvelle Année avec une nouvelle énergie, de nouveaux buts!! Le feu d'artifice commencera à minuit exactement! Maintenant, si vous voulez tous commencer le décompte ensemble!!"

"Hé, c'est l'heure du compte à rebours."

''Je ne vais pas crier le compte à rebours comme un idiot."

"Aller, relax! Nous sommes ici pour fêter la Nouvelle Année!"

"Kurosaki, tu me surprend. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que tu apprécies de faire quelque chose comme ça."

Ichigo haussa simplement les épaules.

"Normalement, mon père suffit pour toute la famille, mais j'ai envie de me joindre au compte à rebours de cette année."

''Eh bien, n'hésites pas à les rejoindre. Ne m'entraîne simplement pas là-dedans."

"Qui sait quand tu pourras à nouveau passer la Nouvelle Année dans le monde humain ? Ca sera quelque chose de mémorable, je te promets. Aller, plus que 15 secondes !!"

Puis Ichigo rejoint la foule, lisant le compte à rebours sur l'horloge. Hitsugaya se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Kurosaki n'avait pas dernièrement été en contact avec Matsumoto. Il avait l'impression que cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose si seulement il pouvait le confirmer.

"C'est ton numéro de division! Dix!"

"Pour l'amour du ciel ……"

"Dernière chance! Cinq! Quatre!"

Hitsugaya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et grogna presque les derniers nombres. Il avait à présent la mauvaise impression que nombre de personnes parlant de son comportement avait tout simplement augmenté.

"Trois. Deux. Un."

"ZERO! Bonne Année!"

La foule s'exclama si fort que le son de l'explosion des feux d'artifice ne pouvait pas être entendu. Toutes sortes de couleurs emplirent le ciel noir, éclairant les visages des gens. Ichigo et Hitsugaya regardèrent en silence le feu d'artifice. Contrairement à l'excitation et au bruit autour d'eux, il y avait une entente calme entre eux alors qu'ils fixaient leurs yeux sur le ciel, pensant à ce qui allait inévitablement se produire cette année. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que tous deux seraient vivants à la fin de cette année.

Hitsugaya secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne devrait pas déjà penser comme ça. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel avec une détermination renouvelée dans les yeux. Il ALLAIT tuer Aizen et il survivrait à cette guerre. Comme l'avait dit Kurosaki, cette promesse il se l'était faite à lui-même. Il sentait une ferme détermination provenir de Kurosaki, similaire à la sienne. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans ce à quoi pensait le Shinigami de substitution. Ils avaient vécus le moment de la trahison d'Aizen, leurs conséquences, la guerre et leurs nouveaux objectifs.

Le feu d'artifice se termina après quelques temps et les gens commencèrent à se disperser, la plupart d'entre eux retournaient au marché de nuit même si certains reprenaient le chemin de leur maison et quelques uns se rendaient vers le temple pour prier.

"Le chemin du Temple est par là. On peut aller le visiter aujourd'hui puisque nous sommes là. Tu n'es pas fatigué, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je vais bien. Allons-y."

Ils passèrent par le premier Torii au bas des escaliers conduisant au temple. Étonnamment, peu de personnes avaient décidés de se rendre au sanctuaire, de telle manière qu'ils ne voyaient personne autour d'eux bien qu'ils pouvaient entendre quelques voix excitées plus loin devant. Un vent glacial faisait s'élever des feuilles séchées le chant de la nature qui se mélangeait étonnamment bien avec tous les bruits de la fête qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre de la rue.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de sanctuaires dans Soul Society n'est-ce pas."

"Non Pour les morts, la religion ne signifie rien. Pour moi, ce sera la première fois que j'en visiterais un, à moins que tu ne comptes le temple détruit où Baishin avait été scellé."

Ils venaient de passez le deuxième Torii lorsque le portable d'Hitsugaya se mit soudainement à sonner, alertant les deux Shinigamis. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu vérifier le message, le jeune garçon s'effondra tout à coup, sans même pousser un cri. Si ça n'avait été les réflexes rapides de Kurosaki, il aurait violement heurté le sol.

"Toshiro!!"

Ichigo le pris dans ses bras et stoppa sa respiration pendant les quelques secondes où il vérifia l'état du capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Il ne semblait pas souffrir mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et complètement vides. C'était comme un gigai sans âme mais Ichigo était sûr que Toshiro ne l'avait pas quitté. La respiration tranquille confirmait son hypothèse. À ce moment, l'écho d'un cri familier retenti tout près d'eux et Ichigo jura haut et fort, resserrant sa prise autour de Toshiro. Il comprenait à présent.

Il n'y avait pas erreur. Ces reiatsus qui s'approchaient d'eux, ces cris qu'il venait juste d'entendre.

Il y avait des Hollows quelque part, tout près eux.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Toshiro: Je ne pourrais donc jamais profiter d'une fin calme?

HeukYa: Si, tu le pourras, ce n'est tous simplement pas maintenant. Je te promets, tu passeras vraiment quelques bons moments vers le milieu de la fiction!! Vraiment!!

Toshiro: (Soupir et se pince l'arrête du nez) Quoi qu'il en soit. J'abandonne.

Ichigo: Moi aussi. Quel genre de foutoir c'est que ce début! C'est le Nouvel An !!

HeukYa: (Suppliante) Je suis désolée ……. Au moins Shiro ne souffre pas tout le temps… Ne?

Ichigo: Ne me dis pas' ne '?, idiote! S'il n'y a pas bientôt d'évolution…… (Regard furieux significatif)

HeukYa: Oui, monsieur!

Toshiro: (soulève un sourcil et fronce l'autre) Je ne l'aime pas quand elle est comme ça. Ca signifie généralement qu'elle a prévu quelque chose.

HeukYa: Fais-moi confiance, Shiro! Fais-moi confiance!

Toshiro: (soupire et s'en va)

Ichigo: Oi, Toshiro! Toshiro! (court après lui) Souviens-toi de mes paroles, HeukYa!!

HeukYa: Alors, je suis juste laissée derrière cette fois, vraiment…. Mais bon, au moins ma vie n'a pas été menacée. Je suppose que ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre est évident. Il y aura également un autre visage familier apparaît, qui sera-t-il? Ah, le mystère, le suspense!


	8. Une Nouvelle Année Commence

Les Hollows ont fait leur apparition quelque part près d'Ichigo et Toshiro. Que devrait faire Kurosaki et quelqu'un va-t-il venir les aider?

Et j'aurais sans doute dû vous le dire avant mais dans cette histoire, Ichigo à complètement maîtrisé son Hollow intérieur alors Shirosaki ne le harcèlera JAMAIS, il ne fera donc aucune apparition dans cette fic. Soit Hitsugaya ne peut pas sentir Shirosaki avec son empathie, soit il est totalement dissimulé par notre Strawberry …… Je n'ai simplement pas le courage d'intégrer aussi Shirosaki dans l'histoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des rewiews et demandent de nouveaux chapitres. Ichigo et Hitsugaya se mettrons ensemble, attendez encore quelques chapitres s'il vous plaît, haha. Ce n'est pas un long chemin à parcourir; comme on dit, la patience est une vertu.

Enjoy!

Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :

**Yu-Strawberry :** C'est vrai que même si Toshiro est grincheux, il reste mignon (après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, ne ?) Comme tu l'as dit, il doit quand même être content au fond, après tout c'est plus agréable que de rester derrière un bureau. Les Hollow mettent enfin un peu d'action, doucement ça va commencer à bouger, mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment choisi le meilleur moment… J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta rewiew.

**Fukan :** Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ainsi que la traduction t'aient plus. Et oui, après Ichigo, on se centre un peu sur Toshiro, surement pour voir comment ça se passe dans sa petite tête. Sinon, 'Empathy' compte 25 chapitres avec une moyenne générale de 8,64 pages en anglais (plus court ; 4pages, plus long 13 pages) mais à partir de ce chapitre, la moyenne est de 8,9 pages (plus court 8 pages), je me suis déchaînée sur les stats. Les chapitres s'allonges, de plus les chaps traduit sont plus long qu'en anglais (ex : anglais pour le chap 8 : 8 pages, en fr : 9 pages sans compter les réponses, le lexique et le sondage sinon 10 pages). Il y a ensuite une suite à l'histoire, là j'ai pas fait les moyennes 1h42 du mat', pas trop envie et je dois encore répondre aux rewiews avant d'envoyer le chap et d'aller me coucher) mais il contient pour le moment 20 chapitres qui ont visuellement une moyenne de 12 pages je pense. C'est pour ça que je me rends compte que mon rythme risque de s'allonger car j'ai déjà du mal à finir en une semaine, si les chaps s'allongent encore je ne dors plus… Aller, bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Rukia-Chan :** Normalement mes problèmes d'ordi sont terminés. C'est vrai que Toshiro n'a pas l'air très chaud pour le compte à rebours, mais faut le comprendre, c'est si 'enfantin'… Héhé, pour la déclaration, je te laisse lire la suite des chapitres. Je suis contente que mes traductions aient autant de succès, je ne reçois que de bons commentaires, alors merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je suis aussi fan de Conan (d'ailleurs je fais une fic mais elle met longtemps à paraitre, je n'écris que quand j'ai le temps…) sinon j'ai 22 tomes de Conan dans ma collection de 145 mangas ^^. Aller, bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **6**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **5**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**Taichou : **_Capitaine  
_**Fukutaichou : **_Vice-capitaine, lieutenant  
_**Gigai :** _C'est le corps artificiel qu'utilisent les Shinigami pour aller dans le monde humain en étant vu par eux.  
_**Baka **: _Idiot, imbécile et autres joyeusetés._  
**Arigato **: _Merci_  
**Tendo**** :** _Génie dans le sens doué qui, dit-on, ne né qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans. Hitsugaya est selon certain le Tendo, c'est donc pourquoi nous l'appelons aussi Prodige. __  
_**Bankai : **_La forme la plus évoluée du Zanpakuto  
_**Onmitsukido **: _Les Onmitsukido sont aussi appeler Unités de Corps Mobile. Même si ces forces spécial son indépendante au Gotei 13, elles sont tous de même sous les ordres du capitaine de la 2e division, elles sont séparées dans 4 division : Assassinats et exécutions furtives (1__ère__ division), Transmission de messages important et recherche des corps spirituels (2__ème__ division – c'est de celle-ci que parle Toshiro), Poursuite des déserteurs (3ème division), Exécutions (5__ème__ division) _

**Empathy p****ar HeukYa ch.8**

**Une Nouvelle Année Commence**

'Plus d'un? Bon sang…Qui est ce stupide Shinigami qu'ils nous ont collé, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?'

Ichigo jura lorsqu'il senti le reiatsu se rapprocher. Toshiro était toujours inconscient dans ses bras, ses yeux blanc n'exprimant absolument rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais été en contact avec des Hollows depuis qu'Hitsugaya habitait l'appartement d'Ichigo. Ichigo n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention mais d'après Hitsugaya, la Soul Society devait particulièrement surveiller cette zone et les prévenir rapidement s'ils sentaient des Hollows devaient apparaitre.

Ichigo posa son regard sur le jeune garçon dans ses bras, tentant de décider de ce qu'il devait faire. S'il tentait de fuir avec Toshiro, les Hollows s'en prendraient aux personnes présentes à la fête ou alors ils suivraient son reiatsu jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami responsable du secteur arrive, lequel ne donnait pour le moment aucun signe de sa présence. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire quelles conséquences cela aurait sur le jeune capitaine s'il décidait de se changer en Shinigami et combattait les Hollows. Pourquoi le garçon avait-il perdu connaissance d'ailleurs?

'Toshiro…'

Puis, Ichigo se souvient de pourquoi la Soul Society l'avait au départ choisi pour être l'hôte du capitaine. C'était parce qu'il pouvait justement se battre et protéger le capitaine si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ichigo étendit doucement Toshiro sur le bord des marches. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'Ichigo espérait était que Toshiro ne ressente rien s'il entamait un combat. Lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenant du marché de nuit il appuya le badge de Shinigami sur sa poitrine. En moins d'une seconde, il était hors de son corps qui lui tomba à côté de Toshiro. Ichigo avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Si c'était après Toshiro qu'ils en avaient, ils viendraient ici après son départ et le trouverait sans problème. Il avait décidé de se battre, mais pas au point de laisser seul Toshiro alors qu'il était inconscient, ainsi que son propre corps.

'Bon sang …Si seulement Kon était là.'

Sentant que les reiatsus se rapprocher, Ichigo saisit Zangetsu, les bandages se détachèrent d'eux même, révélant son fidèle Zanpakuto. Pendant une seconde, Ichigo se demanda quel effet ça lui ferait si Zangetsu se séparait de lui et grimaça. Pour les Shinigamis, les Zanpakuto n'étaient pas simplement des armes, c'était aussi une partie de leurs âmes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir d'avantage au sujet, pas moins de cinq énorme Hollows apparurent. Ichigo les foudroya du regard.

Il était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur.

"……Vous allez le regretter…. Getsuga Tensho!"

En un clin d'œil, deux Hollows disparurent, prenant l'habituelle forme de particules spirituelles, sans même avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir celui auquel ils s'étaient attaqués. Ichigo ne laissa pas aux autres la chance de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et sauta en l'air, Zangetsu levé au-dessus de sa tête. Il trancha de manière nette le masque d'un Hollow à mi-hauteur puis atterri au sol avec une facilité née de l'expérience. Il se retourna, toujours avec un regard horriblement meurtrier, et abatis son Zanpakuto sur le dernier Hollow.

"Quatre de moins. Plus qu'un."

Puis, comme s'il avait enfin compris la situation, le dernier Hollow engagea un mouvement de fuite. Ichigo était sur le point d'envoyer un autre Getsuga Tensho, bien décidé à de ne pas en laisser un seul partir alors qu'ils venaient de ruiner ce qui aurait pu être un parfait début d'année, lorsqu'il entendis une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonner quelque part au-dessus d'eux.

"Hadou 33, Soukatsui!"

''Rukia?!"

Alors que le dernier Hollow disparaissait, Rukia atterri sur le sol face à Ichigo. Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, Rukia commença à s'expliquer.

"Ichigo! Je suis désolée, la Soul Society est attaquée ce qui a fait qu'ils ont mis plus de temps pour m'envoyer l'ordre de mission contre les Hollows! "

"Tu es celle qu'ils ont envoyé?"

"Oui, Renji est trop occupé par ses fonctions de vice-capitaine et je connais cette ville mieux que quiconque dans Soul Society. J'ai été envoyé pour faire face aux Hollows maintenant que les Arrancars sont plus susceptibles d'en avoir après vous."

"Génial, voilà qui est vraiment réconfortant."

Cracha Ichigo bien qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Rukia semblait vouloir lui dire autre chose mais Ichigo fit demi-tour et retourna dans son corps. Rukia écarquilla les yeux.

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

"……Qu'est-ce que tu sais pour lui?"

''Je connais son état, je suis la seule qui le sache, à part bien sûr les autres capitaines et Matsumoto fukutaichou. Que s'est-il passé? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient envoyé un signal d'alarme à Hitsugaya taichou lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que les Hollows étaient trop proche de lui."

''Eh bien, de toute évidence ça n'a pas été assez rapide. Il s'est effondré au moment où son portable a commencé à sonner. Ca fait du bien de te voir Rukia, mais je vais rentrer et tu ferais mieux d'en faire de-même."

"Bien sûr. Je suis désolé d'avoir été en retard. "

Ichigo soupira.

''C'est bon. On se revois quand Toshiro aura récupéré."

Avec un hochement de tête, Rukia disparu à nouveau dans la nuit. Ichigo pris le garçon inconscient dans ses bras et repris le chemin de la maison. Cette année ne commençait vraiment pas comme il l'avait espéré.

-XXXXXXXXXX- IchiHitsu - XXXXXXXXXX-

Hitsugaya se sentait… quel était se sentiment ? Il était sûr de ne pas souffrir. Avec un grand effort, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver flottant dans une obscurité totale. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être fait de plomb et son cerveau semblait déconnecté. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

'…Je me demande …quel est… cet endroit…'

Alors qu'il flottait à travers l'obscurité, il put sentir les ombres l'entourer lentement. Plus les ténèbres l'engloutissaient, plus il sentait sa conscience s'enfoncer dans une obscurité sans fin. Ce fut juste au moment où les ombres étaient sur le point de le l'engloutir totalement qu'il entendit une voix crier à l'intérieur de lui.

'Toshi… To…ro… …. Toshiro!!'

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya s'écarquillèrent et les ténèbres commencèrent à se retirer au loin. Il commença à sentir un vent glacial l'envelopper et tenta d'obliger son corps à bouger, voulant appeler la voix.

'Hyourinmaru!'

Puis avec un lourd grondement, les ténèbres ne furent plus et il se retrouva dans le territoire réconfortant de neige et de glace. Hyourinmaru avait enroulé son corps autour de lui et les yeux couleur rubis de la légendaire créature le fixaient intensément. Hitsugaya sourit. Kurosaki était parvenu à le maintenir occupé, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour se préoccuper de l'absence de Hyourinmaru mais le sentiment était toujours là et ça lui paraissait étrange de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans son monde intérieur.

'Hyourinmaru.

'Jeune Maître'

'Alors tu es revenu. Je suis content.'

'Toshiro, je ne suis pas de retour parce que tu es prêt, mais parce que je le devais.'

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le dragon tentait de lui dire?

'Toshiro. Ton empathie te rend vulnérable aux Hollows. Tu ressentais la profonde obscurité qui réside dans leurs âmes entachées et ton empathie lui permet d'entrer en toi et de t'entraîner avec elle.'

'…! Est-ce que ça signifie…?'

'Oui. Si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard, je t'aurais perdu dans les abîmes de l'obscurité. Le processus aurait à présent commencé, l'ombre aurait complètement pris possession de ton âme. "

'Bon sang…'

Hitsugaya se mordît la lèvre. Comment avait-il put laisser cela se produire? Hitsugaya Toshiro, le plus jeune capitaine de Gotei 13, un Tendo qui avait atteint le Bankai en un temps record, était passé à deux doigts de devenir un Hollow. Le dragon se sépara légèrement de Toshiro et se plaça face à lui, ses yeux rouges fixés sur son petit mais puissant maître.

'Par conséquent je suis rentré pour faire ce que j'avais promis de faire.'

'!!'

'Tu es encore trop affaiblis pour me maîtriser mais je protégerais ton esprit de l'obscurité.'

'…Arigato, Hyourinmaru.'

Le dragon rugit à nouveau en enveloppa doucement Hitsugaya de ses ailes de glace. Hitsugaya sourit face à l'affection de son compagnon d'âme, le dragon pouvait parfois être étonnamment chaleureux dans ses actions. Lorsque les ailes se retirèrent, le petit garçon leva un regard interrogateur sur le dragon.

'Je serais ici à chaque fois que tu voudras venir et me voir. Toutefois, il est temps pour toi de repartir, Petit Maître. Il y a quelqu'un qui est réellement très inquiet pour toi et attend avec impatience que tu te réveilles.'

'Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas. Je suppose que j'ai dû lui faire une petite frayeur.'

'Ce n'est pas une simple frayeur".

Hitsugaya souleva un sourcil face aux mots du dragon puis remarqua le plaisir de la créature légendaire. Il semblerait que le dragon sache quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais n'avait aucune intention de le lui dire.

'Hyourinmaru, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Je pensais que toi et moi ne formions qu'un, il ne peut y avoir de secrets entre nous.'

'Je ne te cache rien petit. Tous les indices sont entre te mains. C'est simplement que tes yeux ne voient pas encore à travers.'

'Huh?'

'Tu es trop faible pour rester plus longtemps dans ce monde. Réveils-toi et soit rassuré, je suis revenu pour rester à nouveau avec toi.'

Et avant qu'Hitsugaya n'ait put demander ou dire quoi que ce soit, le dragon disparu ainsi que le vent glacial et le monde recouvert de neige. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Kurosaki à côté de lui, regardant le sol avec un profond froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

-xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu - xxxxxxxxxx-

Dès qu'Ichigo fut de retour dans l'appartement et eut déposé Hitsugaya, il contacta la Soul Society en utilisant le portable du capitaine. Le garçon avait été étrangement absent depuis leur rencontre avec les Hollows : on aurait put croire qu'il dormait paisiblement si ses yeux n'avaient pas été grand ouverts. Et même s'il ne voulait pas faire confiance à ses impressions, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le préoccupait.

Quand il avait téléphoné, il était immédiatement entré en contact avec Matsumoto. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé mais ne pouvait pas lui dire beaucoup plus. Néanmoins, le vice-capitaine l'avait remercié pour les avoir appelés, lui disant qu'elle allait prévenir Unohana et Ukitake et qu'il devrait la rappeler lorsque son capitaine se serait réveillé.

Ichigo avait senti monter en lui une folle l'envie de broyer le portable lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert la première fois. Le message de la Soul Society clignotait sur l'écran, l'avertissement à propos sur la proximité de Hollows, la confirmation que le Shinigami désigné était déjà en chemin et qu'il devrait bientôt arriver. Ichigo maudit les Hollows, le portable, la Soul Society, à peu près tout le monde, et surtout, lui-même. Il ne s'était même pas passé une heure depuis que pour le Nouvel An il s'était promis de protéger le garçon aux cheveux blancs et de le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait sans doute pas était depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il revient dans sa chambre, il remarqua que Toshiro avait fermé les yeux. Il se demanda si c'était un bon signe ou pas et s'assit à côté de lui lorsque les orbes verts s'ouvrirent de nouveau, la flamme de vie de retour.

"Toshiro!"

Lorsque Toshiro se porta son regard sur lui, Ichigo cligna des yeux. Il faisait un peu sombre dans la chambre mais…

"C'est Hitsugaya taichou."

Marmonna Hitsugaya mais Ichigo n'en entendit pas un mot. Il regardait fixement les yeux du garçon, la joie dansant dans ses propres prunelles brunes.

"Tes yeux sont revenus."

"Quoi?"

Hitsugaya stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêté à se lever. Il ne se sentait pas du tout malade cette fois, peut-être un peu fatigué, mais à part ça, il se sentait bien. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde humain.

''Tes yeux. C'est un peu plus pâle qu'avant mais leur couleur est revenue."

"Oh. Hyourinmaru vient juste de revenir, c'est peut-être pour ça que la couleur est revenu. "

Ichigo se rappela alors de ce qui s'était produit peu de temps avant. Il avait vraiment besoin de se remettre les idées en place, il avait complètement oublié l'attaque des Hollows lorsque les brillants yeux turquoise étaient entrés en contact avec son propre regard.

"Que s'est-il passé? Tu n'as pas mal?"

Hitsugaya se renfrogna tout en s'asseyant et se tendit quelque peu.

''Ton inquiétude est ce qui me fait mal. Je vais bien. En fait, je me sens bien mieux, maintenant que Hyourinmaru est de retour."

Ichigo garda ses yeux sur le visage du garçon, juste au cas où, mais qu'il ne voyait aucun signe lui indiquant que le capitaine mentait. Alors il allait vraiment bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'attirer le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

Hitsugaya était sur le point de sortir du lit pour se changer et mettre son habituel yukata lorsqu'il remarqua la position raide de Kurosaki. Puis, il y eu cette énorme vague de soulagement, de la culpabilité, et… Le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier était à nouveau présent. Le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser pour définir ce sentiment était 'affection' mais ... C'était impossible que ce soit vraiment ce que Kurosaki ressentait pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Sans doute n'arrivait-il pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot juste, se dit-il. Puis Ichigo, les poings toujours serrés, parla avec ce qu'il espérait être une voix normale.

''Ah, Toshiro, ils voulaient que tu les rappels lorsque tu te serais réveillé."

"C'est Hitsugaya taichou et qui sont 'ils'?

"Rangiku-san, Ukitake-san et Unohana-san."

Les sourcils d'Hitsugaya se creusèrent plus profondément encore et il plissa les yeux. Il oublia rapidement l'étrange émotion qu'il avait reçue de Kurosaki, frustré de devoir avoir affaire à la Société Soul maintenant.

"Toi……"

Ichigo fit rapidement demi-tour face au mécontentement contenu dans le ton d'Hitsugaya. Il n'était pas surpris que Toshiro ne soit pas emballé d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était irritant pour lui de voir que le jeune capitaine ne comprenait simplement pas comment s'étaient passées les choses.

"Hé, tu étais complètement amorphe, ok? Ca n'était pas du tout comme la dernière fois avec Ishida ! C'était comme si tu avais quitté ton gigai sans y avoir placé d'âme! "

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux et grogna à la façon d'un Hyourinmaru vraiment mécontent. Il aurait vertement répliqué aux paroles d'Ichigo s'il ne pouvait sentir la sincère inquiétude et la peur du stupide Shinigami remplaçant se répandre en lui. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce que lui avait dit Hyourinmaru, de ce qui lui était presque arrivé. Avec le dragon de retour, cet accident ne se reproduirait pas alors il n'avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas? Il tentait de décider s'il devait en parler ou non lorsqu'Ichigo parla d'une voix sérieuse.

"Toshiro, il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas, pendant que tu étais inconscient. Je… Tu…"

''C'est Hitsugaya taichou!"

''Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, gamin! Tu avais commencé à émettre ce… reiatsu…… Le même que celui des Hollows."

"… !!"

"Ce n'était pas un reiatsu de Hollow mais c'était en train de le devenir. Puis il a soudainement été nettoyé, ton reiatsu est redevenu normal et quelques minutes après tu t'es réveillé."

Hitsugaya regarda Ichigo, ses yeux avaient à ce moment la taille des soucoupes. Il avait réellement émis un reiatsu d'Hollow?

"Je……"

"Toshiro, JE SAIS. Même si ce n'était pas complètement celui d'un Hollow, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je me trompe sur ça. Je suis…"

Ichigo se gratta la tête et soupira. Personne dans Soul Society ne savait à ce sujet et il était à peu près certain que ce ne serait pas bien pris par les autres. Mais…… Regardant dans les pâles yeux bleu-gris de Toshiro, il décida de tenter sa chance.

''Je suis un Vaizard. Peut-être que je ne sens as très bien les reiatsus mais quand je le fais, je sais ce que c'est."

"Vaizard? Tu es un Vaizard? "

''Ouais. Ca ne fait pas longtemps mais je devais prendre le contrôle du Hollow si je ne voulais pas disparaître.''

Hitsugaya ne savais pas quoi dire. La Soul Society n'était pas vraiment en très bon termes avec les Vaizards, mais personnellement, Hitsugaya ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'eux tant qu'ils ne menaçaient pas la Soul Society. Mais apprendre que Kurosaki était lui aussi un Vaizard était une surprise. Les yeux noisette de Kurosaki semblaient lui demander de le comprendre et il soupira simplement. Apparemment Kurosaki n'avait pas eu le choix de devenir un Vaizard et quoi qu'il ait fait, ça ne changerait pas le fait que Kurosaki était de leur côté, partageant le même objectif qu'eux. Kurosaki était une personne qui cherchait la puissance pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient proche et suivre ses convictions, pas pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde.

"Bien. Je vais te le dire, mais je ne veux pas que la Soul Society soit au courant. Il est peu probable de cela se reproduise à nouveau maintenant que Hyourinmaru est revenu."

''Eh bien… Nous n'avons qu'à leur dire que tu vas bien maintenant."

"Et de cette manière il n'y a pas de problème."

''Je peux te demander de ne pas leur parler de moi non plus."

''Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, je te connais et je sais que tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour faire du tort. Je ne l'avais même pas encore remarqué avec mon empathie, ce qui signifie que tu le contrôle parfaitement. C'est suffisant pour moi."

Ichigo hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'Hitsugaya ne soit pas aussi campé sur les principes qu'un certain autre capitaine du Gotei 13 qu'il ne citerait pas. Hitsugaya se rassis sur le lit avant de commencer à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ichigo fut surpris, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait devenir un Hollow de cette manière.

''Mais je croyais que les Hollows étaient…"

''Je ne le savais pas non plus, mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'empathes avant pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas se reproduire? Si nous ne leur disons rien à ce sujet et que…"

"Ca ne devrait pas se reproduire. Hyourinmaru protège mon esprit de tout les Hollows à présent."

"Est-ce que cela signifie ton empathie est parti?"

"…Non. Je peux encore sentir ton inquiétude. Je pense que Hyourinmaru ne peut pas bloquer les émotions qui n'ont pas pour intention de me nuire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais appeler à Matsumoto. Restes calme."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Toshiro composer le numéro, l'ennui clairement visible dans ses actions. Il pensait vraiment qu'au moins Matsumoto devrait être mise au courant de la situation mais Toshiro pouvait être aussi têtu que lui. Il était déjà parvenu à ce que le garçon lui parle à ce sujet, ce serait probablement impossible de le persuader de nouveau. M'enfin, il devrait plutôt remercier sa bonne étoile qu'Hitsugaya ne soit pas devenu fou furieux en entendant parler de sa partie Vaizard, …sans doute.

Il se sentit un peu coupable lorsque la voix de Matsumoto lui parvient alors que Toshiro maintenait le téléphone loin de son oreille à cause des cris qui étaient proches de le rendre sourd. Hitsugaya leur avait simplement dit que son empathie au contact du Hollow lui avait fait perdre connaissance pendant quelques temps et qu'à présent il allait bien. Après quelques autres cris de Matsumoto et de grognements ennuyés de la part d'Hitsugaya, Ukitake semblait avoir à son tour voulu pendre des nouvelles de son jeune camarade. Hitsugaya raccrocha bientôt, un regard grave sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Apparemment, les attaques des Arrancars sur la Soul Society ont soudainement commencé à diminuer."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Baka. Ca signifie qu'Aizen se prépare. Ou qu'il pense qu'il a assez affaibli la Soul Society."

"………"

"Ils ont peur qu'ils n'y ait une attaque massive sur les humains même s'ils n'ont pas de renseignements fiables à ce sujet. L'Onmitsukido a déjà commencé à bouger mais il faudra un certain temps avant qu'ils ne puissent obtenir toute information concrète."

Hitsugaya jura. Il ne devrait pas être coincé ici, à ne rien faire, à un tel moment. Il était évident qu'Aizen se préparait plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Soudainement Ichigo se trouva à juste quelques centimètres de lui.

"…!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!!"

"Tu avais l'air ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêtes de te soucier de ça pour l'instant, la seule chose que tu puisses faire est de récupérer ton reiryouku. Et je doute qu'Aizen n'agisse avent quelques temps."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

Ichigo haussa les épaules comme il en avait l'habitude.

"Aizen doit encore être en train de se préparer mais je pense qu'il attend que la Soul Society puisse retrouve sa pleine puissance. Il est de ce genre de type. Il doit avoir mit en place sa défense et paraitre faible pendant sa préparation mais lorsque le temps sera venu, il voudra montrer que nous ne pouvons pas gagner contre lui, même à pleine puissance. Il a quitté la Soul Society, se mettant à dos l'ensemble du Gotei 13. Maintenant qu'il a le pouvoir qu'il désirait tant, il voudra nous le monter."

Hitsugaya le regarda avec surprise.

"Tu sembles très bien connaitre Aizen, même si tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois."

''Le moment où je l'ai rencontré, c'est ce qui fait la différence. Vous avez encore cette bonne image d'Aizen en tête alors que je ne connais pas l'Aizen du passé. J'ai simplement vu son vrai visage."

Hitsugaya se renfrogna, regardant au loin. Alors même qu'il était furieux contre Aizen et sa trahison, il était vrai que le souvenir de l'Aizen du passé persistait. La façon dont-il veillait sur Hinamori, le moment où il s'était joint à eux sur le toit pour son anniversaire. Cet idiot de Kurosaki pouvait parfois dire des choses bien plus qu'inattendues, le surprenant complètement.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

Hitsugaya lui lança un sourire moqueur.

"Je n'arrive pas à me décider pour savoir si tu es juste un simple idiot ou un génie avec un cerveau non exploité.''

"Heh, je suis tout simplement génial."

Ichigo était soufflé d'entendre Hitsugaya le complimenter. Le Shinigami remplaçant rit simplement. Il adorait leurs discutions journalières bien qu'habituellement cela impliquait qu'Hitsugaya le traite assez souvent d'imbécile. Ichigo s'étira, étouffant un petit bâillement, il était assez tard et maintenant que ses inquiétudes avaient disparues, le sommeil commençait à l'emporter.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me coucher maintenant. Ah, merde! J'ai presque à nouveau oublié. Tiens."

Ichigo tendit à Hitsugaya une petite enveloppe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je l'avais acheté pour ton anniversaire puis j'ai oublié de te le donner."

"Baka.''

Ichigo grogna légèrement alors qu'Hitsugaya lui prenait le cadeau des mains tout en souriant légèrement d'amusement. C'était une petite enveloppe et elle était très légère. Hitsugaya se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe et vidait son contenu dans la paume de sa main. Quelque chose de petit et de doux y tomba.

"……Un Omamori??" (NA: amulette japonaise)

C'était un Omamori dédié à la sécurité physique de son propriétaire, fait avec un tissu vert clair, la même couleur que l'attache de son épée. Des flocons de neige étaient brodés à l'aide de fil blanc à la place des fleurs habituelles. Ichigo sourit.

"Ca ne te fera pas de mal d'en avoir un."

Hitsugaya le prit dans son autre main, les yeux fixés sur l'Omamori. Ce Kurosaki lui offrirait sans aucun doute des choses auxquelles personne d'autre ne penserait. La chose la plus intéressante, …quoi que, était Kurosaki lui-même. Plutôt que son image de briseur de règle et de fauteur de troubles qu'il avait projeté pendant sa première visite à la Soul Society, Hitsugaya avait vu une autre facette de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. C'était probablement cette douceur et bienveillance transparent à travers sa forte (et excessive) confiance en lui ainsi que son (stupide) comportement qui changeaient les personnes de son entourage. Il aidait les gens à voir le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre et à se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient oublié.

Hitsugaya ne se rendit pas compte à quel point son sourire était doux à ce moment-là, alors qu'il regardait l'Omamori dans sa main.

-xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu -xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

Ichigo: YES!! J'ai fait sourire Shiro!

Toshiro: Et ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras si tu continu de m'appeler Shiro.

Ichigo: ………

HeukYa: Ah, Shiro, tu devrais t'y habituer, il va finir par être ton ama……

Ichigo / Toshiro: (Plaquent leurs mains sur la bouche de HeukYa) Quel genre d'écrivain es-tu, vendre la mèche sur la suite de ton histoire?!

HeukYa: (Regardant Yachiru se promener) Eh bien… Je pensais que c'était assez évident alors je ne vois pas pourquoi le cacher…

Toshiro: Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons laisser ce travail à cette idiote?

HeukYa: (Regarde Yachiru sautiller) Les gars! Shiro va être un peu confus, voir son animal de compagnie préféré, et comprendre des choses! Yeah!!

Ichigo: ……Je pense que je vais y aller et découvrir ce que ce chewing-gum rose fabrique. …En fait Shiro, vas-y.

Toshiro: …Pourquoi je devrais ? ……Oh. Zar…

Ichigo: Ne mentionne pas son nom !!

Zaraki: On m'a appelé? Oh, Ichigo, tu es là, prépares-toi au combat !!

Ichigo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	9. Confusion

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis de contente et vais donc laisser Shiro récupérer. Je ferais mieux de rester loin de mon beau Shiro pendant quelques temps pour préserver ma vie si ne veux pas être congelée. Quelle honte. Je prévois d'écrire de beaux oneshots pour lui quand j'aurais fini cette histoire. Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de prolonger ma vie déjà courte.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont envoyé des rewiews. Elles m'ont toutes été très utiles pour savoir ce que vous aimiez sur l'histoire.

Un grand merci à Neko Oni, qui dessiné un Fanart de Ichigo et Toshiro en Yukatas, comme je l'avais décrit dans le chapitre 8!! C'était le tout premier Fanart j'ai reçu pour ma fiction !! J'espère que vous pourrez avoir l'adresse ici; .com/

Et Tsuki-no-Kurokage a écrit sa première fiction IchiHitsu appelé Strawberry Ice-Cream, je vous recommande la lecture, c'était si doux et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire. Imaginez simplement… (Je bave puis soudain me réveil) Quoi qu'il en soit, oui allez la lire, mais pour l'instant, voici mon histoire.

Enjoy!

**Note de la traductrice :** Hello tous le monde. Ce message c'est pour vous prévenir que comme les chapitres s'allongent, ils mettront un peu plus de temps pour paraître (vous avez du le remarquer d'ailleurs). J'enverrais les chapitres dès qu'ils seront finis mais pour éviter de trop prendre mon temps, je vais vraiment tenter d'éviter plus de deux semaines entre deux chapitres. Rien que ce chapitre par exemple fait 8 pages et c'est en dessous de la moyenne générale (dans un grand moment d'ennui, alors que je prenais une pause entre deux chapitres, j'ai fais la moyenne générale des chapitres qui est à présent de 8,90 pages et à partir du chapitre 10, cette moyenne monte à 10,3…) En comptant en plus les cours, les examens qui approchent et les pauses syndicales pour faire une bonne traduction, ça devient malheureusement trop dur de faire un chapitre par semaine. Je ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera plus, certains chapitres sont un peu plus courts que d'autres ou encore plus facile à traduire ce qui fait que ça met moins de temps (je crois que c'est les introspections qui sont les plus dures, et en ce moment on est en plein dedans) mais pour les chapitres de 10 à 13 pages (y'en aura 8), je pense qu'il faudra bien compter deux semaines. De plus en se moment j'ai un mal de tête que s'est pris d'amour pour moi et ne veux plus me quitter…

**Réponse aux rewiews anonymes**

**Tetedepiaf :** Lol, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai autant plu, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas semblée trop longue et que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant (si ce n'est plus) que l'ancien. Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre (après une telle attente ce serait dommage de tous gâcher) et je te remercie pour ta rewiew. Au fait, je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais répondu au sondage, si tu ne l'as pas fait et que tu as deux minutes tu pourrais y répondre s'il te plait. Encore merci pour ta rewiew. Bisous

**I..love..Yaoi :** Yes je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. C'est vrai que moi aussi se couple me paraissait bizarre. Au départ, si je me rappelle bien, je ne comptais même pas lire la fic jusqu'au bout, je regardais juste parce que ça parlait d'Hitsugaya ayant des problèmes. Finalement l'auteur m'a converti (malgré que moi je lisais en anglais alors il fallait quand même que le couple accroche) et à présent je suis fan de ce couple. Je suis contente de parvenir à convertir autant de gens, alors oui je suis fière de moi (même si tu viens juste de me le faire réaliser… Ca me rappel quelqu'un). Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Plein de bisous

**Rukia-chan :** Lol, apparemment vous êtes pas mal à être contents que Toshiro ait souri. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est rare. C'est vrai que l'idée d'un Shiro-Hollow est pas mal, moi perso j'adore (le fait qu'il risque, pas qu'il le devienne). Lol, en relisant vos rewiews c'est amusant de voir les choses qui vous marquent. Hyorin je m'en doutais, Matsu m'était un peu sorti de l'esprit. Je crois que l'auteur l'aime bien car elle fait pas mal d'apparitions dans la fic… Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que ce sera sans doute le cas. Bisous, bisous !

**Lily-yoruichi :** Lol, oui cette fic demande pas mal de travail, et il y a encore une suite. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, ça veux dire que l'auteur et moi faisons bien notre travail. Lol, alors tu es comme moi pour les rewiews, j'ai un peu de mal à en écrire car dés que j'ai fini de lire un chapitre, je pars à la recherche d'une autre fic. Je laisse quand même des rewiews mais pas toujours. En tous cas, je suis vraiment honorée si tu as pris le temps de laisser une rewiew. Et si le cœur t'en dit et que tu veux à nouveau en laisser une, tu pourrais répondre au sondage ? Pour le moment je n'ai que 12 votes pour environ 250 lecteurs. Merci pour ta rewiew et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Plein de bisous

**Horumi :** Hello, je suis contente que cette fic te face un tel effet Je ne te dirais pas quand ils se mettront ensemble mais en tous cas tu as à raison à propos d'Ichigo en disant que c'est 'un adolescent en pleine possessions de ces moyen'… Je n'en dis pas plus. Pour le surnom de Toshiro, je te le déconseille. Sachant que Toy signifie jouet en anglais et connaissant le caractère de notre cher capitaine… voilà quoi. En tous cas merci pour (toutes) tes rewiews et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **7**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote**** : 12**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique pour les néophytes**

**Taichou : **Capitaine  
**Kido :** Ce sont les sorts que lancent les Shinigamis, ils sont aussi appelés 'Magie du démon'. Il y a deux ou trois catégories de Kido ; le Hadou qui regroupe les techniques destructrices (ex : ******Byakuraï (éclair blanc), Sakaho,…)****,** le Bakudou qui regroupe les techniques d'emprisonnement (ex : Saï, Geki,…) et de liaison (ex : Kakushi Thuijyaku) et aussi des techniques de soins mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit des Kido.  
**Hadou :** Il regroupe les techniques destructrices de Kido.

**Empathy**** par HeukYa Ch.9**

**Confusion**

Hitsugaya Toshiro détestait être confus. Il voyait toujours au-delà des choses et savait clairement ce qu'il devait faire. Il possédait un regard aiguisé et un esprit analytique incroyablement rapide qui faisaient de lui un excellent capitaine pour sa division, généralement envoyée en première ligne pour les enquêtes.

À l'heure actuelle, Toshiro Hitsugaya était perplexe et l'objet de sa confusion était un certain substitut Shinigami nommé Kurosaki Ichigo. La raison de cette déplaisante confusion n'était autre que son empathie. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ressentait à travers son empathie. Kurosaki était en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon, ignorant de l'agitation des pensées d'Hitsugaya qui, pour le moment, lui broyait du noir dans la chambre. Toshiro ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de parler et il savait qu'il n'y avait quelqu'une personne qui connaissait le problème.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se senti soulagé de voir le sol recouvert de neige glacée et le corps enroulé du dragon face à lui. Etre séparé de Hyourinmaru était, avec l'arrivée de son empathie, l'une des plus étranges expériences qu'il n'ait jamais vécue.

'Toshiro. Tu es revenu.'

'Nous devons parler.'

'J'ai senti que ton esprit était troublé.'

Les yeux rouges de Hyourinmaru se fixèrent sur Toshiro, son ton lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait déjà que son Maître serait revenu à lui tôt ou tard. Le dragon déroula son corps et Hitsugaya s'assit, s'appuyant contre le flan du dragon d'où se dégageait un froid glacial.

'Tu sais ce que je veux te demander.'

'Oui, mais je ne peux pas te donner la réponse.'

'Pourquoi pas?'

'Petit maître, c'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. Néanmoins je te guiderais si tu veux parler.'

Hitsugaya n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait sentir le dragon habituellement neutre être presque… amusé. Il se renfrogna. Il finit par croiser les bras et réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.

'……Dernièrement Kurosaki a était……'

'…………'

'……Etrange'

Hitsugaya entendit le rire profond du dragon résonner et grogna. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'être dans cette situation, son dragon se moquait en plus de lui. Le dragon s'enroula à nouveau sur lui-même, se pencha sur son jeune maître et il y avait définitivement du plaisir dans ses yeux rouges que la créature mystique ne pouvait cacher. Hitsugaya ne pouvait rien y faire mais foudroya tout de même le dragon du regard.

'Hyourinmaru……'

'Cher petit… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?'

'Et bien……… Je ne vois pas beaucoup de changements dans son comportement mais… l'empathie me rapporte des choses différentes… La plupart du temps c'est juste une impression qui ne reste pas. Argh, c'est comme de la fumée que je chercherais à retenir avec mes mains… mais… parfois c'est plus intense et…'

'……Et…?'

'………C'est parfois comme une chaleur écrasante… Ce n'est pas douloureux mais je peux sentir que c'est quelque chose de fort…'

'As-tu reconnu ce que c'était?'

'C'est pourquoi je suis confus, Hyourinmaru. Tu sais ce que je pense, tu ne devrais même pas avoir à me le demander.'

Le dragon semblait être en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, choisissant ses mots avec soins. Après tout, il connaissait Hitsugaya Toshiro mieux que quiconque et savait aussi que lui donner l'impression de se moquer de sa confusion de quelque manière que ce soit était…… et bien, disons simplement que vous ne voudriez vraiment pas en connaitre les conséquences. Hitsugaya et Hyourinmaru, aucun des deux ne pouvait faire du mal à l'autre mais cette situation ne faisait que compliquer la récupération de son maître.

'As-tu trouvé de meilleurs mots qu' 'affection' à présent?'

Hitsugaya soupira.

'Non'

'Alors tu as ta réponse.'

'Hyourinmaru, ne me dis pas que tu as appris à faire de l'humour. Franchement, dis-moi ce que tu as fais pour m'aider. Et comment serait-ce possible?!'

'Pourquoi ne serait-se pas possible?

'Kurosaki Ichigo est un humain! Un garçon qui plus est! Et…'

'Pourtant tu te sens plus serein lorsque tu es près de lui.'

Hitsugaya hésita presque à avouer la vérité.

'Et bien, c'est surement parce qu'il est sympathique, juste parce qu'il est censé veiller sur moi!'

Le dragon le regarda directement dans les yeux, cette fois toute trace de malice avait disparue, remplacée par la gravité.

'En ce moment même tu possède le don d'empathie, tu devrais savoir la vérité sur ses sentiments mieux que quiconque.'

Hitsugaya ancra son regard dans celui du dragon. Hyourinmaru avait raison, il connaissait la vérité de ces sentiments mieux que n'importe qui. Kurosaki ne faisait pas semblant d'être gentil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était juste lui-même. Hitsugaya ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur le Shinigami aux cheveux orange qui avait été assez téméraire pour affronter l'ensemble du Gotei 13 afin de sauver une ami, se jetant sans réfléchir au cœur de la bataille et anéantissant la grande majorité, si ce n'est la totalité, de la 11ème division. Hitsugaya n'aurait même jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent s'entendre aussi bien.

Comme il avait eu tord.

En dépit de leurs disputes, son séjour chez Kurosaki avait été plus relaxant et agréable que n'importe quel autre moment de sa vie. Autant que le temps qu'il avait passé avec Hinamori dans le Rukongai. Peut-être même, si c'était possible, plus encore que ce moment-là. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez le rouquin qui le mettait à l'aise et le détendait involontairement. Kurosaki n'essayait pas de baisser ses barrières et de le sortir de ses retranchements. Il était simplement lui-même, prenant soin de laisser son inquiétude pour lui ainsi que sa chaleur réconfortante s'infiltrer en lui. Et Hitsugaya sentait que les murs de glace qu'il avait placé autour de lui avaient lentement commencés à fondre.

Ce n'était pas simplement la capacité naturelle qu'avait Ichigo à changer les gens. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Toshiro, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et ce bien-être réconfortant d'une calme mer bleu dans un cœur de feu ardent qu'il recevait de Kurosaki lorsque celui-ci n'y prenait pas garde, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. C'était de l'affection, de l'intérêt, de l'adoration, de la possessivité ; de l'amour.

Lorsque ses pensées arrivèrent à ce point, Hitsugaya enterra simplement son visage dans ses mains. Comment était-ce arrivé? Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se blâmer ou accuser Ichigo, ses émotions étaient clairement pures et sincères. En fait, voulait-il même blâmer ou accuser Kurosaki ? Comprenant que son maître commençait enfin à entrevoir la vérité et à l'accepter, Hyourinmaru mit en avant une question importante.

'Que ressens-tu, _toi_?'

'Je ne sais pas. J'ai n'ai… Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça et…'

'Te sens-tu dégoûté?'

'…………Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas…'

'Alors c'est assez pour le moment.'

Hitsugaya tourna son regard vers lui, des questions plein les yeux. Le dragon eut pitié de lui, le jeune génie n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de faire l'expérience des différentes facettes de la vie en dehors du travail et des devoirs. Il n'avait jamais demandé aux autres plus que de la loyauté et n'avait jamais reconnu l'existence de cette solitude qui l'envahissait parfois. Cependant il avait été seul depuis si longtemps qu'il y avait peu de choses que Hyourinmaru puisse faire pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Hitsugaya allait devoir découvrir cette facette de la vie et prendre lui-même une décision.

'Souviens-toi, Toshiro. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter les sentiments de Kurosaki. Tu peux choisir. Ne confonds pas tes propres sentiments et ceux qui proviennent de Kurosaki à travers ton empathie. Recherche dans ce que tu ressens, vois ce que tu veux vraiment.'

'Hyourinmaru…'

'Je souhaite simplement ton bonheur petit, peu importe quoi ou qui peut te le procurer. Laisse les choses suivre leur cours. Le temps viendra où tu seras sûr de ce qu'il te faudra faire.'

Hitsugaya observa le paysage qui l'entourait. Sa confusion avait créé un violent blizzard dans le monde habituellement tranquille, le plongeant en pleine tempête dont-il était protégé par le dragon. Il soupira. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, mais parler avec Hyourinmaru l'avait d'une certaine manière éclairé. Il vit que la tempête de neige avait commencé à diminuer de puissance, ne laissant plus qu'un vent plutôt fort.

'Arigato. Bien que je n'ai pas encore de réponse définitive.'

Le dragon gronda doucement puis poursuivit d'une voix basse.

'Je serais toujours là. Mais tu es resté ici assez longtemps. Tu ferais mieux de repartir avant que Kurosaki n'ait une crise cardiaque.'

Hitsugaya se tourna vers Hyourinmaru une dernière fois et posa sur le dragon un regard suspect.

'Où diable est-tu allais pendant que tu es partis, Hyourinmaru?'

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Ichigo était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé, passant à travers les différentes chaînes que lui proposait la télévision. La nouvelle année venait de prendre fin, l'excitation était à présent passée. Les gens retrouvaient leur routine habituelle, leurs disputes et il en était de même pour les quelques Shinigamis présent à Karakura. C'était un dimanche après-midi et il y a quelques minutes, Hitsugaya était parti dans la chambre sans dire un mot. Devinant -correctement- qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de ne pas le déranger, Ichigo avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée avec la stupide-boîte-magique du monde humain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une énorme détonation provenant de sa chambre.

Il s'assit et regarda la porte avant de rapidement se transformer en Shinigami, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Si c'était une attaque? Il n'avait rien senti mais après tout ses sens ne fonctionnaient jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de reiatsu. Toshiro était retourné dans la chambre après le déjeuner et n'en était pas ressortir. Il ouvrit vivement la porte, Zangetsu fermement serré dans la main, prêt à attaquer, lorsqu'il se figea face à la scène devant lui.

La chambre était dans un désordre incroyable, on aurait dis qu'une bombe avait explosé juste au centre de la pièce. Sa chaise et son bureau étaient en mille morceaux et les portes de son armoire qui semblaient avoir été arrachées étaient couchées sur le sol. Et Toshiro était assis sur le lit, complètement abasourdi avec les yeux écarquillés, tenant son portable à l'oreille.

Ils se regardèrent l'un-l'autre, tous deux trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ichigo n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Puis une voix puissante surgie du téléphone les fit sursauter, les ramenant à la réalité.

-TAICHOU! -

"…Ah."

-Taichou, alors comment c'est?-

"…………On dirait qu'il m'en est revenu plus que je le pensais"

-Vraiment?! A quel point?!-

"……J'ai juste fait sauter la moitié de la chambre de Kurosaki."

-………Oups.-

Kurosaki semblait avoir littéralement été gelé sur le pas de la porte, Zangetsu toujours dans sa main, brillant dangereusement. Rien à part un pur état de choc ne provenait de lui et même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation assez… comique. Il baissa rapidement la tête et mordit sa lèvre inferieur tentant d'empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Puis, le cri tant attendu arriva.

"QUE DIABLE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ICI?!"

Hitsugaya raccrocha rapidement le téléphone et commença à s'expliquer.

"Unohana taichou a demandé à Matsumoto de me faire faire un bilan."

''Et de quelle manière un BILAN à put produire une explosion dans ma chambre ?!"

"Je suis là, calme toi Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Kurosaki reste calme dans cette situation, et probablement que ses mots l'enrageraient plus encore qu'ils ne le calmeraient, mais le choc qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de faire des phrases cohérentes pour continuer son explication. M'enfin, c'était compréhensible; sa chambre était parfaitement bien pendant une minute puis la suivante, la moitié de celui-ci était détruite.

"Bien, explique!"

Hitsugaya soupira alors qu'Ichigo 'rengainait' son Zanpakuto et croisait les bras.

"Matsumoto à dit que je pouvais essayer d'utiliser un Kido et lui dire ce que ça aurait donné, elle l'aurait ensuite dit à Unohana taichou. Je n'avais pas senti qu'autant de reiryouku était revenu…"

Une veine apparue et se mit à pulser de manière menaçante sur la tempe d'Ichigo.

''Alors, tu t'es dis que tu pourrais essayer un Hadou dans ma chambre?"

''Je n'avais pas prévu que tant de reiryouku serait revenu."

"C'EST CE QUE TU N'ARRETES PAS DE DIRE……… Attends une minute, tu as utilisé un Hadou?"

Hitsugaya hésita presque face au changement soudain d'Ichigo, même s'il parvenait à conserver son habituelle renfrognement irrité. Le choc était en train de disparaître rapidement et quelque chose d'autre semblait bouillonner en Kurosaki.

"Oui".

"Avec incantation?"

"Non."

"Et tu as fait sauter la moitié de ma chambre?"

"Oui."

Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas dire si ce point était une bonne chose. Puis soudainement Ichigo se mit à sourire.

"Ca signifie que tu commences à retrouver ton reiryouku. En grande quantité en plus, non?

''J'étais obligé de le récupérer un jour ou l'autre, et ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à ce que je peux normalement faire avec un Kido de ce niveau. Mais j'avoue que c'est plus que ce que je m'attendais à récupérer en l'espace de quelques mois."

"Ah, bien. J'imagine que je vais bientôt te voir partir alors."

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya observa Ichigo, les sourcils haussés. C'était tous ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ?

"Je ne me plaindrais pas pour la chambre.''

Puis Ichigo ajouta, un sourire mauvais inscrit sur le visage.

"Tant que la Soul Société paie pour les réparations."

Hitsugaya regarda Ichigo avec incrédulité, non pas parce qu'il avait demandé que la Soul Society paye (Hitsugaya comptait le faire de toute façon), mais à cause du changement soudain d'Ichigo et des émotions qui lui en parvenaient. Il pouvait sentir le bonheur et une sorte de sentiment de fierté provenant de Kurosaki. Le bonheur était si fort qu'il le fit presque involontairement sourire. Il parvient à garder le contrôle et grogna.

"Tu es content alors que j'ai fait sauter la moitié de ta chambre?"

''Eh bien. Ca signifie que je fais bien mon travail et je ne m'inquiéterais pas du désordre tant que je n'ai rien à payer. Peut-être que je devrais remplacer mes meubles puisque j'en ais l'occasion."

"Je voudrais te voir essayer."

"Tu me défis, Toshiro?"

"C'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi!"

"……Ouais, ouais."

Puis Ichigo fit demi-tour et retourna dans son corps laissé dans le salon. Toutefois Hitsugaya était toujours assis sur le lit, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas manqué ces quelques secondes de retard dans la riposte d'Ichigo qui habituellement venait juste après ou même parfois au beau milieu de ses corrections habituelles de son titre. Puis il se rappela cette nuit éclairée par l'astre lunaire, alors qu'Ichigo était en pleine incertitude, Toshiro avait ressenti de la tristesse alors qu'il avait prononcé ces même paroles.

'…………Baka…'

Soudain, tout fut clair pour lui. Kurosaki devait avoir réalisé ses sentiments au cours de cette nuit et avait pris la décision de suivre son instinct (comme d'habitude). Cependant, il avait également bien consciences de leurs différences et leurs statuts. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec Hitsugaya lui rappelant tous les jours son grade de capitaine? La raison pour laquelle Hitsugaya avait eu des difficultés à identifier les émotions devait être que Kurosaki tentait la plupart du temps de les lui cacher ; comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de son empathie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Hitsugaya était familier, de telle sorte qu'il lui avait au final été difficile de donner un nom sur ce sentiment qui, la plupart du temps, était camouflé. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il savait que la récupération d'Hitsugaya signifierait un 'au revoir' ?

Hitsugaya secoua légèrement la tête. Si l'on parlait du Kurosaki Ichigo qu'il connaissait, Toshiro était sûr qu'il ne serait pas le genre de personne à renoncer à une chose qu'il avait décidé, peu importe ce que les autres penseraient de lui. Cependant, il savait également que Kurosaki n'imposerait pas ses décisions à d'autres, il était trop protecteur pour oser ce genre d'action. Il laissait les autres prendre leurs propres décisions. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hitsugaya soit au mit au courant de ses sentiments et se sente mal à l'aise ou mit sous pression à cause de lui. Il se comportera comme il le veut et fera de son mieux pour que ce soit une décision qu'il ait prise. Jamais il n'inciterait les autres à suivre ses choix ou à lui donner quelque chose en retour.

Il entendit le rire de Kurosaki mélangé aux sons de la télé provenant du salon et soupira. Il s'appuya contre le mur à la tête du lit et inclina la tête en arrière, observant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre placée sur sa droite.

'…Qui aurait put penser que les choses tourneraient de cette manière…'

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Interroger directement Kurosaki à ce sujet était tout simplement hors de question; que dirait-il de toute façon? Cependant, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir jusqu'à quel point il voulait rester proche de lui. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise avec les émotions de Kurosaki (qui l'avaient avant tout surpris), mais il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un pouvant ignorer l'existence d'une telle affection. Puis les paroles du dragon raisonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit.

'Laisse les choses suivre leur cours. Le temps viendra où tu seras sûr de ce qu'il te faudra faire.'

Hitsugaya sauta hors du lit, appelant Matsumoto pour la réparation de la chambre. Il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Hyourinmaru. Toutefois cela lui semblait difficile à présent, il ne parvenait pas à avoir de réponse claire, spécialement lorsque les sentiments provenant de son empathie se mêlaient avec ses propres émotions. Laisser quelque chose hors de son contrôle n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait souvent mais il y avait des fois où c'était la seule chose que l'on puisse faire. Après tout, peu de choses avaient changés dans le comportement de Kurosaki, même après la nuit de son anniversaire. S'il ne disait rien et agissait comme d'habitude, Kurosaki ne remarquerait même pas qu'à présent il savait.

Hitsugaya sortait de la chambre à demi détruite pour rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux orange, juste au moment où Matsumoto lui téléphona. Ichigo était étendu sur le sofa puis lorsqu'il vit Hitsugaya poser son regard sur lui, il s'assit précautionneusement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'acheter un autre canapé. Hitsugaya grogna et s'assis à côté de lui. Quelque part il pouvait simplement dire que quelque soit la décision qu'il prendrait, rien ne changerait entre lui et Kurosaki ; leur amitié, leurs souvenirs et le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble resteraient. Son visage se changea pour former un 'à peine visible demi-sourire'.

"Matsumoto. J'ai besoin de toi pour t'occuper de la réparation de la chambre de Kurosaki. Prélève l'argent sur mon propre compte, pas sur celui de la première division."

- Hein? Vous avez vraiment le faire? -

''C'est moi qui ait fait sauter la chambre, qu'il s'agisse d'un accident ou non."

Ichigo sourit et retourna son attention vers la télévision. Il avait dit que la Soul Society devrait le payer pour les dégâts de sa chambre mais il l'avait demandé avec peu d'intérêt. Son père avait si souvent détruit sa chambre que la réparer une fois de plus n'était pas grand-chose pour lui. Il était un peu contrarié mais si c'était un signe que Hitsugaya allait de mieux, alors il l'accepterait. Le reiryouku était une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas voir physiquement, tant et si bien qu'il en était venu à se demander si le petit capitaine le récupérait vraiment ou non. Puis il remarqua qu'Hitsugaya avait déjà fini sa conversation et l'observait avec un regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

"Quoi?"

Hitsugaya fixa son regard sur lui encore quelques secondes avant de finalement de briser le contact.

''Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse être si heureux d'avoir la moitié de sa chambre détruite."

Quelque chose disait à Ichigo que ce n'était pas réellement ce à quoi pensait Toshiro mais il n'insista pas. S'il ne le disait pas maintenant, il ne le lui dirait jamais. Ils étaient tous deux des personnes étonnamment similaires. Ichigo secoua sa main et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

"Peu importe, je ne m'en soucis pas tant que je n'ai rien à payer."

"Baka.''

"Oi!"

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement et partit dans la cuisine, laissant Ichigo seul. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu et leurs disputes amicales lui paraissaient toutes de plus en plus agréables. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait considérait quelque chose comme vraiment amusant? Cette fois, il ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper. Il prépara une bouilloire pour faire son thé préféré et attendit que l'eau se mette à bouillir, observant son reflet déformé sur le métal de la bouilloire.

'Laisser les choses suivre leur cours, hein…'

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

Ichigo: Quelques fois je voudrais pouvoir remercier Hyourinmaru … Je devrais lui préparer un délicieux Saké.

Toshiro: Tu oserais faire boire mon Zanpakuto?!

HeukYa: Woo, je peux regarder ?? Je peux ?

Toshiro: NON!

HeukYa: (Snif) Oh très bien…J'avais prévu…d'être gentille… mais j'ai change d'avis… Si on avait… la petite visite… d'un… Arr…

Ichigo: Toshiro, laisse la simplement regarder.

Toshiro: Ca m'est égal. Tu ne ferras pas boire Hyourinmaru.

HeukYa: (Les yeux brillant de larmes) Alors c'est de cette manière que ça va se passer ? Kurosaki Ichigo, tu ferais mieux de garder un œil sur ton prince… Car des problèmes se profilent à l'horizon !! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Toshiro: Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru. Qui est-ce que tu appelles 'prince'?

HeukYa: AH! GOMENASAI!! GOMENASAI!! Je ne veux pas d'ennui ! Je ne veux pas d'ennui ! (Chuchotements) ……Je vais juste te rendre accro à Fraisy. Hé vous tous, venez et faites comme moi. (Sourires moqueurs)

Toshiro: Qu'as-tu dit?

HeukYa: Rien.


	10. Visite

**Note de l'auteur :** Ichigo sera t-il assez doux pour faire fondre notre capitaine des glaces? Il est temps de le découvrir. Ils sont partis pour voir comment se développe l'empathie maintenant qu'une partie du Reiryouku de Shiro est revenu.

Tout le monde semble commencer s'exciter maintenant que Shiro commence à réaliser ses sentiments… Héhé, les choses commencent à bouger. Enivrer Hyourinmaru semblent piquer énormément l'intérêt de certains, ça serait plutôt drôle, ça n'arrivera pas, héhé.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiewer, ajouté l'histoire aux fav/alert liste. Enjoy!

**Note de la traductrice : VRAIMENT DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD !!!**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Raimu :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 10, j'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas dégoûté de la fic. Pour la traduction, c'est aussi un peu un plaisir car ça me permet aussi de découvrir en totalité l'histoire (il y avait certain passages que je ne faisais que survoler car ils étaient trop compliqués). Mais je suis contente que ça vous plaise à vous aussi. En tous cas, désolée pour le retard et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Rukia-chan :** Et oui, Ichigo commence à avoir pas mal d'influence, tu n'es pas la seule à le remarquer dans cette histoire. Les choses commencent à bouger (Waouh, je n'en pouvais plus, et vous avez dû le remarquer avec le temps que je mets pour poser les chapitres) et encore un peu dans ce chapitre. Ichigo a eu une réaction très Ichigoteste avec sa chambre, totalement à l'opposée de ce à quoi on se serait attendu, et Toshiro en a fait les frais (petite blague, heureusement qu'Ichigo ne lui a pas demandé de le rembourser en nature). En tous cas, c'est vrai que l'auteur ne fait pas dans les 'clichés'. Je suis contente que cette fic et sa traduction te plaisent toujours autant, en tous cas, tes rewiews me font toujours aussi plaisir.

**Horumy :** Merci pour ta rewiew, elle était très amusante (j'espère pouvoir bientôt lire les aventures de notre cher Toy) Et oui, Toshiro met un peu de temps mais en même temps, au départ Ichigo non plus ne connaissait pas ses sentiments et en plus il tentait de les lui cacher. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté avant les fêtes ^^ '.

**Lily-yoruichi :** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai tant plus. Pour le fait d'engloutir les chapitre, je connais ça moi aussi… En fait ce que je pense être le plus dur dans cette fic c'est la description des sentiments. Moi-même je e fais beaucoup dans mes fics mais le faire à partir de l'anglais c'est assez casse-tête. Sinon j'adore traduire et vos rewiews sont un vrai bonheur alors merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir (j'espère que tu n'as pas eut trop mal à l a main). Ton vote à été pris en compte et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue.

** :** Contente que cette fic te plaise. Désolée que la traduction soit si longue mais il y a des moments où je préfère ne pas traduire que de faire un mauvais travail ou finir par être dégoûté de la traduction. En tous cas je ne compte pas abandonner la traduction et je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Pas grave pour les fautes, je dois moi-même être pas mal servie. Pour les Lemon, Toshiro ayant déjà du mal avec ses sentiments, je le vois mal 'mener le jeu'. Merci d'avoir lu l'autre fic, je pense poster le nouveau chapitre bientôt

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **8**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote**** : 13**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.10**

**Visite**

Le temps repris son paisiblement cours. Rukia et Ichigo s'étaient téléphonés après leur brève rencontre pendant la fête de la Nouvelle Année afin qu'elle puisse présenter ses excuses à Hitsugaya (Ichigo ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment avait put se sentir Rukia ; elle n'avait encore jamais parlé à 'Hitsugaya taichou' avant ça), et la chambre d'Ichigo avait rapidement été réparée. Et ce soir, ils étaient sur le point de recevoir leur première visite depuis plus de trois mois. Et il était évident qu'Hitsugaya n'était pas heureux de l'identitée de leur visiteur.

"Oi, tu pourais avoir une attitude un peu plus accueillante. Tu n'as vu personne de la Soul Society depuis longtemps et c'est ton propre vice-capitaine qui va venir."

"………Je ne veux pas avoir à me rappeler les formulaires laissés à la traine. Tu te rappels des photos qu'elle à envoyé pour mon anniversaire? Ca aurait été bien plus simple si Ukitake ou même Kuchiki Rukia était venu."

Ichigo n'était pas sûr que Rukia ait été contente de cette déclaration si elle l'avait entendu.

"Hey, c'est évident qu'elle veut voir comment tu vas. Elle devait être plus qu'heureuse d'entendre dire que tu commençais à te rétablir.''

"J'espère simplement qu'elle ne sera pas saoule. …Même si la sensibilité de mon empathie a diminuée, ce dont nous ne sommes même pas encore sûr, ce sera difficile si elle à trop d'énergie."

Après avoir entendu dire qu'Hitsugaya avait réussi à détruire la moitié de sa chambre avec un Kido de bas niveau et sans incantation, Unohana avait conclu qu'Hitsugaya avait suffisament récupéré pour que l'on puisse étudier la relation entre son Reiryouku et son empathie. Après tout, ils avaient supposé que l'empathie disparaitrait avec la récupération, mais ce sans preuves solides. Matsumoto avait sauté sur l'occasion pour revoir son capitaine, ne mentionnant pas la possibilité d'un shopping de folie si elle en avait le temps (et le plus important, pouvoir s'éloigner de la paprasse honie).

Hitsugaya s'était fortement renfrogné lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Ichigo souri intérieurement, il savait à quel point le petit capitaine faisait confiance à son vice capitaine et s'inquiétait pour elle malgré toutes les critiques qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Lui-même était impatient qu'elle arrive, il y avait certaines choses dont-il voulait parler avec. Il venait tout juste de vérifier qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures avant l'arrivée de Matsumoto lorsque soudain la porte de la Soul Society s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un papillon de l'enfer suivit par Matsumoto, plus vive que jamais.

"Rangiku-san! Tu es en avance."

''Je ne pouvais pas attendre! Taichou, vous m'avez manqué!"

Hitsugaya grogna lorsque Matsumoto l'enlaça, enterrant son visage dans ses montagnes mortelles que les gens appelaient poitrine. Il la repoussa habilement loin de lui.

"Et moi pas."

''Ah, taichou! C'est cruel!"

"Tu peux repartir si tu comptes constament perturber mes sentiments, Matsumoto."

Le visage de Matsumoto devient soudainement grave alors qu'elle s'assayait face à son capitaine.

"……Alors ça n'a pas changé……"

Hitsugaya soupira. Il savait qu'il avait sans doute effrayé Matsumoto avec son empathie lorsqu'ils étaient revenu à la Soul Society, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se face tant de soucis, spécialement alors qu'ils savaient avec certitude qu'il était en train de retrouver son Reiryouku.

"De toute évidence ça va mieux si je peux supporter de t'avoir près de moi pendant plus de cinq minutes. Je suis simplement habitué à Kurosaki qui n'est pas du genre à me prendre la tête comme c'est ton cas."

Matsumoto souri. Elle n'avait pas revu son capitaine depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé entre les mains d'Ichigo, et elle était heureuse qu'il semble être en bonne santé. La couleur de sa peau était redevenue normale, même la teinte de ses yeux semblait être revenue même si légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude. Matsumoto n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait un temps où les cris que son capitaine lui lançait pour qu'elle finisse son travail lui manqueraient.

"Eh bien, j'ai 24 heures avant de retourner à la Soul Society… Ichigo-kun, pourrais-je avoir une fête pour mon arrivée ?"

"Matsumoto…"

''Ah, Ichigo-kun est mineur…. C'est dommage, ça signifie que nous ne pourrons pas boire!"

Hitsugaya enterra son visage dans ses mains alors que Matsumoto faisait la moue, affichant un air infiniment déçu. Ichigo ri simplement. Il adorait le temps qu'il passé seul avec Toshiro, mais c'était toujours agréable de revoir des visages amicaux.

-xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu -xxxxxxxxxx-

''Alors, nous sommes resté jusqu'à cinq heures du matin!! Tout le monde avait oublié la réunion des fukutaichous le lendemain, de sorte que les seuls à y avoir participé étaient apparemment Nemu-chan et Yachiru-chan!!"

Il était minuit passé l'histoire de Matsumoto semblait loin d'être finie. Ichigo était mineur et Toshiro avait sèchement refusé, mais cela n'avait pas empêché l'alcool de prendre sa place sur la table. En dépit de toutes les attaques et de l'ombre menaçante projetée par Aizen, il semblait certain que Matsumoto passait un excellent moment. Ichigo ri avec Matsumoto, tentant d'imaginer le chewing-gum rose et la calme et stoïque vice-capitaine seules dans la même pièce.

Un épisode honteux qu'Hitsugaya ne trouvait pas vraiment amusant.

"Matsumoto……… Tu as entraîné Hinamori dans l'une de tes soirées et l'as fait boire jusqu'à cinq heures du matin?! Et en ce qui concerne le travail administratif ?!"

Le regard que lui lançait Hitsugaya était suffisant pour faire plier n'importe quelle personne mais Matsumoto ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie de 'personnes'. Malgré tous elle se recroquevilla légèrement, même si elle était immunisée contre ce regard elle venait tous de même de pratiquement avouer qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout son travail.

"Hinamori-chan allait bien, taichou! Tout le monde a passé un bon moment! Et vous ne devriez pas penser à des choses telles que la paperasserie!"

"Alors s'il te plaît ne me donne pas de raison de m'en inquiéter…"

Grogna Hitsugaya. Il leva les yeux pour contrôler l'heure ; il était fatigué par l'éternel état d'amusement de Matsumoto qui se trouvait en contradiction avec son irritation. On pouvait donc dire que soit son empathie ne disparaissait pas, soit les sentiments de Matsumoto étaient trop élevés pour noter la moindre diminution. Et il était très tard, bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle il allait habituellement se coucher (qui était déjà très tard). Kurosaki montrait un peu de somnolence dans les yeux mais semblait déterminé à rester jusqu'à la fin.

"Taichou, pourquoi ne buvez-vous pas? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir ? C'est votre seule chance de vous détendre complètement, qui sait quand est-ce que vous serez loin de votre travail à nouveau?"

"Matsumoto…"

"Toshiro, juste un peu pour qu'elle soit contente, sinon fais le au moins pour qu'elle arrête de te harceler."

"Ichigo, qui a dit que je harcelais mon taichou?!"

Ichigo sourit, montrant le garçon aux cheveux blancs tenant une bière à la main. Il l'avait ouvert en même temps que Matsumoto mais n'en avait toujours pas bu une goûte. Hitsugaya le foudroya du regard.

''C'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi ! Bon sang, je vais me coucher. Ca semble être le seul moyen d'échapper à cette folie."

''Ah, taichou! C'est pas drôle!"

"Tu es venu ici pour contrôler mon empathie, pas pour t'amuser, Matsumoto."

"Nous avons encore demain, taichou"

Hitsugaya se retint de justesse de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il pouvait sentir que Matsumoto n'était pas ivre, mais elle avait certainement un haut degré d'alcool dans le sang. Il avait en effet l'impression de flotter légèrement, ce qui ne faisait que l'irriter encore plus. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de ce cercle vicieux, il avait l'impression que les progrès qu'il avait faits avec son empathie seraient réduits à néant s'il restait plus longtemps dans cette pièce.

''Je vais me coucher. Faites ce que vous voulez, évitez simplement de faire du bruit."

Ichigo eut un sourire dépité. Il sentait depuis un moment qu'Hitsugaya approchait de ses limites, si bien que son annonce ne le surprit guère. Et ce serait également une occasion pour lui de parler avec Matsumoto. Il ne fit donc aucun mouvement pour stopper Toshiro et étonnamment, Matsumoto non plus.

"Hai, Hai. Oyasuminasai, taichou. "(AN: Bonne nuit)

Hitsugaya hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de la chambre. Matsumoto se mit en tâche de finir les bouteilles d'alcool présentes alors qu'Ichigo réfléchissait à la manière de lui poser ses questions. Il savait à quel point Matsumoto se souciait de son capitaine, peu importe combien elle le taquinait, et il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont-elle réagirait. Toutefois ce fut Matsumoto qui brisa en premier le silence avec un sourire complice.

"Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander?"

Ichigo s'agita et porta son regard sur Matsumoto. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son précédent état d'ébriété malgré le fait qu'elle se soit encore enfilée quatre cannettes après le départ de Toshiro. Elle semblait l'observer de ses yeux clairs et un sourire qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Elle était beaucoup plus attentive qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; elle devait avoir remarqué quelque chose et avait agit afin de lui donner une chance d'être seul avec elle. Ichigo baissa son regard et fit tourner la bière qu'il tenait dans la main.

Matsumoto attendit silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais au fil du temps, elle avait senti que quelque chose de subtil avait changé entre eux. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement du fait qu'ils aient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Puis lorsqu'Ichigo et Hitsugaya commencèrent l'une de leurs disputes devenues habituelles, elle commença à entre apercevoir ce qui avait changé.

Quand bien même Matsumoto reconnaissait-elle passer elle-même son temps à taquiner son capitaine (évidemment concentré sur son travail), il n'y avait pas eu une seule fois où le jeune garçon n'avait réellement perdu son calme. Hitsugaya Toshiro montrait rarement ses sentiments sauf l'agacement et un certain calme glacial ; même face aux Arrancars tout ce qu'il disait c'était 'encore un gêneur'. Mais quand il était avec Ichigo, il était tout à fait différent. Des plaisanteries cyniques surgissaient ici et là, partant généralement de son froid capitane et Ichigo semblait lui-même s'amuser de ces querelles.

Puis quand elle surprit Ichigo se tendre soudainement à la mention d'Hinamori et son capitaine jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur Ichigo juste après, elle su que quelque chose d'autre se passait devant elle, du moins du côté du garçon aux cheveux orange. Et à son avis, avec un esprit comme le sien en plus de son empathie, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son capitaine n'ait rien remarqué, alors cela ne la surpris pas qu'il n'ait rien dit ou fait le moindre geste montrant qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose.

"………Rangiku-san… Anou… Um… Quelle sorte de personne est Hinamori-chan pour Toshiro?"

Matsumoto le fixa des yeux, franchement surprise. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la première chose qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre de la part d'Ichigo. Toutefois les yeux d'Ichigo ne contenaient pas l'horrible flamme de la jalousie. Son regard s'adouci. Il semblerait que le coriace Shinigami remplaçant soit plus innocent qu'il n'y paraissait finalement. Ou peut-être possédait-il une certaine naïveté assez inattendue. Quelle que soit la raison, la douce et pure affection qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Ichigo lui réchauffa le cœur.

"Hinamori-chan est devenu la sœur de taichou lorsqu'il vivait dans le Rukongai".

"Sa sœur?"

"Oui. Vous savez que lorsque les âmes arrivent dans le Rukongai elles forment de nouvelles familles, n'est-ce pas? Pour taichou, il n'y avait que Hinamori-chan et lui pour composer leur famille. Ils ont vécu ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Hinamori-chan ne parte la première pour aller à l'Académie des Shinigamis."

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux autres personnes proches de Toshiro et quand celui-ci avait réprimandé Matsumoto pour avoir entrainé la vice capitaine de la cinquième division dans l'une de ses soirées, il s'était tendu avant de se reprendre. Il avait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Aizen, Ichimaru, Hinamori et Toshiro pendant que lui-même se battait pour sauver Rukia alors il connaissait les tendres pensées qu'avait Toshiro pour la fragile jeune fille. Il espérait simplement que Toshiro n'ait pas remarqué son sursaut. Puis la voix taquine de Matsumoto lui parvient à nouveau.

"Ichigo, je suis sûre que tu as quelque chose de TRES important à me dire"

Ichigo sourit maladroitement, maintenant il savait ce que c'était lorsque Matsumoto avait une idée en tête ; pour la première fois, il comprenait pourquoi Toshiro se plaignait tant à son sujet. Il réfléchit un moment puis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre, cachant le petit capitaine à sa vue.

"Je suis sûre que taichou est endormi, il m'a semblé assez fatigué."

"Je sais. Je…"

Matsumoto soupira de manière compatissante alors que le visage d'Ichigo se mettait à rougir. Peut-être devrait-elle l'aider un peu.

''Je suis quand même surprise, j'aurais pariée que quelque chose se passait entre toi et Rukia. Ou alors Renji."

"EEEKKK?! Rukia, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi diable Renji?! "

"Vous vous entendez vraiment bien tous les deux, tu sais."

"Et tu en conclu donc qu'il se 'passe quelque chose' ?? De toutes façons, je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons!"

''Notre taichou est un garçon, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

''JE SAIS! Ce que je veux dire c'est… Rangiku-san, je n'ai jamais été intéressé par QUI QUE CE SOIT, que ce soit une fille ou un mec et je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aimais les garçons. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est…… Eh bien, c'est juste Toshiro."

Matsumoto l'observa quelque peu surprise, il semblait plutôt abattu. Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile de dépasser ses préceptes pour ses sentiments même si vous connaissez la vérité, pensa-t-elle. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

"Est-ce vraiment important?"

"Huh?"

"Ne, Ichigo. Taichou est vraiment fort. Suffisamment fort pour devenir capitaine malgré son âge. Mais sais-tu ce que cela signifie? Il n'a jamais eu le temps pour autre chose. La vie dans le Rukongai est plus difficile que tu ne le pense, même dans les zones proches du Seireitei, et en particulier lorsque vous n'êtes que deux enfants. Puis, lorsqu'il est devenu Shinigami, il a été promu capitaine en un rien de temps. Hinamori-chan était en quelque sortes la seule personne qu'il acceptait vraiment à ses côtés mais maintenant même cette place est menacée."

Ichigo l'écouta en silence, ne décrochant pas son regard de celui de Matsumoto, qui était à présent doux et attentionné. C'était évident à quel point elle aimait son cinglant capitaine.

"Alors je pense que 'qui', garçon ou fille, n'est pas important aussi longtemps que cette personne est une personne en qui Taichou peut avoir confiance, avec qui il peut se sentir bien et s'ouvrir vraiment."

"Il te fait confiance, Rangiku-san. Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est juste…''

"Qu'il ne le montre pas. Je sais, mais c'est différent, tu vois? La confiance et l'attention que Taichou et moi partageons sont celles d'un capitaine et de son vice-capitaine. Je serai toujours un vice-capitaine pour lui, ni plus, ni moins. Enfin, à moins que je ne me face rétrogradé ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y aura jamais d'amour entre nous et de plus c'est une toute autre sorte d'attention que nous partageons.''

"………"

"Taichou n'a jamais été amoureux, il n'a même pas eu la chance de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit. Il travaille toujours dur et prend tellement ses fonctions au sérieux qu'il n'a pas le temps pour autre chose. J'essaie de l'entraîner avec moi et ce genre de choses, mais tu te doute de comment ça se termine à chaque fois."

Matsumoto gloussa, se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle avait tenté d'éloigner son capitaine de son travail. Bien que certaines n'étaient pas du tout subtiles, la plupart de ses tentatives avaient été assez drôles (et malheureusement, sans succès).

"Toi et taichou êtes vraiment différents, mais quelque peu similaires dans des domaines inattendus. Je suis sûre que tu as sérieusement réfléchi à tes sentiments alors je n'ai rien à y redire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais simplement arrêter aimer une personne parce qu'une autre te dit de ne pas le faire. Mais Ichigo, ça sera difficile avec taichou, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer pourquoi, n'est-ce pas?"

Ichigo acquiesça et regarda la canette à présent tiède qu'il tenait dans sa main. Leurs sentiments étaient différents et le mur que Toshiro avait bâti autour de lui ainsi que la rigueur qu'il s'imposait n'étaient pas non plus à son avantage. Mais maintenant qu'il avait admis et avoué ses sentiments à Matsumoto, ceux-ci avaient pris plus de poids encore. Ses jours étaient emplis d'un nouveau sentiment de bonheur, aussi effrayant et plaisant que seule une personne amoureuse pouvait connaitre. Matsumoto ouvrit une nouvelle canette.

"Alors? Comment est-ce arrivé?"

Ichigo se raidi un peu. Il savait que les questions arriveraient et qu'il ne pourrait pas les éviter, surtout après 'l'aide' de Matsumoto, mais il ne se sentait pas franchement assez à l'aise pour parler d'une chose si nouvelle pour lui. Et les yeux de Matsumoto brillant de curiosité ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

"Je ne sais pas… Je me rappelle simplement à quel point je l'ai trouvé mignon quand il était endormi… ensuite je ne sais plus vraiment quand, j'ai simplement commencé à le regarder dormir. Puis je l'ai vu sourire… Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé qu'il souriait. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas un grand sourire ou quelque chose comme ça, il était presque invisible à moins qu'on ne regarde vraiment… Mais c'était vraiment inestimable.''

Ichigo souri doucement alors qu'il se rappelait ces rares moments. Le dernier qu'il avait vu était lorsqu'il avait offert à Toshiro son Omamori la nuit du Nouvel An. Ce sourire avait semblé à la fois triste et heureux, si bien qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à savoir si Toshiro avait aimé ou non son cadeau. Toutefois ce sourire nostalgique lui avait coupé le souffle, même s'il avait semblé légèrement teinté de tristesse.

Matsumoto n'avait jamais vraiment vu son capitaine sourire, sauf si vous preniez en compte ses rictus, alors elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait réellement souri. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru pensa t-elle, mais elle décida de garder le silence. Elle ne savait pas encore comment son capitaine se sentait dans cette affaire. C'était probablement ce qu'elle devrait découvrir prochainement, bien que ce serait bien plus difficile qu'avec Ichigo.

"Ichigo, tu vas en parler avec Taichou?"

"……Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je suis content de pouvoir simplement le voir dormir la nuit et je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, au moins le temps qu'il sera ici. J'ai abandonné l'idée de réfléchir à se qui se passerait lorsqu'il retournera à la Soul Society. Je m'en inquiéterais le moment venu."

Matsumoto gloussa. C'était juste tellement prévisible de la part d'Ichigo, ne pas penser, simplement agir en fonction des événements. Elle leva sa bière bien haut.

"Aller, Ichigo. Je porte un toast, pour les nouveaux sentiments de Fraisy pour notre taichou! "

"Rangiku-san! Baisses le ton !!"

Matsumoto ricana alors qu'elle engloutissait le reste de sa canette. Quand Ichigo se leva pour prendre d'autres bières dans le frigo, elle jeta un regard sur la porte de la chambre. Elle souri. Elle savait que son capitaine ne dormait pas.

-xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu - xxxxxxxxxx-

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Hitsugaya mit son Yukata avec véritablement l'intention de dormir lorsqu'il sentit une tension monter en lui. Pensant que Matsumoto préparait à nouveau quelque chose, il tenta de décider s'il devrait revenir ou non. Avec un soupir frustré, il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il remarqua que la pièce était vraiment calme.

'……Bizarre, bien que Matsumoto soit saoul elle fait ce que je lui ai dit?'

Il rejeta simplement ses pensées et fut sur le point de retourner au lit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son vice-capitaine. Il n'avait jamais écouté les conversations des autres, mais son intuition lui disait que cette conversation le concernait, et pas qu'un peu. Puis, il soupira alors qu'il entendait Kurosaki poser des questions sur Hinamori. Il remarqua alors la soudaine tension d'Ichigo lorsqu'il mentionna son amie d'enfance, ainsi qu'une réalisation choquante et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux sentiments d'Ichigo qu'il avait ressenti, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment de jalousie et après quelques secondes, il comprit pourquoi.

Kurosaki avait des sentiments pour lui mais si lui-même avait des sentiments pour une autre personne, Kurosaki n'aurait aucune rancune contre elle. Il voulait simplement savoir mais n'avait rien demandé à Hitsugaya car il pensait que le prodige n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Quel idiot, pensa Hitsugaya pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il continuait d'écouter la conversation, il sentit les sentiments remuer en Kurosaki. Il grogna lorsqu'il entendit Matsumoto dire à Kurosaki qu'il était endormi. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Pour ce qui était de détourner les conversations elle était excellente, si elle le voulait elle pourrait vous faire faire n'importe quoi juste en parlant. Hitsugaya en avait largement fait l'expérience, le résultat étant les monceaux de paperasse atterrissant sur son bureau.

Il manqua ensuite de rire à la mention du vice-capitaine de la 6ème division, décidant que Matsumoto passait décidément trop de temps avec Yumichika. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Abarai et Kurosaki c'était durant l'accident avec Baishin, cela n'avait fait que confirmer sa théorie selon laquelle ces deux idiots finissaient toujours par avoir une dispute stupide (pas vraiment différente de certaines Réunions de Capitaine). Mais son sourire disparu bientôt lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Kurosaki. Ou plus précisément c'était les émotions qu'il ressentait qui effacèrent son sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est…… Eh bien, c'est juste Toshiro."

La respiration d'Hitsugaya se stoppa mais ce n'était pas douloureux. L'intense émotion que ressentait Kurosaki alors qu'il parlait l'entourait totalement. Son affection enveloppait son corps dans un écrin de chaleur et il se sentit se détendre involontairement. Tentant de retrouver son calme et son contrôle, il s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Puis, la voix de Matsumoto se fit à nouveau plus douce. Hitsugaya souri alors que Matsumoto expliquait la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Elle le connaissait vraiment bien et comprenait la profondeur de leur relation. Même si elle fuyait toujours ses tâches administratives et ne manquait jamais une chance de le taquiner, Hitsugaya n'aurait jamais pris un autre vice-capitaine qu'elle. Lorsqu'il en avait besoin, il pouvait toujours compter sur elle et sa loyauté.

- Taichou n'a jamais été amoureux, il n'a même pas eu la chance de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit. Il travaille toujours dur et prend tellement ses fonctions au sérieux qu'il n'a pas le temps pour autre chose. J'essaie de l'entraîner avec moi et ce genre de choses, mais tu te doute de comment ça se termine à chaque fois

Hitsugaya fixa le sol alors que ces mots lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Avec sa nomination quasi immédiate au poste de capitaine sa vie s'était retrouvée envahie de travail, devoirs, responsabilités et de pouvoir pour son jeune âge. Il ne s'était jamais plaint ou même n'avait vraiment réfléchi à ce sujet, cela lui paraissait comme son travail en temps que Shinigami bien que les formulaires lui semblent parfois bien trop nombreux, même pour lui. Il était content de la vie qu'il menait, heureux de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ceux qui l'entouraient. Toutefois, depuis l'incident d'Aizen et de ses retombées sur Hinamori, les choses étaient devenues instables et agitées dans sa vie et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elles retrouvent leur équilibre.

Pourtant, pensa Hitsugaya avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accompagne un jour Matsumoto dans l'un de ses 'petit rassemblement' auxquels participaient généralement la quasi totalité des vice-capitaines du Gotei 13 (sans mentionner la totalité des membres de la 11ème division ainsi que Kyouraku Shunsui) et une bonne quantité d'alcool. Voir Kira et Hisagi en sous-vêtements avait déjà été une fois de trop de l'avis du jeune capitaine.

Il n'avait pas entendu ce que Matsumoto venait de dire mais sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il ressentit un fort sentiment de possessivité et d'amour. Hitsugaya enveloppa ses bras autour de lui sans s'en rendre compte. Ce sentiment était si puissant et pourtant si pur et honnête, l'engloutissant mais sans le blesser. Il savait pourquoi; les sentiments de Kurosaki étaient fondées sur son désir de l'aimer et de le protéger. Ils pouvaient le submerger mais ne possédaient aucune intension de le nuire. Il ferma les yeux, il était perdu, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Puis une question intéressante lui permit de se reprendre. Matsumoto venait juste de demander à Kurosaki comment il en était arrivé là, une chose que Toshiro voudrait lui aussi savoir. Il ressenti un peu de confusion et d'hésitation provenant du garçon aux cheveux oranges avant que celui-ci ne finisse par répondre à la question.

- Je ne sais pas… Je me rappelle simplement à quel point je l'ai trouvé mignon quand il était endormi… ensuite je ne sais plus vraiment quand, j'ai simplement commencé à le regarder dormir. Puis je l'ai vu sourire… Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé qu'il souriait. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas un grand sourire ou quelque chose comme ça, il était presque invisible à moins qu'on ne regarde vraiment… Mais c'était vraiment inestimable.

Hitsugaya couvrit brusquement sa bouche de sa main. La réponse elle-même n'aurait pu être plus claire mais les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient suffisantes pour qu'il sache que quelque soit ce qu'il disait, les sentiments du Shinigami remplaçant étaient aussi réels qu'il puisse l'être. Hitsugaya prit quelques inspirations profondes alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre furieusement ; quelque chose se rompis à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se raidit lorsque Matsumoto demanda à Ichigo s'il comptait lui parler de ses sentiments. Ichigo mit quelques secondes à répondre puis quand il se décida à répondre, ce fut avec une tranquillité qui ne lui était pas coutumière ; l'incertitude que ressentit Toshiro lui expliqua pourquoi.

- …… Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je suis content de pouvoir simplement le voir dormir la nuit et je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, au moins le temps qu'il sera ici. J'ai abandonné l'idée de réfléchir à se qui se passerait lorsqu'il retournera à la Soul Society. Je m'en inquiéterais le moment venu.

Jusqu'à la trahison d'Aizen, la seule présence d'Hinamori comme personne proche suffisait à son bien-être ; elle était sa sœur et prenait soin de lui depuis qu'ils vivaient dans le Rukongai. Ils avaient partagés les difficultés ensemble et ils partageaient les souvenirs des bons moments avant et après qu'ils ne soient devenus Shinigamis. Il n'avait simplement pas réalisé à quel point il s'appuyait sur Hinamori jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé le point de non retour. Même s'il était un Shinigami bien plus puissant que sa sœur, c'était la jeune fille qui possédait le pouvoir de réchauffer son cœur.

Quand Hitsugaya avait réalisé que les choses entre eux avaient changé à jamais, les fondations de sa vie s'étaient soudainement retrouvées ébranlé. Quelque chose s'était brisé et il serait dorénavant impossible de le réparer. Il avait repoussé sa colère, son incertitude, sa solitude, sa culpabilité au plus profond de son esprit, les cachant et se consacrant de toutes ses forces à ses devoirs. Toutefois, la pression sur les restes de sa relation avec Hinamori était telle qu'il lui arrivait parfois de l'éviter délibérément, ne voulant pas la détruire plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais maintenant on lui disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui en était venu à l'aimer profondément, d'une façon différente de sa sœur. Kurosaki le voyait comme son égal et lui faisait confiance, sans avoir besoin de sa protection comme cela avait été le cas avec Hinamori. Et Kurosaki souhaitait simplement son bonheur et était près à lui donner le réconfort qu'il cherchait inconsciemment. Il n'y a aucun but derrière, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était capitaine du Gotei 13 ou parce qu'il était le génie dont tout le monde parlait. La seule raison derrière ce simple souhait a été que Kurosaki Ichigo l'aimait.

Il savait que Matsumoto avait le même désir mais c'était différent. Il était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus raisonnable que Matsumoto. Les mots associés aux sentiments que lui rapportaient son empathie ne pouvait être plus clairs.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et enterra son visage dans ses mains.

Comme un bruit lointain, il put entendre le son d'un mur de glace se priser quelque part à l'intérieur de lui.

-xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu - xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

Ichigo: ………Wow. Émotionnellement c'étai un peu… intense, non?

HeukYa: Je suis sûre que tu voudrais avoir Shiro dans tes bras le plus tôt possible, ne te plains pas.

Ichigo: Je ne me plains pas, j'énonce simplement des faits.

Toshiro: Alors? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?

HeukYa: Maintenant? Matsumoto repart, Shiro a beaucoup de choses à penser, et nous allons trouver une vilaine affaire.

Toshiro: Que prévois-tu maintenant…

HeukYa: Ne t'inquiètes pas !! Fais-moi confiance, Shiro, fais-moi confiance!!

Toshiro: (Regarde HeukYa s'exciter puis s'éloigne sans un mot)

HeukYa: Are? Shiro ? (A la manière de Kyouraku) Kawai Kawai Shiro-chan.

Toshiro: Je devrais sans doute remercier Matsumoto pour m'avoir entraîné à ignorer les gens dès que je le veux.


	11. Réveils douloureux

**Note de l'auteur :** Matsumoto retourne à la Soul Society. Des ennuis se pointent à l'horizon.

YAY! J'ai reçu plus de 100 rewiews pour le moment !! J'étais peu inquiète pour l'ensemble des descriptions des émotions et que les choses soient trop guimauve mais on dirait que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… Ouf.

S'il vous plaît continuer de rewiewer, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse améliorer, faites le moi savoir. C'est génial de savoir à quel point vous aimez vous aussi l'histoire, alors continuez de me soutenir… Franchement, cette histoire prend une grande part de ma vie, je n'ai rien fait d'autre à part écrire depuis des semaines maintenant. Mon amie m'as dit qu'elle était surprise que j'aille encore en cours avec elle, mais avec toutes ces rewiews, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je m'arrête, haha.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiewer, ajouté l'histoire aux fav/alert liste. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. Hehe.

Enjoy!

**Note de la traductrice:** Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des petits problèmes de santé alors j'étais un peu fatiguée… En tous cas, on commence à s'approcher de la partie intéressante, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essayerai de me dépêcher pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Raimu** : Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue… Celui-ci n'est pas mal non plus, je pense qu'il va te plaire ainsi qu'aux autres. Surtout la fin, Toshiro va faire quelque chose qui va vous plaire et la fin va vous donner envie de me lyncher si je mets trop de temps pour e prochain chapitre, XD Je pense me dépêcher pour le prochain (surtout que j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma pêche). En tous cas, bonne lecture et merci pour ta rewiew. Bisou

**Laria12** : Contente que cette histoire et ma traduction te plaisent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. En tous cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisou

**Rukia-chan** : XD Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Toshiro à su faire preuve de sagesse en ne se laissant pas entraîné par Matsu… Ce qui n'a pas été le cas d'Ichigo. Et oui, Toshiro à été un vilain garçon, il va devoir être puni XD C'est vrai que Matsu est sympa, et elle donne un sacré coup de main avec Hyourin. Ichigo n'imagine même pas que Toshiro puisse lui retourner ses sentiments, alors les lui avouer… MDR, C'est vrai que le coup de RenIchi (ou IchiRen) ;… là Matsu à fait fort, je me suis marré comme une bossue en traduisant (l'asile se profile à l'horizon pour moi selon mes parents ; on vit qu'une fois comme je leur réponds alors mieux vaut rire que pleurer) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents (plus se serait pas mal non plus XD) Aller, assez de blabla, je te plaise lire en paix, bisous et merci pour ta rewiew.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **9**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote**** : 14**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.11**

**Réveils douloureux**

Le lendemain matin fut un véritable enfer pour Ichigo et Matsumoto. La vice-capitaine était finalement parvenue à faire boire Ichigo et la fête avait duré encore une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi lorsque Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux avec une monstrueuse mais familière gueule de bois. Elle se frotta les yeux, regardant la pièce autour d'elle avec une expression hébétée inscrite sur son visage lorsqu'une voix irritée s'éleva quelque part au dessus d'elle (ce qui arrivait très rarement en raison de sa taille).

''Tu t'es finalement réveillée, Matsumoto?''

"Ah, taichou j'ai une gueule de bois vraiment horrible… "

Hitsugaya croisa simplement ses bras sur sa poitrine, baissant un regard impassible sur son vice-capitaine. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il se demandait ce que ça ferait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Nanao ou Hisagi pour vice-capitaine. Mais alors sa vie serait probablement très calme et ennuyeuse. Il souri moqueusement alors que Matsumoto tentait de s'arracher avec difficulté au sofa sur lequel elle était allongée comme si elle s'était endormi sur un matelas de cire fondue et qui à présent ne voulait plus la lâcher.

"Je ne peux même pas avoir pitié de toi avec toutes ces canettes trainant sur le plancher."

"Ah, mais je suis toujours prête au cas où ; tada"

Matsumoto sorti une bouteille noire de l'intérieur de son Shihakshou. Hitsugaya souleva un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un médicament contre les gueule de bois, héhé.

''Et C'EST ce que tu transportes dans ton Shihakshou?!"

Hitsugaya lança un regard furieux à Matsumoto qui lui renvoya un regard larmoyant, ignorant avec facilité l'irritation de son jeune capitaine. Quand elle eut fini, elle regard le reste du salon, désormais totalement saccagé, avec son propriétaire étalé sur le dos, encore profondément endormi. Ichigo ne se réveillerait probablement pas avant un bon moment, sans mentionner la monstrueuse gueule de bois qu'il aurait en se levant. Puis Matsumoto vit son capitaine observer le garçon aux cheveux orange avec un regard incertain gravé sur le visage. Il semblait être pris dans grand conflit intérieur, tentant de décider quelque chose.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Alors, elle avait raison, son capitaine était bien réveillé lorsqu'elle et Ichigo avaient eu leur petite conversation.

Elle décida de ne rien faire à moins que son capitaine n'ait besoin d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle et elle savait à quel point le prodige était susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets privés. Et de ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son capitaine, il semblerait que la chance soit du côté d'Ichigo. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Kurosaki Ichigo et si les choses finissaient par s'arranger, cela ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien à son irascible capitaine. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Matsumoto ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu.

"Taichou, vous êtes allé vous coucher beaucoup plus tôt qu'Ichigo et moi mais vous n'avez pas l'air plus en forme que nous."

Elle sourit innocemment alors que le regard d'Hitsugaya lui lançait des poignards tout en semblant lui dire 'N'oses même pas commencer'. Elle devra être plus subtile la prochaine fois pensa t-elle en recevant un regard plus irrité que d'habitude. Elle bondit en direction de la salle de bain, laissant Hitsugaya s'efforcer de s'empêcher de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il soupira lorsque Matsumoto disparu de son champ de vision, fredonnant une chanson au hasard. L'amusement qu'elle ressentait lui était clairement visible et il savait que ce serait ainsi jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto retourne à la Soul Society. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que Matsumoto cesse de s'amuser quand ce moment viendrait.

Ce fut juste à ce moment là qu'Ichigo décida de se réveiller. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, sa tête lui lançait, ses yeux voyaient flous, et il se sentait un peu nauséeux même si ce n'était que légèrement. Puis il vit une forme blanche dans son champ de vision brumeux et tenta de se focaliser dessus, étirant un sourire penaud sur ses lèvres.

"Ohayo, Toshiro.''

"………Ohayo."

Il y avait eu un petit temps avant qu'Hitsugaya ne réponde mais il fallut plus de temps encore avant qu'Ichigo ne remarque que quelque chose manquait, son cerveau toujours pris dans les brumes de l'ivresse. Quand enfin il comprit, il secoua la tête, tentant de préciser sa vision et fixa le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

"Tu ne me demandes plus de t'appeler taichou ?"

Hitsugaya observa l'apparence échevelée d'Ichigo, qui semblait être l'aspect type du 'Je suis torché'. Il lui tourna le dos, les yeux bruns se levant vers lui alors qu'il se rappelait la nuit dernière.

"J'ai eu pitié de ton cerveau imbibé d'alcool qui doit sans doute encore moins fonctionner que d'habitude."

Ichigo fit la tête ; bon sang, lui qui pensait être parvenu à faire oublier ce stupide titre au jeune garçon. Le petit capitaine était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de le tourmenter verbalement. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba presque immédiatement ; grognant, il se massa la tête.

"……Tu as mal?"

Ichigo tourna la tête à la question, surpris par la douce voix qui semblait tout à coup bien plus proche. Toshiro était assis à côté de lui, avec quelque chose qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas définir inscrit sur son visage. Il agita sa main comme pour chasser une mouche.

''Juste une gueule de bois. Je ne boirais plus jamais avec Rangiku-san, connaitre l'Enfer une fois me suffis."

Hitsugaya lui lança un sourire moqueur.

''C'est ce que tu devras vivre si tu reste dans son entourage.

"C'est l'avis d'un connaisseur ?"

"Ou alors je t'explique tout simplement que tu n'es qu'un idiot de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut."

"Oi!"

Ichigo oublia temporairement sa migraine et se redressa rapidement juste pour sentir son mal de tête empirer. Hitsugaya regarda Ichigo se masser les tempes de ses doigts et se leva avec un soupir à peine audible s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain où il pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche et Matsumoto chanter quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

''Je vais prendre une aspirine!"

"Matsumoto, nous avons besoin de ton médicament contre la gueule de bois."

"Ah, Ichigo-kun est réveillé? Oui, bien sûr, il est dans mon Shihakshou! "

Une veine menaçante pulsa sur la tempe d'Hitsugaya.

"Qui est dans la salle de bain. Prends le et passe le moi !"

Rapidement la douche s'arrêta et quelques secondes plus tard Matsumoto, enveloppé dans une grande serviette, ouvrit la porte et tendit une bouteille au capitaine irrité. Elle fit la moue alors qu'Hitsugaya la lui arracha des mains.

"Taichou, vous auriez pu entrer et venir, la douche aurait été très agréable!"

"Ferme-la! Retourne te doucher, Matsumoto.

"Hai, Hai"

Hitsugaya prit note de demander quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il faudrait lui faire un nouveau bilan puis retourna auprès d'Ichigo, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à bouger.

"Oi".

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Pour la gueule de bois".

Ichigo observa avec un regard suspicieux la petite bouteille, quelque peu étonné qu'Hitsugaya ait réellement pris la peine d'aller la lui chercher, à Matsumoto qui puise ait. La petite main qu'il lui tendait était de la même taille que la bouteille. Même si Hitsugaya se battait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, la peau ivoire de sa main semblait encore extrêmement douce. Ichigo regarda ses propres mains, bien plus grandes que celles de Toshiro avec des callosités ici et là. Il se demandait ce que ce serait d'avoir ces petites mains dans les siennes lorsque Toshiro secoua la bouteille sous ses yeux, le ramenant à lui.

"Si ta gueule de bois n'est pas si douloureuse lèves-toi. Midi est déjà passé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

"Bien sûr que ça fait mal… tu devrais en faire l'expérience et alors tu ne serais pas si brutal."

"Dieu m'en préserve."

Répondit Hitsugaya avec un ton parfaitement identique à celui de Byakuya ; glacial. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour remplir son estomac, il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que les deux autres et n'avait rien mangé jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, il s'arrêta après quelques pas lorsqu'Ichigo le stoppa, attrapant son poignet. Hitsugaya se raidit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le souvenir de la veille encore dans son esprit. Ichigo fut surpris par la réaction de Toshiro et se demanda pendant un moment si le jeune capitaine n'allait pas se dégager. Conservant toujours son emprise sur le mince poignet, Ichigo observa le dos d'Hitsugaya qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné pour lui faire face.

"Hey… Je voulais seulement te demander si tu avais bien dormi, je ne pense pas qu'on ait fait trop de bruit mais on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.''

"Je vais bien."

Ichigo observa le garçon pendant quelques secondes après cette réponse froide puis lui lâcha le poignet. Il y avait de la méfiance dans les joyaux d'émeraude que Toshiro ne parvenait pas la cacher complètement même si rien n'était visible dans le froncement irrité ou le comportement indifférent du garçon. Ichigo se gratta la tête, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose après qu'il ait commencé à boire. Puis le garçon baissa légèrement la tête, l'une de ses mains retenant le poignet qu'Ichigo venait de lâcher.

"Je vais bien."

Cette fois, la voix de Hitsugaya fut beaucoup plus douce et légère. Ses yeux étaient baissés et on aurait pu se demander s'il ne se parlait pas plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Ichigo se renfrogna et fut sur le point d'attraper à nouveau je le jeune capitaine lorsque Matsumoto sauta littéralement hors de la salle de bains, à nouveau habillée de son Shihakshou. Ichigo et Hitsugaya manquèrent de peu la crise cardiaque face à cette arrivé soudaine et les yeux de Matsumoto se fixèrent sur eux.

''Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris?"

"Rien, c'est rien. Ah, Rangiku-san, merci pour le médicament, ça marche vraiment bien."

"Je sais! C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas? "

Ichigo s'avança vers la cuisine après y avoir été poussé par la vice-capitaine dont le ventre criait famine. Hitsugaya resta là où il était, ressemblant alors fortement à une statue de cire. Seule la fatigue dans orbes brillantes montrait l'intensité de sa confusion et de sa frustration face à son indécision. Le contact d'Ichigo lui avait rappelé la forte émotion qu'il avait ressenti la veille, le faisant ainsi involontairement frissonner, alors qu'il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hyourinmaru après avoir écouté Ichigo et Matsumoto.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Il s'était retrouvé à erré dans son monde intérieur sans y avoir réellement pensé. Il se surprit lui-même en se rendant compte du peu de fois où il y était venu avant d'atteindre son Bankai pour finalement ne plus y retourné par la suite ; le fait d'y retourner si souvent ces derniers temps était donc un signe qui montrait à quel point il était confus. Le blizzard se renforça et le vent devient rafales. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris qui semblaient virevolter à travers une toile sombre grâce à la force du vent.

'Toshiro.'

'Hyourinmaru.'

'Ne vois pas ce sentiment comme une faiblesse.'

Hitsugaya n'avait même pas besoin de s'expliquer, le dragon connaissait déjà le trouble de ses émotions. Il s'assit, ou plutôt, se laissa tomber sur le sol, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Le dragon s'enroula autour de lui et lui donna un petit coup de museau sur le dessus de sa tête, l'encourageant à dire ce qui ce passait dans son esprit.

'……Ce ……c'est juste… ce que je ressens pour lui… c'est…'

'……….'

'Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour personne avant, pas même pour Hinamori.'

'C'est parce que ce que chacun attend de toi est différent.'

Hitsugaya releva son visage de ses mains et fixa son regard sur celui du dragon. La créature légendaire avait replié l'une de ses ailes au-dessus de lui, le protégeant ainsi de la tempête qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

'Cette jeune fille était une personne que tu devais protéger. Kurosaki Ichigo n'a pas besoin de protection. Il souhaite simplement ta présence auprès de lui ainsi que ton bonheur.'

'………Il me rappel des choses que j'avais depuis longtemps oublié et je suis moins accroché à mes devoirs avec lui… C'est presque comme si je n'étais plus moi-même.'

'Je sens que tu es complètement perdu.'

'………'

'Est-ce que cette affection te dérange?'

'…Je…'

'………'

Hitsugaya réfléchis un long moment. Oui, l'affection, l'amour qu'il ressentait de Kurosaki le troublait, mais pas de la manière à laquelle il se serait attendu. Il secoua vivement la tête lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il souhaitait que la chaleur l'enveloppe pour ne jamais le quitter. Ces sentiments lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un havre de paix, personne à protéger, aucun devoir dont-il devait se préoccuper, aucune vengeance sanglante à assouvir, il lui suffisait de baigner dans l'amour et la confiance.

'Ce n'est pas que tu es faible petit. Mais tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir sa vie, en particulier ceux qui ont déjà perdu un être cher. Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, un jour tu finiras par te briser.'

Hitsugaya hésita visiblement aux mots du dragon qui lui rappelaient les douloureuses retombées de la trahison d'Aizen sur Hinamori, mais il savait que Hyourinmaru disait la vérité. Cela ne signifiait pourtant pas que ce serait plus facile de l'accepter. Il sourit amèrement.

'Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas devenu empathe.'

'Ce n'est pas bon de s'interroger sur ce qui s'est déjà passé et qui donc ne changera pas.

'Mais Hyourinmaru, je n'ai jamais eu… de pensées comme celles qu'a Kurosaki."

'Même pas dans le parc?'

'………'

'Tu as beaucoup plus de self-control Toshiro. Kurosaki suit librement ses sentiments. Le chemin de l'amour sera différent du sien pour toi.'

'………Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'en viendrais à parler de ce genre de chose avec toi.'

Le léger mais profond rire du dragon raisonna autour d'Hitsugaya qui soupira avant de se lever pour partir. Peu importe à quelle point il sentait que son esprit avait besoin d'un refuge et désirait ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur réconfortante, il n'était pas prêt à accepter. Il lui fallait plus de temps. Le dragon se redressa sans rien ajouter. Il répéta simplement ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt alors qu'Hitsugaya s'apprêtait à partir.

'Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir sa vie, en particulier ceux qui ont déjà perdu un être cher.'

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

''Je m'en vais taichou, Ichigo-kun. "

"C'était bon de te revoir Rangiku-san. Dis bonjour aux autres de ma part lorsque tu les verras."

"Bien sûr."

"Dépêche-toi."

"Ah, je sais que je vous manquerais taichou."

Hitsugaya ignora simplement sa moue aussi facilement que Matsumoto ignorait ses colères. Ils s'étaient réveillés si tard qu'ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'achever le rapport pour Unohana avant que la porte pour la Soul Society ne s'ouvre. La capitaine de la quatrième division avait signalé que l'empathie s'était amélioré mais très légèrement et qu'il faudra encore un certain temps avant que la récupération ne soit visible. Matsumoto fit un dernier signe d'adieu puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, elle passa la porte. Le silence qui avait disparu de l'appartement ces dernières 24 heures repris sa place, cette fois avec une légère tension dans l'air. Ichigo toussa pour cacher sa gêne, se sentant un peu troublé pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

"Eh bien, c'était 24 heures intéressantes."

"…………"

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, Ichigo se retourna pour faire face au capitaine qui s'était assit sur le canapé, fixant le mur. L'inquiétude d'Ichigo augmenta légèrement, il était déjà arrivé à Toshiro de partir dans ses pensées et s'était dans son caractère mais ce qu'il venait de faire était étrange. Matsumoto lui avait-elle dit quelque chose à propos de la Soul Society ?

Il en doutait cependant. Il avait presque tout le temps été avec Toshiro sauf la nuit dernière lorsque le garçon était parti se coucher avant eux. Il souleva un sourcil mais décida de laisser le capitaine à ses pensées. Toshiro l'avait déjà laissé seul lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, c'était à son tour. De toute façon il se sentait encore fatigué de tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille et pensa qu'une petite sieste serait la bienvenue. Pas étonnant que Toshiro ne rejoigne jamais sa vice capitaine à ses 'soirées' avec ses amis.

"Toshiro, je vais dormir un peu."

"Ah."

Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté, il est sûr que Toshiro n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Quelque soit ce à quoi il pensait, il devait y penser très fort. Ichigo pensa à nouveau au fait de demander au capitaine aux cheveux blancs à quoi il pensait mais se dit rapidement qu'il n'aurait de toute façon aucune réponse, même s'il le demandait.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'Hitsugaya y dormait et son parfum qui imprégnait la literie l'entourait. Il mit le réveil à sonner deux heures plus tard et ferma les yeux, enterrant son visage dans l'oreiller.

- xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Hitsugaya soupira. ENCORE. Même si quelqu'un s'était amusé à compter le nombre de fois où il avait soupiré, il aurais sans aucun doute perdu le compte à présent. L'idée de désirer la présence d'une personne à ses côtés lui était totalement étrangère. Non pas qu'il pense que l'amour était une mauvaise chose ; il trouvait que c'était quelque chose de fragile, mais qui pouvait être très beau lorsqu'il était sincère. Il ne lui était simplement jamais venu à esprit de s'intégrer dans ce contexte. Il n'était pas habitué à cette affection ou ce réconfort, malgré le fait que de son corps et son esprit semblaient les réclamer à grand cri à présent qu'il y avait goûté.

Mais était-ce de l'amour? Il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans une relation par besoin. Pour lui, un capitaine de Gotei 13, commencer une relation était risquer beaucoup de choses et il serait sans aucun doute difficile de jongler entre ses devoirs et sa vie personnelle, en particulier une fois qu'il aurait récupéré avec lui à la Soul Society et Ichigo restant ici.

Hitsugaya s'arrêta sur ces pensées. Ca sonnait comme s'il avait déjà prévu de se lier avec Kurosaki et faisait des projets d'avenir. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de s'éclaircir l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'appartement était étrangement calme et que Kurosaki n'était nulle part en vu.

'……Il est parti? Non… il semble avoir pris les paroles d'Unohana taichou à cœur et ne me laisse jamais seul sauf si nous sommes dans son appartement.'

Il ne voulait pas avoir à se disputer avec Kurosaki lorsqu'il rentrerait pour l'avoir laissé sans le prévenir, c'était une chose dont il se passerait sans problème en ce moment. Il marcha donc vers la chambre, espérant trouver un stylo et du papier lorsqu'il vit la personne recherchée étendue sur le lit. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, fixant la forme endormie de Kurosaki d'un regard incertain. Puis il ferma la porte en silence et s'avança jusqu'au lit.

'… Maintenant que j'y pense… il me semble que Kurosaki a dit quelque chose à ce sujet après que Matsumoto soit parti.'

Il se souvint des paroles d'Ichigo la nuit dernière et s'assis à la place où Ichigo se mettait habituellement pour étudier. Posant son menton dans sa main, il baissa son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux oranges, qui soit était dans une position inconfortable soit fronçait aussi les sourcils dans son sommeil. Hitsugaya se moqua.

'Il fronce même les sourcils en dormant ?… Baka.'

Voir Kurosaki endormi ramena à son esprit ce qu'Ichigo avait dit lui-même. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait quand il dormait. Était-il…… Hitsugaya rougi (et se renfrogna en même temps) à la pensée de ce mot. Était-il… "mignon" quand il dormait? Il était heureux qu'Ichigo ne soit pas réveillé pour voir ses joues chauffer et se teinter de rouge. Puis Ichigo remua un peu, surprenant Hitsugaya. Avec ce léger mouvement, la couverture fut tirée plus bas, au niveau de la taille de Kurosaki qui portait un haut blanc sans manche. Lorsqu'Hitsugaya fut sûr qu'Ichigo était de nouveau profondément endormi, le regard céruléen commença son voyage à partir du haut de la tête d'Ichigo.

Le désordre de ses cheveux roux sur l'oreiller bleu ciel fit sourire Hitsugaya, ils formaient un contraste plutôt cocasse. Les doux yeux noisette étaient cachés derrière ses paupières closes et à chaque respiration d'Ichigo, sa poitrine agréablement sculptée montait et descendait. Ses épaules solides étaient complètement détendues et ses bras musclés étaient étendus sur le lit de part et autre de son corps. Il y avait aussi un certain nombre de cicatrises visibles aux yeux d'Hitsugaya et celui-ci était sûr qu'il y en avait plus encore sous le vêtement blanc. Ichigo était simplement chanceux que la plupart du temps il y ait eut un guérisseur près de lorsqu'il combattait ou son corps aurait vraiment été recouvert de cicatrices depuis un long moment.

_Je ne saurais jamais comment il parvient à survivre à ses blessures à chaque fois,_ pensa Hitsugaya, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait lui-même survécu à des blessures aussi graves que celles de Kurosaki, probablement même plus souvent étant donné le temps depuis lequel il était Shinigami. Traçant le contour des citatrices d'Ichigo de ses yeux océan, Hitsugaya ne faisait pas un mouvement. De part l'ambiance calme de la chambre et le silence uniquement interrompu par la respiration régulière d'Ichigo, il avait l'impression de faire parti d'un tableau immobile, de ne pas avoir le droit de briser cette sérénité.

Puis la fine main d'Hitsugaya se dirigea lentement vers les cheveux orange vif. Ce geste l'emplit d'incertitude mais en même temps, de curiosité et d'un sentiment de besoin. Mais juste au moment où il était sur le point de le toucher, Hitsugaya retira sa main. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, regardant sa main qui avait bougée sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Puis comme s'il pensait que c'était le moment idéal, le réveil d'Ichigo se mit à sonner, faisant brusquement sursauter Hitsugaya. Alors qu'Ichigo se mettait à remuer sous la sonnerie, sortant de son sommeil, Hitsugaya se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé, tentant de retrouver une expression normale sur son visage avant que son hôte n'arrive. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à dix pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur qui devait atteindre les 100 miles à l'heure. Hitsugaya entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Ichigo sortir en baillant. Ichigo s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le capitaine dans la même position que lorsqu'il était parti deux heures plus tôt.

''Oi, tu as passé ton temps ici ?''

"………Et alors ?"

''Tu sais, je risque de ne pas pouvoir te donner de réponse vraiment intelligente, comme toi tu le fais, mais si tu veux, je peux au moins t'écouter.''

Ichigo ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour ses sentiments et cette imbécile ne savait définitivement pas à quel point ils l'affectaient. Sentant qu'Hitsugaya n'accepterait pas son offre, Ichigo soupira. Oh bien sûr, pensa t-il intérieurement, c'était à Hitsugaya Toshiro qu'il s'adressait, une personne aussi secrète que lui, en plus d'être une véritable tête de mule. Franchement, parfois il savait exactement comment le garçon allait réagir sans même avoir vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir.

"Hey, aller. On sort diner."

"On sort?"

"Oui, pour le dîner. Je n'ai pas envi de préparer quoi que ce soit. Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas manger dehors de toute façon."

Puis Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre sans donner la moindre chance à Toshiro de s'exprimer. Hitsugaya pensa pendant un petit moment puis se leva rapidement pour aller se changer. Il lui fallait un peu d'air frais et peut-être qu'une promenade nocturne après le dîner lui ferait du bien.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Quoi? Il n'était pas là?"

"Nan, je n'l'ai pas vu."

''Où est passé ce morveux… je vais le trouver et LE TUER! Je vais lui faire payer…''

Un homme costaud qui semblait tout juste revenir d'un combat acharné sourit moqueusement au petit garçon efféminé (bien qu'ayant une voix d'homme) aux manches assez longues pour cacher le bout de ses doigts.

"Hey, on le trouvera tôt ou tard.''

''JE M'EN CONTREFOU! Yami, si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te tuerais en premier."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment puis Yami haussa simplement les épaules et quitta la pièce, partant à la recherche d'un guérisseur. L'autre partit dans la direction opposée, ses yeux lilas brulants de vengeance. Malgré son apparence svelte, son Reiatsu était beaucoup plus puissant que les énormes muscles de Yami. Sa frange noire était suffisamment courte pour montrer trois pierres roses au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Lorsqu'il contacta le département de la communication, son sourire moqueur revient alors qu'il observait l'air terrifié des Arrancars dont le seul mérite était leurs connaissances et leurs compétences avec les machines.

''Trouvez-moi un Shinigami.''

''Qui… Qui voulez-vous…''

Les yeux lilas se rétrécirent.

"Gotei juusan tai Juu ban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."(AN: Gotei 13 capitaine de la 10ème division)

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: (Lance un Tensa Zangetsu) Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shiro. Je te protégerais ya!

Toshiro: Kurosaki!!… (Se retourne vers HeukYa et murmure) Si quelque chose arrive à ce baka, j'accomplirais personnellement le Konsoh (AN: enterrement de l'âme) sur toi. (Part à la poursuite d'Ichigo)

HeukYa: ………Hmm. Je me suis habitué à leurs menaces. Quoi qu'il en soit, venez voir ce qu'il se passe, car nous aurons aussi la visite de visages connus. Et peut-être que quelque chose va aussi se passer. Qui sait. (Sourire moqueur)


	12. Visite à l’UraharaShoten

**Note de l'auteur** : On dirait bien qu'on va bientôt avoir des ennuis.

On dirait que certains d'entre vous sont impatients qu'Ichigo et Toshiro se mettent ensemble, haha.

Je suis désolée si ça semble long pour mettre Toshiro et Ichigo ensemble. Je ne vois tout simplement pas Toshiro avoir soudain une révélation puis se mettre tout à coup à dire 'Je t'aime !'. Franchement, je l'ai déjà fait avec Ichigo en quelques sortes. Mais honnêtement, si j'écris une nouvelle histoire, je crois que je ferais en sorte que tous soit mis en place dès le début, comme je le fais dans mon oneshots.

Eh bien, il est temps d'y aller et de regarder notre Fraisy s'occuper de Luppi. Enjoy!

**Note de la traductrice **: Alors voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu et j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ;

**ATTENTION** **: ****LA FICTION PASSE EN RATING 'M' DES LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!!!**

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Raimu : **Hello, lol, c'est vrai que la fin du dernier chapitre était assez sadique, mais ça donne un peu de charme à l'histoire (je dis surement ça car quand j'ai découvert la fic, le chapitre suivant était déjà écrit je crois). En tous cas voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira (et que ça évitera un trop gros carnage). Bisous

**laria12 :** Salut, contente que l'histoire et la traduction te plaisent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Biz

**Rukia-chan :** Hi. C'est vrai que l'auteur veut que Toshiro ait de belles mains, sans doute pour faire un contraste avec Ichigo, le veinard. Par contre, pas mal ont fait l'erreur, ce n'est pas le réveil qui a empêché Toshiro de passer sa mains dans les cheveux d'Ichigo, c'est lui-même qui a retiré sa main en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Lol, Matsu-Maxi-Provoque ; à mon avis Ichigo aussi aurait bien voulu proposer la même chose à Toshiro XD Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Luppi mais bon, il pourrait bien avoir son utilité, peut-être… Lol, ta référence à Hyourinmaru en temps que conseillé amoureux m'a laissé une image en tête, imagine ; Hyourinmaru, enroulé sur lui-même, un livre ouvert posé sur un pupitre face à lui, il lève le bout de sa queue et tourne la page, lit quelques lignes puis utilise à nouveau sa queue pour redresser une paire de lunettes de forme ovale posée sur son museau puis se tourne vers toi, penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et te sourit en fermant les yeux… Alors, verdict ? XD En tous cas merci pour ta rewiew et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Maxi bisous.

**Horumy 'le retour' :** Tchouz, Et voici la suite de la suite, moins de deux semaines après. Lol, ça fait plaisir de te voir si enthousiaste, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira lui aussi. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **10**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote** **: 15**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**ATTENTION** **: ****LA FICTION PASSE EN RATING 'M' DES LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!!!**

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa** **Ch.12**

**Visite à l'Urahara-Shoten**

* * *

Le temps passant, le Reiryouku d'Hitsugaya revenait mais très lentement et ils avaient conclu que son empathie disparaitrait à peu près à la même vitesse ; avec Ichigo contrôlant en général assez bien ses émotions, c'était difficile d'évaluer le niveau exact de l'empathie. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'Ichigo pensait.

Hitsugaya n'avait rien dit à propos de sa découverte des sentiments d'Ichigo et même si Kurosaki ne le montrait pas par son comportement, son affection n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait totalement cacher de l'empathie d'Hitsugaya. Même en utilisant l'affection constante comme point de référence, l'évolution de l'empathie était encore difficile à évaluer puis ce que son intensité variait à certains moment pendant lesquels Hitsugaya ne pouvait la deviner qu'en regardant le doux regard d'Ichigo posé sur lui. Mais un soir, il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors qu'il feignait être endormi et que Kurosaki restait éveillé pour le regarder, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait comme des lambeaux de rideau entourant son empathie ; comme si ce que son empathie lui permettait de ressentir passait à travers des espaces ; des trous béants mais qui néanmoins créaient des interférences par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avant. Avec son retour, son reiryouku avait définitivement perturbé son empathie.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il souhaita que son Reiryouku ne revienne pas si vite. Le simple fait qu'il veille à présent que sa récupération se fasse moins vite le surpris venant de sa part mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut de réaliser qu'en fait, il avait peur de perdre l'amour que Kurosaki lui donnait, l'affection qui entourait son cœur et son âme. Il se demanda si trop de choses ne lui étaient pas arrivées ces jours-ci pour que sa force mentale soit faible au point qu'il en vienne à chercher un réconfort émotionnel.

"……Nous devons aller à l'Urahara-Shoten.''

Ichigo leva ses yeux du livre qu'il lisait pour trouver Toshiro face à lui, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Il fermait et ouvrait ses mains, semblant vraiment mal à l'aise. Ichigo était assez inquiet à son sujet; Ichigo était plus observateur que ne le pensait Hitsugaya. Il savait que quelque chose dérangeait fortement Toshiro même si le garçon le montrait rarement et il commençait à redouter que Toshiro n'en sache plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur ses vrais sentiments.

"L'Urahara-Shoten? Pourquoi?''

"J'ai besoin de Souma-Fixers. Je n'aime pas trop les utiliser, mais…"

"Souma-Fixers?"

"Ils permettent la synchronisation avec la Gigai… Ca devient de plus en plus dur de bouger dans cette chose."

''Je vais demander à Chad…"

"Non, on y va."

"Mais ton empathie…"

Le visage d'Ichigo se teinta de frustration alors qu'Hitsugaya le coupait à nouveau.

''Va de mieux en mieux, alors je pense que je peux supporter plus de quelques personnes, même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'imaginer ce que je pourrais ressentir avec Urahara. De toutes façon il y a quelque chose que je voudrais lui demander à propos de ce Gigai."

Ichigo n'était pas rassuré par cette l'idée, les choses avaient été assez calme ces derniers jours mais l'Urahara-Shoten était assez souvent visitée, notamment par les Hollows. Il se leva, prenant la pilule contenant l'âme de Kon. Il a demandé à Yuzu de lui amener la peluche (c'était d'ailleurs une chose qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais avoir à faire) et l'avait changé en Gikongan (AN: Pilule contenant une âme) avant qu'Hitsugaya ne gèle le lion d'énervement.

"C'est pas comme si tu allais m'écouter même si je te dis non, n'est-ce pas?"

Hitsugaya lui renvoya un sourire moqueur.

"Bien sûr que non."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Ah, le printemps est toujours si agréable. Je pense que la floraison des Sakura (NDT : Cerisiers) y fait beaucoup, ils ont parlé du festival des Sakura aux infos."

"Ne me dis pas que tu compte y aller."

''Eh bien, je ne suis pas trop pressé en fait. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de me rappeler le Senbonzakura de Byakuya autre part qu'à la Soul Society. Je ne pourrais plus apprécier la beauté des fleurs de Sakura pour le reste de ma vie."

Hitsugaya renifla alors qu'Ichigo grimaçait à ce souvenir. Kuchiki Byakuya avait sans aucun doute été un puissant allié dans leur lutte contre les Bountos (même si il avait été peu con pendant le combat contre Kariya) et le Senbonzakura était toujours magnifique. Mais quand vous y avez gouté une fois, il est alors impossible d'oublier à quel point cette beauté est fatale. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune garçon marchant à côté de lui.

'……Beauté fatale, hein …Je pense qu'on peut décrire Toshiro ainsi.'

Hitsugaya se tendit légèrement en sentant l'adoration l'envelopper mais pour tout observateur, le seul changement aurait été l'augmentation du renfrognement sur son visage. Cependant, même avec cette tension, il pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre rapidement et lui offrir du réconfort. Comment cette sensation pouvait-elle effacer si facilement son contrôle alors qu'il était encore effrayé par cette chaleur accueillante, il ne put retenir un soupir.

''Oi, tu soupir bien souvent ces derniers temps."

Hitsugaya pouvais sentir ses sourcils tiquer ; et qui exactement le mettait dans cette situation ? Hitsugaya se contenta de marmonner et Ichigo se demanda s'il devait ou non pousser le garçon. Le capitaine n'avait pas nié le fait que quelque chose lui pesait. Je vais tenter ma chance, se dit-il.

"Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t'aider ?"

"Oui, Kurosaki, je suis sûr que tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider."

"Bien."

Il n'avait pas voulu répondre aussi sèchement à Kurosaki qui lui jetait à présent un regard à la fois rejeté et vexé. Le capitaine savait quel genre de personne était Kurosaki Ichigo ; tous deux avaient une grande fierté et ne pardonnaient pas facilement lorsqu'ils étaient blessés, quel qu'en ait été l'intension. Il s'arrêta et avec sincérité, parla dans le dos d'Ichigo, se répétant constamment qu'il se souciait des réactions d'Ichigo uniquement parce qu'ils allaient encore devoir passer pas mal de temps ensemble, rien de plus.

"……Je ne voulais pas être aussi sec."

Ichigo se retourna et baissa son regard sur Toshiro avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. L'attitude du garçon était plus distante que jamais mais le ton de sa voix était sincère. Ichigo sourit et s'avança pour ébouriffer les cheveux du petit capitaine, pour simplement voir Toshiro s'esquiver avec une facilité née de la pratique. Hinamori l'avait fais suffisamment souvent de l'avis du capitaine des glaces. Ichigo sourit moqueusement face au froncement de sourcils agacé d'Hitsugaya.

"N'y pense même pas."

Puis, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de reprendre leur route, le portable d'Hitsugaya signala un message provenant de la Soul Society. Tous deux se figèrent à la sonnerie et après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec Ichigo, Hitsugaya sortit rapidement son téléphone portable. Son visage devint sérieux alors qu'il lisait le message.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"………Nous avons un Espada sur nos traces."

"!! Tu es…"

"Je vais bien. Mais je ne suis pas en état de me battre contre un Hollow, et encore moins contre un Espada."

Hitsugaya avait presque craché ces mots, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait un temps où il devrait compter sur les autres pour sa protection. Ichigo hocha simplement la tête.

''Eh bien, c'est là que j'interviens, n'est-ce pas? Reste ici et si tu peux garde ton esprit clair, okay ?"

Ichigo avala le Soul Candy et son âme quitta son corps qui bientôt se releva, une expression différente sur le visage dû à la présence de Kon en lui.

"Kon, reste avec Toshiro, ne le laisse pas seul quoique tu fasses."

"Huh? Quoi ?"

"Reste simplement avec lui, okay ?"

"Ok, ok."

"Toshiro, tu sais combien il y'en a ?"

Les sourcils d'Hitsugaya tiquèrent à nouveau mais étant donné l'urgence de la situation, il décida d'oublier son nom.

"Je ne sais pas, mon Gigai détourne les Reiatsus, tu te souviens? Je ne peux rien sentir."

"Tu penses que tu iras bien si j'utilise mon pouvoir d'Hollow ?

"………Tu en as le contrôle… Ca devrait aller même si je ne peux pas en être…''

Puis sans crier gare, un Arrancar apparu flottant juste au dessus d'eux. Ichigo sentit le puissant Reiatsu de l'Espada qui se trouvait à deux doigts de danser d'allégresse émettre une violente volonté de tuer. Les yeux d'Hitsugaya s'élargirent lorsqu'il reconnu l'Espada.

"Tu es…!"

"Toshiro, tu connais ce type ?"

''Oui, son nom est Luppi, c'est l'Espada contre lequel je me suis battu…"

Hitsugaya se sentit soudainement sonné, ses yeux commençant à se vider. Ichigo oublia instantanément l'Espada et couru pour s'assurer de l'état du garçon dont le comportement était de son avis bien trop semblable à celui du Nouvel An. Cependant, il fut soulagé de voir le capitaine revenir à lui mais il semblait malgré tout avoir du mal à se tenir debout.

"Toshiro…"

"…Ne… Tourne pas le dos à l'ennemi… Imbécile… ''

"Pourquoi je me fais toujours engueulé quand je veux aider quelqu'un ?!"

"Ho. C'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives taichou-san ? Trop peur que celui que tu n'es pas arrivé à tuer soit de retour ?"

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'enflammèrent à la voix grinçante de Luppi. Il se retourna, prenant place devant Hitsugaya qui avait perdu l'équilibre et était à présent appuyé contre Kon. Il tentait de rester éveillé face aux vagues noires dans son esprit qui rendaient difficile sa respiration. S'efforçant toutefois de conserver une attitude calme malgré sa respiration saccadée, Hitsugaya garda son regard sur Luppi tout en disant à Ichigo ce qu'il savait.

"……Son Zanpakuto… Lui donne huit tentacules… Quand… Il est libéré…"

"Ok, concentres-toi sur ton esprit maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de ça."

Hitsugaya ferma hermétiquement ses yeux. L'obscurité des Arrancars était à un niveau complètement différent par rapport à celui des Hollows normaux et même avec l'aide de Hyourinmaru, il pouvait se sentir partir, tenant debout avec peine. Sa vision restait trouble et les bruits alentours disparaissaient puis revenaient lorsqu'il s'efforçait de maintenir son esprit clair.

''Toi, le rouquin, sors de mon chemin, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre contre toi. Amènes le morveux ici.''

Ichigo lança un regard furieux en direction de l'Arrancar.

''Tu devras me passer sur le corps."

Sur ces mots, Ichigo saisit son Zanpakuto et son Reiatsu commença immédiatement à s'enflammer. Ichigo était déterminé à finir ce combat aussi rapidement que possible ; il était évident qu'Hitsugaya était à nouveau sous l'effet de son empathie même s'il résistait de son mieux. Il n'était pas question que Toshiro risque à nouveau l'Hollowfication.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!''

Un épais nuage poussière s'éleva autour d'Ichigo par la force de l'explosion de son énorme Reiatsu. Avant même que la poussière ne retombe, Ichigo sauta en l'air revêtu de son habituel manteau noir, brandissant une épée elle aussi complètement noire.

''!!"

Luppi fut surprit par sa vitesse et eut à peine le temps d'éviter le coup à l'aide se son bras. Voyant sa manche blanche tâchée de sang, Luppi tourna son visage vers Ichigo.

"…Alors, tu veux mourir, n'est-ce pas…? Bien! Je vais te tuer avant de tuer le gamin !!"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Et en un clin d'œil, Ichigo mit son masque de Hollow.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Kubire, Trepadora" (AN: Incantation de libération du Zanpakuto de Luppi : 'Etrangle')

L'air autour d'eux explosa suite à la collision de leurs deux énormes Reiatsus. Les tentacules de Luppi étaient parvenus à bloquer l'attaque d'Ichigo mais non sans dommages. La plupart de ses tentacules avaient de profondes entailles là où elles avaient été frappées par le Getsuga Tensho. Toutefois il en était de même pour Ichigo ; il avait été frappé au niveau de la poitrine. Il grimaça sous la douleur aiguë qui l'élançait à chaque inspiration ; il devait avoir au moins une côte de cassée. Luppi ramena ses tentacules vers lui avant de lancer un regard furieux vers Ichigo.

"……Je sais qui tu es… Tu es celui qui a combattu Grimmjow, celui avec l'étrange pouvoir."

"Et alors?"

"J'ai entendu parler de ce masque… Tu ne pourras plus t'en servir une fois que je l'aurais brisé!"

Un tentacule frappa à toute vitesse mais Ichigo réussi à le détourner et utilisa le Shunpo, se retrouvant ainsi derrière Luppi qu'il frappa dans le dos avec Zangetsu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance de le toucher, un autre tentacule arriva et le frappa de plein fouet. Ichigo pensa alors qu'il préférait être blessé par une épée plutôt que de servir de punching-ball.

"Tu es bon, gamin. Mais pas assez! "

Ichigo repris position. Même avec son pouvoir de Hollow, les tentacules posaient problème. Les huit tentacules volaient en même temps vers lui lorsque la voix d'Ichigo retenti.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Hitsugaya taichou…"

Kon était terrifié à présent. Tentant sa chance pendant que Luppi était focalisé sur Ichigo et son Bankai, Kon les avait conduits vers le bord de la route, les cachant derrière un poteau téléphonique, l'une des seules choses présentes dans cette rue. Avec Ichigo poussant Luppi dans ses retranchements, Kon pensaient qu'ils seraient en sécurité mais Hitsugaya perdait lentement prise avec la réalité, ne parvenant qu'avec peine à revenir à lui. Au fil du temps, il se sentait partir de plus en plus longtemps et lorsqu'il s'effondra blanc comme un linge, il ne réagit pas aux cris de Kon ni ne tenta de résister.

Hitsugaya savais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance ; la profondeur des ténèbres entre l'Arrancar et les Hollows était aussi différente que l'était leurs pouvoirs. Les ténèbres étaient à présent tout autour de lui ; il pouvait sentir sa barrière spirituelle se fissurer puis se briser. Il eut tout juste assez de temps pour appeler son gardien avant que ses défenses ne soient submergées par un raz de marée de ténèbres d'une profondeur sans fin.

'Hyourinmaru!!'

"…Taichou…? Taichou! Hitsugaya taichou, vous devez rester éveillé! Taichou !!''

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"…Pourquoi as-tu encore ton masque…Je ne pensais pas qu'il durait si longtemps!"

Ichigo sourit moqueusement face au regard de fureur que lui lançait Luppi.

"Heh. Je m'entraînais encore quand je me suis battu contre Grimmjow, je le maîtrise maintenant. Toi tu n'y survivras pas, Espada."

Ichigo sourit à la colère de Luppi mais il cherchait malgré tout un moyen d'en finir rapidement. Ses côtes cassées rendaient sa respiration difficile, la douleur empirait et il avait baissé sa garde pendant une seconde, laissant un tentacule s'enrouler autour de son bras, le laissant en mauvais état. Chaque mouvement était assez pénible. Mais il savait que c'était bientôt fini ; Luppi était dans un état bien pire que le sien.

Ichigo resserra la prise sur son Zanpakuto et commença à courir autour de l'Espada le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait de multiples images d'Ichigo autour de Luppi et l'Espada commença à enrager. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, il avait enfin retrouvé le morveux qui avait osé lui faire un sermon sur le combat et l'avait enfermé dans une prison de glace. Son plan était de battre et tuer le gamin de façon douloureuse, en lui écrasant sa petite tête.

"Ne soit pas si arrogant, tu n'es qu'un Shinigami!"

Les huit tentacules de Luppi commencèrent rapidement à frapper autour de lui, mais pas assez vite pour Ichigo en mode Bankai et sous sa forme Hollow, aucune chance. Ignorant la douleur, il passa à travers les tentacules et en un clin d'yeux, se retrouva juste à quelques centimètres du visage stupéfait de Luppi.

"!!"

"Getsuga Tensho".

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dans les éclaboussures de sang, Luppi commença à tomber et Ichigo fut sur le point de le poursuivre lorsqu'il sentit des Reiatsus familiers approcher. Envoyant un autre Getsuga Tensho en direction du point de chute de Luppi, Ichigo retira rapidement son masque. Il soupira intérieurement, il voulait vraiment en finir avant que toute la Soul Society ne rapplique. Il avait ressentit quelque chose qu'il savait ne pas être normal venant du garçon au sol et savait qu'Hitsugaya était tombé sous le coup de son empathie. Curieusement, quelque chose semblait différent de la dernière fois mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était rassurant. Il espérait simplement que les deux Shinigamis qui approchaient n'avaient pas remarqué de différence dans le faible Reiatsu d'Hitsugaya, en souhaitant que son propre Reiatsu avait été assez puissant pour brouiller leurs sens.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"Rangiku-san, Rukia.''

"Tu vas bien? Nous sommes venu dès que nous avons pu mais…''

Matsumoto observa les alentours avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle était quasiment sûre s'avoir senti un étrange Reiatsu en plus de celui de l'Espada. C'était une sensation similaire à celle d'un Hollow mais en même temps légèrement différente. Ichigo sentait la gêne monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il observait Matsumoto inspecter les alentours. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elles soient au courant de son statut de Vaizard s'il pouvait l'éviter. Juste à ce moment, son salut lui vient de la plus étrange des façons. Des tentacules sanglants se lancèrent vers eux ; apparemment Luppi avait survécu à l'attaque directe.

"C'est…!"

''Tu le connais aussi?"

"Oui, Ikkaku, Yumichika et moi nous sommes battu contre lui et taichou l'avait presque vaincu…… Il est venu pour taichou ?!"

"Ouais, Toshiro est en bas avec Kon, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Tu… tu penses que tu vas me vaincre avec ça !!"

Matsumoto fixa l'Espada furieux avec surprise. Il avait une énorme balafre sur la poitrine et la moitié de ses tentacules étaient coupés et continuaient de saigner. Rukia demanda, ébahie.

"Ichigo, c'est toi qui a fais ça?"

Ichigo haussa simplement les épaules.

"Nous allons devoir en finir rapidement."

"Comme si tu pouvais !!"

Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, un tentacule s'élança et s'enroula autour de Rukia.

"Rukia! Espèce de salaud…"

''Que vas-tu faire maintenant, huh? Je vais écraser chacun d'entre vous un par un!"

Matsumoto et Ichigo fixèrent Luppi avec haine. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire ; s'il sortait à nouveau son pouvoir Hollow il aurait toutes ses chances d'en finir avec ce fumier avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à Rukia, mais elle et Matsumoto sauraient alors qu'il était un Vaizard. Il jeta un rapide un coup d'œil au sol et se raidit. Kon était en train de secouer le garçon dans ses bras et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait sentir que le Reiatsu d'Hitsugaya n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois où les Reiatsus d'Hitsugaya et du Hollow fusionnaient mais ce que sentait à présent Ichigo n'était pas rassurant non plus. Il fronça les sourcils.

Ne s'était-il pas promis de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive ?

Matsumoto était en train de chercher le meilleur plan d'action lorsqu'elle sentit soudain le Reiatsu d'Ichigo exposer. Ses yeux s'élargirent au moment où elle vit Ichigo poser un masque de Hollow sur son visage et réalisa que l'étrange Reiatsu qu'elle avait sentit plus tôt était celui d'Ichigo. Sans un mot, Ichigo disparu soudainement de sa vue et se retrouva une nouvelle fois instantanément derrière Luppi. Luppi eut juste le temps de regarder derrière lui avant qu'Ichigo ne porte son coup.

"C'est la fin. Getsuga Tensho!"

Il n'y avait aucune chance d'éviter la lame de Reiatsu en croisant noire cette fois. Il trancha l'Espada par la taille ainsi que les tentacules restants. Ichigo regarda Luppi disparaître dans un cri d'agonie puis retira son masque. Matsumoto qui avait rattrapé Rukia dans sa chute le fixait à présent sévèrement.

"Ichigo … Tu…"

''Plus tard, Rangiku-san."

Laissant derrière lui une Matsumoto stupéfaite, Ichigo se précipita vers son protégé. Il grimaça à ce qu'il vit; Hitsugaya semblait être dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'il avait été confronté aux Hollows. Il prit garçon dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur de son épaule mise à rude épreuve.

"Taichou!! Ichigo, qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ? Et taichou…"

"Rangiku-san, s'il te plaît."

Matsumoto s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le sérieux dans le regard d'Ichigo. Il y eut comme un échange silencieux entre eux puis Matsumoto hocha la tête.

"Okay. Prends soin de taichou ".

"Occupe-toi de Rukia, s'il te plaît. Kon, rentre à mon appartement."

"Ha?!"

''Ca sera beaucoup plus rapide si je me déplace en Shinigami que dans mon corps. Je laisserais la porte ouverte, ne traine pas n'importe où, rentre directement à la maison, okay?"

Kon aurait normalement du se plaindre autant qu'il le pouvait mais il semblait avoir compris la gravité de la situation et hocha la tête tout en se relevant. Avec un dernier regard sur Matsumoto et Rukia, Ichigo s'éloigna avec un Shunpo, disparaissant en un instant.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua une robe blanche flottant dans le vent disparaitre en un éclair.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

'Toshiro, ouvre les yeux."

'…Hyourinmaru?'

'Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu protéger notre monde ; avec ton Reiryouku aussi si faible, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour empêcher les ténèbres de t'atteindre.'

Hitsugaya observa les alentours. Le dragon était complètement enroulé autour de lui et les habituelles terres recouvertes de neiges avaient disparues, remplacées par une mer noire entourant l'étreinte de Hyourinmaru.

'…Comment peut-on…'

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce qui maintient les ténèbres à l'écart et qui nous permet d'être ici.'

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux aux mots du dragon. N'est-ce pas Hyourinmaru qui les empêchaient de sombrer dans les ténèbres?

'Physiquement, c'est moi qui te protège ici. Mais, mentalement, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo qui empêche les ténèbres de t'approcher.'

'……Qu'est-ce que Kurosaki fait pour moi… ?'

'Lorsque tu m'as appelé, tu étais déjà tombé dans les ombres et je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre. J'ai tous simplement été repoussé.'

'Quoi?'

'Toshiro, l'amour que Kurosaki t'a transmis par l'intermédiaire de ton empathie est ce qui t'as sortit de l'obscurité. Même si tu ne l'a pas encore accepté, ses sentiments te gardent en sécurité ici.'

'…!!'

Puis soudainement, Hyourinmaru leva la tête, regardant plus loin que l'espace noir les entourant.

'Hyourinmaru?'

'Et c'est lui aussi qui va te sauver des profondeurs de ton esprit.'

Et juste au moment où il allait demander au dragon où il voulait en venir, une voix qui lui semblait familière (et s'il devait l'admettre, qu'en plus il appréciait) fit écho autour de lui.

'Hitsugaya Toshiro!! Reviens maintenant !!'

Avec ces mots, son empathie commença à ressentir les sentiments d'Ichigo ; la peur d'être arrivé trop tard, sa confiance en Hitsugaya d'être assez fort pour s'en sortir, son amour auquel il ne renoncerait jamais, l'affection qu'il désirait lui donner et recevoir. Alors que la voix de Kurosaki continuait de raisonner, l'obscurité commença à s'éloigner comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'insupportable et le dragon lui-même commença à desserrer son étreinte.

'Il est temps de se réveiller, petit maître.'

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Lorsqu'Ichigo se fut suffisamment éloigné de Matsumoto et Rukia, il put se concentrer plus sérieusement sur le Reiatsu de Toshiro. Il avait du mal à le détecter, même maintenant. Ce qu'il ressentait le laissait confus. Le Reiatsu était clairement scindé en deux, celui de l'Arrancar et celui d'Hitsugaya, quoique celui d'Hitsugaya était presque englouti par celui de l'Arrancar. Malgré le manque de réaction, on aurait dit que Toshiro était encore en train de lutter contre l'invasion que subissait son empathie. Alors, pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas? C'était la seule chose à laquelle Ichigo pouvait penser.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!! Reviens maintenant!! Toshiro, je sais que tu es là! Sors de là-bas et reviens au monde auquel tu appartiens! Toshiro Hitsugaya!!"

Il grimaça de douleur en sentant sa poitrine le tirer à chaque cri qu'il poussait. Son épaule hurlait pour se remettre en place et le coup qu'il s'était pris sur le côté de la hanche semblait avoir fait sa part de dommages, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Il sentit un goût de fer au fond de sa gorge et couvrit sa bouche juste à temps pour bloquer une toux de sang. Il s'était définitivement cassé une côte, peut-être plus. Il posa sa main sur le front du garçon et lui chuchota doucement.

"Toshiro. Réveil-toi."

Il essuya le sang de sa main sur son Shihakshou et prit l'une des délicates mains de Toshiro dans les siennes. Elle était assez petite pour qu'il puisse la tenir d'une seule main, mais il l'enferma entre ses deux mains et posa son front sur la peau douce.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Réveil-toi."

Juste à ce moment, la main qu'il tenait se resserra et Ichigo leva rapidement les yeux. L'habituel froncement de sourcils (Ichigo en aurait rit ; comme c'était typique d'Hitsugaya Toshiro) était de retour alors que rapidement, les brillantes orbes avaient repris de leur vie.

''Toshiro.''

"…………Kurosaki.''

Ichigo sourit alors que les yeux océan l'observèrent, encore légèrement brumeux.

"Tu m'as foutu la trouille, gamin. Vois où ton obstination t'as mené. "

Toshiro ignora ses paroles et tenta de se lever lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Ichigo tenait l'une de ses mains. Ichigo n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et s'éloigna, pour grimacer sous douleur provoquée pour le mouvement soudain. Toshiro ne le manqua pas et se redressa rapidement, ses yeux flamboyants.

"Kurosaki, tu es blessé?"

"Ha? Juste un peu, rien de grave."

Ichigo tenta de s'éloigner mais Toshiro fut plus rapide; alors qu'Ichigo se levait, Toshiro sortit du lit pour y pousser Ichigo.

"AAAHH! Oh, PUTAIN! Oi, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire bon sang?!"

"Ferme-la!"

Ichigo oublia temporairement la douleur et le goût du sang qui avait fait son retour dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait Toshiro le maintenir contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de se relever. C'était si inattendu qu'il en fut figé, les yeux de la taille de soucoupes.

Toshiro était à genou sur le lit avec l'une de ses jambes pliées sur le ventre d'Ichigo pour l'empêcher de bouger et commençait à ouvrir le Shihakshou après un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne voyait aucune trace de sang, alors Ichigo devait certainement avoir reçu des blessures internes. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il écarta complètement les pans du Shihakshou. D'après la respiration bruyante, saccadée et apparemment difficile, il savait qu'Ichigo avait des côtes cassées mais sur le côté, il y avait un énorme bleu assez inquiétant ; c'était une très sérieuse hémorragie interne. Il lança un regard furieux vers Ichigo qui le regardait bouche bée et grogna.

"Arrêtes d'imiter les poissons, bakayaro! Tu as des côtes cassées et une importante hémorragie interne! Quoi d'autre?"

Ichigo savait que cacher quoi que ce soit à propos de ses blessures serait se soumettre à une mort glaciale. Souriant de manière penaude, il répondit.

''L'épaule déboitée.''

Avec son calme habituel revenu, Hitsugaya attrapa le téléphone d'Ichigo et après avoir fouillé dans le répertoire, il pressa le bouton 'appel', tout en ignorant Ichigo qui continuait de le regarder d'un air abasourdi. C'était douloureux mais aux yeux d'Ichigo ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles ; il avait déjà connu pire et savait qu'il en était de même pour Hitsugaya. Elles n'auraient pas dû inquiéter Toshiro à ce point.

'Moshi Moshi.'

"Inoue, c'est Hitsugaya taichou".

'Ah? Toshiro-kun, je veux dire, Hitsugaya taichou!'

"J'ai besoin que tu viennes chez Kurosaki, maintenant, il a été blessé et à une hémorragie interne importante.''

''Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu viens de te remettre d'une attaque d'empathie y'a juste une minute tu sais?!''

Toshiro le foudroya du regard et posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Ichigo. Il donna seulement une légère pression de la main mais Ichigo siffla sous la douleur qui le frappa.

'Mais, vous irez bien ?'

"Ca ira. Contente-toi de venir le plus vite possible s'il te plait."

Hitsugaya raccrocha et laissa négligemment tomber le téléphone sur le bureau. Maintenant que leurs positions étaient échangées et que la conversation téléphonique était terminée, Ichigo ne savait quoi dire. Toshiro le regardait comme s'il voulait personnellement le tuer mais un faible tremblement dans son regard empêchait Ichigo de dire quoi que ce soit. Plus que tout, il pouvait facilement voir le tourbillon des émotions de Toshiro dans ses yeux céruléen, confusion, tristesse, colère, inquiétude, embarra. Ichigo apprit ce jour-là que même si son visage ne montrait pas grand chose, les yeux brillants d'Hitsugaya transmettaient les émotions du prodige avec leurs propres mots.

"Tu es sûr que tu iras bien avec la présence d'Inoue?"

"Je vais BIEN."

"Hey, c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir ou quelque chose comme ça."

''Je sais à quel point tu es résistant mais tes blessures interne sont plus grave que tu ne le pense."

Puis, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de sa position, Hitsugaya le regarda de haut en bas puis s'écarta rapidement d'Ichigo, asseyant sur la chaise près du lit. Ichigo tenta de s'asseoir mais se rallongea rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard sur le visage du capitaine. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Toshiro était définitivement inquiet à son sujet, et pas qu'un peu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique. Hitsugaya se renfrogna.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?"

"Rien."

En fait, le capitaine empathe n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le demander. Il avait agit sans même y penser quand il avait vu qu'Ichigo essayait de lui cacher ses blessures et maintenant il en était quelque peu embarrassé ; il avait perdu le contrôle trop facilement. Ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'un Kon mal à l'aise et Inoue arrivent ensemble. Dès que Kon eut passé la porte, Hitsugaya se fit l'honneur de pousser l'âme étrangère en dehors du corps d'Ichigo, à la demande de son propriétaire. Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, mais Ichigo savait que Kon se grillerait face au capitaine hérissé dont les nerfs avaient déjà été bien mis à mal; Toshiro était déjà de mauvaise humeur, ça ne servirait à rien de l'aggraver.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ouch, ça semble douloureux… Contre qui tu t'es battu ? J'ai senti ton Reiatsu il ya quelques minutes."

"Un Espada, j'ai réussi à l'avoir. Désolé de t'avoir dû t'appeler."

''Non, pas de problème! Je vais commencer maintenant."

"Arigato."

Orihime sourit et appela deux de ses Shun Shun Rika. Hitsugaya était debout près de la porte, les regarder en silence les bras croisés. Bientôt, une chaude lumière jaune couvrit Ichigo et il put sentir la douleur diminué et le besoin de sommeil qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sous la barrière de guérison d'Orihime (ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait aimé). Il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts quand il entendit une voix derrière Orihime.

"Kurosaki, dors. Je la raccompagnerais quand elle aura fini."

''Non… Je vais bien…"

"Kurosaki-kun, ça fait partie de l'effet du Souten Kishun. Ca serait mieux si tu ne luttais car ça pourrait ralentir la vitesse de guérison."

"Ah, oui…. Alors, c'est ok, mais réveille-moi avant de partir, Inoue."

"Okay, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Ichigo ferma les yeux et presque immédiatement sa respiration devient calme et régulière. Hitsugaya s'avança vers le lit pour se placer à côté d'Orihime.

"C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas."

Orihime sourit.

"Oui, mais il avait vraiment l'air de s'endormir."

''C'est un idiot."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Aizen-sama."

"Ulquoirra. Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Luppi est mort."

"Oh?"

"C'est Kurosaki Ichigo qui a vaincu Luppi.''

''Je pensais que Luppi était partit à la recherche d'Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Oui, mais Kurosaki était avec lui. Et il ya quelque chose que vous devriez voir."

Ulquoirra prit son œil et l'écrasa. Aizen ferma les yeux alors que la scène à laquelle avait été témoin Ulquoirra se jouait comme s'il avait été présent.

"Il faut que je regarde plus en détail, mais tu as bien fait de m'en parler, Ulquoirra".

"Arigato gozaimasu, Aizen-sama."

Lorsqu'Ulquoirra eut pris congé, Aizen passa à nouveau la scène sur un grand écran. Ses yeux allaient d'Ichigo avec son masque de Hollow au coin de l'écran où Hitsugaya était retenu par Kon. Les yeux d'Aizen étincelèrent de curiosité alors qu'il observait Hitsugaya blanchir constamment et éteint l'écran, s'appuyant contre son fauteuil. Il sourit.

"…Voilà qui est intéressant."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: Je ne peux pas croire qu'Aizen va s'impliquer juste au moment où Toshiro commence à s'ouvrir à moi.

Toshiro: ………

HeukYa: Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez de BONS moments avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose…. (Yeux brillants)

Ichigo: (Yeux brillant à leur tour) Vraiment?

HeukYa: (Rictus) Oui, fais-moi confiance.

Toshiro: (Rougit) Je pars.

Ichigo: Ah! Toshiro, reviens! Je te promets, je ne ferai rien que tu n'aime pas!

HeukYa: Ichigo, vous deux n'êtes pas encore ensemble alors…

Ichigo: (Agite la main) Ah, je m'en fiche, on sait tous que ça va arriver de toute façon (Rictus) Mais, Toshiro, tu as eu si peur quand tu m'as poussé sur le lit, entre autre. Et tu as appuyé sur ma côte cassée!

Toshiro: Tu t'es battu contre ce fumier et tu n'as pas pris la peine de faire quoi que ce soit pour te soigner jusqu'à ce que je me sois réveillé, excuse moi que ça me fasse chier.

Ichigo / HeukYa: …… (Yeux écarquillés)

Toshiro: Quoi?

Ichigo: (Enorme sourire) J'ignorais que tu savais jurer. Hé bien, c'est excitant.

Toshiro: (Rougit de nouveau et s'en va pour de bon cette fois)

Ichigo: Désolé, je dois rattraper mon prince (cours après Toshiro)

HeukYa: Ah, juste parc'que j'y suis habituer ça ne veux pas dire que j'aime être mise à l'écart… Oh bon sang. Aizen est maintenant entré dans la course et Ichigo est parvenu à briser le mur de glace de Toshiro. Peut-on deviner ce qu'il va se passer lorsque Ichigo se réveillera? Héhéhé…

**Rappel de la traductrice : **

**ATTENTION** **: ****LA FICTION PASSE EN RATING 'M' DES LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!!!**


	13. Je t'aime

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des rewiews. J'espère que ce chapitre (et le reste) sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et ce chapitre dépasse une nouvelle fois celui du 'plus long chapitre écrit'.

Hmm… Franchement, je pense que j'ai donné assez de temps notre petit capitaine pour ruminer. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord. Et voici quelque chose de vous attendiez tous…

ATTENTION: **LEMON** dans le chapitre (LA PARTIE LEMON EST ANNONCEE) Si vous pensez que l'avertissement doit être déplacé plus tôt ou plus tard, faites le moi savoir. Je ne suis pas spécialement un très bon écrivain pour les Lemon, je pense, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux… /bave/

Ahem. Bien. S'il vous plaît, enjoy. /goutte de sueur/

**Note de la traductrice :** Alors voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'a prit mais j'ai été pas mal occupé pendant un peu plus d'une semaine et en faisant la traduction je me suis aperçu que c'était moins facile que je ne l'aurait cru (surtout que c'est un chapitre plutôt attendu alors j'ai intérêt à faire du bon travail XD). Certains termes anglais sont trop larges ou ne conviennent pas au lexique français (ex : 'bob' ; mouvement, secousse, …) ou au contraire deux termes anglais signifient la même chose en français mais pour eu c'est à deux degrés bien différents (ex : 'warm' et 'hot' qui signifient chaud en premier terme). Vive internet qui nous fourni un tas de sites de traduction et de synonymes. Après je devais bien doser les termes pour éviter que ce soit trop cru sans pour autant retirer les 'sensations', donc j'ai parfois dû changer deux trois truc. J'espère que ça ira, sinon dites le moi et j'essayerai de mieux doser la prochaine fois (mais je vous signal que c'est mon premier Lemon, même si je ne fais que traduire).

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Rukia-chan :** Hello, voici enfin la suite. Et oui, l'apparition de Luppi aura été brève, mais utile quand même. (Et perso, moi non plus je l'aime pas trop, je comprends même pas comment il est devenu numéro 6) Si Toshiro guéri trop vite ça sera pas intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que j'aime bien dans cette fic c'est justement aussi les petites apparitions des personnages secondaires (pour l'histoire) qui rajoutent encore un peu de vie. Lol, et oui Aizen va mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, mais quand ça je ne le dis pas. Pour Hyourin, pas de chance pour lui mais c'est toi qui m'a mit cette image en tête. Aller, bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**lily-yoruichi :** Salut, contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant. En tous cas tes compliments m'on fait hyper (car super n'est pas assez) plaisir. Les exams ça a été moyen et la avec la grève j'ai jamais eu cours alors je vais franchement m'y mettre maintenant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres (ou plus si possible XD) nos deux 'boys' sont à point, ça va être chaud (j'espère) Moi dans Bleach, IchiHitsu c'est mon couple préféré, et de loin, et comme tu dis, ''ils vont bien ensemble dans certains contexte s'ils sont correctement établi… et là on peut dire qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre''. Aller, bonne lecture, bisou.

**Mini-Chan :** Contente que cette fic te plaise, voici la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira.

**laria12 :** Hello. Contente que cette histoire et ma traduction te plaisent toujours autant, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. En tous cas, voici la suite tant attendu et j'espère qu'elle comblera tes espérances. Plein de bisous.

**neji: (désolée j'arrive pas à mettre ton pseudo ???) **Hi, Lol, M signifie en gros interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Il y a 4 Rated, K, K+, T et M. K c'est ''Destiné au grand public de 5 ans et plus. Le contenu ne doit pas contenir de langage grossier, violence ou thème adultes''. (Les histoires toutes mimi-mignonnes genre Lapinou de Rukia quoi) K+ c'est ''Convient aux enfants plus matures, 9 ans et plus, avec actions sans violence ou blessures graves. Langage grossier léger mais pas de thèmes adultes''. T c'est ''Convient pour les adolescents, 13 ans et plus, avec une certaine violence, langage grossier mineurs et des thèmes adultes suggestifs''. (Tu laisses seulement sous-entendre les scènes entre deux personnes, les scènes de violence ne doivent pas être trop sanglantes) M c'est (normalement) ''Ne convient pas aux enfants ou adolescents au-dessous de l'âge de 16 ans avec une forte possible de thème adultes mais non explicite, les références à la violence et au langage grossier sont fort.'' Mais comme y'a pas MA (qui autorise les scènes explicites) on les fait sur M. J'ai tout mis comme ça si toi ou quelqu'un d'autre se posait la question, voilà la réponse. La note c'était parce que comme je passe en M, pour le Rated il va soit falloir faire All (tout) soit aller directement sur M pour voir apparaitre la fic. En tous cas, pour repartir sur une note plus coquine, ça pour le câliner, Ichigo va nous le câliner notre Toshiro XD. Sinon, non ce n'est pas la seule fic avec le couple IchiToshi. Y'a 'Je suis quoi ?' de **Roxane Sanka Malfoy** et 'Behind those teal eyes' de **Tigrou19** pour les plus récente (même si au final y'a que 6 fic sur ce couple. Sinon, cette fic fait 25 chapitres et il y a une suite qui a déjà 23 chapitres (mais elle est déjà plus longue), qui n'est toujours pas fini et tout aussi intéressante. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu n'es pas près (prête) de te débarrasser de moi. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira alors bonne lecture et plein de bisous. Et bien sûr, merci pour ta rewiew.

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO : **

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - 10  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote**** : 15**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.13**

**Je t'aime**

* * *

Inoue s'était véritablement améliorée, constata Hitsugaya. Elle avait terminé les soins en quelques minutes et Kurosaki semblait maintenant aller beaucoup mieux. Tous deux décidèrent après une courte discussion de ne pas le réveiller. Inoue s'en alla donc, demandant à Hitsugaya de l'appeler à chaque fois qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle. Fermant de la porte après son départ, Hitsugaya laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres puis retourna dans la chambre où Ichigo était endormi. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

Cette fois, contrairement à la dernière, Kurosaki avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil. Hitsugaya observa pendant quelques minutes le garçon aux cheveux orange avant de lentement tendre sa main vers celle d'Ichigo, cette fois clairement conscient de ses actes. Et lorsque sa mains entra en contact avec celle d'Ichigo, il ne pu empêcher un frison de se répandre le long de son dos.

La main d'Ichigo était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, presque le double en fait. Elle était couverte de petites cicatrices et Toshiro pouvait sentir quelques callosités ici et là contre sa peau restée douce. C'était un miracle de voir comment ses propres mains avaient pu garder leur douceur après tous ce temps qu'il avait passé à brandir son Zanpakuto. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur leurs deux mains d'apparence si différente, serrées doucement l'une dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son regard se mette à voyager. Sa main libre effleura la poitrine d'Ichigo où s'était auparavant trouvé l'hématome à présent disparu. Sa fine main gauche revint dans les cheveux d'Ichigo, passant à travers les mèches de cheveux orange. Il sourit d'un amusement mêlé d'exaspération lorsque ses doigts furent stoppés par un nœud ; comment des cheveux aussi courts pouvaient-ils être si emmêlés ?

Il retira sa main des cheveux orange et y plaça son menton, s'appuyant sur le bureau. Son autre main enlaçait encore tendrement celle d'Ichigo. Les orbes émeraude étaient désormais emplies d'une douceur qu'on ne leurs avait jamais vu auparavant. Enfin, Ichigo aurait pu la voir mais il ne regardait jamais au bon moment. La main d'Hitsugaya resserra son emprise sur celle d'Ichigo.

''……………Bakayaro"

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ichigo ouvrit un œil embrumé en sentant une prise chaude sur sa main. Il se souvint de son combat contre Luppi et tourna paresseusement la tête pour voir qui lui tenait la main de manière si douce.

Lorsqu'il vit une petite main qui, à sa connaissance, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se porter sur Toshiro, le regardant avec une surprise tacite. Toshiro avait le regard posé sur lui mais ne semblait pas prendre en compte ce que ses yeux voyaient. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Ichigo était à présent réveillé. Ichigo baissa son regard sur sa main puis reporta à nouveau les yeux sur Toshiro, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Oserait-il tenter sa chance? Déglutissant silencieusement, il pressa doucement la petite main.

"!"

Hitsugaya sursauta en sentant la prise autour de sa main se resserrer. Lorsqu'il réalisa que les yeux bruns étaient à présent ouverts, fixés sur lui, le regardant avec attention, il fut tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux turquoise écarquillés de surprise fixèrent leurs homologues vacillants d'une tendre couleur noisette. Hitsugaya était trop choqué pour même penser à cligner des yeux, Ichigo attendait calmement sa réaction. Puis, apparemment profondément ébranlé, Hitsugaya se leva brusquement, retirant sa main de la prise d'Ichigo et se précipita hors de la chambre.

"Attends!"

L'appel d'Ichigo stoppa Hitsugaya pendant une seconde mais cela suffit à Ichigo pour sauter hors du lit et attraper par derrière le garçon qui se raidit instantanément. Il enveloppa ses bras autour du garçon qui ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine. Toshiro était complètement immobile, le visage caché de le vue d'Ichigo. Ichigo pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait exploser, l'adrénaline courant à travers ses veines. Comme Hitsugaya ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui, il resserra légèrement sa prise.

Le temps s'arrêta et dans le silence, les deux garçons tentèrent tous deux de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Si Ichigo était confus, ce n'était rien par rapport au niveau de panique dans lequel se trouvait intérieurement Hitsugaya. Comment pouvait-il même s'être laissé aller si facilement? Mais maintenant qu'Ichigo l'enlaçait, il se trouva incapable de se déplacer pour s'éloigner de ses bras. La chaleur et la passion de Kurosaki Ichigo avait fait fondre la barrière de glace qu'il avait construit autour de ses émotions. Et de plus, le Shinigami remplaçant avait déjà profondément pénétré son esprit, bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Ce fut Ichigo qui brisa le silence. Rien de plus qu'un murmure.

"Toshiro…"

"………"

Ichigo sentit Toshiro se raidir de nouveau, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise. A présent il était sûr que Toshiro connaissait ses sentiments et que ce serait sa seule chance de se confesser au garçon avec ses propres mots. Des millions de questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais il était sûr d'une chose ; il devait dire ces mots, maintenant. Ichigo espérait juste que son cœur ne le lâcherait pas.

''……Je t'aime."

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux lorsque ces trois mots lui parvinrent aux oreilles. L'amour sincère d'Ichigo et son affection l'envahirent brusquement, plus forts que jamais, lui apportant le réconfort qu'il demandait depuis qu'il l'avait ressenti cette émotion pour la première fois. La chaleur et la douceur pénétrèrent dans son esprit comme s'il n'y avait plus de trouble dans son empathie, comme c'était le cas depuis qu'il avait commencé à retrouver son Reiryouku. Et alors qu'Ichigo le serrait contre lui, il pouvait aussi sentir la tension et l'énergie émanant de son corps.

"Je t'aime, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Cette fois, les mots avaient été répétés avec davantage de conviction. Ichigo savait qu'il était sans doute en train de rougir et probablement que le garçon pouvait sentir sa température augmenter, mais une fois qu'il eut répété ces mots, il se sentit incroyablement bien et plus sûr à ce sujet que jamais auparavant. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ces mots à voix haute, il ne fit rien d'autre à part se tenir là mais attendait toute réaction de la part du garçon dans ses bras.

Après une longue attente, Toshiro ne faisait toujours rien. Ichigo était confus, et si possible, regrettait son action irréfléchie. Avait-il eu tord? Aurait-il dû rester tranquille? Mais Toshiro n'avait pas tenté de s'extraire de ses bras, n'est-ce pas ? Ichigo avait été si confiant après ce doux contact qu'ils venaient de partager. Hitsugaya était complètement immobile dans ses bras, tout comme une statue de cire. Ichigo baissa légèrement la tête. Les doux cheveux blancs, juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, étaient complètement immobile.

"………"

Sans un mot, Ichigo desserra lentement son emprise, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus à présent. Ce fut juste à cet instant que les petites mains se levèrent brusquement pour maintenir ses bras en place. Ichigo s'arrêta et baissa son regard sur Toshiro, ou plutôt, sur le haut de sa tête. Le silence et le calme revinrent. Ichigo attendit.

Hitsugaya ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son esprit était rempli de l'amour et de l'incertitude de Kurosaki et il pouvait sentir à quel point le cœur d'Ichigo battait fort contre son dos. Il regarda ses mains qui appuyaient sur les bras d'Ichigo. Bien que son visage ne montre rien d'autre que son habituel froncement de sourcils, les émotions tournoyaient sauvagement dans ses yeux azurés.

C'était le moment de décider. Le moment dont Hyourinmaru avait parlé ; le moment où il devrait choisir avec certitude. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il voulait. Mais était-il faible au point de succomber au besoin d'un soutient ? Ou était-il suffisamment fort pour admettre ce besoin, permettre à quelqu'un d'entrer dans ses retranchements sans craindre de possibles blessures? Puis Kurosaki le serra à nouveau doucement, cette fois plus calme bien que sa tristesse et son rejet ne puissent être cachée de l'empathie.

"Hé, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas. Rien ne changera entre nous. "

''Je………"

Hitsugaya se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait; Kurosaki se sentait tellement rejeté et abattu. Il se détestait lui-même d'être si indécis. Il savait ce qu'il voulait ; mais pouvait-il l'accepter ? Il regarda à nouveau les bras autour de lui. Peut-être, juste peut-être…… Pouvait-il s'accorder ce qu'il désirait, juste pour une fois dans toute sa longue vie? Les paroles de Hyourinmaru raisonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit.

'Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir sa vie, en particulier ceux qui ont déjà perdu un être cher.'

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Toshiro ……?"

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent lorsqu'Hitsugaya lâcha ses bras et se retourna. Son visage était toujours caché de sa vue mais une petite main hésitante se leva et se serra autour de son Shihakshou. Étourdi, Ichigo resta cloué sur place, ses bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Aucun mot ne venait du garçon aux cheveux blanc lui faisant face mais cette simple action avait été plus que ce qu'Ichigo n'avait prévu. Lorsqu'il sortit de son état de choc, Ichigo commença à réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Il s'était passé un long moment depuis que Toshiro n'ait dit quoi que ce soit mais ses actions, aussi petites soient-elles, parlaient bien plus fort que les mots. Pourtant Ichigo ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

"Toshiro… tu… es sûr?"

Hitsugaya rougit furieusement et fronça les sourcils. Cet idiot pouvait être si stupide quand il le voulait. Toujours incapable de parler, il resserra simplement sa prise sur le Shihakshou de Kurosaki. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Ichigo qui ressentait d'immenses vagues de bonheur l'envahir, tout en étant sûr que Toshiro pouvait lui aussi les sentir. Il entoura à nouveau le garçon de ses bras et plongea son nez dans ses doux cheveux blancs. Le parfum frais de Toshiro, incomparable à celui qu'il avait pu sentir sur les draps du lit, envahit ses narines et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir contenu. Toshiro n'avait toujours pas bougé dans ses bras, mais Ichigo était à présent sûr de son accord.

"Je t'aime."

Après quelques secondes Ichigo sentit Toshiro hocher la tête contre sa poitrine et sourit. Ca prendrait sans doute beaucoup de temps et une occasion spéciale pour que Toshiro ne lui dise ces trois mots si important; le hochement de tête était suffisant pour Ichigo qui savait bien que si ce geste pouvait sembler dérisoire, venant de Toshiro cela signifiait beaucoup. Pendant quelques minutes, Ichigo savoura les sensations de joies déferlant en lui alors qu'il retenait tendrement Toshiro, la main de celui-ci serrée sur son Shihakshou. Ils pouvaient tous deux sentir le rythme cardiaque de l'autre, les battements de cœur frappant contre leurs propre corps.

Hitsugaya se sentit se détendre peu à peu dans les bras forts d'Ichigo, et pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. A présent, l'amour et l'affection qu'il avait combattu pour ne pas être envahi le submergeaient, s'accordant et fusionnant avec les siens. C'était un sentiment incroyable et pour une fois, il était heureux de son don d'empathie. Cet effet était l'un de ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ; la synchronisation de ses émotions avec ceux d'un autres dont il partageait les sentiments.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit les bras relâcher leur prise et Ichigo reculer un peu, il se tendit avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il détestait être timide à ce point mais tout ce qui se passait maintenant était complètement nouveau pour lui et ce n'était pas des choses que l'on pouvait juste étudier et analyser. La voix douce d'Ichigo s'éleva quelque part au-dessus de lui.

"Toshiro …"

Les larges mains d'Ichigo prirent son visage en coupe et Toshiro rougit légèrement face au fort désir d'Ichigo. Jusqu'à présent il avait évité de regarder directement Ichigo mais il n'avait plus la possibilité de s'échapper maintenant que ses mains retenaient doucement son visage. Les yeux azur brillant d'incertitude entrèrent en contact avec ceux d'un brun amoureux, juste quelques centimètres au-dessus. Ichigo se baissa lentement, ne rompant jamais le contact visuel avec Toshiro dont la prise s'était encore resserré, sans doute involontairement. Lorsque leurs respirations effleurèrent le visage de l'autre et qu'ils furent presque capables de sentir la chaleur de celui qui leur faisait face, Ichigo s'arrêta. Hitsugaya le fixa et vit la demande silencieuse; un peu de l'incertitude d'Ichigo était encore présente, il cherchait un accord pour faire le dernier mouvement.

Toshiro ferma les yeux et s'avança.

Ce fut incroyable et totalement inattendu. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme si un incendie avait éclaté entre eux. Les bras minces mais musclés d'Hitsugaya se glissèrent derrière le cou d'Ichigo pendant que leurs lèvres partageaient leur chaleurs. En même temps les bras d'Ichigo descendirent sur la taille de Toshiro pendant qu'il priait gentiment celui-ci d'ouvrir ses lèvres avec sa langue. Tous deux étaient totalement inexpérimentés dans ce domaine mais leur volonté et leur profond désir étaient plus que suffisant pour cacher leur maladresse. Leurs langues se réunirent et tournoyèrent l'une avec l'autre, chacune découvrant tour à tour la chaude cachette de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, tous deux étaient essoufflés et ils rougirent furieusement en écarquillant les yeux face à ce qui venait de se produire ; ou plus précisément, avec quelle impatience Toshiro avaient répondu.

Hitsugaya savait qu'il n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière normalement, mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté et retourné l'amour d'Ichigo, il n'y avait plus rien pour l'empêcher d'identifier ses désir à ceux d'Ichigo et lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient réunis, le désir avait simplement complètement prit possession de lui. Alors qu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre, Hitsugaya se rendit compte qu'ils avaient allumé un incendie et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. En fait, il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait se laisser aller complètement, juste pour un moment, dans les bras d'Ichigo, dans le bien-être qu'il avait tenté avec tant d'efforts de se refuser jusqu'à présent.

Ichigo observa Toshiro avec surpris alors que ses hypnotisantes orbes émeraudes commençaient à s'illuminer de puissantes émotions. Il caressa ses joues douces de son pouce, provoquant une forte aspiration chez le jeune capitaine. A présent qu'il connaissait le goût du garçon aux cheveux blanc, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en avoir assez. Instantanément, il sut qu'il était tombé accro d'une drogue nommée Hitsugaya Toshiro. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'éloigne de cette odeur de neige fraiche, de la douceur de cette peau et de ce corps souple pressé contre le sien.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent pour un deuxième baisé, un nouvel incendie éclata, cette fois bien plus passionné et sauvage. Les mains de Toshiro passèrent de la nuque aux cheveux orange d'Ichigo et la main de celui-ci descendit vers le bas du dos du jeune garçon. Hitsugaya se sentit balayé par la chaleur de l'instant mais il ne parvenait à garder les idées claires alors que le désir et l'ardeur d'Ichigo déferler en lui avec force sans qu'il ne tente rien pour les repousser.

Alors que le baiser approfondissait, Ichigo les dirigea vers le lit, ne rompant jamais le contact. Lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le lit, Toshiro tomba en premier sur le matelas suivit par Ichigo qui atterrit sur lui. Haletant à cause du manque d'oxygène, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Ichigo plaça doucement sa main sur la joue de Toshiro et lui murmura tout en déposant des baisés papillons sur son visage.

"Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles."

Hitsugaya réussi à retrouver l'usage de sa voix malgré tous ces affectueux traitements et la chaleur qui lui traversait le corps.

"…Je sais."

Ichigo sourit et pressa ses lèvres sur les pétales de rose brillants. Le baiser fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus doux, tous deux prenant leur temps et s'efforçant de profiter de l'amour qu'ils étaient enfin venu à partager, savourant l'extrême douceur de l'autre. Puis, quand la bouche d'Ichigo commença à poursuivre son voyage plus bas, Hitsugaya le repoussa soudainement. Ichigo se tendit mais s'éloigna rapidement pour finalement voir une main fine le retenir. Quand Ichigo se mit à le regarder avec confusion, Toshiro secoua simplement la tête et attrapa quelque chose sur le bureau à côté du lit. Lorsqu'Ichigo vit ce que c'était, il reporta un regard inquiet sur Toshiro.

''Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi ? Je ne sais toujours pas comment contrôler mon Reiatsu.''

Hitsugaya hocha seulement la tête alors qu'il se levait tenant dans ses mains le badge de Shinigami d'Ichigo. Il parla calmement en regardant le badge avant de pousser contre sa poitrine.

''… Ce Gigai… ce n'est pas moi.''

Puis dans la seconde suivante, Hitsugaya Toshiro fut habillé de son Shihakshou et son Haori avec Hyourinmaru dans le dos. Ichigo le fixa attentivement alors qu'Hitsugaya ouvrait lentement les yeux. C'était la première fois que le capitaine quittait son Gigai depuis son arrivé dans le monde Humain. Mais à la place de ce qui les avait inquiétés, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, les surprenant agréablement. Au lieu qu'Hitsugaya ne ressente la pressions de l'incontrôlable Reiatsu d'Ichigo comme ce fut le cas le premier jour, leurs Reiatsus se lièrent instantanément et Hitsugaya put sentir son Reiryouku augmenter bien plus vite que s'il était à la Soul Society. Deux paires d'yeux stupéfaits se rencontrèrent; Ichigo pouvait clairement sentir son Reiatsu être tiré vers Toshiro. Après un court silence, Ichigo sourit et attira Toshiro dans ses bras.

''On aurait dû essayer ça avant, tu n'aurais pas dû endurer toutes ces invasions d'Hollows."

Sentant son self-control lui revenir peu à peu, Hitsugaya taquina Ichigo en s'échappant de la prise de ses bras. Quelque part, cette simple phrase d'Ichigo avait soudainement changé l'atmosphère en quelque chose de calme et ludique, même si la chaleur et la passion étaient encore présentes. L'incertitude, la tension, les inquiétudes avaient disparu.

"Et alors nous n'en serions peut-être jamais arrivé là. C'est parce que je l'ai accepté que nous y sommes.''

"Oh, oui, c'est vrai."

"Baka."

Ichigo ne rajouta rien, il aurait juré que le sourire sur le visage de Toshiro était beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude. Leurs visages étaient presque face à face, Ichigo se baissa pour un nouveau baiser. Ils le rompirent uniquement lorsqu'Hitsugaya voulu retirer l'attache de son Zanpakuto.

-----

---------- IchiHitsu --------------- IchiHitsu ---------------

AVERTISSEMENT LEMON : DEBUT ICI

---------- IchiHitsu --------------- IchiHitsu ---------------

-----

Quelques secondes après, les lèvres d'Ichigo descendirent doucement, déposant à nouveau de brûlants baisers dans le cou de Toshiro. Le jeune capitaine battit des paupières avant de les fermer face à cette toute nouvelle sensation et inclina la tête sur le côté afin de donner à Ichigo un plus grand espace à explorer. Ne manquant pas une telle occasion, Ichigo embrassa toutes les parties du corps mit à sa porté, laissant parfois sa langue goûter à cette peau si fine. Et lorsqu'il atteint la veine de son cou, pulsant fortement et rapidement, il la suça délicatement avant lécher la peau mouillée, faisant frémir Toshiro. Les mains du garçon aux cheveux blanc agrippèrent fermement les épaules d'Ichigo et sa respiration se fit saccadée, ses yeux se mirent à briller, luttant contre l'envie de se fermer. Heureux de cette réaction, Ichigo retira le Haori de Toshiro et le laissa tomber au sol. Voir Toshiro sans son Haori était à nouveau une vision à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, mais Ichigo passa rapidement outre, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

"…Viens."

Avec une subtile poussée, Hitsugaya fut à nouveau allongé sur le lit avec Ichigo au-dessus de lui, ses mains calleuses s'activant sur le devant du Shihakshou. Toshiro était trop perdu dans les sensations qu'Ichigo lui faisait découvrir en léchant continuellement le lobe de son oreille pour le remarquer, chaque coup de langue lui envoyant comme une décharge électrique à travers le corps. Finalement, le haut fut dégagé et ouvert, révélant une poitrine harmonieusement musclée ainsi qu'un ventre plat. Hitsugaya se raidi légèrement lorsque l'air froid entra en contact avec sa poitrine nue mais se détendit rapidement (ou plutôt, se tendit encore plus), lorsqu'Ichigo commença à déplacer ses mains et ses lèvres chaudes vers le bas. La traînée de baisés descendis jusqu'à atteindre le nombril avant de remonter de nouveau.

''C'est la première fois pour nous deux."

Toshiro ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le murmure d'Ichigo et trouva son visage juste au dessus du sien, seulement à quelques centimètres de distance. Ichigo sourit doucement et plongea vers le jeune capitaine pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue rosie.

''Mais nous ferons en sorte que ce soit agréable.''

Hitsugaya ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'Ichigo ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il réponde. Il n'y avait rien à dire. A cet instant, leurs Reiatsus comme leurs yeux en disaient plus que ce que de simples mots n'auraient put exprimer. Après un autre doux baiser, Ichigo se mit de nouveau à descendre le long du corps, marquant cette fois un arrêt aux les deux mamelons dressés. Il lécha l'un des bout de chair durci et entendit (ou plutôt sentit) la respiration de Toshiro se bloquer. Continuant son traitement sensuel, il murmura.

"N'essayes pas de retenir ta voix…"

Et lorsque ses doigts calleux effleurèrent le deuxième mamelon, Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de s'arquer, augmentant le contact contre cette main chaude, ne pouvant toujours pas croire les sensations que lui faisait découvrir son corps. Ses mains serrèrent les draps alors qu'il tentait de clarifier ses penser et de former quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, de cohérent.

"Kuro…saki…"

Ichigo leva son regard sans quitter sa position et sourit à ce qu'il vit. Les joues de Toshiro étaient rougies, ses yeux habituellement d'un turquoise glacé brillaient de désir, il semblait malgré tout un peu inquiet de pénétrer dans ce territoire qui lui était inconnu. Ichigo savait que son regard devait être exactement le même. L'une de ses mains glissa en silence vers le bas jusqu'à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Toshiro dont la respiration se bloqua à nouveau.

"Tu vas continuer de m'appeler Kurosaki?"

"Et toi tu dois encore m'appeler Hitsugaya taichou."

Répliqua Toshiro d'une voix roque. Ichigo sourit moqueusement. Oh, la mauvaise chose à dire en cet instant.

"Nous verrons ça."

Sa main frôla l'érection durcie de Toshiro et le jeune capitaine manqua de crier sous le touché de cette zone sensible. Il se mordit instinctivement les lèvres et ravala la plainte qu'il avait presque laissé échapper. Les lèvres d'Ichigo retournèrent réclamer celles roses et gonflée de Toshiro et lui murmura tout en léchant ses meurtrissures.

"Ne les mords pas… Laisses-toi aller, laisses tes gémissements sortir, il n'y a que toi et moi ici."

Alors qu'une vague d'amour déferlait en lui, Toshiro enveloppa ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo qui s'activait à présent à lui retirer sa ceinture. Bientôt le dernier rempart contrariant fut retiré, le laissant complètement ouvert à la vue d'Ichigo. L'adolescent embrassa le front de Toshiro.

"Tu es magnifique."

Tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il était sans aucun doute en train de rougir, Toshiro desserra ses bras et commença à retirer le Shihakshou d'Ichigo. Ses petites mains répétèrent timidement les mouvements qu'Ichigo avait faits pour lui. Lorsque tous deux se touchèrent à nouveau, ils se délectèrent du contact de leur peau nue contre celle de l'autre. Pendant que Toshiro enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, Ichigo continua son exploration du corps souple et pourtant puissant se tortillant sous lui. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Toshiro et inspira son parfum lorsqu'il vit le garçon frissonner. Haussant un sourcil, Ichigo souffla doucement le long de l'épaule ce qui fit soudainement –et littéralement- trembler Toshiro. Souriant moqueusement, Ichigo lui mordilla légèrement le creux du cou en chuchotant.

"L'épaule?"

Toshiro ne dit rien. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait rien dire avec le souffle d'Ichigo effleurant sa peau qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si sensible. Ce tremblement avait été complètement incontrôlable lorsqu'il avait sentit comme un fourmillement se propager dans tout son corps. Avec un dernier coup de langue, Ichigo mémorisa cette nouvelle zone érogène qu'il venait de découvrir et commença à s'intéresser à un autre endroit. Toshiro frissonna lorsque les mains d'Ichigo se glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses jambes puis gémit fortement quand elles atteignirent son membre tendu. Une main chaude s'enroula autour de son sexe et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

''Ah…! Ku… Kurosaki…"

Le bras libre d'Ichigo se glissa possessivement autour de la taille fine de Toshiro et sa bouche alla trouver à nouveau l'un de ses mamelons. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour du petit bout de chair tout en continuant de caresser intimement le jeune garçon qui se mit à trembler de plaisir dans ses bras.

"Oh mon Dieu… Kuro… Ahh…".

La respiration d'Ichigo devint laborieuse à la simple entente de ces sons grisants s'échappant des lèvres de Toshiro. C'était une musique sensuelle à ses oreilles et ajouté à cela le fait que Toshiro se tortille ainsi suffisait presque à lui faire perdre ses esprits. Se sentant excité comme jamais auparavant, Ichigo poursuivit le voyage de sa caresse buccale avec un regard assoiffé posé sur le visage rougi de Toshiro, puis, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ses hanches, il retira sa main du sexe du jeune capitaine. Mais avant même que Toshiro n'ait la chance d'ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui se passait, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri puissant.

"Ah!"

Une chaleur presque insupportable enveloppa son membre, l'amenant au bord de la folie alors qu'Ichigo léchait le bout son gland avec sa langue. La petite main resserra fortement sa prise sur ses cheveux mais Ichigo n'y prêta aucune attention. Il poursuivit simplement son idée, suçant à présent la chair durcie, l'amenant lentement dans de sa bouche.

"Kuro…saki! Tu… dois… arrêtes…! Ahhh!"

Apparemment même quand il était sur le point de perdre l'esprit, Toshiro voulait être capable de dire une phrase complète, rêvassa Ichigo. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il reprit de plus belle son activité sur le membre, alternant entre coup de langue et succion. Bientôt, il put sentir le garçon sous lui se tendre puis avec le nom d'Ichigo roulant sur sa langue, Toshiro jouit.

''I…Ichigo!''

Léchant ses lèvres, Ichigo sourit moqueusement, savourant simplement à quel point incroyable (pour ne pas dire 'sexy à tomber raide') Toshiro lui paraissait à présent, les yeux vitreux et la bouche légèrement ouverte, essoufflé.

''Je vois. Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de te faire jouir si je veux t'entendre m'appeler Ichigo."

Toshiro était encore trop prit dans les méandres de l'après-orgasme pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit ; son monde avait simplement explosé, sa respiration s'était arrêté. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il lui fallu un certain temps, mais lorsqu'il revint finalement sur terre, Ichigo pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses doigts courant à travers les épaules du jeune capitaine qui gémit. Ichigo décida que Toshiro n'a pas suffisamment atteint l'orgasme pour le moment.

"Attends."

Ichigo se leva rapidement et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. À son retour, Toshiro regarda confusément ce qu'il tenait dans la main et haussa un sourcil.

"Tu utilises de la crème pour les mains?"

Ichigo rit en roulant des yeux.

"Oui, bien sûr. Yuzu a laissé ça dernière fois elle est venue."

Puis, avant que Toshiro puisse dire autre chose, Ichigo le fit taire avec un baisé alors que ses mains se remettaient à errer sur son corps. Cette fois, les mains de Toshiro se mirent instantanément à se déplacé de haut en bas le long du dos musclé d'Ichigo pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ichigo posa ses lèvres sur le front de Toshiro.

''Dis-moi quand tu veux que j'arrête, je ne t'obligerais pas à faire quoi que ce soit."

"Je sais, baka. Contentes-toi de continuer."

Ichigo roula à nouveau les yeux face au 'surnom' que lui donna Toshiro et pressa la lotion. Quand il eut recouvert son doigt d'une généreuse dose, il se glissa dans le cou de Toshiro dont-il suça la veine palpitante en même temps qu'il poussa son index en lui. Ichigo sentit Toshiro se tendre face à l'intrusion soudaine mais se détendre à nouveau, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. Quand Ichigo le regarda avec surprise, Toshiro lui jeta un regard en coin, ses joues colorées de plusieurs teintes de rouge, et marmonna.

"…L'empathie… elle s'est… synchronisée avec toi."

''Wow … Je suppose que le truc avec le Reiatsu n'est pas la seule surprise en magasin."

Au moins ça signifie que ça ne fera pas trop mal à Toshiro, ou du moins j'espère, pensa Ichigo. Il commença à bouger son doigt en l'entrant et le sortant tout en se mettant en devoir de laisser un beau suçon sur la peau douce du cou fin. Puis il se déplaça vers l'oreille sensible et murmura.

''Je vais en mettre un autre."

Il sentit Toshiro frémir puis hocher la tête et glissa un deuxième doigt aussi doucement qu'il le put. Ichigo lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et tenta sa chance en bougeant ses doigts ce qui fit gémir Toshiro de plaisir. Il se mit alors en tâche de détendre les muscles serrés jusqu'à ce qu'après quelques temps Toshiro ne le repousse en appuyant sur sa poitrine et ne lui donne un signe de tête, ses yeux d'émeraudes étincelantes le regardant droit dans les yeux. Avec un petit baiser sur le front, Ichigo se plaça entre les jambes de Toshiro et descendit jusqu'à ce n'être qu'à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui.

"Relaxes-toi et respires, ok?"

Hitsugaya acquiesça alors que ses mains se serrèrent autour des épaules d'Ichigo. Puis, lentement, Ichigo le pénétra. Il sentit immédiatement Toshiro se raidir et entama de tendres baisers partout sur son visage, murmurant de temps à autre quelques mots doux. Quand Toshiro se détendit enfin, il se reprit son avancée aussi doucement qu'il le put. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules mais il ne dit rien, il ne le sentit même pas, il ne sentait rien à part Toshiro si serré et chaud, non, brûlant autour de lui. Toshiro était à nouveau en train de se mordre les lèvres, les yeux fermés, et Ichigo embrassa ses yeux avant de lécher les lèvres meurtries.

"Shh…. respires, Toshiro…"

Toshiro cligna des yeux quelques temps avant d'expirer profondément tout en forçant son corps à se détendre. Ichigo embrassa à nouveau le magnifique garçon sous lui puis poussa une dernière fois, et fut totalement en lui. Ichigo ne bougea plus tandis qu'il tenait étroitement Toshiro dans ses bras, refusant d'écouter les suppliques de son propre corps l'appelant à plonger dans ce corps si exquis et souple sous lui. Après quelques minutes, la respiration saccadée de Toshiro commença à reprendre un rythme normal (ou tout du moins aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être avec Ichigo en lui), et Ichigo entendit la voix à rauque de Toshiro.

"……Bouges"

Toshiro sera toujours Toshiro, pensa Ichigo avec un sourire en coin. Il sortit lentement puis le pénétra à nouveau, laissant à Toshiro le temps de s'habituer à son membre en mouvement. Assez rapidement, les hanches de Toshiro se mirent à se mouvoir et Ichigo commença à aller plus vite, leurs hanches partant à la rencontre de celles de l'autre.

"Toshiro… Tu es si serré…"

Puis il plongea profondément en Toshiro qui hurla presque sous la sensation qui s'abattit à travers son corps brulant. Gémissant soudainement face au resserrement de son amant autour de son sexe, Ichigo savait qu'il avait touché LA zone et continua de frapper sous le même angle, retenant ferment le corps embrasé contre le sien.

"Oh… Ichi… Mm… go…"

"Toshiro… Merde…"

Ichigo gémit, à chaque fois qu'il frappait cette partie de Toshiro, le corps déjà étroit se tendait et se resserrait encore plus autour de son érection ; c'était presque douloureux mais pourtant un cercle vicieux bien agréable. Alors que la chaleur submergeait son corps, Ichigo s'écarta du corps gémissant pour un meilleur appui et pénétra Toshiro avec plus de force. Avec un cri incontrôlé, les petites mains de Toshiro agrippèrent celles d'Ichigo lui tenant les hanches, s'empalant de lui-même sur le sexe. A travers tous ces coups de butoir, il sentit monter en lui une extase qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, sa tête lui tournait et sa respiration devenait saccadée dans un besoin désespéré d'oxygène.

"Ichigo… Ichi… Oh mon Dieu… Je vais…"

"Juste… un p'tit peu… encore…"

Toshiro sentit une chaleur monter dans son bas-ventre et su que l'orgasme était proche. Il était sûr que son sang était en train de bouillir sous la chaleur des sensations courant à travers son corps enflammé alors qu'Ichigo continuait de frapper ce point si incroyable. Puis, il sentit la main d'Ichigo envelopper à nouveau autour de son membre palpitant et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Shinigami aux cheveux orange.

"Ichigo… Mm…! Si tu… Je vais…"

"Aller… on va… ensemble, Toshiro…"

Puis, Ichigo commença à bouger sa main au rythme de leurs balancements frénétiques, ce qui s'avéra beaucoup trop pour Toshiro qui était déjà si proche de la fin. Avec un puissant cri emplit de plaisir, son corps mince convulsa au moment même où il jouit dans la main d'Ichigo et la prise de ses jambes s'affaiblit, les faisaient retomber sur le lit. L'étroitesse de Toshiro lorsqu'il fut prit par l'orgasme emporta Ichigo qui vint en lui presque au même moment, criant le nom de son amant.

"To…shiro…!"

Retombant allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils restèrent dans cette position, s'enlaçant l'un l'autre, Ichigo sur Toshiro, tous deux attendant que les étoiles devant leurs yeux ne disparaissent. Lorsque sa respiration saccadée commença à se calmer, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Toshiro, complètement épuisé. Se sentant comme si tous leurs muscles avaient disparu, il leur fallu une grande dose d'effort pour se déplacer ne serais-ce qu'un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne se retrouve finalement allongé sur le dos avec Toshiro à ses côtés, sa tête posée sur le bras d'Ichigo.

* * *

---------- IchiHitsu --------------- IchiHitsu ---------------

**AVERTISSEMENT LEMON: **PREND FIN ICI

---------- IchiHitsu --------------- IchiHitsu ---------------

* * *

Alors qu'ils se laissaient tous deux bercer par les dernières vagues de leurs jouissances, Ichigo se tourna sur le côté et plaça un bras autour de la taille fine de Toshiro. Le jeune capitaine commençait déjà à s'endormir, ses yeux couleur océan emplis de somnolence et d'épuisement, mais il y avait aussi ce bonheur timide reconnaissable entre mille caché derrière les brumes du sommeil. Ichigo pressa ses lèvres sur son front puis sur les lèvres qui avait crié son nom de façon oh combien extatique juste quelques minutes auparavant. Cela avait était si grisant d'entendre son nom provenant de ces lèvres rougies par ses baisés. Alors qu'il regardait les yeux azur fatigués disparaître derrière les paupières, il sourit, décidant de s'incliner, juste pour cette fois.

"Oyasumi, Hitsugaya taichou."

Un très léger sourire, pas un rictus mais un authentique petit sourire, apparu sur le visage de Toshiro et un murmure presque inaudible s'éleva.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo."

* * *

**Omake**

Heuk Ya: Alors, nous y sommes donc finalement arrivés. Comment c'était?

Ichigo / Toshiro: …………

Byakuya: Kurosaki et Hitsugaya taichou sont endormis à cause de leurs…… activités.

Heuk Ya: Oh oui… J'avais fait en sorte qu'ils s'endorment, n'est-ce pas?

Byakuya: Et pourquoi dois-je passer un tel message?

Heuk Ya: Parce que tu es mon deuxième préféré dans Bleach et que je voulais juste te faire dire 'baise'. (NDT : Désolée je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur mot pour 'sex' même si c'est assez cru, c'était soit ça soit 'sauterie')

Byakuya: ………Chire, Senbonzakura.

Heuk Ya: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Maintenant, j'ai Toshiro ET Byakuya qui en veulent à ma vie! Oh, les gars, faites-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé du Lemon parce qu'il y'en a deux autres prévus et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé du premier. Et maintenant, je me retrouve en mille morceaux. (Effondrement)


	14. Doux réveil

Hello les gars, un petit détour avant de commencer.

A partir de maintenant, il y aura beaucoup de roucoulades (jusqu'au complot… / rire mauvais /) alors nos deux amis se sont ENFIN / sanglots / réunis. Si vous pensez que les personnages sont trop OOC (NDT : Out Of Character ; en gros, différent de la personnalité originale) – dans le contexte de l'histoire, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir.

Alors, voici ce qui se passe le lendemain. Enjoy!

**Note de la traductrice :** Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'avais des devoirs à rendre pour mon atelier d'écriture et ça m'a prit pas mal de temps. En voyant que ça faisait presque 2 mois que j'avais rien publié (est-ce vraiment bon de rappeler la durée ???) je me suis vraiment mise dedans pour rectifier le tir. Et, lol, pour la dernière partie, j'avais la musique 'Ce soir' de Kyo qui passait… Pas fait exprès en plus et pour ceux qui connaissent, avouez que le choix n'est pas mal, mais ça me donne des idées de 'musique d'inspiration' pour les futures Lemons. Si vous avez des idées de musique d'ambiance, je suis prenante.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Louange :** Hello, contente que le dernier chapitre ainsi que la traduction te plaisent. Je suis contente que tu dises qu'on ne dirait pas une traduction car des fois quand je me relis je vois des phrases que j'aurais pu arranger alors je doute de la qualité. Je compte bien finir cette histoire ainsi que la suite, même si parfois les chapitres mettent du temps à paraitre -_-' Bisous et bonne lecture.

**lily-yoruichi :** Hi, Lol, que de compliments, merci beaucoup. Pour le mariage, je te rappel que la polygamie n'est pas autorisée en France, alors désolée XD. En tous cas, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait tant enthousiasmé. J'aime bien le 'EXTRAPHéNOMéNORDINAIRE' de ton frère, c'est bien trouvé ^^. Tous les autres Lemons sont aussi très bien alors je ferais de mon mieux pour les mettre en valeur… alors prépare un défibrillateur car si tu ne tiens pas la fin de la fic, tu ne pourras pas non plus profiter de la suite, …et ce serait dommage. Tu peux remercier la divine providence qui t'as fait découvrir cette fic en pardonnant à son humble traductrice ses retard (deux mois, là j'ai fait fort ^^') alors pour le professionnalisme de la traductrice, faut voir les critères XD Je n'ai aucun regret à savoir que je ne peux plus me défiler car je n'en avais de toute façon pas l'intention, cette fic est tout simplement extra, même pour moi qui la traduit. C'est vrai qu'à certain moment je pouvais remplacer se tortiller par ce mouvoir, mais dans ma tête, se tortiller c'est quand c'est incontrôlé et se mouvoir quand c'est voulu. Et puis comme ces moments là c'était en quelque sorte le point de vu d'Ichigo, ça aurait parfois cassé la passion qu'il éprouvait (comme tu l'as dis, se mouvoir c'est plus esthétique mais dans les moments de passion, les termes sont plutôt cru) mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois j'hésitais beaucoup sur les deux termes (en plus tortiller ça me fais toujours penser à un ver de terre… pas super la comparaison avec Toshiro). Alors merci pour la remarque, j'en tiendrais compte la prochaine fois. Aller, je te libère et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous et… Je te nomme présidente de mon fan-club XD

**Rukia-chan :** Salut. Merci pour les compliments du dernier chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup. En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ai plu… si j'en crois ton manque de mots pour le décrire ^^. A mon avis, Toshiro devrais devenir une drogue internationale, ça mettrait peut-être les gens d'accord sur une chose. Je suis contente que la forme de traduction te plaise, je traduis d'abord le texte général puis je l'arrange pour qu'il soit plus agréable à lire pour les francophones (merci aux cours de français, expressions écrites que j'adorais et ateliers d'écriture qui m'on bien aidé, même si au départ je haïssais les cours de français). C'est vrai que c'est dommage que les perso n'existent pas en vrai, quoi que sinon on ne pourrait pas en faire ce qu'on veut… A méditer… 'Toshiro a encore sourit, et puis il a crié, et puis il a gémit, et puis... c'est trop bien...' lol, c'est vrai que Toshiro à fait pas mal de chose dans le dernier chapitre ^^. Pour les problèmes, je ne dis rien, tu verras si et quand il y en aura. Qui sait, ça peut très bien être dans la prochaine fic… Aller, plein de bisous, merci pour ta rewiew et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

**laria12 :** Hi, contente que le chapitre et le lemon t'aient plus. En tous cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré le retard. Bisous à toi aussi et merci pour ta rewiew.

**Chloé :** Hello, je suis contente que le chapitre et le lemon t'aient plus. Lol, j'espère que cette fic ne t'as quand même pas trop traumatisé, quoi que, ça peut donner idée à des situations cocasses (y'a pas mal d'idée à ce sujet avec 'diamond dust rebelion') Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça ne t'aura pas trop dégouté de la fic et que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture. Et merci pour ta rewiew.

**:** Salut. J'essaye toujours de répondre aux rewiews que vous laissez, c'est amusant (même si ça prend un peu de temps) mais je trouve ça vraiment sympa. Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour traduire, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'avais du travail à faire mais aussi je lis moi-même pas mal de fics à côté alors forcément je perds du temps. J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop en colère é_è Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, cette fic est achevée et il y a une suite, mais ça fait un petit moment que l'auteur n'a pas mis de nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il ne va pas abandonner. Mais j'ai encore 11 chapitres à traduire pour cette fic et la deuxième en comporte pour le moment 23, à mon avis j'ai le temps de faire. Pour Aizen, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être dans la prochaine fic, qui sait ? Pas de problème pour la 'leçon et pour les fics' ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour la lecture de fics anglaises, c'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué, même avec un site de traduction c'est parfois difficile à comprendre, surtout si l'auteur fait lui-même des fautes ou n'écrit pas lisiblement (ce qui heureusement n'est pas le cas de notre cher auteur). Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew et je retiens ton offre pour l'arabe ^^. Aller, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lucie :** Hi… Désolée, je crois que j'ai callé pour la traduction, mais là ça va mieux, je me sens d'attaque pour quelques chapitres (j'ai traduit la plus grande partie de celui-là en 3-4 jours et j'ai encore de l'énergie) En tous cas, je suis contente que cette fic plaise autant. Désolée de t'avoir fait languir, le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus rapidement. Merci pour ta rewiew et bonne lecture. Biz.

**Horumy :** WOW, Lol, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et… (Regard pervers^^) oui, je crois que je vois très bien pourquoi XD. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise et c'est un plaisir de vous la faire partager. Non à mon avis tu peux dire 'ENFIN', mais considérant le glaçon, euh, le garçon, c'est déjà étonnant qu'il ait cédé et surtout aussi vite. Et c'est marrant car quand tu dis 'pour notre plus grand plaisir', même si c'est une fic, j'ai presque l'impression de faire du voyeurisme XD. Mais comme tu l'as dis, Ichigo doit être aux anges. Pour ta question, voici le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard, je pense que le prochain ira plus vite. Plus que 11 chapitre maintenant… pour cette fic, la suite à déjà 23 chapitres ^^ ou ^^' ???Merci pour ta rewiew et bonne lecture. Bisous.

**JE N'AI PAS REPONDU A TOUTES LES REWIEWS ENVOYEES, JE LE FERAIS CE SOIR.**

**SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO :**

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **10**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote : 15**

**LE SONDAGE N'EST PAS ENCORE TERMINE** mais j'aimerais que ceux qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis ou qui en change laissent un mot dans leur rewiew, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça m'aiderait bien.

**Lexique :**

**Shoten :** Magasin

**Souma-fixers :** Ce sont de petites gélules que prennent les Shinigamis habitant un Gigai pour garder une bonne harmonie entre le corps artificiel et l'âme.

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.14**

**Doux réveil**

**

* * *

**Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, même son brillant éclat ne put sortir les deux Shinigamis du village Karakura de leur profond sommeil. Il était déjà presque dix heures, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans l'appartement silencieux. Dans la chambre, un adolescent aux cheveux orange et un enfant aux cheveux blancs étaient endormis sur le lit, leurs bras et leurs jambes enchevêtrés les uns avec les autres. Toshiro s'était retourné dans son sommeil et Ichigo s'était placé en cuillère derrière lui, son bras posé sur sa taille fine.

Étonnamment, ce fut Ichigo qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Lorsqu'il vit la masse blanche face à lui, il fit cligner ses yeux à demi ouverts en tentant de comprendre ce qui se trouver juste devant lui, et pourquoi diable était-il dans son lit plutôt qu'au sol. Puis les souvenirs de la veille inondèrent l'esprit d'Ichigo qui écarquilla les yeux.

Ils avaient échangé et confirmé leur amour la nuit dernière d'une façon dont aurait seulement cru pouvoir rêver. Il se rappela clairement la petite main agrippant son épaule, Toshiro gémissant son nom, la chaleur alors que leurs hanches se rencontraient et l'étroitesse qui lui avait fait perdre la raison. Son bras se resserra autour de la taille à ces souvenirs, toujours aussi vifs dans son esprit. Puis il réalisa que le jeune capitaine, devenu à présent son amant, était encore endormi dans sa position habituelle, recroquevillé sur le côté, ses petites mains qui avaient parcouru son dos la veille étaient désormais posées devant son visage. Il sourit doucement plongeant son nez dans les cheveux blancs.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'était passé, bien sûr il l'avait souhaité, mais que ça se passe comme ça, sans mentionner bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, c'était tout simplement inespéré. Il se rallongea doucement, regardant le jeune garçon respirant paisiblement dans ses bras, se demandant ce qui se serait passé si Aizen n'avait jamais mit la main sur le Hougyouku, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque d'Arrancar, si Toshiro n'avait jamais utilisé sa technique, si Toshiro n'était pas devenu empathe, si Toshiro n'était jamais venu vivre chez lui… Avec un petit ricanement, Ichigo se sortit de ses pensées. Ca n'avait aucune d'importance, ce qui comptait c'était l'amour qu'ils partageaient à présent.

Ensuite, il y avait le lien entre leurs Reiatsus. Ichigo pouvait sentir l'attraction de Toshiro et son propre Reiatsu l'entourer de par sa propre volonté, cherchant à le cajoler. Son rêve était devenu réalité tout en prenant un chemin encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait espéré, non seulement il était proche de Toshiro physiquement, mais son Reiatsu lui aussi enveloppait le jeune garçon. Ca changerait sans doute lorsque Toshiro aura récupéré son reiryouku jusqu'à un niveau plus équilibré mais Ichigo savaient qu'ils auraient toujours cette connexion s'ils le voulaient.

Ichigo tourna la tête et regarda l'heure, se demandant s'il devait ou non réveiller le garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu Toshiro dormir jusqu'à plus tard que huit heures à moins qu'il ne se soit couché très tard ou qu'il ait subit des blessures physiques ou mentales. Ichigo rit silencieusement, _je suppose qu'avec ce qu'on a fait hier soir peut être appelé de l'épuisement physique._ Décidant de laisser le garçon dormir encore un peu, Ichigo leva doucement son bras de l'irritable capitaine, maintenant son irritable amant, et se leva aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir du lit, Toshiro remua pour finalement se réveiller.

"Zut, désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

Les yeux turquoise embrumés par le sommeil de Toshiro regardèrent en direction de la voix et clignèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ichigo eut un sourire amusé, il savait exactement quel processus de pensée se passait en ce moment dans l'esprit de Toshiro, il y était passé il n'y a pas une minute. Lorsque Toshiro réalisa la situation, il écarquilla les yeux, son visage s'imprégnant de plusieurs teintes de rouges intéressantes. Ichigo sourit.

"Ohayo."

"…Ohayo."

La réponse de Toshiro était presque inaudible et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Toshiro lui lança un regard meurtrier mais peu importe la puissance de ses regards, ils semblaient simplement trop mignons lorsque Toshiro rougissait comme ça. Mais sachant qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé de garder ces penses pour lui, Ichigo sortit du lit et trébucha presque sur deux corps étendus sur le sol. Tous deux s'étaient endormis immédiatement sans même penser à les remettre. Se grattant la tête, Ichigo prit son corps et très vite le réintégra. Toshiro était maintenant assis sur le lit, refusant manifestement de regarder sur Ichigo. Celui-ci sourit.

''Il est plus de dix heures là, tu étais plutôt fatigué, huh?"

Hitsugaya tourna immédiatement la tête, son habitude froncement de sourcil de retour alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux vers Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!"

Saisissant l'occasion, Ichigo se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles appartenant à son petit ami irrité. Toshiro oublia tout ce qui il allait crier au garçon aux cheveux orange face à la douceur du baiser et la gêne disparu entre eux, remplacé par un confort agréable tel une brise estivale. Quand Ichigo s'éloigna et lui sourit, Toshiro croisa simplement les bras et lança.

"Baka."

"Hai, hai."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Ichigo avait prit sa douche en premier (merci au refus sans condition de Toshiro pour venir avec lui) et était à présent en train de préparer le déjeuné lorsque Toshiro sorti de la salle de bain. Ichigo fut un peu surpris de voir qu'il était retourné dans son Gigai.

"Tu restes dans ton Gigai? Tu ne récupérerais pas plus vite si tu ne le mettais pas ? Je ne peux pas me lier à toi vu qu'il dévie les Reiatsus."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vole pratiquement ton Reiatsu pour remplacer le mien."

Ichigo y réfléchit pendant un moment puis secoua la tête.

"Je ne crois pas."

"Quoi?''

''Je sens l'attraction, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que l'on me retire mon Reiatsu. Nous avons été liés toute la nuit mais je ne sens pas que mon Reiatsu a diminué, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. "

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible? Quand ils s'étaient liés, il était certain d'avoir sentit la force spirituelle être attirée vers lui. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait put remarquer que son reiryouku avait sensiblement augmenté en un court laps de temps. Il pensa pendant une minute puis leva son regard vers Ichigo qui le regardait à nouveau avec béatitude.

"Nous irons à l'Urahara Shoten après avoir mangé."

"Encore ? Tu veux croiser un autre espada ?"

''Il ya quelque chose que je tiens à vérifier avec lui et j'ai besoin de Souma-fixers. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors je pourrais penser à un moyen d'utiliser ce lien. Je récupérerais certainement plus vite mais je ne veux pas non plus risquer de te vider de ton Reiatsu, surtout que comme tu l'as souligné nous avons déjà été attaqués par un espada. "

''Tch, pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux d'un gamin si têtu ?"

''Je suis simplement irrésistible."

Ichigo se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Toshiro lui lança un sourire moqueur, ses yeux azurés pétillants de malice. Lorsque le choc fut finalement passé, Ichigo éclata de rire. Hitsugaya Toshiro avait bien plus de côtés cachés qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, le capitaine prodige du Gotei 13, se flatte lui-même ?"

"Baka."

Répliqua simplement Hitsugaya tout en regardant Ichigo rire. S'il osait l'admettre, il dirait qu'il se sentait d'humeur plutôt joyeuse aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait l'impression d'être complet, et sa vie ne faisait que prendre des bases solides pour pouvoir encore s'épanouir. Il pouvait sentir sa retenue le quitter petit à petit, bien qu'il sache qu'elle reviendrait si quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de Kurosaki venait.

Ichigo n'avait jamais beaucoup cuisiné mais il avait tout de même plus d'expérience (surtout depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison) que le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il ne pouvait absolument pas imaginer Toshiro dans une cuisine, mais durant le séjour il avait découvert que Toshiro ne se souciaient pas vraiment de savoir s'il allait manger ou non et encore moins de ce qu'il allait manger. Manquer un ou deux repas n'était pas un grand problème pour le jeune capitaine et donc il était de la responsabilité d'Ichigo de s'assurer qu'il ait effectivement mangé. Toshiro ne s'est jamais plaint en quoi que ce soit, si c'était là, il mange, sinon, il ne mangeait pas.

"Toshiro, tu as déjà cuisiné ?"

''Pas vraiment. C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de nourriture lorsqu'on vit dans le Rukongai.''

"Et après que tu sois devenu Shinigami ?''

"Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps avant d'intégrer le Gotei 13 en temps qu'officier, les repas nous sont alors fournis. Et des quartiers avec quelques serviteurs sont prévus dans les bâtiments de leur division pour chaque Taichou du Gotei 13. Le seul qui ne les utilisent pas c'est Kuchiki taichou."

"Tu es un enfant gâté alors."

''Je ne suis pas un enfant et je préfère appeler ça un 'payement pour l'effort', en fait. Essayes d'être à la tête d'une division et vois si tu n'apprécies pas un petit extra. Même quand c'est dans les bâtiments de la division, je peux rarement dormir à cause de Matsumoto.''

Ichigo se mit à rire de l'expression ennuyé d'Hitsugaya. Il avait appris que l'une des activités préférées de Toshiro était de se plaindre de l'habitude qu'avait son vice-capitaine à fuir tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du travail. Ou alors c'est simplement qu'il s'était déjà plaint si souvent qu'à présent il le faisait sans même y penser. Ils étaient au milieu de leur repas lorsque le portable d'Hitsugaya se mit à sonner.

" !!"

''C'est rien, c'est un appel."

Et Hitsugaya avait déjà une assez bonne idée de qui l'appelait.

"Moshi Moshi."

-Taichou! Vous allez bien ? Je n'ai pas eut de vos nouvelles depuis hier alors j'étais inquiète! -

"Tu étais là?"

-Bien sûr! Ichigo-kun a fait tout le travail, mais… -

"Je vais bien, il n'y a rien à craindre."

-Je vois, c'est parfait. Um… Anou… taichou… -

Hitsugaya se tendit. Il était rare que Matsumoto hésite comme ça. Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose dans son Reiatsu hier? Ichigo observait attentivement Toshiro et réalisa ce que Matsumoto devait être en train de dire de l'autre côté du combiné.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient sentit un changement chez toi à cause de mon Reiatsu. Je suis sûr que c'est à propos de moi."

Hitsugaya regarda Ichigo avec curiosité mais fut arrêté avant d'avoir pu demander quoi que ce soit par Matsumoto.

-Taichou, Ichigo… est-ce un… -

Hitsugaya fixa Ichigo, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait. Ichigo haussa simplement les épaules; Matsumoto l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier ce qu'il était.

"…Oui, Kurosaki est un Vaizard."

-Je… vois… -

Hitsugaya réfléchit une minute puis tenta de mettre ses pensées en ordre ; la Soul Society n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre quelque chose qui ne ferait que leur causer des problèmes et créer plus d'agitation.

"Gardes ça pour toi, Matsumoto.''

Ichigo le regarda avec surprise mais Toshiro secoua simplement la tête. Si Yamamoto Soutaichou découvrait qu'Ichigo était un Vaizard, il était inutile de dire que des mesures seraient sans aucun doute prises malgré toutes les choses qu'Ichigo avait fait jusqu'à présent ; et il ne lui semblait pas nécessaire de créer plus de problèmes surtout lorsqu'ils étaient déjà confrontés à une guerre difficile contre Aizen. De plus, Toshiro avait de bonnes raisons de savoir qu'Ichigo ne leur tournerait jamais le dos bien qu'il soit réticent de les révéler à d'autres.

-……Hai, taichou.-

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?"

-Personne, taichou. Rukia-chan était déjà évanouie lorsque Ichigo à mit son masque.-

"Très bien. Mets dans le rapport qu'un Espada a été tué par Kurosaki, rien de plus. "

-Hai.-

"Bien. J'espère que tu fais ton travail."

-Ahahahahaha… Hé bien, taichou, je vous ferais savoir s'il se passe quelque chose, bye! -

Faites confiance au travail pour éloigner Matsumoto. Il était sur le point de retourner à son repas quand il réalisa qu'Ichigo le regardait intensément.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es sûr que ça ne risque rien pour vous de cacher quelque chose comme ça? Je veux dire… "

"……Ils le découvriront par eux-mêmes si tu laisses ton état se savoir. Ils n'ont aucune preuve que Matsumoto et moi sommes au courant de sorte qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. "

"Soit tu n'es pas un capitaine aussi exemplaire que je le pensais, soit tu es resté trop longtemps proche de moi."

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement.

''Nous n'avons pas fixé de lois concernant les Vaizards dans la Soul Society. Je n'ai pas l'obligation _légale_ de rendre compte de ton statut. Tu n'es même pas un Shinigami pour commencer, tu es en dehors du système de la Soul Society. De toute façon, pourquoi tu te plains, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent ?"

"Ouais, mais pas dépend de la carrière de mon petit ami."

''Ils n'ont rien contre moi à ce sujet."

Ichigo rit, secouant la tête.

"Tu penses à tout, n'est-ce pas?"

''Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas comme toi."

Pour une personne extérieure, il semblerait qu'absolument rien n'ait changé entre eux; les plaisanteries habituelles avaient lieu, avec leurs rictus usuels et échanges de boutades. Ichigo et Toshiro en étaient heureux, aucun d'entre eux n'était du genre à devenir soudainement mielleux et affectueux envers l'autre (bon, peut-être à l'exception du temps qu'ils passaient dans le lit). C'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient toujours communiqué et ce serait de cette manière qu'ils feraient toujours entre eux.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Ichigo était officiellement largué. Toshiro et Urahara avaient l'air de parler la même langue que la sienne mais ce qu'ils disaient lui semblait complètement étranger. Toutes ces théories rebondissaient sur lui et lui passaient par-dessus la tête. Toshiro cessa de parler pour siroter son thé pendant qu'Urahara réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il remarqua le regard 'de QUOI vous pouvez bien être en train de parler' d'Ichigo. Il soupira, fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine que son idiotie ne changera pas, pensa t-il. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer quoi que ce soit, Urahara prit la parole, caché comme à son habitude derrière son éventail.

"Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible car après tout c'est de Kurosaki-san dont nous parlons."

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki-san, nous pensons qu'Hitsugaya taichou à rapidement récupéré son reiryouku la nuit dernière grâce au lien que vous partagez. En termes simples, tu possèdes un Reiatsu vraiment très puissant que tu ne contrôles pas très bien. "

Ichigo se renfrogna. Il avait entendu ça suffisamment de fois déjà. Insensible, Urahara poursuivit.

"Ton non-contrôle de ton reiatsu finit par attirer les particules spirituelles présentes dans l'air, les forçant à se concentrer autour de toi. Ces particules spirituelles assemblées autour de toi deviennent presque comme ton propre reiryouku. Alors, grâce au lien que tu as réussi à établir avec Hitsugaya taichou, cet espace chargé en particules spirituelles, qui est rarement vu dans le monde humain, s'étant tout autour de lui et lui permet de recouvrer son reiryouku perdu. Le lien te permet de partager entre vous deux ce que tu as récupéré, mais comme ce sont des particules spirituelles provenant de l'air que tu as concentré, ce n'est pas ton reiryouku qui est drainé. Tu comprends ?

Ichigo avait à présent l'air parfaitement largué. Hitsugaya murmura.

"Baka."

"Oi! Attends, alors en quelque sorte j'attire les particules spirituelles et à cause du lien de nos reiatsus, Toshiro partage cet espace, et absorbe les particules ?"

"Kurosaki, c'est Hitsugaya taichou pour toi!"

Urahara et Ichigo ignorèrent la reprise d'Hitsugaya, à la colère du capitaine.

"C'est quelque chose comme ça. Il m'est impossible de dire à quel point cet air est concentré, mais par rapport à la vitesse de récupération qu'Hitsugaya taichou a senti, je dirais que c'est presque l'atmosphère de la Soul Society."

"…Wow."

"Oui, 'wow' en effet. C'est un phénomène qui se sera sans doute vu pour la première et dernière fois dans le monde des humains, sauf si nous découvrons un deuxième Kurosaki-san."

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement.

''Je suppose que ton non-contrôle de ton reiatsu peut parfois être utile."

"Ouais, ouais, je suis à chier pour contrôler le reiatsu et le sentir. Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Hitsugaya roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ca veut dire que je pourrais récupérer bien plus rapidement que nous l'avions cru au début."

"Bien. Et ton empathie ?"

"…………Je n'ai était qu'en présence de deux personnes maximum alors c'est difficile de dire à quel point elle a diminué, si elle l'a fait."

Ichigo désapprouva. Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé avec l'espada la veille, soit de l'empathie de Toshiro était sans rapport avec son reiryouku soit sa disparition se faisait plus lentement. Mais le regard que Toshiro lui lança lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelque chose que le jeune génie ne voulait pas dire en face de l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division. Urahara dit alors quelque chose qui manque d'étouffer Toshiro avec son thé et fit rire maladroitement Ichigo.

"Ha, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous seriez tellement rapprochés que vous en veniez à créer un lien de ce niveau entre vos reiatsus."

"Quoi? Ah… Ahahahaha… Eh bien, tu sais… Hahahaha, nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant, hahahaha…"

Ichigo se fichait que les autres apprennent leur nouvelle relation mais il savait que Toshiro n'était pas prêt pour qu'elle soit rendue public. Dans son explication, Toshiro avait -pratiquement- omit la partie sur les raisons pour lesquelles ils pouvaient partager un tel lien et comment ils l'avaient découvert. Toshiro plaça sa main devant sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer une petite toux, un froncement de sourcils ornant son visage. Voyant le sourire d'Urahara s'agrandir de plus en plus derrière son éventail, Toshiro changea rapidement se sujet.

"Et à propos de ce gigai."

"Hai?"

''Si je retire ce collier, cela empêchera t-il le reiatsu d'être dévié?"

"Hai. Le cristal est le cœur de la protection. Cependant, une fois que vous le retirez, le bouclier ne fonctionnera plus, même si vous replacez le cristal. Ca suffira si vous sortez complètement du gigai, mais le simple fait de détacher le collier du la gigai fera cesser son action."

"Urahara-san, vous ne croyez pas que vous auriez dû nous dire ça dès le début?"

"Eh bien, si Hitsugaya taichou avait retiré le collier, ça devait vouloir dire qu'il se sentait à la hauteur, donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème."

Ichigo s'écroula sur la table à la réponse d'Urahara, cet allumé les regardait avec un visage parfaitement innocent (ou tout du moins tout si innocent que le démoniaque et pervers propriétaire du Shoten le pouvait).

"Hitsugaya taichou, comptez-vous le retirer?"

"Non, pas s'il ne peut plus agir après, je vais le garder pour le moment. J'ai simplement besoin de Souma-fixers.''

"Hai, vous avez pourtant l'air de très bien supporter ce gigai, c'est première fois que vous demandez des fixateurs depuis le temps que vous êtes ici."

''Je n'aime pas en utiliser trop souvent."

"Et c'est très sage. Vous pouvez y aller."

Ichigo aperçu le regard de Toshiro après qu'il ait reçu les fixateurs et se leva. Les yeux du prodige lui disaient clairement qu'ils devaient partir maintenant, avant que l'ex-Shinigami d'humeur changeante ne puisse demander autre chose.

''Eh bien, nous avons devoir y aller maintenant, Urahara-san."

"Ah, déjà ? Pourquoi ne pas rester pour le déjeuner?"

"Nan, Yuzu ne va pas tarder à venir chez moi alors on doit rentrer."

"Très bien dans ce cas. A la prochaine!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

"Est-ce que tu_ devais _parler de notre lien à Urahara-san ?"

Demanda Ichigo lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés de l'Urahara-Shoten. Hitsugaya soupira, mais pas d'agacement, car lui aussi s'était sentit mal à l'aise à ce sujet.

"Il était le seul qui en sache assez sur ce genre de choses."

Il savait à quel point ce type apparemment décontracté pouvait rapidement comprendre les choses.

''Je parie Urahara-san sait pour nous maintenant. Je veux dire, franchement ça ne me dérange pas mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que d'autres le sache."

''Et c'est le cas. Et je n'ai jamais rien dit de manière directe même si je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il est probablement au courant. On ne peut rien y faire."

Sur ces mots, Toshiro avala un Souma-fixer. Il n'avait vraiment pas eut le choix ; il n'allait pas prendre de risque en ce moment et même si par accident ; s'il volait le reiryouku d'Ichigo, cela pourrait devenir potentiellement une situation mortelle pour chacun d'entre eux. Hitsugaya jeta un coup d'œil sur Ichigo marchant à côté de lui. Il marmonnait encore quelque chose à propos de Yoruichi apprenant leur relation et de plaisanteries dont-il ne verrait jamais la fin. Hitsugaya s'arrêta et Ichigo se tourna vers lui.

"Hmm? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?"

"……………"

"……………"

"Kurosaki. Je…''

Hitsugaya stoppa à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait dire au garçon aux cheveux orange mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui ; parler de relations, de ses pensées et ses émotions était une chose de très nouvelle pour lui, mais il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il devait vraiment essayer si il voulait que leur liaison fonctionne.

Et il voulait qu'elle fonctionne. Les blessures émotionnelles pouvaient faire bien plus mal que les blessures physiques ne pourrait jamais le faire ; il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait ouvert son cœur et était tombée dans un amour chaleureux et réconfortant, prenant ainsi le risque d'être blessé, ce qui serait franchement assez violent compte tenu que tous deux possédaient une forte fierté et débutaient totalement dans le domaine trouble de l'amour. Toutefois Toshiro voulait faire de son mieux pour réduire les risques que cela arrive. Les blessures émotionnelles ne sont pas ce qu'il recherchait et il en était de même pour Kurosaki. Kurosaki n'en parlait jamais à voix haute, mais il savait que le Shinigami remplaçant avait ses propres responsabilités avec la protection de sa famille, de ses amis, du monde humain et de la Soul Society.

Ichigo regardait le garçon dont les mains étaient cachées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, le visage renfrogné et les yeux regardant sur le côté. Le froncement de sourcils irrité s'approfondit lentement alors que les lèvres de Toshiro se fermaient hermétiquement pour ne plus laisser qu'une fine ligne. Ichigo s'avança vers le garçon et posa sa main sur les doux cheveux blancs. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire ; même dans une profonde réflexion, les réflexes de Toshiro étaient aussi rapides que d'habitude et il esquiva sa main. Ichigo s'y attendait à moitié de toute façon, mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était de voir que Toshiro semblait lui-même blessé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Toshiro?"

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya tiquèrent à son nom, il ne devrait probablement plus insister autant sur son titre à présent mais c'était simplement une autre de ses habitudes. Il pensait à ce qu'il voulait dire, formulant soigneusement ses phrases dans son esprit. Il fixa son regard dans les yeux bruns d'Ichigo et inspira profondément. C'est maintenant que ça commence, pensa t-il.

"Kurosaki, je suis… Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Toute forme d'amour ou d'affection est un territoire inconnu pour moi. Je sais que tes… sentiments pour moi sont tout à fait sincère et j'aime ce que nous partageons. Mais je ne sais pas comment agir…"

Ichigo comprit finalement ce que le prodige était en train de dire. Il sourit. Toshiro pouvait penser que ses actions n'étaient pas grand chose mais pour lui, elles parlaient bien plus que des milliers de mots.

"Hey, Toshiro.

Assez de 'Toshiro 'pour l'instant, sans doute. Car Hitsugaya grogna.

"Kurosaki…"

"Ah, okay, okay, comme tu veux. Bon sang, tu ne peux vraiment pas oublier ce stupide titre. Mais écoutes. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit ou d'agir différemment. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est simplement être toi. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi, Hitsugaya Toshiro, le jeune, arrogant, distant, rigide, froid, irrité, bourreau du travail prodige, Juubantai taichou du Gotei treize."

L'arcade d'Hitsugaya tressauta à chaque mot et au final, des veines pulsaient ici et là sur son visage.

Alors, la main d'Ichigo prit sa joue en coupe et il se pencha pour être au niveau des yeux de Toshiro.

"Mais c'est la personne que j'aime. Ces choses sont nouvelles pour nous deux mais je sais que tu veux que ça fonctionne autant que moi. Je comprends. Avec notre inexpérience, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est être nous-mêmes. Oui, bien sûr, peut-être que nous aurons quelques disputes ou des choses du genre, mais je te promets une chose. Toujours, toujours je reviendrais vers toi. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à essayer de te forcer à être autre chose que ce que tu es."

"Kurosaki, ce n'est pas une relation à sens unique."

''Hey, qui a dit que c'est ce que c'était? Je fais ce que je fais de mieux, faire ce que mon instinct me dit de faire. Tu fais ce que tu fais de mieux, soit garder ton sang froid, contrôler tes actions et être un génie irrité. Il ne s'agit pas d'une relation à sens unique, c'est simplement être qui nous sommes."

Ichigo se baissa puis frotta rapidement son nez contre la joue enfantine, riant de la façon dont le nez de Toshiro se fronça au toucher. Toshiro s'écarta simplement. Il avait voulu dire à Ichigo qu'il ne souhaitait pas que d'autres soient au courant pour leur relation, pas parce qu'il en avait honte mais parce qu'il donnait de l'importance à leur vie privée. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il ne savait pas se qu'il pourrait lui offrir d'autre à part sa froideur habituelle qui l'irritait lui-même dans leur relation. Mais il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en parler; Kurosaki le savait déjà. Ichigo l'avait compris au-delà de ce qu'il disait à haute voix, les choses qu'il ne disait pas, ces eaux dormantes que personne n'avait pu atteindre avant lui.

Hitsugaya croisa les bras et le regarda en coin.

"…Je pense que je vais te laisser tranquille avec mon titre."

Ichigo se mit à rire et s'inclina de manière joueuse devant Toshiro, comme un acteur recevant des applaudissements à la fin d'une pièce.

"Et ne devrais-je donc pas vous en être extrêmement reconnaissants, Hitsugaya taichou?"

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement.

"Tu ferais mieux de l'être."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à la maison, Toshiro avait encore un peu mal avec leurs… activités de la veille (bien que Toshiro ne l'ai jamais admit ; la raison officielle pour laquelle ils restaient à l'appartement, avancée par Ichigo qui avait remarqué la subtile raideur du jeune capitaine, était que lui-même souffrait encore des blessures dues à l'Arrancar.) et Ichigo n'aurait jamais dit non à une chance de se reposer avec son petit prince dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant la télévision et parlant de choses et d'autres tandis que leurs bagarres habituelles faisant parfois apparition. Au début Ichigo n'avait pas pu convaincre Toshiro de venir s'assoir près de lui, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, mais il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'essayer de le forcer. Au fil du temps, Toshiro commença à se détendre, son expression distante disparu. Et à présent, Toshiro était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur la poitrine d'Ichigo, et de ce que celui-ci pouvait sentir, était plus ou moins endormir. Le bras d'Ichigo l'enlaçait par la taille, mais Toshiro ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Le soleil se couchait, l'appartement commençait à s'assombrir. Un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux, tous deux regardant calmement les émissions qui défilaient à la télévision. Mais aucun n'y prêtait vraiment attention, ils savouraient simplement la chaleur et la présence de l'autre.

"Hey, Toshiro.''

Ichigo reçu une réponse qui ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement ce qui le fit rouler des yeux. Même s'il avait donné son accord, Toshiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé que quelqu'un l'appelle par son prénom. Ichigo se contenta de l'ignorer ; il était grand temps que le jeune capitaine s'habitue à ce que son amant l'appelle 'Toshiro' ou peut-être même 'Shiro-chan', bien qu'Ichigo n'essaierait ce surnom que lorsqu'il sera relativement sûr de sa survie.

''Je viens de me souvenir. Lorsque je t'ai posé la question à propos de l'empathie, on aurait dit que tu ne voulais vraiment pas en parler avec Urahara-san."

"……Tu me surprends, tu es bien plus perspicace que je ne le pensais."

Avec une veine pulsant sur son front, Ichigo resserra sa prise sur la taille du jeune capitaine et ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs en utilisant sa main libre. De petites mains les apparurent rapidement, chassant celle d'Ichigo, mais d'ici là, les mèches s'étaient complètement emmêlées. Ignorant le regard agacé du garçon, Ichigo continua.

''Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"En fait, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler à propos de l'empathie."

Même si Hitsugaya n'avait pas bougé, Ichigo pouvait sentir un changement dans l'attitude du capitaine. Les yeux azur devinrent sérieux alors que son front se plissait, le reiatsu s'étendit même s'il était encore beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude. Ses épaules étaient tendues lorsqu'il croisa les bras. Ichigo lui prit doucement la main, caressant de son pouce la peau soyeuse du dos de sa main.

''J'écoute.''

Toshiro réfléchit une minute puis avec un soupir, il se détendit simplement dans la prise d'Ichigo.

"Non Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je… veux juste profiter de ce moment."

Avec un doux sourire, Ichigo frotta son nez dans ses cheveux blancs, y inspirant ce parfum frais appartenant à Toshiro et seulement Toshiro. C'était plutôt étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse le capitaine avait apprit à relâcher son autocontrôle, mais compte tenu de la détermination mise dans cette décision, Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment à en être surprit.

"Toshiro.

"Quoi?"

"Bon sang, tu pourrais me répondre un peu plus gentiment."

"Hmmpf."

Roulant à nouveau les yeux, Ichigo repoussa le jeune garçon. Semblant à présent parfaitement agacé, Toshiro se releva et lança un regard furieux vers Ichigo. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se plaindre d'Ichigo pour avoir ruiné sa position si confortable, les lèvres chaudes d'Ichigo se pressèrent contre les siennes. Toshiro écarquilla les yeux à cet acte soudain d'affection mais fini par les refermer écarta ses lèvres lorsque la langue d'Ichigo vint les taquiner. Le bras libre d'Ichigo se glissa autour du corps de Toshiro, faisant de petits cercles dans son dos et les bras fins de Toshiro se déplacèrent pour s'enrouler autour du cou d'Ichigo. Le baiser sembla ne jamais avoir de fin et lorsque la langue d'Ichigo balaya le sienne, Toshiro ne pu arrêter un petit gémissement venant du fond de sa gorge.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent totalement usé leur oxygène et que leurs poumons se mirent à hurler pour obtenir de l'air qu'ils finirent par se séparer. Dans la passion du baiser, Toshiro était grimpé sur Ichigo, à cheval sur ses genoux, et Ichigo le tenait fermement en place avec ses bras entourant sa taille. Même après avoir rompu le baiser, Ichigo recherchait constamment ces resplendissantes lèvres addictives appartenant à son prince des glaces, en poursuivant avec de légers petits baisers. Toshiro se mit à sourire face à ces baisers aimants et le plaisir à peine contenu émanant d'Ichigo.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu ça te rend beau?"

''Je sais comment sourire, je ne le fais pas souvent c'est tout. Surtout avec Matsumoto qui me prends la tête tous les jours."

Ichigo sourit, attirant le garçon plus près de lui.

"Eh bien alors, on dirait que mon travail est fini. Au moins, ça aura été payant, huh? "

Toshiro retira un bras du cou d'Ichigo et, joueur, poussa sur son front avec son doigt, pour ensuite le voir venir se venger, en attaquant sa gorge.

"Ah, Kurosaki! Ne fais pas de marques, c'est énervant de porter des T-shirts col roulé."

"Oh, ça signifie que je ne devrais pas te marquer lorsque tu retourneras à la Soul Society? Tu sais quoi? Je vais te trouver une de ces écharpes que porte Byakuya."

"Baka, c'est seulement pour la famille Kuchiki.

''Eh bien, on en ferra une pour la famille Hitsugaya."

Toshiro cligna des yeux aux mots d'Ichigo. Ichigo sourit.

"Une pour la famille Hitsugaya. Ta famille. Tu as déjà Hinamori et tu m'as moi maintenant."

Les yeux de Toshiro s'assombrirent à la mention de la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Ichigo caressa doucement le dos du garçon.

"Elle est de ta famille, n'est-ce pas? Les choses iront mieux quand elle aura récupéré. Car vous êtes une famille, parfois les choses prennent du temps pour fonctionner, mais parce que vous êtes une famille, les choses iront toujours mieux à la fin. C'est comme ça que ça doit être."

Les yeux turquoise se fixèrent sur lui avec surprise. Toshiro se demanda comment cet imbécile pouvait toujours savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il devait dire au bon moment. Il renifla simplement puis enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Ichigo.

"Baka."

Ichigo sourit.

''Pourrais-je espérer avoir un jour un surnom un peu plus gentil que 'baka' ?"

"Non."

Oh, eh bien. C'est ce que vous obtenez à aimer Hitsugaya Toshiro, n'est-ce pas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas au moins essayer. Puis Ichigo laissa un sourire lubrique étirer ses lèvres et souleva Toshiro du canapé, le transportant dans ses bras.

"Kurosaki !! Laisses-moi descendre!''

Ichigo ignora habilement les plaintes et s'attaqua à la nuque du prodige énervé.

"Toi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, tu vas réfléchir à un surnom, et quelque chose de bien, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait."

"Hmmpf. Comme si."

''Alors tu devras attendre pour la douce torture, Shiro-chan."

''N'oses même pas m'appeler Shiro-chan! Et je me fiche complètement de cette 'douce torture' dont tu parles."

Durant leur dispute et pendant que Toshiro se débattait dans les bras d'Ichigo, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Alors qu'il déposait Toshiro sur le lit, Ichigo s'empara du badge de Shinigami et le colla contre la poitrine de Toshiro. Hitsugaya, sous sa forme de Shinigami, réalisa ce que la 'douce torture' serait réellement et croisa ses bras.

"Et tu penses que tu me feras faire ce que tu veux avec _ça _?''

"OH, OUI. Et même si je n'y arrive pas, on aura toujours passé un bon moment."

Toshiro rougit au sourire d'Ichigo alors que le désir et la convoitise de ce stupide garçon aux cheveux oranges commençait à nouveau à s'infiltrer en lui. Il attrapa le T-shirt d'Ichigo pour le tirer vers le bas puis le frappa légèrement à la tête avec son autre main. Une main toujours serrée autour du col du T-shirt, Toshiro marmonna, foudroyant Ichigo.

"Tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir utilisé mon empathie une fois qu'elle aura disparu."

"Ah, eh bien. Je réfléchirais à quelque chose le moment venu."

Hitsugaya sourit d'amusement.

"Sors de ce corps."

Ichigo ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

HeukYa: Shiro-chan! Tu as aimé ta première fois?!

Toshiro / Ichigo:………

HeukYa: Les gars?

Toshiro / Ichigo: ………

HeukYa: Oh, bien. Occupés. On dirait que je suis à nouveau toute seule. Soupir. Eh bien, voyons ce qui va se passer maintenant que nos deux garçons sont ensemble, ne? Je vous le dis, ça sera … intéressant. / Smirks /

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai eu du mal pour traduire 'douce torture' le terme de l'auteur était 'deathly torture', ce qui signifie littéralement 'cadavérique, funeste, mortel'. Cadavérique supprimé d'office. Alors les phrases ça aurait pu donner : 'Alors tu devras attendre pour la torture funeste, Shiro-chan.' Ou 'Alors tu devras attendre pour la torture mortelle, Shiro-chan.'

Perso, je trouve ça horrible. En cherchant plus loin j'ai trouvé des termes comme 'horrible', 'fatal', 'atroce',… J'ai été tenté mais en même temps, ça faisait bizarre que Toshiro ne dise rien alors qu'Ichigo menace de le torturer (vu qu'il ne comprend qu'une fois dans la chambre de quelle type de 'torture' il s'agit) 'Alors tu devras attendre pour l'atroce torture, Shiro-chan.' ça ne donne vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de trouver un surnom…

Puis je suis tombée sur une traduction qui me disait douce (comme dans 'douce mort' ou 'mort douce' sans doute). Là aussi j'ai énormément hésité. Le terme collait très bien et ça rendait l'idée de torture moins effrayante ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Toshiro ne s'opposait pas plus fermement, mais c'était le seul mot 'gentil' dans des dizaines d'autres définition (autrement dis, une définition très éloignée de l'original). Après quelques autres essais infructueux et nombreuses réflexions, j'ai finalement décidé d'adopter 'douce torture' en me disant qu'après tout les anglais avaient des expressions différentes des nôtres et que celle-ci en faisait peut-être partie.


	15. Proposition

Une demande présente dans tous les commentaires : PLUS DE ROUCOULADES. Yup, roucoule et roucoule, avec un R majuscule. / goutte de sueur / Et ça va continuer. Haha.

Et j'apporte une bonne nouvelle.

ATTENTION: LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE (LA PARTIE LEMON EST INDIQUEE) Oui, c'est le deuxième lemon de l'histoire.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre contenant un lemon avec beaucoup de roucoulades avant. Je pense que je devrais bientôt écrire des alertes de roucoulades. / rire / Eh bien, amusez vous bien et n'oubliez pas de laisser des rewiews !

**Note de la traductrice :** Voici donc le chapitre 15, vous allez découvrir une lubie d'Ichigo que vous n'auriez sans doute jamais imaginé XD.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Chloé :** Salut, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-là. Merci pour tes rewiew.

**Rukia-chan :** Lol, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu… Et j'imagine ce que tu auras imaginé pour la suite. XD c'est vrai qu'on découvre une toute nouvelle facette de Toshiro là, et t'as raison, le seul mot qui peut le définir dans ces moments là c'est bien mignon (dans toutes les langues d'ailleurs). Je suis contente que l'histoire et la traduction te plaise (ça prouve que je ne fais pas ça pour rien XD). Et oui, Toshiro commence à prendre de mauvaises ( ?) habitudes avec Ichigo espérons qu'il ne lui pique pas son côté tête brûlé (regarde les prochains chapitres et sourit). Lol, le jour où Urahara manquera une 'affaire' comme 'ça' il faudra vite l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour voir si tout va bien… "Baka" je crois qu'Ichigo va rester un moment avec ce surnom, quoi qu'à mon avis, un autre pourrait bien se profiler ; je te donne un indice, c'est dans la dernière phrase de Toshiro XD. Aller, merci pour tes encouragements. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**Horumy : **Lol, je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise autant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisou et merci pour ta rewiew.

**lilith-evangeline :** Salut, j'espère que pour ce chapitre tu t'es éloigné du statut 'presque désespéré' par rapport au temps de publication. Lol, c'est vrai qu'Ichi et Toshi sont mignons ensemble. En tous cas, on dirait que tu as du flaire pour repérer la 'sensualité' des prochains chapitres. Je te remercie pour tes rewiews, tes compliments et tes encouragements, ils me font toujours super plaisir. Et je suis contente que cette fic et cette traduction te plaisent. J'espère que l'on de donne accès à internet à l'asile (quoi que s'ils surveillent ils vont voir qu'ils ont du boulot en masse ici). Par contre, tu ne me permets pas de t'envoyer des messages sur ton compte. Il faut que tu ailles sur ta page d'accueil et que tu valides 'Private Messaging (PM)', 'Anonymous Reviews' si tu écris des histoires et que tu veux que les personnes sans compte te laissent des messages, 'Profanity Filter' si tu veux un filtre pour les insultes (je crois). Aller, bisous et bonne lecture.

**DERNIER SONDAGE POUR LE SURNOM D'ICHIGO :**

Ichigo aura un surnom dans cette fic et j'hésite encore sur sa traduction. Voici les propositions :

**Fraisy **: Nombre de voix - **12**  
**Stawberry **(fraise en Anglais) : Nombre de voix - **4**  
**Fraisinette **: Nombre de voix - **1**

**Nombre de vote : 17**

**C'EST VOTRE DERNIERE CHANCE DE VOTER !!!**

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.15**

**Proposition**

* * *

Après avoir reçu le rapport de l'attaque de Luppi, la Soul Society avait envoyé un message à Hitsugaya mentionnant leurs inquiétudes quant à la possibilité d'une nouvelle attaque à leur encontre maintenant qu'ils savaient où il se trouvait. Ils avaient suggéré à Hitsugaya de revenir à la Soul Society, mais celui-ci avait refusé en leur disant que son empathie à l'intérieur de la Soul Society ne ferait que détériorer à nouveau son état et que Kurosaki avait déjà géré la situation bien mieux qu'ils ne l'avait prévu.

En fait, ils avaient aussi reçu la visite de Kuchiki Byakuya, ce qui fut l'une des expériences les plus étranges et difficiles qu'Ichigo n'eut jamais à vivre. Avoir Toshiro chez lui avec son irritabilité coutumière était une chose, mais d'avoir Kuchiki Byakuya chez lui, dans le monde humain, avec son habituel… eh bien, se comportant comme s'il avait un balai coincé entre les fesses, était vraiment quelque chose qui mettait Ichigo sur les nerfs.

Il s'est avéré qu'Unohana avait voulu vérifier l'état d'Hitsugaya et qu'il y avait de plus des informations qui devait lui être transmises et dont seule une personne du rang de capitaine pouvait avoir connaissance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Byakuya parmi tous les capitaines, Ichigo ne le su jamais (Il savait pourquoi ce n'était pas Ukitake ; le capitaine de la 13e division était tombé malade, à nouveau). Au moins, ce n'était pas Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo avait été plus qu'heureux que Byakuya reste bien moins longtemps que Matsumoto ; il était repartit après quelques heures ; la relation entre Ichigo et Byakuya ne changera probablement jamais ; et ce n'était pas dû au manque d'efforts de la part d'Ichigo.

Ah, eh bien, peu importe de l'avis d'Ichigo. Sa vie était remplie de bonheur ces jours-ci. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec un corps souple dans les bras, confortablement installé contre lui ; Ichigo protégeant le bel endormi du monde qui l'entourait, juste comme il l'avait souhaité. Apprendre à se réveiller tôt afin d'avoir quelques minutes de silence pour observer son amant endormi n'était pas difficile quand la récompense était ce visage serein.

Puis, toujours à la même heure, les yeux turquoise embrumés s'ouvraient, clignant légèrement. C'était le signal qu'attendait Ichigo pour picorer la peau douce de ces joues et échanger leur baiser du matin. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les réactions de Toshiro avaient commencés à changer. Au début, il se serait simplement renfrogné et serait immédiatement sorti du lit, mais maintenant… Eh bien, il ne pourrait pas être plus mignon, se dit Ichigo.

Pour l'instant, Ichigo jouissait de l'un de ses moments préféré de la journée, les yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune garçon à ses côtés dont la tête était posée sur son bras désormais engourdi. Les rayons du soleil se glissant dans la chambre à travers les rideaux, le silence absolu dans l'appartement et la sérénité peinte sur le visage de Toshiro, tout cela formait un chef-d'œuvre que nul ne devait déranger.

Lorsque Toshiro bougea légèrement, ses cheveux blancs hérissés chatouillèrent son bras, le faisant rire légèrement alors qu'il tentait de ne pas bouger. Au départ, Toshiro faisait toujours face à la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il dormait, mais il ya quelques nuits, Ichigo avait pu remarquer qu'il faisait désormais face au côté la fenêtre; là où Ichigo dormait. Maintenant, quand Ichigo ouvrait les yeux, il était accueilli par le doux visage du capitaine tendo dont les petites mains placées juste au dessous de son visage lui chatouillaient presque le menton.

Il était sur le point d'éloigner une mèche de cheveux qui s'était posée sur les yeux de Toshiro et semblait le chatouillait légèrement lorsque le garçon remua et ouvrit les yeux. Ichigo regarda les brumes du sommeil s'éloigner peu à peu ces joyaux envoûtants et leur clarté revenir, il avait été véritablement surprit de constater que Toshiro n'était absolument pas une personne du matin et qu'il lui fallait toujours quelques minutes avant d'être complètement réveillé. Puis, lorsque les yeux se fixèrent sur lui, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il trembla presque sous le velouté de la peau que rencontrèrent ses lèvres ; peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'ait déjà fait, il n'en aurait jamais assez.

"Ohaio."

Et là se trouvait le changement qui mettait Ichigo sur un petit nuage. Les yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous le baiser d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent à nouveau, regardant vaguement les alentours avant de finalement, avec un petit soupir, se refermer. Le bras mince de Toshiro se tendit et s'enroula autour de la large poitrine d'Ichigo alors que le petit garçon se blottissait contre lui. Ichigo resserra simplement sa prise sur sa taille ; il savait que Toshiro était réveillé, il lui faudra juste une minute avant que le self-control du capitaine ne reprenne ses droits et lui apprenne qu'il avait de lui-même recherché ce confort et cette chaleur avant que la journée ne commence. Puis, un marmonnent s'éleva.

"Ohaio."

C'était une nouvelle journée merveilleuse qui commençait.

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

"La mer?"

"Ouais, la mer. Je ne crois pas que ayez la mer à la Soul Society, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi la mer, tout à coup?"

"Parc'que ça serait sympa? Tu n'as jamais été à la mer avant, non?"

"Non."

''Qui sait quand un espada viendra nous attaquer à nouveau, nous devrions nous amuser autant que possible."

Hitsugaya regarda Ichigo, soulevant un sourcil. Pour le moment ils paressaient sur le lit avant d'aller se coucher, avec pour seul éclairage dans la chambre sombre le clair de lune et une petite lampe posée sur le bureau. Ichigo était couché sur le dos, regardant le plafond et Hitsugaya, sortit de son gigai et habillé d'un yukata blanc, était appuyé contre la tête de lit avec un livre entre les mains. C'était celui que Chad lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et il s'est avérée être très intéressant. Il était en train de lire un passage où il était expliqué les différences de représentations des Shinigamis entre l'Occident et l' Asie lorsqu'Ichigo s'était soudainement mis à parler.

''C'est un peu loin d'ici mais nous pourrions y aller demain et rester là-bas pour une nuit."

"Tu veux qu'on parte deux jours?"

"On dirait que tu n'es jamais parti quelque part pendant plus d'une journée."

''Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas parti pour autre chose que mes missions."

''C'est vraiment un endroit super."

Lorsque Hitsugaya baissa les yeux sur lui avec un froncement de sourcils incertain, Ichigo roula sur lui-même et se plaça entre ses jambes fines. Surprit, Hitsugaya attira par réflexe ses jambes vers lui mais les mains d'Ichigo les rabaissèrent fermement.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo était peut-être parvenu à détendre l'irritable capitaine le matin lorsqu'il était encore à demi endormi, mais Toshiro, lorsqu'il était totalement réveillé, était comme à son habitude un Toshiro avec un ferme contrôle sur lui-même. Ca allait sans doute être un travail difficile et qui lui demanderait probablement un petit moment mais Ichigo finira par obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ichigo sourit à la surprise présente dans les yeux de Toshiro et lui prit le livre des mains pour le poser à l'envers sur le bureau. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils alors qu'un soupir irrité s'échappa de ces douces lèvres. Ichigo prit un air amusé.

"Maintenant, vas-tu s'il te plait accepter de ne pas laisser ton petit-ami seul et s'ennuyant à mourir ?"

Pendant une seconde, Hitsugaya sembla ne pas savoir comment réagir au mot 'petit-ami' et au sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage d'Ichigo. Les froides perles azurées se plongèrent dans les doux yeux chocolat avant d'étinceler d'amusement, même si le froncement était toujours là.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes au juste pour te libérer de ton ennui ?

Ichigo roula des yeux. Si ça n'avait été ces yeux azurés, il aurait été certain que Toshiro était effectivement furieux de sa position. Toutefois, il se mit rapidement à sourire, il avait rapidement appris à lire à travers les subtils signes que lui lançait Toshiro ; l'étincelle dans ses yeux turquoise, la remonté imperceptible pour un œil non averti du coin de ses lèvres rosées, le léger tremblement de sourcil, et le plus évident de tous, le relâchement de son sévère contrôle sur le reiatsu glacial. Avec tout ce temps passé à aiguisé et contrôlé son reiatsu, le reiatsu de Toshiro était toujours maîtrisées d'une main de maître à moins qu'Ichigo ne fasse un effort pour le faire relâcher cette prise (et, en général, cet effort était fait pendant la nuit).

"Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai une crème glacé saveur neige qui me semble particulièrement savoureuse."

Toshiro frappa simplement la tête d'Ichigo, les lèvres légèrement courbées. Avec un petit rire, Ichigo s'éloigna et pressa ses lèvres contre celles hermétiquement closes, les grignotant pour les détendre. À la fin, Toshiro lui en donna l'accès (comme tous deux savaient qu'il le ferait) et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer l'intruse veloutée et humide. La langue de Toshiro sortit de sa cachette, faisant sa juste part dans l'exploration de la bouche d'Ichigo. Lorsque ses petites mains se glissèrent autour de son cou et serrèrent les vêtements dans son dos, Ichigo les fit lentement s'allonger contre le matelas, son bras posé de manière possessive autour de la taille de Toshiro. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, se tenant fermement l'uns l'autres. Ichigo sourit.

''Je m'ennui toujours."

"Andouille."

"Hérisson. Ouch! "

Ichigo se massa là où Toshiro venait de frapper fortement. Bon, 'hérisson' n'est pas encore utilisable, se dit Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, descend.''

Ichigo eut simplement un sourire en réponse au regard meurtrier de Toshiro, l'ignorant aussi facilement que Matsumoto. Toshiro grogna, maintenant ça faisait DEUX personnes que son regard n'affectait plus alors qu'une était déjà bien assez. Ichigo se pencha vers lui avant que son froncement de sourcil ne s'approfondisse, ne gâchant ainsi son magnifique visage.

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON AVERTISSEMENT:** COMMENCE ICI

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

Il commença par faire pleuvoir de très légers baisers sur tout le visage de Toshiro, sur son front, son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, évitant sans cesse ses lèvres chaudes qui le tentaient tant. Ichigo aimait faire ça. Les yeux et le nez de Toshiro se fronçaient mais il y avait ce petit sourire étirant ses lèvres et il ne faisait pas un mouvement pour frapper Ichigo qui savait à quel point Toshiro appréciait la caresse de ses petits baisers papillon. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Toshiro avec une pression un peu plus appuyée, un petit peu plus chaleureuse, un petit peu plus humide et un petit peu plus amoureuse. Quand il senti la langue tendre glisser lentement sur ses lèvres, et la caresse de la respiration d'Ichigo sur son visage, Toshiro ne put s'empêcher frissonner.

Lorsque les lèvres de Toshiro se séparèrent pour laisser échapper un long soupir, Ichigo ne manqua pas sa chance et y plongea sa langue, à la recherche celle de son amant pour l'entrainer dans un ballet effréné. La fraîcheur du reiatsu glacé et la chaleur de cette caverne brulante se mélangèrent alors que Toshiro venait à la rencontre d'Ichigo avec une passion égale, ses petites mains enfouies dans les mèches orange. Le baiser devint une nécessité tandis que la température de la pièce commençait à augmenter malgré l'air glacé que projetait Toshiro. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air, il était évident pour tous deux que c'était une chose qu'aucun ne désirait ; en moins d'une seconde, deux paires de lèvres brillantes se heurtèrent à nouveau, cherchant désespérément leurs opposées comme si sans elles leur vie était impossible. Un gémissement s'échappa de l'un d'entre eux mais ils ne pouvaient savoir qui en était l'auteur et ne s'en inquiétèrent pas non plus.

La main d'Ichigo glissa silencieusement et se faufila à l'intérieur du yukata desserré de Toshiro. La respiration du jeune capitaine se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit la main calleuse courir le long de son flanc sensible et ses propres mains serrèrent le haut d'Ichigo avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait. Ichigo quitta finalement ces lèvres addictives qui poursuivirent leur invitation par une douce respiration essoufflée et leva son regard sur les yeux d'azur embrumés de Toshiro et ses joues blanches teintées de rouge.

Pendant une minute, ils fixèrent leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre, leurs respirations saccadées. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à cet instant ; aucun entre eux ne pouvait manquer les paroles traversant les yeux de l'autre. Quand Ichigo descendit à nouveau, il se dirigea directement vers le cou mince de Toshiro. La petite morsure d'amour qu'il y avait auparavant fait au jeune capitaine était presque invisible. Se souvenant ils allaient à la mer le lendemain, Ichigo sourit, une idée se formant dans son esprit. Hmm.

Toshiro tentait de garder l'esprit clair, essayant de ne pas se faire emporté par le plaisir charnel lorsqu'il sentit Ichigo se mettre à sucer sa gorge. Il se renfrogna mais n'arrêta pas Ichigo physiquement.

''Je… t'avais dis de… ne pas…''

Une voix étouffée lui parvient de son cou, l'électrisant à chaque vibration lorsqu'Ichigo se mit à parler.

''Je veux te marquer avant d'aller à la mer."

Hitsugaya déglutit.

''Ils vont penser que tu es un pédophile ou quelque chose du genre."

"Ils sauront que ce n'est pas le cas lorsqu'ils verront ta marque sur moi."

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Ichigo s'éloignait de lui-même du cou savoureux et s'abaissa pour lui faire face.

"Huh?"

"Ici."

Toshiro cligna des yeux face au cou tendu devant lui. Puis il rougit. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant ; jusqu'à maintenant à chaque fois qu'ils avaient passé un moment intime ensemble, c'était Ichigo qui avait fait… le travail. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait l'idée de se marquer l'un l'autre plutôt grisante. C'était surprenant tout ce qui lui arrivait dans ce monde (ou plutôt, tout ce qu'il laissait arriver), Toshiro attira lentement le cou d'Ichigo vers lui et tenta de positionner ses lèvres. Quand ses lèvres fraiches touchèrent le cou irradiant de chaleur, Toshiro sentit Ichigo frémir et sourit. Il ne savait que trop bien quel effet ça faisait. Il se déplaça légèrement vers le bas, là où il trouva le pouls battant rapidement, là où il l'embrassa pour ensuite imiter ce qu'Ichigo venait de lui faire.

Ichigo ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit Toshiro refermer ses lèvres sur son cou et répéter ses propres gestes. Puis, l'humidité le quitta avec un petit coup de langue et les bras qui s'étaient accrochés à lui retombèrent sur le lit. Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de se calmer avant qu'il n'en vienne à se laisser submerger par ses pulsion animales. Toshiro lui faisant un suçon était pour lui l'expérience la plus sensuelle à ce jour, sauf si on considérait les moments où ils ne faisaient qu'un, et cela l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se refroidir complètement, une voix s'éleva d'en dessous de lui avec un petit rire.

''Je ne peux pas croire que j'appartienne à cet idiot."

Toshiro lui souriait d'un air moqueur même si une légère rougeur commençait à s'étendre sur ses joues. Ichigo eut un large sourire.

''Et je ne peux pas croire que j'appartienne à ce morveux effronté."

"Attention, Kurosaki. La glace peut être non seulement glaciale mais aussi très douloureuse."

Ichigo ignora habilement l'avertissement et fit doucement courir sa main sur la poitrine et le ventre couleur ivoire. Les yeux de Toshiro se mirent instantanément à papillonner et ses mains se resserrèrent sur les draps. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour de nombreuses fois à présent mais Toshiro était toujours aussi sensible que la première ; enfin, on pouvait dire la même chose pour Ichigo, c'était Hitsugaya Toshiro qu'il étreignait après tout, le seul qu'il aime.

Ichigo ouvrit le yukata et sa main vint trouver l'un des tétons durcis tandis que sa langue se mettait en devoir de lécher le lobe d'une oreille sensible. Le corps souple de Toshiro se tendit sous cette sensation avant de se détendre, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses petites mains quittèrent le drap bleu et se glissèrent sous le haut d'Ichigo, recherchant la chaleur de sa peau nue. Ichigo sourit à la sensation de ces petites mains courant sur son dos et caressa du pouce le mamelon dressé.

''Mm…!"

Ichigo quitta finalement l'oreille qu'il avait léchée avec attention pour venir remplacer sa main placée sur la poitrine. Alors que la langue caressait un mamelon désormais hypersensible, Toshiro se voûta sous le toucher, ses ongles griffant presque le dos d'Ichigo. Il n'arriva à laisser passer qu'un seul mot entre les lambeaux de sa respirer.

''Enlève.''

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de demander quoi. Il se redressa et retira son T-shirt, le jetant négligemment au sol avant de reprendre là où il en était. La main libre d'Ichigo descendit encore plus bas, ouvrant complètement le yukata. Il sentit les petits ongles sur ses épaules s'enfoncer lorsque que sa main se mit à caresser les cuisses toniques entre lesquelles il était allongé.

''I… Ichigo…''

Quand il entendit son nom rouler sur cette langue pécheresse, Ichigo leva les yeux tandis que sa main stoppait ses mouvements sur les jambes tremblantes. Les cheveux blancs de Toshiro étaient étendus sur l'oreiller bleu ciel, ses yeux brillaient de désir et de convoitise, ses joues étaient rougies et son corps souple complètement offert alors que ses bras se trouvaient toujours vêtu du yukata blanc. Ichigo se lécha les lèvres.

"Tu es vraiment une drogue venue des enfers, Hitsugaya Toshiro''

Toshiro sourit simplement à ces mots pendant que son rougissement gagnait quelques tons rouges. Avec un petit baiser sur le nez, Ichigo redescendit et Toshiro saisit involontairement le drap, parfaitement conscient des vagues de plaisir qui allaient rapidement le submerger.

C'était juste que cette bouche chaude procurait à chaque fois trop de plaisir autour de ce qui était désormais une très douloureuse érection. La langue d'Ichigo savait exactement quoi faire pour le faire basculer dans l'extase, quels étaient les bons boutons à pousser, lécher le gland et sucer le membre.

"I… Ichi… go…!"

Lorsque les hanches minces commencèrent à se mouvoir, Ichigo les maintint fermement contre le matelas de ses mains et continua de sucer le membre en faisant de longs mouvements de va et viens. Avec ses hanches retenues d'une main de fer par Ichigo, il n'y avait rien que Toshiro puisse faire à part se tortiller et gémir sous la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son bas ventre. Puis, sans avertissement, un doigt pénétra dans l'entrée serrée de Toshiro qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un jappement de surprise.

"Ichigo… que… Ngh…!"

Hitsugaya n'eut pas la chance de finir sa question qu'Ichigo fit sensuellement passer sa langue sur son érection. Toshiro ferma les yeux, secouant la tête de gauche à droite sous le plaisir intense dévalant en lui. Puis, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un autre doigt entra en lui, étirant en douceur son entrée serré. Mais il ne ressentait pas de douleur ou d'inconfort, la jouissance était presque là, effaçant toute autre sensation qu'il pourrait ressentir. Les mains de Toshiro réussirent à lâcher le drap froissé et allèrent se perdre à nouveau dans la crinière orange.

Juste à ce moment, les doigts d'Ichigo trouvèrent la prostate et se mirent à la taquiner.

''Aah! Ichi… Ichigo … Je…''

Ignorant les appels désespérés et la respiration saccadée, Ichigo caressa à nouveau cette zone profonde du garçon, toujours accompagnée de la lente succion sur le sexe tremblant et Toshiro cria le nom d'Ichigo, ses yeux turquoise disparaissant derrière ses paupières alors qu'il se laissait envahir par l'orgasme. Lorsque le corps de Toshiro retomba mollement tandis que sa poitrine faisant des mouvements effrénés, Ichigo se mit à léché le garçon épuisé pour le nettoyer et revint à sa yeux vert-mer semblaient encore perdus bien que le regard tremblant était dirigé sur lui.

"Alors, on ne s'amuse pas plus maintenant?"

Toshiro grogna. Sa vision était revenue et il pouvait maintenant sentir son membre se ramollir. La double stimulation était un peu trop forte.

"Et je suppose que tu n'as pas… encore fini de t'amuser."

Ichigo pressa ses lèvres contre celles essoufflées de Toshiro.

"Je t'aime."

Le visage Toshiro rougit de nouveau ; même s'ils venaient d'avaient été plus intime que deux personnes ne puisse l'être, cela faisaient bien plus rougir Toshiro d'entendre ces petits mots que ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire. Bien qu'Ichigo ne dise pas non à la chance d'entendre son prince des glaces lui retourner ses paroles, ce rougissement rare était tout aussi charmant que tout autre chose. Descendant à nouveau sur cou mince, Ichigo fit bouger ses doigts encore perdus dans le corps de Toshiro, frottant rapidement contre la prostate, tout en suçant la veine palpitante.

Toshiro fut surprit de voir qu'il avait encore assez d'énergie pour réagir au toucher et s'affaissa, il se sentait complètement vidé après le premier orgasme. Cependant, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et la chaleur augmenter au rythme des doigts d'Ichigo qui continuaient de le préparer tout en caressant de temps en temps la zone sensible. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et déplaça ses mains pour ouvrir et tenter de retirer le pantalon d'Ichigo, suite à quoi il put sentir, à défaut de voir, le sourire sur le visage d'Ichigo alors que le garçon aux cheveux orange léchait le suçon qu'il venait de lui faire.

Ichigo retira rapidement son pantalon qui rejoint le T-shirt sur le sol, suivi de son boxer. Il plaça ensuite un bras autour de la taille de Toshiro et le poussa à se retourner. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fronça simplement des sourcils avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Ichigo se déplaça et retirant la trainé du yukata blanc de son chemin, il souleva les hanches de Toshiro, laissant le tissu tomber sur le côté de la taille fine. Quand il réalisa ce que voulait faire Ichigo, le visage de Toshiro à présent enfoui dans l'oreiller rougit furieusement, mais le jeune capitaine resta comme il était; Ichigo lui avait déjà montré beaucoup de choses qui se sont toujours révélée être formidable à la fin. Et comme Ichigo lui disait toujours ; il n'y avait que lui et son amant dans cette chambre.

Les doigts qui avaient quittés Toshiro pendant leur changement de position retournèrent à cet anneau plissé et cherchèrent à nouveau à faire trembler le garçon. Ce fut évident lorsqu'Ichigo fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait ; les muscles se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts alors qu'un cri étouffé s'échappait du petit garçon. La préparation avait déjà été faite avant que Toshiro ne se retourne et donc Ichigo pensa qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre plus ; sa propre érection tremblait, ne demandant qu'à pénétrer dans ce refuge chaud et serré. Il se positionna puis se penchant en avant, murmurant d'une voix rauque.

''Je vais entrer."

Toshiro hocha simplement la tête. Il était plutôt soulagé qu'Ichigo en ait enfin fini avec ses doigts ; il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps s'il avait continué et son corps criait pour sentir à nouveau Ichigo en lui, le comblant totalement. Puis, en même temps qu'un petit coup de langue sur son oreille, il sentit le bout du membre durci d'Ichigo s'introduire dans la partie la plus secrète de son corps que nul autre n'avait jamais vu. Toshiro colla son front contre l'oreiller et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de relâcher ses muscles tendus. Ichigo continua à embrasser le cou et le long du dos de l'enfant tandis qu'il poussait doucement et lentement plus loin. Puis, lorsqu'il l'eut finalement totalement pénétré, il tint fermement le garçon contre lui, tentant de calmer son esprit bouillonnant. Toshiro était toujours, toujours si chaud et si serré, et avec les cris abandonnés qu'il poussait, c'était surprenant qu'Ichigo ne soit pas venu tout de suite.

Puis, avec un gémissement étouffé, Toshiro hocha la tête. Ichigo lui demanda silencieusement confirmation, ce à quoi Toshiro répondit en bougeant légèrement les hanches, les poussant à sa rencontre. Prenant forte respiration, Ichigo s'éloigna à contre cœur du garçon tremblant et se retira presque totalement avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup.

''Aah! Ichigo…!"

"Toshiro…"

Ichigo poursuivit ses mouvements profonds; sans savoir pourquoi, voir Toshiro encore à moitié vêtu de son yukata froissé suspendu à la taille l'excitait complètement tandis qu'il observait ce corps agile se tordre à chacun de ses assauts et le garçon aux cheveux blanc trembler en poussant des gémissements emplis de luxure. Il saisit les hanches étroites et se déplaça un peu, tentant de se rappeler où se trouver le point qui faisait tant d'effet à son amant. Puis, alors il attirait les hanches de son amant vers lui, il frappa cette zone avec force.

"AH! Oh merde, là…!"

Trouvé. Ichigo gémit alors que les muscles de Toshiro se resserrèrent autour de lui, l'attirant presque plus profondément encore. Ichigo continua de pénétrer le garçon, faisant toujours attention à bien atteindre le même endroit. Toshiro était à présent littéralement pilonné contre le lit, complètement perdu dans les sensations. Ses mains serraient les draps si fortement qu'il les aurait déchirés si ses ongles avaient été un peu plus longs et ses orteils s'étaient recroquevillé sous l'électrisant plaisir qui déferler à travers son corps. Tout le contrôle de son corps s'envola lorsqu'Ichigo frappa une nouvelle fois sa prostate.

"Ichigo! Ichi… Ah bon sang… "

"Toshiro… tu es… incroyable…"

Puis soudain, Ichigo sorti complètement de lui et en une seconde, Toshiro se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur le dos. Avant qu'il n'ait même eu le temps de s'apercevoir du changement, Ichigo plongea à nouveau en lui, cette fois le pénétrant entièrement d'un seul coup. Les hanches de Toshiro s'arquèrent alors que ses mains délicates griffèrent le dos d'Ichigo qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour reprendre ses allers et venues. Il se plaça au-dessus du visage à présent contorsionnée par un effroyable plaisir.

"Je ne… manquerais jamais… le moment… où tu viens…"

''Mm… Ichi… go…"

Les bras minces encore vêtus du yukata le poussèrent à s'abaisser et charitable, Ichigo enterra son visage dans le cou plus que jamais tentant, plus que jamais excitant. Ne pouvant pas se retenir, Ichigo mordit dans la peau sensible ; pas trop brutalement mais assez fort pour laisser une marque. Au même moment, deux gémissements non retenu leur échappèrent.

"Ngh…! Ichigo, je vais… Je vais bientôt… "

"Moi aussi… Bon sang, tu ne te rends pas compte… à quel point tu es… excitant…"

Normalement, Toshiro aurait rougi et probablement frappé Ichigo, mais en cet instant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde ou alors n'entendit même pas les mots d'Ichigo. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, ses muscles criaient pour se libérer de cette longue tensions, mais en même temps exaltante torture. Puis, quand il sentit Ichigo frapper une nouvelle fois sa prostate, il se perdit. Le monde éclata devant ses yeux sous forme d'étoiles brillantes comme un feu d'artifice et alors, pris de convultions, ses muscles se resserrèrent fortement autour du membre d'Ichigo. Ichigo gémit sous l'étroitesse soudaine et avec seulement une nouvelle poussée, il vint en observant la luxure à l'état pur inscrite sur le visage de Toshiro.

Hitsugaya garda les yeux fermés, sa respiration saccadée alors qu'il tentait de récupérer le contrôle de son corps, lequel était encore tremblant de la force de l'orgasme. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur lui, sa respiration essoufflée lui chatouillant l'oreille et Toshiro enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo. Ils étaient à la fois humides et collants mais à présent, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer, ne serait-ce d'un centimètre. Ils restèrent simplement là, poitrine contre poitrine, sentant le cœur de l'autre battre très fortement d'un bonheur post-orgasmique.

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON AVERTISSEMENT :** FIN ICI

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

Il fallut cinq minutes avant qu'Ichigo ne reprenne ses esprits et ne force son corps à s'écarter de Toshiro ; autant il aimait le contact, autant ce ne devait pas être facile pour le petit garçon de respirer avec lui couché dessus. Dès qu'il fut installé sur le dos, Toshiro roula à ses côtés, plaçant son bras en travers de la poitrine d'Ichigo. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux couleur neige, Ichigo murmura.

"Tu devrais enlever ce yukata, il doit être trempé."

''……Mmm."

Ichigo rit doucement, Toshiro était déjà à demi endormi. Utilisant son bras libre (l'autre était utilisé comme oreiller par Toshiro), il tenta de libérer le prodige de son yukata sans le déranger mais il s'est avéré que c'était là une tâche quasiment impossible. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Ichigo décida d'abandonner. Toshiro ne bougeait absolument pas, même un petit peu (Ichigo ne pouvait pas dire s'il le faisait exprès ou non) et avec l'un de ses bras bloqué par le jeune garçon, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse retirer les vêtements de Toshiro. Ichigo se rallongea sur le lit et maintint le corps souple contre lui. Toshiro se blottit étroitement et murmura, son souffle caressant la poitrine nue d'Ichigo.

"Tu n'es qu'un pervers."

Ichigo lança.

"Tu es trop excitant."

Habituellement, il y aurait reçu une claque, mais Toshiro était trop endormi pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, il se sentait plus que bien. Le contact de leurs peaux nues qu'ils avaient partagé avait été grisant et maintenant la main qui caressait tendrement son dos le détendait et l'attirait dans un sommeil paisible.

Quand Ichigo réalisa que son petit amant s'était endormi, il sourit et embrassa le haut des cheveux blancs. Il était vraiment accro ce cette drogue glacé et ne sera jamais en mesure de sortir de cette dépendance. Bon sang, il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir, qui le voudrait? L'attirant plus près de lui, Ichigo chuchota à son l'oreille.

"Oyasumi."

**

* * *

**

Omake

Toshiro: Comment es-tu arrivé à transformer une simple conversation sur un voyage en… (rougit)

Ichigo: (grand sourire) Tu fais un chaton tellement sexy, Toshiro.

Toshiro: Appelles moi encore une fois comme ça et je te gel pour de bon.

Ichigo: (écarquille yeux et zippe sa bouche)

Ya Heuk: Ne t'inquiète pas, Ichigo. Je suis sûre qu'il ne le fera pas. Tu es son petit-ami maintenant tu sais. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance!

Toshiro: (veine palpitante) Tu ferais mieux de disparaître et d'arrêter influencer mon amant si tu ne veux pas être gelé toi aussi.

Ya Heuk: (s'incline poliment) Bien sûr, taichou.

Ichigo: (chuchote) Traitresse.

Toshiro: Quoi?

Ichigo / Heuk Ya: Rien!

**Note de la traductrice :** Bizarrement, les Lemons sont les passages qui me font le plus plaisir (même si c'est ceux où je fais le plus attention et que lors de ces passages, ma consommation d'eau augmente pour cause de déshydratation XD.) Sinon, dans l'Omake, j'ai changé un mot. Ichigo appelle Toshiro chaton ; normalement c'est Mynx soit (apparemment) lynx mais je trouvais ça trop bizarre 'Tu fais un lynx tellement sexy, Toshiro.' J'ai gardé l'idée de félin mais j'ai changé le mot.

Y'a aussi eu des difficultés pour la traduction de 'Tu es vraiment une drogue venue des enfers, Hitsugaya Toshiro'. Le texte anglais c'était 'you are one hell of a drug, Hitsugaya Toshiro' soit 'vous êtes l'un enfer de la drogue'. La traduction aurait été 'tu es une drogue de l'enfer' mais je trouve que ça le faisait pas trop, il manquait un peu de piment XD. Au départ je voulais juste 'Tu es vraiment une drogue venue des profondeurs de l'enfer', sans doute été influencée par Viewfinder et la fameuse phrase d'Asami 'descend avec moi au plus profond de l'enfer' XD mais ça faisait trop lourd.

Sinon, j'ai surtout du mal pour les 'oh god' (une vrai horreur avec 'one' et 'bloody hell'), ça peut aussi bien être une expression comme 'oh seigneur' ou 'oh mon dieu' que 'oh bon sang' (que j'utilise le plus souvent ; pas de problème par rapport à la religion comme ça) ou encore 'oh merde' ou 'oh putain'. Je pense que les deux derniers sont plus appropriés aux scènes 'd'action' alors j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop un peu de vulgarité pendant ses moments là, même si j'essaye de limiter au maximum (c'est pas un porno non plus même si c'est une scène de sexe)


	16. La Mer

Ainsi, nos garçons vont à la plage. Je suis un peu inquiète parc'qu'il semblerait que s'attende à une 'séance de plage' en maillot de bain, et ça ne va pas être le cas… /sueur/ J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours… /sanglot/

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre sera peu être inattendu, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. J'aime lire tous vos commentaires, afin s'il vous plaît donnez m'en encore !!

Laissez la douceur s'ensuivre. Keke.

**Note de la traductrice : **Désolée pour le retard mais je me suis trouvé une idée de fiction sur Bleach qui me trottait depuis un moment mais que j'avais du mal à définir et j'ai enfin commencé à l'écrire (ainsi qu'une autre fic sur Naruto que j'avais commencé y'a u moment je continu à écrire). Ca avance doucement et je ne suis pas encore très sûre de la fin. Je pense qu'il n'y aura qu'un ou deux chapitres maximum.

Réponse aux rewiews :

Chloé : Hello, lol contente que le chapitre (et le Lemon) t'aient plu. Merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Certains passages sont plus difficiles à traduire que d'autres mais c'est quand même très agréable à faire.

Rukia-chan : Lol, heureusement pour toi que Toshiro n'a pas eu vent de tes pensées, quoi que tu aurais eut la clim en été XD J'espère que ton brevet s'est bien passé et que tu profites maintenant de bonnes vacances. 'J'espère juste voir la mer, et pis des problèmes aussi (comme quoi je suis trop méchante)' je ne pense pas gâcher la surprise en indiquant simplement que tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre (sans oublier un élément sur Ichigo qui va sans doute te faire plaisir XD. En tous cas, merci pour tes encouragements et tes rewiews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.16**

**La mer**

* * *

"…………"

Maintenant, Ichigo commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Ca leur avait pris trois heures en train, mais ils étaient finalement arrivés sur la plage où sa famille venait lorsque sa mère était encore vivante. Il n'avait jamais osé revenir ici, mais d'une certaine manière il avait sentit que c'était ici que devait se passer le premier voyage en bord de mer qu'il passait avec son amant. Mais pour l'instant, le dit amant n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, se contentant de regarder la mer et ses magnifiques vagues blanches face à eux.

"Dis quelque chose, tu veux bien?"

Malgré la demande d'Ichigo, Hitsugaya resta silencieux, son regard fixé sur ce qu'Ichigo appelait 'la mer', l'infinité de l'eau s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon où elle rencontrait finalement le ciel bleu. Bloqué par ses fonctions de capitaine et ses missions, il n'était jamais sortit du village Karakura lorsqu'il était dans le monde humain. Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration, la sensation de l'air iodée stimulante emplit son nez et ses poumons. Il pouvait sentir Hyourinmaru remuer à l'intérieur de lui face à cette grande quantité d'eau les entourant. Même si l'eau à l'état liquide n'est pas son domaine de prédilection, la glace et l'eau partageaient la même constitution. Le taux d'humidité dans l'air était beaucoup plus élevé ici qu'au village Karakura et sa peau s'en trouvait humidifiée avec une légère sensation de picotements. Après un certain temps, Toshiro répondit.

''C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas de mer dans la Soul Society."

Ichigo hocha la tête, souriant à la douceur et de l'expression de bonheur présente dans les yeux azurés, dès le début il était évidant de voir à quel point le capitaine prodige aimait être en présence de neige et de glace, l'épisode du parc le montrait très bien. Avec l'hiver touchant à sa fin, la mer était devenue le meilleur endroit auquel Ichigo pouvait penser, et ça semblait être une bonne idée.

Ichigo avait toujours aimé cet endroit quand il était jeune. Ce n'était pas un lieu très connu et le village était vraiment petit. La plage avait toujours été plutôt vide, laissant le petit nombre de visiteurs apprécier le silence et la tranquillité auprès de la nature et du son relaxant des vagues. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici remonte à plus de six ans ; même quand il avait découvert la vérité sur la mort de sa mère et était devenu un puissant Shinigami, il n'avait put se résoudre à revenir dans cet endroit. Il retenait de nombreux souvenirs chers à son cœur, chacun d'entre eux traversant en ce moment son esprit alors qu'il regardait le paysage alentour. Mais avant d'avoir la chance de tomber dans la nostalgie, la voix paisible de Toshiro le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

"Arigato."

"Hmm?"

"Pour m'avoir emmené ici. C'est un endroit spécial, n'est-ce pas ?"

Toshiro se tourna pour faire face à Ichigo et rencontra ses yeux couleur chocolat. Ichigo sourit et hocha simplement la tête. Il aimait beaucoup ce côté de leur relation; les moments où il ne leur était pas nécessaire de parler pour se comprendre.

Tous deux décidèrent de se rendre d'abord à l'auberge pour y déposer leurs sacs avant de revenir sur la plage. L'auberge qu'on leur avait indiqué à la gare s'avéra être un très beau bâtiment traditionnel avec une source chaude en plein air. Comme ce n'était pas la pleine saison pour visiter le bord de mer, la propriétaire leur proposa de leur donner une chambre chacun, mais Ichigo déclina l'offre, disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas donner plus de travail au personnel que nécessaire. Toshiro refusa simplement de regarder la propriétaire ou même Ichigo pendant toute la conversation.

Leur chambre était au premier étage et possédait une salle de bain modernisée dans une pièce attenante. Sans se soucier de visiter d'avantage la chambre, Ichigo et Toshiro quittèrent l'auberge en promettant la belle propriétaire de revenir pour le dîner.

L'auberge n'était pas loin de la mer et il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes de marche. La mer brillait sous le vif éclat du soleil tandis que l'écume des vagues se brisait à leurs pieds. Ichigo retira ses chaussures et chaussettes dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la plage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Fais comme moi, le sable est vraiment doux et fin. Ce n'est pas du sable genre boue collante."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Toshiro suivit les gestes d'Ichigo, remontant le bas de son pantalon et prenant ses chaussures à la main. Ichigo marcha en direction de la mer jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive aux chevilles. Il tendit la main vers Toshiro qui était encore debout là où il l'avait laissé.

"Viens."

Le sable humide n'avait pas la rugosité de la pierre et ressemblait plus à un luxueux tapis de velours. Souriant doucement sous cette douce sensation, Toshiro marcha jusqu'à Ichigo (et ignora promptement sa main; Ichigo roula simplement des yeux) lorsqu'il sentit la vague arriver. Il eut une impression étrange lorsque la vague repartit, lui chatouillant les chevilles tandis que le sable attiré par la vague courait sous se pieds. C'était comme si le sol sous ses pieds disparaissait, le faisant glisser tel des sables mouvants mais le touché du sable et de l'eau en restait doux.

''C'est bien plus que dommage que nous n'ayons pas de mer dans la Soul Society.''

Ichigo se mit à rire à la sincérité de ces mots. S'il avait su que le capitaine des glaces aimerait tellement cet endroit, ils y seraient venus bien plus tôt. Puis une idée lui vient. Toshiro n'eut qu'une seconde pour voir l'amusement enfantin briller dans les yeux noisette avant qu'Ichigo ne donne un coup de pied dans l'eau, dans le but de l'éclabousser. Tentant de stopper le tic nerveux qui avait pris place dans le coin de son œil, Toshiro lança un regard furieux vers Ichigo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire?"

"Hey, nous sommes à la mer. Lorsque les gens sont à au bord de mer, ils s'amusent."

Toshiro souleva un sourcil, observant le sourire ridicule d'Ichigo.

"Et tu veux jouer à l'eau avec MOI ? Celui qui la contrôle? "

"Ah, hé bien, tu ne vas pas utiliser ton Shikai ou ton Bankai contre moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça pourrait toujours se faire plus tard."

"Arrête d'être ennuyeux, Toshiro.''

''Je ne suis pas ennuyeux. C'est ce qu'on appelle un comportement de gamin, et en dépit de mon apparence, je ne suis pas un enfant."

Puis, avec un air de défi qui annonçait la fin de la discussion, Toshiro fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'Ichigo. Ichigo se tendit; oups, erreur. Il savait à quel point Toshiro détestait être vu comme un enfant, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par son action. Oh eh bien, il n'avait qu'à s'incliner pour cette fois. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de saboter leur premier voyage ensemble. Il couru donc après le garçon qui se promenait le long de la ligne que laissaient les vagues et lui attrapa le bras.

"Toshiro, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais."

"Mmpf."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro.''

Toshiro se tourna vers Ichigo à l'emploi de son nom complet. Ichigo se pencha pour arriver à son niveau, plaçant ses mains sur les douces joues de porcelaine. Ichigo le réprimanda gentiment.

"Tu es tout sauf un enfant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un enfant. Tu sais ça, alors ne le prends pas de cette manière."

"…………"

''Si je voyais en toi un enfant et que je faisais ça…"

L'attirant à lui, Ichigo pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Toshiro et s'éloigna rapidement avant le capitaine n'ait la chance de réagir de quelque façon.

''Ca ferait de moi un putain de pédophile. Et je ne le suis pas."

Hitsugaya grogna.

"Quelqu'un pourrait nous avoir vu, ne fais pas ça en public, boke." (AN: idiot. Vous pouvez trouver ce mot dans différents épisodes dont l'épisode 41-d'Ichigo- et 116 –d'Hitsugaya-)

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vérifié."

Hitsugaya savait très bien que c'était un mensonge mais il sourit et se remit à marcher, cette fois, beaucoup plus lentement. Bien qu'Ichigo n'ait pas pris la peine de vérifier, la plage était bel et bien déserte la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé les alentours. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Ichigo s'en sortait aussi bien se dit Toshiro. Et peut-être entendit-il Hyourinmaru rire quelque part au fond de son esprit.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver dans un petit port avec de nombreux navires. Ces bateaux emmenaient régulièrement des touristes au large pour la pêche ou simplement faire l'expérience de la mer et deux familles étaient debout à côté d'eux, les enfants parlant avec enthousiasme. Ichigo réfléchit deux secondes puis se retourna pour faire face à Toshiro avec un petit sourire.

''L'eau est encore trop froide pour s'y baigner, mais je pense que nous pouvons aller 'dessus'.''

"Huh?"

"Viens."

Et sans plus d'explication, Ichigo attrapa la main de Toshiro et l'entraina vers le groupe de personnes qui entourait l'un des navires. Puis s'arrêta.

C'était une vedette d'un blanc éclatant avec des bandes de couleur bleu azur pour marquer les contours du corps du bateau et à l'arrière était inscrit d'une en calligraphie fleurie le nom du bateau ; 'Yuki Hime' (AN: princesse des neiges). Ils regardèrent le bateau, puis se regardèrent, puis leurs regards revinrent au bateau. Alors Ichigo éclata de rire ; qu'elle genre de coïncidence était-ce? Toshiro fixait simplement le bateau d'un air abasourdi. Toutefois, avant Ichigo n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire sur la situation, un homme costaud mais d'un air amical sortit du bateau.

"Hey! Les jeunes, vous voulez monter aussi? Nous attendions juste pour voir si d'autres personnes ne voulaient venir pour une sortie en mer!"

"Oui, ça serait parfait!

"Bien, alors. Tout le monde, à bord! "

"Kurosaki, pourquoi devons-nous monter sur… ça?"

''Je ne suis jamais allé sur un bateau et oui, je sais que tu peux probablement marcher et courir sur l'eau, mais ça sera différent."

Ichigo tira le garçon hésitant sur le bateau qui partit rapidement après l'annonce joyeuse du vieil homme. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire de ce petit bateau et son nom était Ken. Ichigo et Toshiro échangèrent un regard complice puis détournèrent rapidement les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Même si le propriétaire était un homme assez imposant, quand vous le compariez au capitaine de la 11ème division dont-il partageait le même nom, eh bien… la personnalité apparemment pétillante et décontractée serait assez effrayante si elle était associée au visage marqué de l'infâme Zaraki Kenpachi. Ou hilarante selon la façon dont vous regardiez.

"La mer est un peu agitée aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un se sent malade, s'il vous plaît regardez bien loin à l'horizon. Nous allons nous déplacer pendant environ une trentaine de minute avant d'arriver au point de pêche."

Ichigo et Toshiro restèrent sur pont, s'appuyant sur la barre de sécurité. Il y avait les sons d'émerveillement des familles qui se trouvaient avec eux sur le bateau, le gazouillement des enfants un peu plus loin. La brise de la mer était très froide sur les visages et le bruit de l'eau se brisant ne lassait jamais les oreilles.

Toshiro porta son regard sur la mer ; l'eau était d'une profonde couleur bleu marine ombragé par le véhicule de transport humain, donnant une vision vraiment différente de la mer par rapport à celle qu'il avait eut la première fois sur la plage. Ichigo, en revanche, regardait vers le ciel, fixant l'horizon. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il reviendrait ici de lui-même, néanmoins il y était, passant un bon moment, tout simplement parce qu'il avait la personne chère à son cœur à ses côtés. Leur silence fut brisé par une forte voix joviale.

"Hello vous deux! Quels sont vos noms ? "

Ichigo et Hitsugaya furent surpris dans leurs pensées et se tournèrent pour se retrouver face à face avec Ken, le propriétaire du bateau. Ken était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'Ichigo avec la peau brunie par le soleil. Ses mains étaient rudes et leur peau durcie, mais il avait aussi un grand sourire et la gentillesse brillait dans ses yeux, c'était un homme dont le cœur était de la mesure de son corps.

''Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, et lui c'est Hitsugaya Toshiro.''

Toshiro hocha seulement la tête, laissant la conversation à Ichigo. Ken posa un moment son regard sur les cheveux blancs et les yeux turquoise de Toshiro avant de rire fortement et de lui taper le dos d'une manière qui aurait pu être plus douce. Toshiro ne dit rien mais il se renfrogna sérieusement.

"Hahaha! Toshiro, hein? Je devrais peut-être rebaptiser mon bateau, non ?"

Ichigo savait exactement de quoi parlait Ken et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Toshiro le foudroya du regard mais garda le silence, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ken poursuivi.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici tous les deux ? C'est rare de voir de jeunes garçons par ici, vous savez."

''Nous sommes seulement venu voir la mer, ma famille avait l'habitude de venir ici quand ma mère était en vie, vous voyez."

Ken et Toshiro fixèrent Ichigo qui réalisa l'expression dans leurs yeux.

"Non, non, c'est bon. Je suis venu ici parce que je voulais lui montrer cet endroit."

Toshiro ne savais pas quoi dire, il avait senti que cet endroit était spécial pour Kurosaki, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était si spécial. Ichigo sourit simplement en direction de Toshiro, lui disant en silence qu'il avait voulu venir ici avec lui pour cette raison justement. Le seul signe montrant que Toshiro avait compris fut qu'il décroisa les bras, mais Ichigo en comprit le sens, comme il le faisait toujours.

Hitsugaya, malgré son apparence froide et détachée, se préoccupait beaucoup des personnes de son entourage et aussi de ceux qui avaient perdu un proche. Et après ce qui s'était passé avec Hinamori, il était venu à comprendre parfaitement ce que l'on pouvait éprouver à la perte d'un membre de la famille. Ichigo, oubliant que Ken les regardait, était sur le point de prendre la main de Toshiro posée sur la barre de sécurité lorsque Ken se mit à tousser fortement. Ichigo sursauta et se tourna pour d'être accueilli par un sourire entendu posé sur le visage de Ken.

"Je vois. Eh bien, c'est sûr que cet endroit est sympa, ce n'est peut-être pas très grand et n'y a pas grand choses ici, mais si vous voulez changer d'air, c'est le meilleur endroit que vous pouvez trouver. Vous ne pensez pas, jeune Yuki hime? "

Toshiro resta bouche bée face à Ken, ne pouvant pas croire comment le propriétaire du bateau venait de l'appeler, tandis qu'Ichigo tentait difficilement de retenir son éclat de rire. Il se détourna de Toshiro mais ses épaules tremblaient violemment et Ken et Toshiro pouvaient clairement entendre ses gloussements.

"Eh bien, je dois aller voir à mes autres clients ! Fraisy-kun, tu dois t'occuper d'une jeune hime, ne pas aller trop sauvage!"

Ken fit un clin d'œil aux deux garçons qui à présent ouvraient et fermaient leur bouche comme des poissons alors qu'avec un autre rire puissant, il s'éloigna pour aller saluer une famille de l'autre côté du bateau. Toshiro fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur et enterra son visage dans sa main.

"………Je ne peux pas y croire…"

"Yuki hime c'est génial, mais je pense que j'aurais pu se passer de sa dernière remarque."

Hitsugaya lança un regard furieux vers Ichigo qui ressemblait toujours à un cerf surpris par les phares d'une voiture.

"Yuki hime n'est pas mieux."

Ichigo acquiesça.

"Ouais, ce n'était pas mieux, …c'était PARFAIT. Ouch! "

Ichigo frotta son ventre; Toshiro venait de lui envoyer un coup assez fort. Ignorant la plainte d'Ichigo, Toshiro quitta le pont gauche pour aller à l'intérieur du bateau. Le soleil était assez fort pour cette période de l'année, et même avec la brise de la mer, il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Mais peu de temps après qu'il se soit assit, il entendit Ken faire une annonce.

''Nous allons arriver au point de pêche dans une minute, que tout le monde se rassemble sur le pont pour écouter les instructions !!"

"Hey, Toshiro. Viens, nous devons essayer de pêcher au moins une fois puis-ce que nous sommes sur un bateau."

Ichigo avait suivi Toshiro et était à présent debout sur les marches conduisant au pont. Toshiro envisageait sérieusement d'ignorer les parles de cet agaçant humain, mais quand il vit l'attente et l'excitation dans les yeux bruns, il poussa un soupir. C'était un endroit spécial pour Ichigo et il avait amené Toshiro ici pour en faire désormais un endroit spécial pour tous deux ; le moins qu'il puisse faire était de ne pas gâcher sa bonne humeur, se dit-il.

Les instructions étaient très simple et tout le monde eut tôt fait de se trouver une canne à pêche, attendent avec impatience que le bateau s'arrête afin de pouvoir commencer. Ichigo sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il réalisa que Toshiro était simplement appuyé contre la barre de sécurité dos à la mer.

"Tu ne vas pas essayer?"

"Non"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas."

''Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne voulais pas faire mais que tu as fini par faire."

"C'est parce que tu m'a toujours poussé à faire ces choses. Tu commences à beaucoup trop ressembler à Matsumoto à mon goût.

"Devrais-je m'en sentir menacé?"

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement.

"Peut-être."

Ichigo ignora stratégiquement le commentaire, tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas la vérité. Puis le bateau s'arrêta et tout le monde commença à tremper les appâts dans l'eau, se demandant à haute voix s'ils allaient réellement attraper un poisson. Ichigo avait également abaissé son appât, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de savoir s'il allait prendre quelque chose ou non. Juste en face de lui, Toshiro était en train de regarder loin à l'horizon, ces orbes azurs perdus dans une profonde réflexion et ses cheveux blanc scintillants au soleil. Il dû retenir une soudaine envie d'embrasser son Yuki-hime (Ichigo aimait vraiment ce surnom, peut-être qu'un jour, il y risquerait sa vie et tenterait d'appel Toshiro comme ça) et de sentir contre lui ce corps souple qu'il savait être en réalité brulant et incroyablement sexy. Hitsugaya ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne cligna même pas des yeux avant de parler.

''……Arrête d'avoir des pensées perverses sur moi, tes yeux sont vitreux et tu es censé pêcher."

Ichigo rougit, mais se remit à sourire en s'avançant tout près de Toshiro après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Chacun observait attentivement sa propre ligne dans l'espoir de sentir une touche. Un regard froid couleur mer se tourna paresseusement vers lui.

"C'est de ta faute si tu offres une image si excitante."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es qu'un pervers qui ne peut pas contrôler ses pensées pendant la journée."

"Ah eh bien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si c'est toi."

Ichigo s'était penché juste à côté de Toshiro sur la barre de sécurité, faisant toujours face à la mer, pour littéralement murmurer ces mots au creux de son oreille. Hitsugaya sentit une décharge électrique courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il essayait se s'empêcher de frissonner sous le volupté de la voix. Puis soudain une personne se trouvant juste à quelques pas d'eux commença à crier qu'il venait d'attraper un poisson et tout le monde commença à se regrouper autour de lui tandis que Ken l'approchait pour lui donner des conseils. Ichigo et Toshiro étaient les deux seules personnes à n'avoir même pas bougé, restant complètement indifférents. Puis soudain, Toshiro donna un coup de coude à Ichigo.

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas perdre ton poisson si tu ne le pas remonte pas maintenant."

Ichigo se leva rapidement et commença à rembobiner sa ligne. Il lui fallu beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais quand il eut fini, il y avait attrapé un poisson blanc avec des taches roses se débattant sauvagement à l'hameçon. Ichigo regarda Toshiro avec surprise.

"Comment tu savais?"

Toshiro regarda simplement au loin avec un air alangui, sa douce voix grave lui répondant avec un plaisir détendu.

''J'ai senti la perturbation de l'eau…"

"Oh! Fraisy, tu en as attrapé un! Belle prise!"

"Ah, Ken-san, pouvez-vous arrêter avec cette histoire de Fraisy…"

"Pourquoi, c'est un jeu de mot parfait! Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas, Yuki hime? "

La tempe d'Hitsugaya tiqua tandis que le froncement de sourcil refaisait son apparition. Ichigo savait qu'il devrait probablement dire à Ken d'arrêter d'appeler Toshiro 'princesse des neiges' s'il voulait passer le reste de la journée en paix, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher se sourire à l'entente de ce surnom parfait. Mais jamais le capitaine ne perdit son sang-froid, Toshiro réussi à rester civil dans sa réponse.

''Non, merci."

"Oh, il est vraiment froid ce gamin. Hey, Ichigo, tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche. "

Ichigo sourit simplement tandis qu'un rougissement faisait son chemin sur le visage de Toshiro, le froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant encore d'avantage. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil sur Ken avec une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux, en lui demandant de laisser tomber pour que lui puisse survire au reste de la journée. Heureusement, Ken le remarqua et s'éloigna avec un sourire chaleureux, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Dès que Ken fut hors de portée de voix, Toshiro s'adressa à Ichigo d'une voix profonde.

"Oses m'appeler Yuki-hime et tu n'auras même pas le temps de le regretter."

Ichigo sourit en réponse. Ce type de menace avait perdu son efficacité depuis longtemps. Enfin, une grande partie en tous cas, mais avec le temps, Ichigo avait apprit à se montrer patient, il pourra un jour appeler son irritable capitaine Yuki-hime en était raisonnablement sûr de survivre aux effets de ce surnom.

Ce fut quand ils quittèrent le troisième point de pêche que les choses prirent une tournure inattendue. Ichigo avait commencé à se sentir un peu bizarre après qu'ils aient quittés le deuxième point de pêche, puis peu de temps après, il comprit que cette impression n'allait pas le quitter ; mais se dégrader. Le sang battait à ses tempes et son estomac lui jouait des tours.

Il avait le mal de mer.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami remplaçant possédant le niveau d'un capitaine, avait le mal de mer. Ichigo ne pouvais pas le croire. Il n'était jamais monté sur un bateau jusqu'à présent, d'accord, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait le mal de mer. Il se souvint des mots de Ken et tenta de regarder le plus loin possible à l'horizon mais tous ceux qui avaient déjà eu le mal de mer savaient qu'une fois qu'il était là, il allait empirer jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez sur terre. Ichigo gémit et plaça sa tête dans ses mains appuyées sur la barre de sécurité.

"………Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

Toshiro le regardait avec curiosité. Ichigo semblait pâle depuis quelques minutes maintenant et le plaisir avait disparu de ses yeux chocolat. Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté dans sa direction et lui lança un sourire penaud. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire (bien sûr ils ne participaient pas à la pêche mais il n'empêche qu'ils passaient un bon moment), mais il ne pouvait pas dire 'rien', il dû fermer les yeux lorsqu'il senti venir un léger vertige. Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as le mal de mer."

Ce n'était pas question. Ichigo n'a ni admis ni réfuté**,** tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'allonger quelque part, ou au moins s'asseoir. Qui aurait pu savoir à quel point on pouvait se sentir mal en ayant le mal de mer? Maintenant, sa tête lui donnait la migraine, il avait l'impression d'être pressé dans toutes les directions et chaque petit mouvement encouragé son estomac à révéler tout ce qu'il avait ingéré dans la journée. Se débrouillant pour parvenir à se redresser, Ichigo se rendit rapidement à l'arrière du bateau recouvert d'un toit. Il se jura de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur un bateau pour le reste de sa vie tandis qu'il s'installait sur le pont, s'allongeant en accueillant avec plaisir la sensation du métal froid sur sa peau. Il avait placé son bras sur ses yeux fermés lorsqu'il sentit sa tête être levée par une petite main. Il se pencha en arrière pour voir Toshiro assis à côté de lui. Il abordait son habituel sourire moqueur bien que la douceur dans ses mains trahisse son inquiétude.

"Bakayaro."

Ichigo pouffa faiblement, totalement surpris lorsque Toshiro reposé sa tête sur sa jambe mince. Ichigo voulait voir son prince (ou devrait-il dire princesse maintenant), mais il dût fermer rapidement les yeux, gémissant, quand le bateau fut une fois de plus balloté par une grosse vague. Avec un soupir, Toshiro écarta le bras qu'Ichigo avait posé sur son visage pour la remplacer par sa propre main. Sa petite main était juste assez grande pour couvrir les yeux d'Ichigo et bientôt, Ichigo commença à sentir un air froid descendre sur son visage. Il serra la main froide avec la sienne et murmura.

"Je vais bien, ne te force pas."

"Ferme la, boke".

Ichigo rit aux paroles dures de Toshiro ; son Yuki hime était toujours égal à lui-même. La sensation de froid était une véritable bénédiction, même si son estomac lui rappelait son existence à chaque balancement du bateau. Malgré la main de Toshiro lui bloquant toute lumière, il ne chercha même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau bougeait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Comme il préférerait devoir se battre contre un Arrancar plutôt que d'avoir mal à la tête comme ça.

Toshiro observa Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. L'idée qu'Ichigo puisse avoir le mal de mer était vraiment amusante, personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre, mais la grimace sur le visage d'Ichigo montrait que c'était pire que ce qu'il voulait laisser croire. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était prêter sa jambe comme oreiller et rafraîchir l'air. Ichigo grogna.

"Je pense que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je pouvais vomir."

"Tu ne peux pas?"

"Non, j'ai l'impression que j'y suis presque mais que ça ne veux pas venir… "

"C'est surprenant, alors comme ça c'est Fraisy qui est KO ?''

Toshiro leva les yeux, redoutant déjà de savoir qui était le propriétaire de la voix. Comme prévu, Ken était debout devant eux, semblant plutôt amusé. Quand il sentit Ichigo tenter de se relever, Toshiro se contenta de le rallonger fermement, gardant son regard froid posé sur Ken. Ken s'accroupi, souriant.

''Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le mal de mer, tu dois tenir jusqu'à nous soyons de retour sur terre."

''Je comprends.''

''Mais je suis content de te voir l'aider, je croyais que tu étais du genre à le laisser tout seul, sincèrement. J'imagine que tu n'es pas si froid après tout."

Puis une large main s'avança pour ébouriffer les mèches blanches de Toshiro mais avec Ichigo couché sur ses genoux, celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'esquiver. Heureusement, Ken sembla remarquer le découragement émanant du garçon et déplaça rapidement son mouvement pour tapoter l'épaule de l'enfant. _Cette humain est assez perspicace,_ pensa Toshiro, soulagé que Ken ne l'ennuie pas d'avantage en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"C'est le dernier point de pêche du voyage alors nous serons de retour sur terre dans une quarantaine de minutes. Essaye de rester en vie jusque là Fraisy."

Ichigo se contenta de gémir puis lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Ken s'éloigner, il changea de position et enfouit son visage dans le ventre de Toshiro. Toshiro remua un peu à cause d'une sensation de chatouille mais trouva bientôt une position confortable tandis que les bras d'Ichigo venaient se placer autour de sa taille. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Ichigo, caressant inconsciemment les mèches orange. Après quelques minutes, Hitsugaya brisa le silence.

"Ca va?"

Franchement, Ichigo ne voulait pas parler. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était écrasée par un gigantesque marteau et que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui tordre les intestins. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'amuser sur les attractions des foires mais maintenant il savait que ça avait probablement été une bonne idée. Ou peut-être pas, car il aurait bien mieux dépensé son temps avec son Yuki hime s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer. Ichigo ne dit rien ; il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour sa vision trouble, l'impression que sa tête était écrasée sans oublier les nausées, mais il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter Toshiro, alors il ne dit rien. Quand il sentit le bateau se balancer à nouveau, sa prise autour de la taille fine se renforça involontairement.

"Je n'aurais jamais proposé de venir si j'avais su ce que ça me ferait."

Ichigo entendit Toshiro renifler au-dessus de lui bien que le mouvement de la main se fit plus doux, l'entrainant presque dans le sommeil s'il n'y avait eut cette migraine qui ne lui faisait mal à la tête. Juste à ce moment, ils sentirent le bateau se remettre en marche et Ken crier qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Ce n'était pas trop tôt de l'avis d'Ichigo mais lorsque le bateau commença à avancer, ils furent encore plus secoués par les vagues et il réalisa qu'il devait maintenant supporter le trajet infernal pour retourner à terre.

Toshiro était déchiré entre trouver cette situation particulièrement amusante et s'inquiéter pour Ichigo. Un humain, susceptible de devenir l'un des plus puissants Shinigamis qu'il ait pu voir, avait le mal de mer au cours d'une partie de pêche. C'était une découverte incroyable pour toute personne sachant qu'Ichigo était le seul à avoir battu Zaraki Kenpachi dans l'un de ses combats à mort. Toutefois Ichigo devait être vraiment mal s'il en venait à l'avouer et même plus à aller s'allonger.

"Hey, Yuki hime, va réveiller notre ami, nous sommes presque arrivé."

"…Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous vouliez bien cesser de m'appeler ainsi."

Ken regarda avec surprise le garçon répondant d'une voix basse et mature qui ne correspondait pas à son apparence, sans oublier le renfrognement le plus travaillé qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ichigo avait entendu Ken et était en train de se lever lorsqu'il vit l'expression du propriétaire du bateau et se mit à rire, secouant la tête. L'écart entre l'âge physique et la maturité d'Hitsugaya est assez importante, incompréhensible à moins de savoir qu'il était un Shinigami. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, Ichigo sauta presque du bateau, vacillant légèrement lorsque sa vision se troubla un peu.

''Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça."

"Qui a dit que je m'agite?"

"Tu fais comme si ça va bien, cependant, ce n'est pas le cas."

Ichigo pouffa au sourire moqueur de Toshiro.

''Eh bien, il y a peu de chance que j'oublie notre premier voyage en mer, se sera la première fois où j'ai pu m'allonger sur toi."

"Tu es sûr que tu aurais aimé que ça se passe come ÇA?"

"Hé, je ne peux rien y faire si je ne savais pas que j'avais le mal de mer, mais C'EST la première fois que tu m'as laissé aller sur tes genoux."

"La, la, vous pourriez aller faire votre scène de ménage autre part, n'allez pas non plus ruiner mon business."

Ichigo et Toshiro se retournèrent vers la voix riante pour trouver Ken. Ken descendit du bateau et s'avança jusqu'à eux, laissant tomber ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

"Où est-ce que vous restez les jeunes?"

"Urgh… à l'auberge Iruka.'' (AN: dauphin)

"Oh, bel endroit. La propriétaire est une amie de longue date, je lui dirais de bien s'occuper de vous."

"Arigato, Ken-san".

''Pas de problème! Nous avons rarement de jeunes tourtereaux dans le coin, et vous semblez avoir une sacrée histoire tous les deux."

Toshiro était parvenu à sortir de la prise de Ken et sourit doucement face à la tristesse qui brilla à travers les yeux noisette avant de rapidement disparaitre. Ils échangèrent des adieux avec le marin et prirent le chemin pour retourner à l'auberge car il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle ils avaient promis de rentrer.

"Tu as entendu qu'il nous a appelé 'tourtereaux'?"

Toshiro détourna simplement les yeux, tentant de masquer le rire qui lui avait presque échappé. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage dans le soleil couchant, le ciel se couvrant de pourpre offrait à la chevelure neigeuse de Toshiro une douce couleur orangée, différente de différente de la vive couleur d'Ichigo. Il y avait quelques autres personnes sur le chemin du retour, mais Ichigo attrapa la main de Toshiro. Le jeune capitaine s'arrêta et se pencha sur la main puis vers Ichigo qui lui sourit.

''Je viens juste d'être vraiment malade."

"……Et tu vas mieux maintenant."

"Je pourrais aller encore mieux."

Toshiro sourit moqueusement.

"Tu voudrais que je te gèle la main ?"

"Ah, tu ne peux pas faire ça, imagine toutes les choses amusantes que tu manquerais.

Toshiro rougit au sourire d'Ichigo, les yeux bruns indiquant clairement ce qu'il voulait dire exactement. Toshiro frappa le dos de la main d'Ichigo qui le retenait avec assez de force pour faire légèrement grimacer le rouquin. Comment une si petite main pouvait-elle avoir tant de force ? Eh bien, Hitsugaya Toshiro était un capitaine du Gotei 13, se souvient-il. Mais Ichigo se remit rapidement à sourire en remarquant que la main de Toshiro n'avait pas quitté la sienne.

"Aller, je voudrais bien prendre un bain chaud à l'Onsen."(AN: source d'eau chaude)

Toshiro acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les Onsens, il les trouvait toujours trop chaud et étouffant pour lui. Mais cette fois, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être se détendre et profiter de l'eau chaude, tout comme Matsumoto avait insisté pour qu'il essaye pendant des années et des années.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

Lorsqu'Ulquoirra entra dans la chambre d'Aizen, son maître regardait à nouveau la scène qu'il lui avait offert du combat entre Kurosaki et Luppi. Il s'inclina.

"Aizen-sama, vous m'avait fait demandé?"

"Oui. Ulquoirra, j'ai besoin que tu retourne voir Hitsugaya taichou et Kurosaki Ichigo. Il ya quelque chose que je voudrais vérifier."

"Comme vous voulez."

"Laisse Yami combattre. Observe le combat, en particulier le jeune taichou."

"Dois-je intervenir si Yami est en danger?"

Aizen sourit.

"Non, nous avons déjà un bien meilleur espada qui pourra le remplacer. Reste jusqu'à ce que tu penses en avoir vu assez puis reviens. "

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx -

**Omake**

Ichigo: (grogne) Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais donné le mal de mer.

HeukYa: C'est vraiment désagréable, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo: Je veux dire, moi, avoir le mal de mer?

Toshiro: (sourire moqueur) C'était comique.

Ichigo: (retourne le sourire moqueur) Yuki hime a été génial, nice job.

Toshiro: (foudroie du regard) ……

HeukYa: Tous ce qui est arrivé sur le bateau vient de ma propre expérience. Quel cauchemar.

Ichigo: Ne me fais plus subir tes expériences à partir de maintenant tu veux bien ?

HeukYa: (sourire moqueur) Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fais un truc VRAIMENT sympa pour toi dans le prochain chapitre. Tu me remercieras pour ça.

Ichigo: (sourire en coin) Pari tenu.

Toshiro: (soupirs, rougit fortement) ………Où est que cette histoire va nous mener……

Ichigo: Je m'en fiche tant que je peux 'passer du bon temps' avec mon Yuki hime. (Clac de Toshiro) Ouch!

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal avec Yuki hime car c'est un surnom féminin mais si je mets toutes les phrases qui la comportent en utilisant un sujet féminin ça fait un peu bizarre. Déjà que je laisse Ken le vouvoyer de temps en temps. Dites-moi si vous préférez au masc. ou au fém. et je changerais s'il le faut.


	17. Saké chaud et Onsen

Ichigo étant malade est une chose que vous avez trouvé drôle, je savais que personne n'y aurait pensé tellement c'était inattendu et c'était fait exprès. Toutefois, si vous avez déjà eu le mal de mer (ou tout autre maladie), vous savez que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'amusant quand ça nous tombe dessus. C'était mon expérience personnelle, j'ai quelques problème quand il s'agit d'équilibre, vous voyez, je ne peux même pas marcher en ligne droite, à moins d'y prêter attention. J'utilisais des médicaments pour le mal de transport quand j'étais petite, j'ai eut le mal de l'air jusqu'à ce que je m'y habitue, après des années de vol (10 ans et je souffre encore si je ne suis pas prudente), je n'ai toujours pas réussi à stopper mon mal de mer et je l'ai sur la plupart des manèges des fêtes foraines mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'adorer aller là-bas. Une fois, je suis bêtement monté dans une tasse ; j'étais presque morte les trois heures suivantes. Oui, ma vie est lamentable / sanglots /

Je suis assez inquiète de la façon dont la plupart d'entre vous êtes excités –ou pas, ça dépend de votre opinion- à propos de l'apparition d'Aizen car je ne suis pas sûr que ce qu'il prépare soit suffisamment bien. Je l'espère sérieusement en tout cas /sueur/

Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de passer sur toutes choses sérieuses, voici le DERNIER LEMON de l'histoire.

**ATTENTION: LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE** (LA PARTIE LEMON EST ANNONCEE) c'est donc ici le dernier citron. Puis ce que ce sera le dernier, j'ai essayé de le rendre assez… hot ! Vous n'imaginez pas le travail que ça demande, j'espère que vous le trouverez aussi bon que les deux autres.

Eh bien, s'il vous plaît profitez, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour moi!

Note de la traductrice : J'ai eu de la famille qui est venu en suivant le premier mois et comme je ne les vois qu'une à deux semaines par an (en contant la semaine où je remonte à Noël) j'en ai profité alors je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour la traduction et le deuxième mois je devais réviser pour le rattrapage et éviter de redoubler, désolée.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

**Ame **: Salut, contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me font vraiment très plaisir, je les enverrais aussi à l'auteur dès que je pourrais (j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire du français à l'anglais que l'inverse alors pour lui envoyer vos reviews. C'est pas toujours facile et comme l'auteur à apparemment pas mal de mal à comprendre le français… XD). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz

**Chloé** : Adoré ? Merci, ça fait plaisir. T'en fais pas, même si les chapitres mettent souvent du temps à paraitre, je ne compte pas abandonner la traduction alors tu vas devoir me supporter encore un petit moment. En tous cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bisous et à la prochaine.

**Rukia-chan** : Lol, c'est vrai que l'idée de la balade en bateau innove, … pas mal to jeu de mot 'ce contrôle total d'élément me... perturbe' Les problèmes, les problèmes!! Ils risquent de bientôt arrivé mais pas tout de suite encore XD toi t'es plutôt du genre action on dirait. Moi aussi j'aime bien le perso d'Ulqui (après la traduction de 'A present for the sadist' et 'Nightmare in soul society', j'ai un peu de mal à bien aimer Aizen même si je ne le déteste pas, c'est pas mon perso préféré c'est tout même si je le préfère à Kurotsuchi taichou. Pourquoi tu dis que Toshiro est (regarde autour de moi) P.E.R.V.E.R.S ? D'accord il frappe beaucoup (…) mais à part ça je ne vois pas trop (et j'ai pas le courage de relire le dernier chap pour essayer de voir de quoi tu parle) Lol, oui, Ken, un sacré cas celui-là, même si sa façon de s'exprimer est parfois compliquée, il est super.  
Pour les sources d'eau tu vas voir et pour les châteaux de sable… même dans l'anime il n'a pas voulu alors… et déjà qu'il n'a pas apprécié qu'Ichigo essaye de le faire jouer avec l'eau alors s'il avait proposé de faire des châteaux… En tous cas, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et encore une fois j'espère que le nouveau en fera autant. …Prépare tes bouteilles d'eau XD et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Bisous

**Horumy** : Horumy ? Qui c'est ça ? (regarde vaguement les dernières rewiews) Ah, oui, ok… T'avais pas reviewer au dernier chap ? J'avais pas remarqué… … …Lol, je plaisante, contente de te revoir XD. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours. Lol, c'est vrai que le passage du bateau vaut son pesant d'or… J'imagine la tête des autres capitaines s'ils apprenaient ça XD. Pour ce qui va leur arriver, comme toujours tu verras bien. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.17**

**Saké chaud et Onsen**

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent l'auberge, il sembla que le petit nombre d'employés était occupé à préparer le dîner, malgré qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de clients présents. Après avoir annoncé leur retour à la propriétaire, Ichigo et Hitsugaya retournèrent dans leur chambre où le dîner serait servit. C'est seulement alors qu'Hitsugaya réalisa la vue incroyable qu'ils avaient de leur chambre quand il ouvrit les fenêtres. Le ciel d'un pourpre profond commençait lentement à s'assombrir, rencontrant dans l'horizon lointain la mer miroitante et quelques bateaux de pêche sortis pour leurs prises de nuit, leurs feux allumés afin d'attirer divers poissons.

"Wow, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on faisait face à la mer.''

Ichigo s'était déjà revêtu d'un yukata bleu clair fournis par l'auberge. Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face au yukata et aux cheveux orange, qui d'une certaine manière lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait observé Ichigo endormi sur son lit bleu ciel. Voyant les yeux turquoise voyager entre ses cheveux et le yukata, Ichigo lui donna un petit coup pas si doux que ça dans les côtes, stoppant net son amusement.

"Kurosaki…"

"Tu n'aurais pas dû rire pour commencer."

''Je n'ai pas ri."

Ichigo roula des yeux.

"Oh, bien sûr. Eh bien, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te changer? Le dîner va bientôt être servi et après on ira à l'Onsen. Apparemment, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit vide ; ils n'ont pas beaucoup de clients et la plupart d'entre eux envisagent de sortir après le dîner."

"Comme c'est pratique."

Ichigo lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Exactement."

Hitsugaya rit au sourire fière de lui d'Ichigo et partit se changer. Le yukata n'était pas aussi souple que son blanc mais il était néanmoins très confortable, apparemment la propriétaire avait apporté une taille plus petite pendant qu'ils étaient parti.

Leur dîner fut rapidement apporté et ils furent surpris de voir du thon sashimi (AN: tranches de poisson cru frais, le thon est assez cher par rapport à d'autres types de poisson) sur leur menu avec d'autres plats divers, sans mentionner du saké chaud. La jeune femme qui leur avait apporté le dîner sourit à leurs regards étonnés.

"Nous avons eu un appel de Ken-san, il nous a demandé de bien nous occuper de vous. Il semble beaucoup vous apprécier."

Ichigo acquiesça avec un sourire penaud.

"Oui, il semblerait."

"Aucun de vous ne semble ne semble être particulièrement surmené mais vous êtes venu ici pour vous relaxer n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons apporté une seule bouteille de saké alors ça ne devrait pas causer de problème. Bien que je dirais que vous feriez mieux de vous en passer."

Hitsugaya se retient de justesse de se pincer l'arrête du nez tandis que la jeune fille lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il avait vécu bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et ne parlons pas d'Ichigo. Ichigo ravala son rire avec beaucoup de difficulté, les épaules tremblantes alors qu'il tentait de lancer un regard d'excuse face au foudroîment de Toshiro. La jeune femme les observa curieusement puis sourit à nouveau alors qu'elle plaçait la petite bouteille de saké sur le côté de la table avec deux petites coupes.

''C'est une bonne personne, vous avez la chance d'être monté sur son bateau."

Ichigo et Toshiro échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu à cette remarque et cette fois, Toshiro baissa la tête pour cacher son rire ; il était sûr qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas être entièrement d'accord sur ce point. La jeune femme sortit pour les laisser profiter de leur repas composé d'une nourriture délicieuse. Puis, à mi-chemin du dîner, Ichigo attrapa la petite bouteille. Hitsugaya l'observa faire avec un regard intrigué.

"Je croyais que tu ne devais plus boire d'alcool."

"Pas avec Rangiku-san."

Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

"………"

"Nous ne pouvons pas le gaspiller, il a été réchauffé juste comme il faut en plus."

"Et tu le sais parce que…?"

"Parce que je le sais."

"Tu ne pourras pas aller à l'Onsen si tu es ivre."

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais m'enivrer, juste un verre ou deux pour nous détendre. Pas plus, je te promets. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà bu du saké avant, non ? C'est juste une petite bouteille et je doute qu'ils nous en donne plus même si on le demande."

Toshiro acquiesça ; avec des décennies de vie Shinigami à son actif, oui, il avait déjà bu du saké, même si ça ne lui était arrivé que très rarement. La dernière fois qu'il avait bu une gorgée, c'était lorsque Kira était venu rendre visite à Matsumoto après l'incident d'Aizen. Oh, comme il avait été heureux à ce moment là d'avoir quitté la pièce ; il savait qu'il avait prit une sage décision quand une fois de retour il avait trouvé les trois vice-capitaines vautrés sur le planché de son bureau…

Il observa la boisson d'un œil suspicieux avant d'accepter avec un soupir. Il se sentait étrangement détendue aujourd'hui et l'alcool ne lui semblait pas être un problème après tous. Peut-être étais-ce le fait qu'ils étaient loin de l'appartement. Ichigo versa le saké dans le verre que Toshiro tenait à la main avant de lui passer la petite bouteille. Toshiro baissa son verre pour remplir celui d'Ichigo. Ils levèrent leurs verres.

"Alors, tu as un toast qui te viens à l'esprit?"

''Pas vraiment."

"Hmm. Tu réfléchis pour le deuxième, je m'occupe du premier."

"Bien."

Ichigo rit quand Toshiro roula ses yeux puis réfléchit une minute avant de bloquer ses yeux dans les émeraudes chatoyantes. Doucement fit se rencontrer les verres avant de donner son toast.

"A nous, Fraisy et Yuki hime, pour l'éternité."

Hitsugaya fronça instantanément les sourcils.

"Je t'ai prévenu à propos de ça…"

"J'ai accepté Fraisy, tu es tellement dur, Toshiro. Je voudrais tellement demander une photo du bateau avant qu'on ne reparte."

Hitsugaya renifla et bu l'alcool. Le saké était chauffé comme il le fallait et le goût qu'il sentait dans sa bouche était tout à fait agréable. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'alcool mais ça ne le dérangeait pas une fois de temps en temps pensa t-il. Ichigo sembla penser la même chose et dégusta tranquillement sa boisson avec un doux sourire inscrit sur son visage. Quand ils eurent fini le verre, Hitsugaya versa le reste du saké.

''Alors? Quel est ton toast? "

Ichigo regarda Toshiro avec impatience, qui lui répondit juste avec un petit rire moqueur. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Après réflexion, Toshiro leva son verre, ses orbes turquoises fixées avec sérieux dans les yeux chocolat d'Ichigo.

''A nos vœux du Nouvel An."

"……Je peux boire à celui-là."

Alors qu'il buvait le saké, Ichigo se rappela son souhait du nouvel an. Avec Toshiro tombé amoureux de lui et commençant à s'ouvrir à lui, il ne lui restait qu'un souhait ; protéger le garçon aux cheveux blanc. Ce souhait durera toute sa vie, aussi longtemps qu'il serait vivant. En fait, même après sa mort. Hmm, pensée intéressante, que se passerait-il s'il mourait, non pas en temps que Shinigami mais en humain ? Puis il abandonna l'idée, ce qui devait se passer se passera.

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda quel était le vœu de Toshiro mais il était à peu près sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je serais là, se dit-il alors qu'il voyait le petit mais néanmoins puissant capitaine finir son saké. Toshiro leva les yeux vers lui en levant un sourcil.

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aime."

Toshiro rougit aux mots qu'Ichigo venait de prononcer si soudainement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ignorait et il ne pouvait le nier, il partageait les mêmes sentiments, mais ces mots affectueux et sincères étaient encore une chose à laquelle il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est de ne pas retirer sa main lorsqu'Ichigo l'attrapa avec la plus grande douceur pour la tenir dans la sienne. Toshiro baissa les yeux, tentant de masquer le rouge de ses joues. Avec un imperceptible hochement de tête, il murmura.

"Fini de manger, on va à l'Onsen après."

"Hai, hai."

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner et se furent rendus à l'Onsen en plein air, tous deux se sentaient très détendu et un peu euphorique grâce à l'alcool. L'air de la nuit était assez frais, mais malgré tout agréable quand il était combiné à la chaleur de l'eau. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à part eux installé confortablement dans la vapeur d'eau. Ichigo soupira alors que l'eau apaisait ses muscles, lui rappelant l'Onsen de la Soul Society où il avait été pendant sa formation au Bankai.

"C'est génial, je n'ai pas été à l'Onsen depuis une éternité."

"Mm."

Toshiro ferma simplement les yeux et se pencha en arrière, laissant l'air frais caresser son visage. C'était un petit Onsen, peut-être assez grand pour environ cinq ou six personnes. Ils pouvaient entendre les vagues se briser au loin et le ciel sans nuage s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, éclairé par une pleine lune brillante et quelques étoiles scintillantes qu'ils ne pourraient plus voir une fois de retour au village Karakura. Avec un doux sourire, Toshiro se laissa lentement glissé puis s'immergea complètement sous l'eau. L'eau chaude mais agréable l'entoura de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux d'un blancs illusoire flottant autour de lui. Puis, tout aussi lentement qu'il était descendu, il sortit de l'eau, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les quelques goutes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils. Ichigo l'avait regardé en silence, puis parla avec un petit rire.

''Alors tes cheveux ne défient pas tous le temps la gravité."

Toshiro passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blanc mouillés qui avaient perdu de leur effet hérissé et collaient sur son visage.

"Quand il sont trempé. Ca reviendra quand ils sécheront.''

Ichigo avança sa main vers les cheveux de l'enfant (ils étaient assis assez près l'un de l'autre et c'était un petit Onsen) et fut surpris quand Toshiro ne bougea pas. La grande main se posa doucement sur la masse neigeuse et glissa à travers les cheveux mouillés, se délectant de leur soyeux. Hitsugaya se contenta de fermer à demi ses yeux émeraude tandis qu'Ichigo ne cachait pas son amusement malgré sa légère surprise.

"Tu ne me chasse pas?"

"…………Fais comme tu veux."

Un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage d'Ichigo ; c'était ce genre de moment qui lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler et atteindre la lune, ces moments où il voyait que Toshiro s'ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus à lui. Il savait qu'Hitsugaya ne laissait personne passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme ça, pas même Hinamori. Alors que sa main allait entamer un nouveau voyage à travers les cheveux d'un blanc surréel, Toshiro se leva à demi et se plaça juste à côté d'Ichigo.

Quand Ichigo le regarda curieusement, Toshiro se contenta de s'assoir à côté de lui, étendant ses jambes et s'installant confortablement, posant sa tête sur la large et ferme poitrine d'Ichigo. L'un des bras d'Ichigo vint automatiquement se placer autour du corps fin du garçon mais Ichigo était à nouveau surpris par le comportement de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver au garçon pour qu'il recherche son affection comme ça ?

"Tu vas bien?"

Ichigo réalisa qu'il devait vraiment donner l'impression d'être dépassé là, mais c'était justement le cas, sans mentionné qu'il était perplexe. Un marmonnement nonchalant attint ses oreilles.

"Mm."

"Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est un changement un peu rapide.''

"L'alcool. La mer. L'Onsen. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens…"

Ichigo baissa son regard juste à temps pour voir le sourire lumineux de Toshiro. Ce n'était pas un de ces sourire narquois ou cynique où la froideur brillait dans ses magnifiques orbes azurés, c'était un sourire entier et non pas en coin et ses joues blanches étaient légèrement teintées de rose, peut-être à cause de la chaleur de l'Onsen, peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire mais il semblait pouvoir illuminer la région. Toshiro tendit les bras laissant ses doigts s'entremêler à ceux d'Ichigo puis, avec un soupir satisfait, se pencha vers le Shinigami aux cheveux orange.

''Je me sens heureux. J'ai l'impression que tout mon contrôle est passé par la fenêtre, mais… ça ne semble pas si mal."

Puis Hitsugaya se mit à rire doucement. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles, maintenant c'est lui qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Hitsugaya Toshiro, son toujours-si-rigide Yuki hime, le capitaine de la 10e division éternellement irrité, venait de dire qu'il était heureux de se trouver avec lui dans un Onsen et dans ses bras. Ichigo ne put guère contenir l'explosion de plaisir et de bonheur, il ne chercha même pas à les maîtriser.

Il se sentait comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie, non, non, ENCORE PLUS heureux que si c'était arrivé, il déplaça sa main pour prendre doucement le menton du garçon et le faire lever les yeux vers lui. Hitsugaya savait ce qui allait venir ; comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand un bonheur si intense mais en même temps si pur émanait du garçon derrière lui (en fait, toute personne ouverte d'esprit pourrait dire quels étaient les sentiments d'Ichigo en ce moment) tandis que son cœur battait si fort contre son dos? Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les mèches oranges descendre vers lui que les lèvres d'Ichigo capturèrent les siennes, bloquant efficacement sa vue. Pas qu'il aurait pu voir quoi que ce soit ; dès le premier contact, les envoûtants yeux turquoise de Toshiro se fermèrent et ses bras enlacèrent le cou d'Ichigo, le rapprochant encore plus.

Ichigo se délecta de la fraîcheur temporaire des lèvres qui ne tarderaient pas à se réchauffer et demanda silencieusement la permission d'entrer dans cet oasis. La réponse fut immédiate alors que la langue rose de Toshio glissait hors de sa cachette pour saluer celle d'Ichigo. Les langues se réunirent, tourbillonnant l'une avec l'autre, jouant leur guerre habituelle pour la domination (et comme d'habitude, Ichigo gagna). Lorsque la langue d'Ichigo vint pour explorer ce qui était désormais devenu un territoire familier, Toshiro tendit le cou, incapable de s'empêcher de frissonner face à la sensation d'électricité qui parcourait en ce moment même l'intégralité de son corps.

Ca n'avait été que deux verres de saké et donc Hitsugaya était loin de sa limite en consommation d'alcool, pourtant il se sentait comme si son autocontrôle avait totalement déserté son corps, le laissant complètement ouvert et détendu mais pas vulnérable comme ce qu'il aurait cru. Il était sûr qu'on avait mit quelque chose dans le saké. Il sentait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas profiter au maximum de ce moment, à commencer par partager son affection avec son amant. Si seulement il l'admettait, Hitsugaya dirait qu'il se sentait comme prit de vertige. S'IL l'admettait. Il lui restait encore une certaine retenue.

Le baiser était doux, attentionné et affectueux. Ichigo avait toujours mit tout son cœur dans ce geste et Toshiro le ressentait plus clairement que jamais. La caresse d'Ichigo sur sa poitrine et son ventre, la douceur avec laquelle il tenait son menton et le doux mouvement de langue parlait bien plus pour lui dans ce silence que ne l'aurait fait des mots. Tout son être n'exprimait la même chose; Kurosaki Ichigo aimait Hitsugaya Toshiro de tout son cœur. Avec un dernier coup de langue emplit de désir sur les lèvres boudeuses, Ichigo put finalement se résoudre à laisser Toshiro s'éloigner, les laissant tous deux fortement essoufflés. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, ils surent tous deux qu'ils voulaient la même chose. Ils voulaient partager cette nuit ensemble, partager l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ce n'était pas un simple désir, c'était de l'amour.

Ichigo et Toshiro sortirent en silence de l'Onsen et retournèrent à leur chambre, tout en tenant fermement la main de l'autre, leurs corps vibrant presque d'anticipation. Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Ichigo pivota et plaqua Toshiro contre elle, réclamant à nouveau ces lèvres roses dont-il était devenu dépendant. La température de la chambre monta rapidement alors que les mains des deux occupants commençaient à errer sur le corps de l'autre, impliquant rapidement les bouches pécheresses dans leurs explorations.

Ichigo prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, l'un autour de la taille et l'autre juste en dessous des hanches, et le souleva du sol, le serrant fermement contre son propre corps. Toshiro mit ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo, ses pieds se balançant au dessus du sol alors qu'il refusait de rompre le contact. Avec leurs deux corps pressés de manière si étroite, ils pouvaient presque sentir le pouls de l'autre à travers leurs minces yukatas. Brisant uniquement le baiser pour pouvoir rapidement respirer, Ichigo les attira au milieu de la pièce où les futons avaient déjà été déposés. Ichigo se fit brièvement une note mentale pour remercier le personnel pour leur attention et leur aide avant de se perdre à nouveau alors que Toshiro lui léchait timidement le coin de ses lèvres.

Ichigo déposa doucement Toshiro sur le futon comme s'il était fait de verre fragile avant de s'allonger au dessus de lui. Ses mains calleuses caressèrent ses joues douces tandis que celles de Toshiro trouvaient leur place sur la poitrine ferme d'Ichigo. Ichigo n'était pas vraiment bronzé mais quand il était comparé à la peau d'un blanc semblable à la porcelaine de Toshiro brillant presque sous les rayons du soleil, le contraste était tout à fait évident. Son regard balaya le visage de Toshiro ; il offrait une image tout à fait différente avec ses mèches blanches tombant souplement sur son visage et ses yeux émeraude exprimant doucement leur amour. Ichigo ne put s'en empêcher mais laissa un énorme et authentique sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Toshiro rit doucement, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, son cœur s'était presque arrêté lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire d'Ichigo

''Tu as vraiment l'air d'un idiot."

"Tu me rends idiot."

Les mains de Toshiro remontèrent la poitrine d'Ichigo, puis le long de sa nuque (Ichigo eut du mal à s'empêcher de fermer les yeux), et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

"Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester avec toi pour m'assurer que tu ne fasse rien d'idiot pour provoquer une catastrophe."

Ichigo se pencha pour embrasser le petit nez parfait qui se froissa au toucher.

"Non, tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Tu es coincé avec moi."

Alors que Toshiro se moquait à nouveau, Ichigo se pencha et deux paires de lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, il s'agissait juste d'un baiser lent et amoureux sans passion excessive ou désir ardent. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce baiser bien que Toshiro ne put empêcher un gémissement venant de quelque part au fond de sa gorge. Ichigo se contenta de l'avaler alors qu'il continuait à diriger le baiser pendant que ses mains couraient à travers les mèches humides. Puis, quand le baiser fut finalement brisé, Ichigo pressa son front contre celui frais de Toshiro, tous deux gravant ce moment dans leurs esprits.

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON AVERTISSEMENT:** COMMENCE ICI

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

Puis, sans un mot, Ichigo commença à faire pleuvoir de doux baisers depuis le front jusqu'au nez, les joues, puis des lèvres au cou tendu. Le suçon qu'il avait fait à Toshiro la veille était encore visible mais un peu effacé. Il décida qu'il était temps de le raviver et lapa la peau meurtrie, sentant Toshiro trembler sous sa langue. Les mains d'Ichigo défirent le obi et s'étaient mises à caresser les deux petits bouts de chair impudents lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains de Toshiro dans les cheveux, le tirant doucement pour le faire se retrouver face à lui. Ichigo continua à caresser de ses doigts les mamelons du garçon tandis qu'il fixait son regard dans les chatoyants orbes azurés.

"Hmm?"

Hitsugaya fixa en silence les yeux chocolat, un doux halètement continuant de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il sentait sa conscience se perdre petit à petit sous la sensation des mains d'Ichigo toujours en mouvement. Il se passa un certain temps avant qu'Hitsugaya ne dise quoi que ce soit.

"……Rien."

Ichigo sourit doucement.

"Je t'aime."

''…Mm."

Ichigo rit en le voyant rougir et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles veloutés de son amant, ses mains errant sur le reste de la peau blanche et soyeuse. Il stoppa ses mains lorsqu'il se sentit tiré au niveau de la taille pour constater que Toshiro tentait d'ouvrir son yukata. Ichigo laissa le jeune capitaine faire ce qu'il voulait, sans interruption, calmant son excitation pour un moment. Il était curieux de voir à ce que l'irritable capitaine allait faire.

Quand l'obi fut retiré, Toshiro fit descendre le yukata des épaules d'Ichigo qui s'était immédiatement assit et le jeta au loin. Ichigo reprit sa précédente position au dessus de Toshiro et fut agréablement surprit lorsque les mains délicates du capitaine se mirent à voyager sur sa poitrine avant de lentement glisser vers le bas, se délectant de la chaleur et de la douceur que lui procurait le contact de sa peau. Un bruit étouffé sortit de la gorge d'Ichigo, son amant réalisait-il à quel point ce qu'il lui faisait en cet instant pouvait l'exciter ?

Laissant les petites mais pas si innocentes mains errer sur lui, Ichigo se pencha et se mit adroitement à lécher le lobe de l'oreille, souriant alors que les mains de Toshiro s'arrêtaient au même moment. Puis il éloigna les mains de sa poitrine, les plaçant dans son dos avant de se mettre à parcourir le corps de Toshiro de ses lèvres en allant du haut vers le bas jusqu'à rencontrer son membre déjà dur. Une idée lui vint et avec un sourire malicieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers son sac. Toshiro le suivit des yeux et lorsqu'Ichigo revient, il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler.

"Tu es venu préparé on dirait."

"On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver."

Puis tout en léchant doucement les lèvres boudeuses, Ichigo pressa le tube de lubrifiant et en couvrit son doigt. Il caressa l'érection sous prétexte de la couvrir du liquide luisant, sa main se déplaçant adroitement de haut en bas, mais juste au moment où Toshiro commençait à gémir et à se déhancher, les mains d'Ichigo s'éloignèrent. Toshiro sursauta presque de surprise lorsqu'il sentit soudainement un doigt taquiner son d'entrée. Il regarda Ichigo en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il tentait de calmer le feu qu'Ichigo avait allumé en lui.

''…Quelqu'un est pressé."

"Fait-moi confiance, Toshiro.''

Hitsugaya n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire confiance à Ichigo alors qu'il abordait en cet instant même le sourire le plus pervers qu'il lui ait vu jusqu'à présent ; les yeux chocolat pétillaient avec une légère malice lubrique mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Il sentait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver ce soir, tout irait bien tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ichigo embrassa le garçon alors qu'il laissait un doigt passer à travers l'entrée étroite. Il s'en exalta jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Toshiro se tendre puis s'avança vers son cou, embrassant l'épaule plus que jamais sensible en la mordillant de temps en temps. Son doigt se déplaça habilement, entrant et sortant de l'étroit tunnel jusqu'à ce que Toshiro se détende. Puis alors qu'il s'avançait pour déposer un nouveau suçon sur le cou mince, Ichigo fit entrer un deuxième doigt.

''Mm… Ichigo…"

Ichigo suça la peau meurtrie et souffla sur la zone humide, produisant un autre frisson chez le garçon sous lui. Hitsugaya ne savais pas ce que comptait faire Ichigo mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'en empêcher ; alors qu'il se mouvait sous le touché de son amant, le souffle chaud d'Ichigo effleurait sensuellement son épaule, effaçant toute la douleur des doigts en lui. Les deux doigts effectuaient des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui, étirant lentement les parois. Puis Ichigo s'éloigna légèrement de Toshiro et maintien ses yeux fixés sur ceux turquoise, il frotta là où il savait parfaitement obtenir de réaction.

"Aah!"

Un foudroyant et inexplicable plaisir frappa Toshiro qui se vouta. Ichigo pressa ses lèvres contre le front du garçon tremblant alors qu'il continuait à déplacer ses doigts, s'assurant de toujours effleurer la prostate. Les hanches de Toshiro se déplaçaient de façon incontrôlable tandis qu'il s'accrochait au cou d'Ichigo, les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

"Ichi…go… qu'est-ce… aaah!''

Ichigo ne dit rien, en fait il ne fit rien d'autre à part grignoter les lèvres de son amant et bouger ses doigts. Avec son cerveau ayant presque renoncé à toute pensée cohérente, il fallut du temps à Hitsugaya pour comprendre ce qu'Ichigo tentait de faire. Cet imbécile tentait de le faire venir rien qu'avec ses doigts. Et ce qui était le pire en plus (du point de vu de Toshiro, totalement opposé à celui d'Ichigo) c'est que c'est ce qu'il allait sans aucun doute se produire si les choses continuaient comme ça. Alors que les doigts d'Ichigo frottaient à nouveau contre sa prostate, Toshiro réussi à ouvrir les yeux et grogna à travers ses lourds halètements.

"Tu… es… Ngh! Si… Ah… énervant…"

"Et tu m'aimes pour ça. Aller viens Toshiro, viens pour moi."

En même temps qu'il chuchota dans l'oreille de Toshiro, Ichigo frotta à nouveau la prostate de façon beaucoup plus superficielle cette fois, et Toshiro ne put empêcher son corps d'attirer les doigts en lui. Il avait désespérément besoin de cette brusque déferlante de plaisir intense courant impitoyablement à travers son corps. Ichigo le contempla, se sentant lui-même complètement éveillé alors que le corps élancé sous lui se mouvait de plus en plus, se tordant d'extase. Il pouvait sentir le resserrement des muscles autour de ses doigts tandis que les gémissements de Toshiro se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Le jeune capitaine s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme.

''I…Ichi…"

Même Hitsugaya ne pouvait prononcer un mot en ce moment, emportée par une torture emplie de plaisir. Quand Ichigo ressenti le spasme des muscles, il pressa littéralement le point de jouissance alors que ses doigts entamaient une dernière plongée au plus profond de son jeune amant.

"Aah!"

L'érection négligée trembla alors que son flux crémeux se déversait sur le ventre plat et que l'emprise sur sa nuque se resserrait, Ichigo cru pendant une minute que sa circulation allait être coupée jusqu'à ce que la prise se relâche et que les bras ne se laissent tomber sur le futon. Le corps de Toshiro était encore tendu alors qu'il se remettait des dernières vagues de l'orgasme et Ichigo sortit lentement ses doigts qui avaient oh si bien réussi leur travail. Lorsque Toshiro ouvrit enfin les yeux et eut suffisamment de conscience le foudroyer du regard, Ichigo se contenta de sourire et embrassa les lèvres qu'il avait mordu.

''Putain qu'est-ce que c'était bandant.''

"Toi… Bakayaro…"

Ichigo se mit à rire face aux mots haletés de Toshiro et le fit taire de ses lèvres. Toshiro refusa d'abord de lui laisser l'accès, à la fois agacé et gêné de ce que venait de se passer, mais lorsque les mains d'Ichigo serrèrent son membre endormi mais toujours sensible, il haleta et Ichigo saisit sa chance. Toshiro se détendit lentement tandis que la langue d'Ichigo prenait le contrôle du baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Toshiro le foudroyait toujours mais le coin de ses lèvres était légèrement étiré et Ichigo le remarqua.

Ichigo enduit ses doigts de la substance blanche et collante sur le ventre Toshiro puis descendit sur le membre qui se durcit à nouveau à son touché. Le membre qui s'était détendu après le premier orgasme commençait à revenir à la vie tandis que le touché brulant faisait naitre une nouvelle chaleur. Ichigo continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau complètement dur puis entama quelques cercles autour de l'anneau plissé, son propre sexe se trouvant douloureusement tendu après une si exquise performance de son irritable amant.

"Prêt ?"

Lorsque Toshiro acquiesça, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le fit s'assoir. Tout comme la veille, Ichigo n'avait pas complètement retiré le yukata de Toshiro et la trainé de l'habit bleu clair suivait le jeune capitaine dont les bras cachés par les larges manches s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son cou et de ses épaules. N'ayant plus beaucoup d'énergie et se retrouvant ainsi éloigné de son confortable futon, Hitsugaya pencha la tête et regarda Ichigo en le questionnant silencieusement de ses yeux.

Sans rien dire, Ichigo les positionna, le déplaçant légèrement jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Toshiro chevauchant ses hanches. Toshiro réalisa comment Ichigo comptait le prendre et rougit face au regard passionné de son amant.

''Je veux pouvoir te voir de près, te sentir complètement contre moi."

Murmura Ichigo entre deux baisers papillon que Toshiro affectionnait tant qu'il déposa sur la douce peau sensibilisée. Le jeune capitaine enterra simplement son visage dans le creux du cou d'Ichigo. Prenant le silence comme un consentement, Ichigo fit lentement descendre Toshiro sur son membre tendu. Il retint fermement le garçon tremblant lorsqu'il sentit Toshiro se raidir face à l'intrusion. Sa langue s'activa à lécher les oreilles sensibles tandis que sa main caressait le dos du petit garçon aux cheveux blancs sous le doux vêtement.

La respiration profonde de Toshiro lui chatouillait le cou puis après un certain temps, Ichigo sentit Toshiro entamer sa descente sans qu'il n'ait fait un mouvement pour l'y pousser. Ichigo n'arrêta pas de caresser le dos ni d'embrasser le cou de Toshiro qui abordait à présent un magnifique suçon. Quand il l'eut totalement pénétré, son érection entouré par les muscles serrés, les deux amants s'arrêtèrent de respirer et frissonnèrent. De toutes les fois où ils n'avaient fait qu'un, celle-ci était sans conteste la meilleure.

"Toshiro, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement."

Chuchota Ichigo et il sourit en sentant un hochement de tête dans son cou. Toshiro sortit son visage du cou et fixa Ichigo de ces yeux brillants qui étincelaient d'une passion dévoilée, un léger souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres. Les mains délicates prirent doucement les joues d'Ichigo en coupe et avec un doux sourire face à la surprise inscrite sur le visage d'Ichigo, Toshiro s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles légèrement entrouvertes de son compagnon. Ichigo resta surpris pendant une minute et se figea complètement lorsque la langue rose Toshiro sortit pour lécher ses lèvres.

De tous les baisers qu'ils avaient partagé à ce jour, c'était le premier que Toshiro engageait. Se sentant plutôt effrayé par la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur, Ichigo répondit au baiser avec tout autant d'amour et de passion que Toshiro venait de lui montrer. Alors que le baiser amoureux s'approfondissait, tous deux commencèrent à bouger, se mouvant doucement dans les bras de l'autre. C'était un mouvement tendre et doux, emplie de quantité indicible d'amour et de confiance partagée. Quand ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur, Ichigo grogna entre deux respirations essoufflées.

"…Je… n'oublierais… jamais… ce baiser…"

"Tu… ferais mieux… de ne pas… Ah, là!"

Le visage de Toshiro se crispa et son corps se tendit alors qu'Ichigo trouva à nouveau ce point en lui, le frappant avec force. Les mains d'Ichigo saisirent les fines hanches du garçon et le firent descendre sur lui en rythme avec ses propres coups de hanche, s'assurant de toujours bien toucher la prostate. Les gémissements de Toshiro se firent de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent presque des cris emplis de luxure, les grognements d'Ichigo se joignaient à la musique sensuelle à chaque fois que les muscles se resserraient autour de lui.

Puis leurs mouvements commencèrent à ce faire plus rapide, plus fort et plus rude, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient capable de prononcer un seul mot cohérent, se concentrant seulement sur les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant. Toshiro enterra son visage dans le cou d'Ichigo, tentant de maintenir les dernières fibres de son esprit, échouant misérablement et d'après ce qu'il entendait, Ichigo devait être dans un état à peu près similaire.

"I…Ichigo… Je vais…"

"…Ah… Pareil… Merde, tu es juste… putain, tu es tellement bon…!"

"Ichigo!"

Le corps de Toshiro trembla encore plus fort qu'avant, ses bras se resserrèrent d'avantage autour du cou d'Ichigo mais à cet instant, Ichigo ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que l'étau presque douloureux autour de son membre, le faisant pénétrer encore plus profondément, le faisant jouir violement alors qu'il entrait brusquement dans le petit corps de son amant.

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

**LEMON AVERTISSEMENT:** FINI ICI

----------IchiHitsu---------------IchiHitsu---------------

Haletant lourdement, ils furent engloutis par les vagues du plaisir, les étoiles explosant à travers une vision blanche. Quand ils revinrent finalement sur terre, ils se regardèrent simplement l'un l'autre puis sourirent avant d'échanger un long, doux et brulant baiser. Ichigo fit courir sa main à travers les cheveux blancs complètement ébouriffés qui avaient retrouvé leur effet hérissé, l'autre main caressant inlassablement le bas du dos du jeune garçon.

"Je t'aime."

"…………Mm."

Ichigo sourit à nouveau alors que Toshiro se contentait d'hocher la tête en rougissant furieusement. Il souleva Toshiro pour sortir de lui aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, déposant à nouveau de tendres baisers papillons quand son amant épuisé poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et l'allongea sur le futon. Il était en train de récupérer les couvertures qui avaient été repoussée pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour quand il vit Toshiro se tortiller pour sortir du yukata. Quand il vit Ichigo l'observer avec un regard espiègle, il l se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils et murmura, tentant de rester éveiller assez longtemps pour retirer le yukata.

"…Il est humide et collant. Ca ne sera pas franchement agréable quand tu te réveillera demain."

"Oh."

Après avoir retiré avec succès le yukata, Hitsugaya s'écroula à nouveau sur le futon puis dans un demi-murmure.

"Tout à l'heure, tu as fait exprès de le laisser sur moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Ichigo rougit légèrement tandis que les orbes azurés brillants de somnolence le regardaient avec un faible sourire, les joues légèrement teintée de rose. Ichigo sourit penaud, se frottant l'arrière du cou.

"Ca m'excite de te voir avec un yukata ouvert."

Les mots de Toshiro étaient à présent si lourds de sommeil qu'Ichigo faillit ne pas comprendre ce qu'il dit.

"Pervers".

"Oui, je t'aime aussi.''

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part du capitaine fatigué qui à présent n'avait plus une once d'énergie; bizarrement, atteindre deux fois l'extase avait bien plus d'effet sur lui qu'un combat contre un espada. Ichigo retira le dernier morceau de yukata qui s'était coincé entre Toshiro et le futon puis tira la couverture sur eux, se tournant sur le côté. Lorsque son bras entoura la hanche où Ichigo espérait ne pas voir apparaitre de bleu suite à sa prise, Toshiro se déplaça un peu, se pelotonnant dans la chaleur d'Ichigo. Ichigo pressa ses lèvres sur son front et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blancs et soyeux, fermant doucement les yeux. Il murmura dans les cheveux hérissés qui chatouillait ses joues.

"Oyasumi, Yuki hime.''

C'était juste quand Ichigo était sur le point de tomber dans un sommeil profond qu'il entendit le murmure presque inaudible de Toshiro.

"…Je t'aime aussi.''

Ichigo s'ouvrit instantanément les yeux, se sentant tout à coup parfaitement réveillé. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de rêver cette phrase? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rêver, et même si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'être endormi si rapidement, n'est-ce pas? Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, ses yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Puis un autre murmure encore plus silencieux atteint ses oreilles.

"…Boke.''

Quand il eut finalement traité ce qui venait de lui être dit et qu'il comprit que c'était réel, un immense sourire apparu sur le visage d'Ichigo et il pressa le corps mince et rougissant contre le sien. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire comment il se sentait à cet instant. Il embrassa le haut de la tête du garçon.

"Je ne pourrai JAMAIS, jamais oublier cette nuit."

Hitsugaya renifla presque dans son demi-sommeil à la façon dont la voix d'Ichigo venait de sonner sincère et heureuse, une partie de son esprit ressentit un léger sentiment de culpabilité pour ne pas avoir dit plus tôt ces simples mots qui avaient rendu cet idiot tellement heureux. Ichigo sentit Toshiro hocher la tête et embrassa à nouveau ses cheveux tandis qu'il caressait la chute de rein du petit garçon, l'entraînant dans un sommeil paisible. Ichigo s'était senti épuisé il ya juste une minute, mais maintenant, il y avait trop d'adrénaline courant dans ses veines pour s'endormir.

Cette excursion en mer s'était révélé bien meilleur que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu attendre, pensa t-il pour lui-même, en souriant comme un fou. La première fois qu'il avait pu se reposer sur les genoux de Toshiro, la première fois que Toshiro l'avait embrassé, la première fois que Toshiro lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Cet endroit venait de devenir un endroit très spécial pour chacun d'eux.

Ils devraient en faire un voyage annuel à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**Omake**

Ichigo: (Pleurant de joie) Merci, merci, Heuk Ya, merci, c'était si chaud!

Heuk Ya: (surprise) Ah, oui… Je… J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de bien, mais je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait pleurer.

Ichigo: (L'ignorant) Et Toshiro, wow, c'était juste incroyablement excitant et je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fais me chev…

Toshiro: (Hyourinmaru sur le cou d'Ichigo) Est-ce que tu oserais dire un mot de plus ?

Ichigo: Non, hime.

Toshiro: (Frappe la tête d'Ichigo) Ne va pas ruiner cette soirée parfaite.

Heuk Ya: (Yeux pétillants) Alors C'ETAIT PARFAIT pour toi aussi, ne?

Toshiro: (Rougissant furieusement) …………… Oui, maintenant disparais.

Heuk Ya: KKKYYYAAAHH! Je suis si contente! Je suis si contente!

Toshiro: FICHE LE CAMP !

**Note de la traductrice**

'Anyone with opened eyes' soit 'toute personne avec les yeux ouverts', mais ça faisait bizarre, tous le monde à les yeux ouverts alors j'ai pensé que c'était à prendre au second degré et j'ai donc mit l'expression 'être ouvert d'esprit'.

J'avoue que j'ai parfois du changer pas mal de trucs, surtout dans le lemon. Si je voulais garder l'idée de phrase de l'auteur ça aurait fait des phrases horriblement lourdes en français et ça aurait 'cassé l'ambiance'. J'ai gardé l'idée des phrases (je pense, certaines étaient vraiment compliquées, ça se voyait que l'auteur avait fait de gros efforts pour ce lemon) mais parfois totalement remanier les termes voir ajouté quelques détails pour rendre les passages plus 'croustillants'. Mais même là encore j'ai l'impression que certains passages sont encore lourd XD


	18. Neko?

Alors les Lemons sont terminés pour cette histoire, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas arrêter de lire quand même. Je suis contente que vous aimiez autant les Lemons.

J'ai effectivement commencé à travailler sur ma prochaine histoire à multi-chapitre qui sera très différente de celle-ci, ou tout du moins je l'espère. Il encore un IchiHitsu bien que cette fois, il s'agit de mystérieux meurtres en série… et de quelques autres choses qui feront que l'histoire sera à nouveau notée M. J'ai besoin de travailler un peu plus sur l'idée alors c'est vraiment tout ce que je peu vous dire pour l'instant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire n'est pas terminée, alors s'il vous plaît continuer à lire… J'ai même écrit un épilogue, avec une petite surprise pour ceux qui m'auront soutenu tout au long de la fic. /pouffe de rire/

Eh bien, voici le chapitre18, enjoy!

**Note de la traductrice :** Désolée pour le retard (encore 'XD) J'avais des révisions pour à faire les séances de rattrapage si je ne voulais pas redoubler alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer la fic. Franchement je crois que même pour mon BAC je n'ai pas autant révisé (enfin, je me demande si je peux m'en vanter mais au moins là je n'avais pas eu à passer le rattrapage)

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Toshiro va être surprenant et on va retrouver deux personnages que vous aimez beaucoup.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Horumy et Yromu : Salut Horumy, sympa te recrue XD. Franchement, le fait qu'elle soit si visuelle m'a un peu inquiété, mais je pense que le plus dur est quand même passé, JE PENSE QU'ON PEUT DIRE QUE TU AS PASSE LE TEST XD… Je me demande si vous ne devriez pas fonder un club d'ont le critère de sélection serait le degré de perversité X3. En tous cas, MDR avec votre rewiew, merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira mesdames et sur ce, je vous laisse la savourer.

Rukia-chan : Hello, non, t'as pas rêvé, une fille à bien fait un clin d'œil à Toshiro mais c'était pour lui faire remarquer son 'âge', en disant qu'ils devraient s'abstenir de boire de l'alcool, elle pensait surtout à lui XD Pour le fait que Toshiro soit pervers, je pense qu'en fait tu avais quelques chapitre d'avance, je pense que tu comprendras bientôt X3 'Ichigo est de plus en plus pervers , à ce que je vois... c'est pas bien, ça!' Je pense que finalement ce n'est pas Toshiro qui s'en plaindra XD …Ichigo avec le sourire de Kurotsuchi ? … AU S'COUR !!!! Je verrais plutôt avec celui de Shunsui, plus 'rassurant', le sourire pervers de Kuro, se serait plutôt si ils se lançaient dans le SM pour moi O_o …Et oui, Toshiro prend enfin des initiatives Et l'alcool ne délit pas que les langues XD Tu parles si Ichi est content après le 'je t'aime' de Toshiro, il est sur un petit nuage rose au pays des bisounours avec plein de petits Toshiro qui lui tournent autour avec un sourire enjôleur en ce moment… Je me demande s'il va revenir ?? Les problèmes ne vont pas tarder mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz et à la prochaine. Et s'il te plait, évite les overdoses, ça serais dommage que tu ne puisses pas connaitre la suite XD.

**

* * *

**

Empathy par HeukYa Ch.18

Neko?

* * *

Hitsugaya sentir la torpeur le quitter lentement et se rapprocha de la source de chaleur qui entourait son corps, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'essayer de se rendormir mais il n'arrivait pas à être tout à fait lui-même ce matin. Néanmoins, il était maintenant réveillé, le bruit des vagues qui se brisent se faisant de plus en plus clair.

Avec un petit gémissement, il tenta de se frotter les yeux quand il réalisa de ses mains étaient prisonnières. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et releva la tête pour constater que le corps d'Ichigo enveloppait complètement le sien et que son visage était caché sous le menton d'Ichigo. Sa tête était posée sur le bras musclés du garçon aux cheveux roux qui entourait étroitement son épaule tandis que l'autre bras entourait sa taille. Ils s'étaient endormis sans mettre de nouveau yukatas et pour le moment, leurs corps étaient donc complètement nus et pressés face à face l'un contre l'autre.

Toshiro rougit au contact de la peau, la poitrine Ichigo se trouvait à seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit dernière se précipitèrent, la façon dont Ichigo l'avait fait jouir, à quel point il avait crié fort et comment librement son corps avait bougé, la façon dont il avait chevauché son amant, le baiser qu'il avait engagé pour la première fois, les trois mots qu'il avait enfin prononcé.

Tentant d'ignorer la furieuse rougeur qui l'envahissait lentement ainsi que son rythme cardiaque atteignant les 200 km heure, Hitsugaya sourit légèrement et réussit à libérer ses mains sans réveiller Ichigo. Elles étaient encore entre leurs deux corps mais au moins maintenant elles pouvaient se déplacer dans l'espace confiné. Le jeune capitaine fit doucement courir le bout de ses doigts sur la poitrine ferme, traçant les fines cicatrices qu'il pouvait y voir.

Maintenant qu'Hitsugaya y pensait, ils n'avaient jamais combattu l'uns contre l'autre ou même l'un avec l'autre. D'une certaine manière, les batailles les avaient toujours séparés, dans la Soul Society, Hitsugaya avait été trop prit avec Hinamori et Aizen pour s'inquiéter des Ryokas, dans l'incident des Bountos, Ichigo était occupé avec Kariya pendant que lui s'affairait à sceller les Joukaishous, ensuite quand plus tard son équipe avait été envoyée au village de Karakura, Ichigo avait disparu pour la majorité du temps (maintenant il savait que c'était pour contrôler son pouvoir Hollow), tandis qu'Hitsugaya était lui-même prit sans les féroces attaques des Arrancars.

Ses mains errèrent sans but, Hitsugaya repensa au moment où il était arrivé chez Kurosaki il y a quelques mois déjà.

'………C'est VRAIMENT un tournant que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.'

Hitsugaya pouffa tout bas à cette pensée puis manqua de rire vraiment quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de pouffer. Il se sentait comme s'il était dans un autre monde, coupé de la réalité, protégé dans les bras d'Ichigo. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le capitaine prodige avait lâché tous le self-control qu'il possédait. Puis Hitsugaya déplaça sa tête pour la relever et sourit alors que de l'impertinence brillait dans ses yeux azurés.

Se déplacer, ou plutôt se tortiller, un peu fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre le cou d'Ichigo. Hésitant un instant seulement, il sortit sa langue et lapa le suçon qu'il avait fait à Ichigo la nuit avant qu'ils ne viennent ici. Hitsugaya stoppa immédiatement ses mouvements quand il sentit Ichigo bouger mais l'idiot aux cheveux orange se contenta de se rendormir. Se demandant pourquoi diable il se sentait si enfantin, Hitsugaya lécha à nouveau la peau meurtrie avec un sourire mutin, et cette fois, Ichigo le lâcha, une main se tendit pour toucher la parcelle de peau humide, il était toujours endormi mais marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Hitsugaya porta sa main sur sa bouche, tentant d'arrêter son rire alors qu'Ichigo roulait sur son dos avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Le garçon gloussant (oui, Toshiro Hitsugaya gloussait. Matsumoto serait morte si elle l'avait vu. Et Hitsugaya serait mort du fait que Matsumoto l'ai vu glousser.) grimpa sans problème sur l'endormi puis se pencha pour lécher son cou.

''Mmm… Laisses moi tranquille…"

Marmonna Ichigo en tentant de rester dans son profond sommeil alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un chat s'amusait à lui lécher le cou. La nuit avait été magnifique, son sommeil plus paisible que jamais. Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit de rêve prennent fin maintenant. Puis soudain il se souvint qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait faire ça et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour trouver Toshiro à califourchon sur lui, s'affairant à son cou.

'Huh?! Quoi ? Hah?'

Son cerveau étourdi et embrumé ne pu traiter la scène, ses yeux bruns encore endormis s'élargirent, tentant désespérément d'analyser ce qu'il voyait. Toshiro se redressa, laissant le cou bien léché, puis contempla le visage ébahi d'Ichigo avant de finalement éclater de rire.

"Hahahaha!! Kurosaki, c'est sûrement le regard le plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu, même sur ton visage et ça veut tout dire!"

En fait, Ichigo était à présent en train de paniquer. Trop de choses se passaient pour qu'il puisse les comprendre alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, ou plutôt, était en train de se réveiller. Hitsugaya Toshiro était assit à califourchon sur lui, léchant son cou comme un chat jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, Hitsugaya Toshiro, qui ne souriait jamais ou alors souriait si Ichigo avait de la chance, RIAIT. Le garçon se trouvait à présent sur la poitrine d'Ichigo, secoué de rires étouffés. Les bras d'Ichigo entourèrent automatiquement le corps mince et il parla d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses esprits ainsi que sa capacité à utiliser son cerveau.

"……Je vais définitivement payer un extra pour cette chambre quand nous partirons."

Hitsugaya se redressa, son rire avait à présent presque disparu même si un petit sourire s'attardait sur le coin de ses lèvres, et frappa la tête d'Ichigo qui venait juste de retrouver son sourire abruti.

"Lève-toi, Boke. Je veux retourner sur la plage encore une fois avant de partir. Et non, tu n'auras PAS de photo du bateau."

Observant le petit garçon se relever et marcher vers la salle de bains, Ichigo se plaint.

"Oh, pourquoi pas? Ca serait super! "

Toshiro s'arrêta à la porte puis regarda Ichigo par dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Parce que ça restera un voyage entre nous."

Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain. Ichigo cligna des yeux devant la porte fermée, puis se gratta la tête, s'étendant à nouveau sur le futon en riant.

"Bien sûr, Yuki Hime. Tout ce que tu voudras."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Après un long petit déjeuner (Ichigo ne pouvait pas garder ses mains loin de son amant au comportement nouvellement changé qui avait pour le moment retrouvé son comportement habituel et ce bien trop rapidement, de l'avis d'Ichigo), ils partirent pour une promenade sur la plage.

Toshiro gémit presque à voix haute quand ils se retrouvèrent face à Ken et son 'Yuki Hime' (par pur hasard, même Ichigo était surpris) et ils finirent par prendre une photo devant le bateau. Ils découvrirent que Ken pouvait se montrer très persuasif. Ichigo lui donna son adresse quand Ken lui promis de leur envoyer la photo quand elle serait développée. Ils se promenèrent dans toute la ville (qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifiée de grande) avant de retourner à l'auberge pour partir. Il n'y avait que trois heures de trajet pour rentrer et le séjour à l'auberge avait VRAIMENT été agréable mais l'idée de pouvoir se relaxer dans leur propre maison sonnait encore plus agréable. Ils quittèrent l'auberge après avoir promis de revenir l'année prochaine et entamèrent leur voyage de retour.

Dans le train, tous deux tombèrent endormi, Toshiro s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et Ichigo se penchant sur la tête de Toshiro. Aucun d'eux ne se réveilla à nouveau de tout le voyage. Heureusement pour eux, Karakura se trouvait être le terminus et les employés du train vinrent pour les réveiller en leur disant qu'ils devraient descendre maintenant à moins de vouloir retourner dans le village balnéaire.

C'était déjà presque le soir quand ils quittèrent la gare où de nombreuses personnes s'affairaient autour d'eux pour rentrer chez eux après leur travail. Ils étaient parti seulement un jour pourtant ça leur semblait tellement bizarre quand la nuit dernière à peine, ils avaient joui de la sérénité de la nature. Ne voulant pas oublier le bruit des vagues et la tranquillité, ils décidèrent de prendre un taxi jusqu'à la maison plutôt que de faire une longue marche dans le centre ville bruyant.

L'appartement était le même que quand ils étaient parti. C'était seulement pour une nuit alors ils savaient qu'ils allaient revenir, pourtant quelque chose semblait vraiment différent, leurs cœurs étaient remplis d'un bonheur chaleureux et d'une intimité relaxante. Ichigo nageait encore dans une mer de bonheur tandis que Toshiro était tout à fait serein, même si une certaine partie de son self-control était revenu, les yeux turquoise retrouvaient peu à peu leur regard sévère. Ils avaient laissé tomber les sacs dans la chambre et se mirent à préparer le dîner quand le portable d'Hitsugaya commença à sonner. Ichigo n'eut même pas l'air surpris alors qu'il coupait l'alimentation en gaz.

''…Tu sais, je commence à croire qu'Aizen le fais exprès, peut-être que ce gars, Ulqu-quelque, chose nous regarde tout le temps et sait donc quand ruiner une journée parfaite.''

Hitsugaya renifla à la voix exaspéré d'Ichigo tandis qu'il prenait son téléphone pour vérifier le message. C'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé et Ichigo s'avança pour saisir son badge de Shinigami quand Toshiro le saisi tout à coup par son poignet.

"Toshiro?''

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Alors, en gros tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est les éclater, hein?"

"…Dit simplement, oui."

"Hahahahaha!! Ca va être facile, ce mec était si faible la dernière fois. Ulquiorra, tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin d'être ici! "

''Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester."

"Oh?''

"…Ils sont là. Vas y.''

Yami fut irrité par l'ordre direct mais disparu néanmoins dans la direction que lui indiquait Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra cacha complètement son reiatsu et se déplaça pour trouver un lieu d'où regarder le jeune capitaine par lequel son maître semblait être intéressé pendant que la bataille se déroulerait. Rapidement, il put entendre la voix tonitruante de Yami faire écho dans la rue.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!! Sors de ta cachette, Yami-sama est là pour te battre! "

''Comme tu voudras.''

Yami baissa les yeux vers la voix basse et sourit à Ichigo qui était déjà dans son mode Bankai, le manteau noir flottant au vent, les yeux chocolat lui criant leur haine. Après tout, Ichigo avait eut une mauvaise expérience avec Yami comme avec Grimmjow, il n'avait pas oublié leur première rencontre.

''J'ai entendu dire que le sale gosse que Luppi voulait tuer était avec toi alors, où est-il?"

Ichigo le foudroya du regard.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaire, il n'a rien à foutre avec toi.''

"Ha! Bien sûr que ça me concerne, je vais simplement te tuer et puis j'irais le trouver et alors…''

"Getsuga Tensho!''

Le babillage sans fin de Yami fut coupé par le croissant noir d'Ichigo. Le robuste Espada regarda son bras qui portait à présent une légère coupure puis revint à Ichigo, souriant largement.

"Je suis impressionné que tu puisses couper ma peau maintenant. Je suppose que tu t'ais un peu amélioré par rapport à la dernière fois."

''Ha! Tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur. "

Et Ichigo abaissa son masque de Hollow. En un instant, il se retrouva au-dessus Yami, avec son Zangetsu noir levé au dessus de lui. Les yeux d'un jaune surnaturel étaient fixés sur l'Espada abasourdi.

"Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de lui."

"Hah!"

Ichigo eut juste assez de temps pour éviter la boule rouge qui jaillit de la main de Yami, mais il ne put éviter la seconde qui frappa son flanc. Ichigo grimaça; pourquoi toujours lui? Sa Yuki Hime n'allait pas être une princesse contente. En tout cas, quelle qu'ait été cette chose, elle ressemblait à Cero mais… Toutefois Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage sur ce point que ses yeux remarquèrent une silhouette familière appuyée contre un mur, s'emblant pouvoir à peine se tenir debout.

"Toshiro!''

Retirant son masque, Ichigo s'avança à toute vitesse vers le garçon qui glissa le long du mur à l'entente de la voix d'Ichigo. Il rattrapa dans ses bras Toshiro dont la respiration était à nouveau saccadée bien que ses mains se soient calmement serrées fermement autour des habits d'Ichigo.

"Toshiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?! Je t'avais dis de rester à l'intérieur!"

"Kuro…saki…encore un autre…"

"Quoi?"

Hitsugaya fronça légèrement des sourcils tout en poursuivant malgré sa respiration hachée.

"La Soul Society vient de confirmer… qu'il y avait… deux Espadas… mais ils en ont perdu… un…"

"Idiot, tu es venu pour me dire ça?"

"Hahaha !! Je vois !! Maintenant, je n'ai même pas à chercher le deuxième, c'est parfait !!"

Ichigo leva rapidement les yeux pour voir Yami rire à gorge déployée et le maudit intérieurement.

''Où est l'autre Espada?!"

"Ha? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, comme tu l'as dit, gamin. Je suis suffisant pour vous éclater tous les deux !!"

Ichigo fit s'assoir Hitsugaya et l'appuya contre le mur.

"Reste avec moi, ok? Reste réveillé, je vais en finir rapidement."

Hitsugaya se redressa un peu puis hocha la tête à Ichigo. Ichigo lui jeta un dernier regard puis se leva et sauta pour faire face à Yami. Yami lui lança un sourire narquois, se moquant clairement de lui, invitant Ichigo à tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ichigo abaissa à nouveau son masque de Hollow et pointa son Zanpakuto menaçant vers Yami, les inquiétantes voix mélangées d'Ichigo et du Hollow grondèrent à voix basse.

"Tu ne vas même pas avoir le temps de commencer à regretter tes mots.''

''Ah, tu ne l'aurais pas bien grande morveux…?!''

Les yeux de Yami s'élargirent quand Ichigo disparu subitement de son champ de vision avec un éclat de reiatsu et presque en même temps, son bras fut coupé. Il se retourna rapidement mais Ichigo n'était plus là et avant même qu'il n'ait eu la chance de regarder dans une autre direction, son autre bras fut lui aussi coupé.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Deux bras volumineux tombèrent au sol avec un brut sourd et des éclaboussures de sang jaillirent de l'endroit d'où les membres avaient été tranchés. Yami tomba à genoux, tentant d'arrêter le sang mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de main pour couvrir ses blessures.

''Je suis différent de la première fois où tu m'as rencontré. J'ai gagné contre Luppi qui était bien plus puissant que toi, il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisses gagner contre moi maintenant que je contrôle totalement mon pouvoir Hollow."

La voix crépitante du Hollow était étrangement en synchronisation avec la voix d'Ichigo à l'oreille de Yami. Les écoulements de sang continuant de part et d'autre, il n'avait pas même une main pour tirer son Zanpakuto, tous ce que Yami pouvais faire était foudroyer Ichigo du regard, ses yeux tremblant de colère et la panique face à la tournure imprévue des événements.

''Tu… Tu…"

''Je te l'avais dit, tu ne vas même pas avoir le temps de commencer à regretter tes mots."

Ichigo ôta son masque et fixa ses yeux bruns, froid de son dégoût et de sa haine, sur l'espada qui avait autrefois détruit sa volonté, alors qu'il brandissait son Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Le croissant noir trancha proprement la tête de Yami avant que l'Espada démembré ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche pour hurler. Ichigo regarda Yami disparaître avec un visage impassible puis se posa sur le sol où Toshiro gisait maintenant sur le côté. Ichigo regarda autour de lui. S'ils étaient deux espadas à être venu, où était l'autre? Mais peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait pas sentir d'autre reiatsu autour d'eux. Tout en conservant ses sens en éveil, il s'agenouilla à côté du garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

"Toshiro, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Ulquiorra avait observé le combat à distance, les yeux fixés sur le capitaine aux cheveux blancs qui semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout avec la présence de Yami. Il avait été sur le point de tourner son attention sur l'autre Shinigami quand il remarqua que le petit Shinigami tentait de se rendre auprès de Kurosaki Ichigo qui descendit vers lui dès qu'il l'aperçut à l'extérieur.

Alors que la lutte continuait, il était clair que d'une manière ou d'une autre la présence de Yami affectait le capitaine, le rendant mal au point où il ne pouvait même pas rester assis contre le mur. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être dû à la douleur, simplement à de la prudence et un étourdissement… Toutefois, le combat se termina bien trop vite pour qu'Ulquoirra puisse envisager autre chose, à sa grande surprise.

Il avait assisté au combat entre Kurosaki Ichigo et Luppi et il savait que Yami n'allait pas y survivre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fin vienne aussi rapidement. Kurosaki Ichigo s'était nettement amélioré, et de loin, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et grâce au contrôle de sa puissance Hollow, il était plus fort que jamais.

Décidant qu'il avait observé tout ce qu'il pouvait de cette courte bataille, Ulquoirra regarda une dernière fois les deux garçons sur le sol avant de disparaître de la scène.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

''…Toshiro, réveille-toi. S'il te plaît. "

Chuchota Ichigo alors qu'il chassait les mèches blanches du visage du jeune capitaine. Alors les yeux de Toshiro s'ouvrirent soudainement, les orbes possédait leur couleur vert-eau clair habituelle, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ichigo était sur le point de poser des questions à propos du second espada lorsque le capitaine lui lança un regard sombre, lui disant de se taire. Désorienté, mais suivant néanmoins l'ordre, Ichigo eut une conversation silencieuse tandis que leurs yeux étaient verrouillé jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Hitsugaya ne se mette à nouveau à sonner. Sans bouger des bras d'Ichigo, Toshiro y jeta simplement un coup d'œil, signalant à Ichigo de le prendre à sa place. C'était un message de la Soul Society disant qu'ils avaient senti qu'un Garganta (AN: Porte vers Hueco Mundo) s'était à nouveau ouvert. Ichigo tourna le portable dans la direction d'Hitsugaya qui lu le message, puis se leva un peu tremblant, passant la main dans ses cheveux blancs.

Ichigo suivit son mouvement, un regard plein d'inquiétude fixé sur Toshiro. Le jeune capitaine secoua la tête devant l'expression d'Ichigo et lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, son regard aiguisé balayant toujours l'espace autour d'eux au cas où. Quand ils furent de retour dans leur appartement, Ichigo retourna dans son corps et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang !?''

Hitsugaya regarda par-dessus son épaule Ichigo qui abordait une expression perplexe, les yeux chocolat encore inquiets alors qu'ils scannaient le petit garçon. Hitsugaya s'assit en face d'Ichigo et avec un froncement de sourcil qui pourrait être décrit comme sombre, il commença.

"Nous devons parler."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Une autre attaque espada sur Taichou?''

Matsumoto était passée à la 6ème division pour rendre visite à Renji quand elle avait rencontré Ukitake saluant Kuchiki Byakuya alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau. Matsumoto entrevit que le capitaine aristocratique avait déjà reporté son attention sur ses papiers administratif et cela lui rappela fortement son propre capitaine, sauf que le visage du chef du clan Kuchiki était resté plus impassible que jamais.

Depuis la première attaque de l'espada, toutes les informations relatives à son capitaine avaient été classées secrètes et n'étaient plus transmises qu'à des personnes du rang de capitaine. Heureusement, Ukitake était plus qu'heureux de l'informer de tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir lui dire sans que cela ne représente un quelconque danger, alors elle essayait d'avoir des petits bouts d'information à chaque fois qu'elle attrapait le capitaine à la santé fragile.

''Oui, mais il semblerait que Kurosaki-kun ait très rapidement vaincu l'espada. On dirait bien qu'il est devenu un Shinigami très puissant.''

Matsumoto hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise à la remarque d'Ukitake. En effet, pensa t-elle, il est devenu très puissant. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rendre visite son capitaine depuis son dernier séjour et d'après ce qu'Ukitake était autorisée à lui dire, il semblerait son capitaine se remette à une vitesse constante. Toutefois, elle voulait voir comment il allait de ses propres yeux, sans parler de toutes les évolutions possible qui auraient pu survenir depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Ukitake reprit la parole.

''Comment ça se passe dans la 10ème division? Ca doit être dur avec Hitsugaya Taichou dans le monde réel et les implications que cela entraîne."

"Ce n'est pas facile mais on ne s'en sort pas si mal finalement. Tout le monde travaille dur pour le rendre fier de ce qu'on aura fait quand il reviendra."

Ukitake sourit. Même si Hitsugaya montrait rarement ouvertement une quelconque forme d'affection envers ses subordonnés (franchement, il n'y avait pas une grande si différence entre Byakuya et le jeune tendo à ce niveau là), il était largement reconnu à l'intérieur de la division 10ème à quel point leur capitaine prenait en réalité soin d'eux. Chaque fois qu'il y avait des victimes, Hitsugaya faisait de son mieux pour rendre visite à chacun d'entre eux et vérifier leur état de santé.

Hitsugaya pouvait ne pas être une personne facile à approcher comme Ukitake l'était lui-même, mais son sens aigu de la justice, sa responsabilité, sa loyauté envers la Soul Society et son grand talent gagnait toujours le cœur des membres de la 10ème malgré son jeune âge physique, le fait qu'Hitsugaya ne se vante jamais de son statut désigné de prodige avait aussi toujours aidé.

"J'espère cependant qu'Hitsugaya Taichou profite de son séjour dans le monde humain. Il n'est pas comme Byakuya qui est naturellement impassible, ce serait formidable s'il avait la chance d'ouvrir un peu son autre côté."

"Ukitake, vous êtes debout juste devant mon bureau au cas où vous l'auriez oublié."

Ukitake se contenta de rire, s'excusant à la porte fermée derrière laquelle Kuchiki Byakuya était sans aucun doute en train de lire ses papiers, son visage impassible, comme à son habitude et faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Matsumoto étouffa son rire (Kuchiki Byakuya était définitivement sur sa liste des personnes à 'ne jamais pousser à monter son mauvais côté'), hochant la tête.

''Oui, je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse ou du moins Ichigo-kun fait en sorte qu'il s'amuse."

Tous deux ce mirent alors à rire ; ils savaient que Kurosaki ne se laisserait pas si facilement faire par la mauvaise volonté du capitaine.

''Eh bien, Matsumoto fukutaichou, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Nous nous préparons pour une grande guerre et même avec de l'enthousiasme, il sera difficile pour vous de le faire seul, sans votre Taichou.''

Matsumoto s'inclina poliment.

"Arigato, Ukitake Taichou, mais je ferai ce que je peux. Je sais que toutes les divisions sont occupées avec leurs propres préparatifs. Toutefois je ne laisserais pas tomber Taichou."

''Oui, je suis sûr qu'Hitsugaya Taichou appréciera votre travail. Comment va son rétablissement? Il s'en voudra énormément s'il ne pouvait pas être prêt pour la guerre et de plus nous perdrions un membre très important… "

L'expression de Matsumoto s'assombrit légèrement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu jusqu'à maintenant c'était que son reiryouku revenait mais ils n'avaient donné aucune estimation du temps qu'il faudrait encore avant son rétablissement complet. Maintenant que les préparatifs de la Soul Society étaient presque achevés et que l'heure de la guerre approchait, une atmosphère lourde avait commencé à tomber sur la 10ème division, tout le monde se demandaient s'ils auraient leur jeune capitaine prodige à leurs côtés à ce moment là, peu importe où il se trouvait en ce moment.

''Je crois que je vais appeler Taichou et voir si quelque chose s'est passé pendant l'attaque de l'espada."

Ukitake posa une main sur l'épaule de la plantureuse vice capitaine, sachant pertinemment ce que c'était de ne pas avoir son partenaire pour diriger sa division avec vous dans ces moments-là. Il avait toujours aimé Matsumoto Rangiku, elle état fidèle à son capitaine et elle complétait très bien la personnalité d'Hitsugaya.

"Il sera heureux de vous entendre. Toutefois, il serait préférable que vous ne lui dites pas à quel point la guerre se rapproche ; il pourrait insister pour revenir, même si sa récupération devait ne pas être complète."

"Hai, Ukitake Taichou.''

"On ne peut rien y faire s'il ne récupère pas à temps. Au final, nous aurions alors au moins un capitaine en vie si le pire devait arriver…"

"……"

"Désolé, je ne devrais pas parler de cette manière."

"Non, ce n'est rien Ukitake Taichou.''

''Eh bien, je dois retourner à ma division maintenant. Faites-moi savoir si vous apprenez quelque chose à propos d'Hitsugaya Taichou et dites-lui que je lui transmets mes amitiés. "

''Hai.''

Lorsque Ukitake fut partit, Matsumoto leva son regard vers le ciel. Tout était calme dans le bleu clair du ciel, avec quelques petits nuages ici et là, le soleil brillait et transmettait sa chaleur, complètement à l'opposé de la tension et de l'anxiété qui s'accumulait dans Soul Society alors que la bataille finale tant redoutée s'approchait de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passait. Elle changea son idée première d'aller voir Renji et retourna à la 10ème où quelques gardes à la porte la saluèrent.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou!

"Rassemblez tout le monde à l'intérieur de la division dès que possible. J'ai quelque chose à dire puis nous irons nous entrainer tout de suite après."

"Hai, Matsumoto fukutaichou!

Elle entra dans le bureau. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son capitaine derrière ce bureau, la mine renfrognée et signant quelques montagnes de papier? Alors même qu'il était partit, elle ne s'était jamais assise à ce bureau, sauf quand elle a pris les photos pour son anniversaire. Ca lui semblait simplement totalement déplacé (pour elle ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre, vraiment) que quelqu'un s'assoit là à l'exception d'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle sortit son téléphone caché dans sa poitrine et composa le numéro qu'elle avait à présent prit l'habitude d'utiliser.

Lorsque l'autre côté décrocha, elle effaça instantanément toute tonalité incertaine dans sa voix alors qu'elle criait à demi dans le téléphone.

''Moshi Moshi! Taichou! C'est Matsumoto.''

'Taichou, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Personne, dans notre division ne vous laissera tomber.'

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

HeukYa: Rangiku, on dirait que tu es amoureuse de Shiro.

Matsumoto: Bien sûr que je le suis!! Qui n'aimerait pas notre mignon petit taichou!!

HeukYa: (réfléchit)…Hum…Oui, tu as raison.

Matsumoto: Bien sûr que j'ai raison!! Alors, alors, s'il te plaiiiiiiiitttt, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux?

HeukYa: Non, je ne peux pas. Tu le sauras bientôt.

Matsumoto: Bientôt? Dans combien de temps ?

HeukYa: Très bientôt. Comme dans VRAIMENT très bientôt.

Matsumoto: YEAH!

(Quelque part au loin)

Toshiro: (frissons)……??


	19. Comme un cheveu sur la soupe

Toshiro en train de rire était limite OOC, mais j'avais l'intention de OOC petit moment pour voir comment il évolue. Of course, hopefully I haven't let it last too long. Bien sûr, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé durer trop longtemps.

Matsumoto est mon vice-capitaine favori, elle et Hitsugaya fonctionnent parfaitement ensemble. Je sais qu'elle sonnait à limite amoureuse mais ce que j'ai essayé de transmettre c'était une forte loyauté. La limite est mince je suppose, Soi Fon et Yoruichi en sont le meilleur exemple. Elle n'aime pas son capitaine, ou en tout cas, pas comme Ichigo aime Toshiro.

Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque c'est ma préférée, je vais lui faire un petit plaisir. Au détriment de nos deux amis. BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Eh bien, voici le CH19. Prenez plaisir et reviewez s'il vous plaît!

**Note de la traductrice** : Pour le titre, c'était trop tentant X3

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Horumy et Yromu** : Salut vous deux. Vu votre dernière review, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire (ou en tous cas je l'espère). Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Rukia-chan** : Hi, toi aussi je pense que ce chapitre va bien te plaire XD. Lol, c'est vrai qu'Ichigo nous là pas mal perverti le Toshiro… (C'est bien parce que je trouvais 'Neko' mignon que je l'ai mis XD) Oui, les problèmes arrivent à grand pas comme tu dis, mais je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir. Voici donc la suite qui va répondre à tes questions, j'espère que ça te plaira. Plein de bisous et merci pour la review!

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.19**

**Comme un cheveu sur la soupe**

* * *

Hitsugaya commençais à s'énervé. Il était dans une position plus que confortable, son sommeil était parfait, son bonheur était parfait. Tout était parfait. Excepté une chose.

Un doigt n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des petits coups.

Il avait tenté de le chasser mais il ne cessait de revenir, le titillant ici et là. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de bouger ou d'ouvrir les yeux pour confirmer l'identité de la personne qui l'ennuyait mais à chaque fois qu'il cessait de bouger après l'avoir chassé, le titillement revenait avec insistance.

''Vas-t'en…''

Marmonna t-il, ne manquant pas de penser que cette façon d'agir était inhabituelle venant de lui qui était normalement du genre facile à réveiller. Il n'était peut-être pas une personne du matin mais la plupart du temps il agissait comme il avait appris qu'un capitaine du Gotei 13 se devait d'agir et ne trainait jamais au lit quand il y avait tâches à accomplir et du travail à faire. Cependant à l'heure actuelle, il était mit hors service et pouvait sentir la confortable et douce couverture sur lui, jetant sa magie rêveuse sur lui.

Puis les titillement s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ne voulant pas méditer plus longtemps sur la question, Hitsugaya se recroquevilla simplement avec un soupir de contentement et attendit de retomber dans la mer de sécurité et de confort chaleureux.

Et il échoua.

''!!''

Les yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrirent en un éclair avec un sursaut lorsqu'il trouva Kurosaki debout en face de lui, penché au dessus de lui et léchant le lobe de son oreille.

''Kurosaki!''

Ichigo ricana alors que l'enfant le foudroyait du regard, couvrant l'oreille de sa petite main.

"Toshiro, tu as dormi pendant deux heures déjà. Si tu dors plus, tu ne pourras pas dormir ce soir. Quoi que je ne serais pas contre devoir t'épuiser si ça peut t'aider à dormir."

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux à la déclaration d'Ichigo, ignorant la dernière ligne. Ce n'était pas la nuit? Ses yeux turquoise toujours fixés sur le seul sourire d'Ichigo, l'esprit d'Hitsugaya voyagea pour se rappeler des derniers évènements.

Ah, il se souvenait maintenant. Il faisait sombre aujourd'hui, le ciel était d'un gris presque noir et la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber. C'était l'un des jours les plus flagrants qu'Hitsugaya n'ait jamais vu dans le monde humain et, curieusement, Ichigo ne se sentait pas très en forme alors ils avaient décidé de rester à l'appartement et de regarder quelques films. Toshiro s'était couché sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Ichigo, et il se rappelait comment sa main agile avait doucement parcouru ses cheveux tandis que l'autre frottait le bas de son dos, le détendant de sa chaleur.

Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière à cause de leurs activités passionnées, probablement en excès, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et il s'était endormi.

''Je me suis endormi?''

Ichigo ricana. Toshiro semblait confus et surpris de s'être endormi en pleine journée et avait tout simplement l'air trop adorable avec le léger froncement de sourcils et les yeux turquoise écarquillés. Ichigo s'abaissa et appuya ses lèvres sur les joues de porcelaine.

"Ca en a tout l'air en tous cas, n'est-ce pas? Seigneur, tu es vraiment excitant dans mes habits. "

Toshiro baissa son regard ; il avait oublié ça aussi. Ce matin quand Hitsugaya, débarrassé de sa fatigue (probablement pas autant qu'il l'avait cru), s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas eut envie de mettre les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement pour sortir alors qu'ils restaient à la maison, mais son yukata était pour le moment en train de sécher A la place il avait opté pour le haut à manches courtes d'Ichigo et un pantalon lâche, qui étaient évidemment bien trop grands pour lui.

Ce qui devait être des manches courtes tombait le long de ses épaules et ses petits pieds étaient complètement cachés sous le long pantalon, les extrémités traînaient sur le sol à chaque pas que le jeune capitaine faisait. Toutefois, Hitsugaya avait découvert qu'il aimait porter les vêtements d'Ichigo, bien que ce soit assez ennuyeux d'avoir à les remonter sans cesse, surtout le haut qui tombait toujours sur le côté, exposant ses clavicules où Ichigo avait laissé un suçon clairement visible la nuit dernière, le parfum d'Ichigo s'attardait autour de lui et il y avait aussi cette inexplicable douceur et réconfort dans les vêtements. Ichigo effleura la joue douce de son pouce et Toshiro ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner.

"Tu n'as même pas bougé quand je suis sorti du canapé. Tu devais vraiment être très fatigué.

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil.

''Et à qui la faute?''

Ichigo rougit un peu mais sourit quand même.

"Mais tu ne peux pas en avoir assez."

Et avant que Toshiro n'ait pu jeter une remarque des plus cinglantes, Ichigo se pencha à nouveau pour capturer ses douces lèvres. Hitsugaya n'était pas fatigué mais il était étrangement détendu et n'avait pas envie de bouger même un petit peu; tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut d'accroché un doigt au col du T-shirt d'Ichigo.

Ichigo monta sur le canapé sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres et de se plaça au-dessus du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, deux langues s'enlacèrent timidement, énonçant leur amour d'une manière bien plus agréable que ne l'aurait fait les mots. Quand le doux baiser prit fin, ils restèrent proches l'uns de l'autre, leurs souffles chauds caressant leurs visages. Puis avec un sourire en coin, Ichigo caressa les flans de Toshiro, sachant parfaitement que le capitaine prodige était assez sensible à cet endroit.

"Kurosaki, arrête ça!"

Toshiro se tortilla pour s'échapper mais dans un canapé étroit et avec Ichigo au-dessus de lui, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il se mordit les lèvres, déterminé à ne pas rire comme une adolescente, mais Ichigo était impitoyable avec ses chatouilles tout en parvenant à éviter d'écraser Toshiro de son poids. Avec un petit gémissement, Toshiro frappa le bras d'Ichigo et tenta de s'asseoir.

"Kurosaki, je te préviens…"

Malgré ces mots, il y avait un amusement non caché dans ses envoûtants yeux émeraude et Ichigo sourit, plongeant pour s'attaquer au cou fin de Toshiro. Toshiro étendit son cou par réflexe et inspira fortement quand il sentit langue humide d'Ichigo y glisser tandis que ses mains flattaient ses hanches, cherchant à n'en pas douter à descendre de plus en plus bas.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, il ne fait même pas la nuit, éloigne-toi de moi."

Ichigo se redressa juste un peu et sourit.

"Ouais, et bien, tes bras me disent le contraire et je préfère ce que eux me disent à ce que toi tu me dis."

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux. A quel moment exactement ses bras s'étaient-ils placés autour du cou d'Ichigo, attirant fermement la stupide tête de carotte vers lui ? Après un sursaut, Hitsugaya éloigna rapidement ses bras, ignorant Ichigo qui roulait à présent des yeux. Ichigo continua à laper la gorge délicieuse tandis que les petites mains d'Hitsugaya s'enfoncèrent dans sa crinière orange, tentant de le repousser plutôt à contrecœur. Il était évident que le garçon aux cheveux blancs n'était pas trop dérangé par la position que prenait Ichigo.

Mais Hitsugaya fut dérangé par ce que les doigts du Shinigami de substitution tentaient de lui faire.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, arrêtes ça maintenant! Je ne veux pas que tu me chatouille!''

Il y eut un petit rire quelque part au dessus.

"Est-ce que je peux te toucher alors?''

Hitsugaya renifla.

"Comme si tu me demandais la permission avant."

Avec un large sourire niais plaqué sur son visage, Ichigo glissa doucement sa main sous le t-shirt froissé qui cachait le mince, excitant et délectable corps dans une sensation de douceur et de veloutée. Ichigo grignota la lèvre inférieure de Toshiro dont les mains étaient à encore enfouies dans ses cheveux et il y eut un certain son, un peu comme un gros soupir, s'échappant des lèvres à demi capturés, tandis que l'air autour d'eux commençait à s'échauffer.

Puis, selon les termes d'Hitsugaya, l'enfer éclata.

"Ichigo, Taichou, je suis venu… taichou?''

Un silence stupéfait s'installa. Ichigo et Toshiro, encore dans leur position emmêlés sur le canapé, la main d'Ichigo sous le –eh bien, c'est celui d'Ichigo mais pour le moment c'est Toshiro qui le porte- haut de Toshiro et les mains de Toshiro cachées dans la crinière orange, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres, rencontrèrent une Matsumoto choquée dont les yeux argentés était aussi écarquillés que des soucoupes. Il fallut une autre minute avant qu'Hitsugaya, comme toujours le plus rapide pour comprendre le sens des situations, ne récupère finalement ses esprits.

"MA… MATSUMOTO !!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Matsumoto, Ichigo et Hitsugaya étaient tous calmement assis au salon, même s'ils avaient tous un air très différent sur leurs visages. Les yeux d'Ichigo voyageaient entre Matsumoto et son petit ami avec petit sourire sur le visage; Matsumoto faisait évidemment de son mieux pour ne pas commencer à sautiller partout avec délice au cas où elle serait emprisonnée dans la glace (ce qui arriverait certainement si elle se mettait à sautiller partout); Hitsugaya était furieusement renfrogné, l'air assez meurtrier, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, refusant simplement de laisser un rougissement apparaitre sur son visage, même si ses joues étaient déjà légèrement teinté.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence lourd et tendu, Hitsugaya grogna en regardant son vice-capitaine.

''Matsumoto, que fais-tu ici?"

Matsumoto le regarda avec une surprise sincère.

"Taichou, vous n'avez pas eu mon message?''

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux en retour, toujours avec un profond renfrognement sur son visage. Matsumoto sourit maladroitement alors qu'elle s'expliquait. Ca devenait vraiment bizarre; son capitaine n'avait jamais manqué quoi que ce soit, que ce soit simplement un message ou une réunion, et il était généralement celui qui lui rappelait les choses, non inverse.

''Ano… Je vous ai envoyé un message ce matin pour vous dire que je passerais dans les environs de cette heure… J'ai été envoyé à l'Urahara-Shoten pour livrer un message de Yamamoto Soutaichou alors…"

A présent, le froncement de sourcils passa de l'irritation à la confusion. Hitsugaya tâtonna un peu autour de lui quand il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas son portable avec lui. Il l'avait toujours sur lui, alors où était-il? Il regarda Ichigo qui se contenta de secouer la tête, semblant tout aussi perplexe. Puis Matsumoto prit la parole d'une voix dont elle tentait manifestement de retenir l'amusement, s'y prenant d'ailleurs assez mal.

''Anou… Taichou… vous portez les vêtements d'Ichigo-kun…"

Hitsugaya se retient de se frapper la tête tandis qu'un rougissement faisait enfin son chemin jusqu'à son visage. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier alors qu'Ichigo le lui avait tout récemment rappelé ? Les vêtements qu'il portait la veille (qu'Ichigo lui avait très efficacement retiré la nuit dernière) formaient en ce moment même un tas avec ceux d'Ichigo (qui avait été tout aussi efficacement enlevé par lui-même) dans la chambre et ce matin, comme il avait mit les vêtements d'Ichigo, il avait oublié son portable. Puis ils avaient passé toute la journée dans le salon alors évidemment il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie. Quand il regarda Ichigo, le garçon aux cheveux orange lui sourit timidement et suggéra.

''Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher?''

Après avoir envisagé la chose pendant un instant (et s'être sentit déchiré entre son désir de simplement s'enfuir loin de Matsumoto et celui de la frapper avec assez de force pour causer une amnésie partielle), Toshiro soupira et acquiesça.

''Il devrait être dans la poche de mon jean."

Après un dernier regard vers Matsumoto, lui demandant de ne pas trop ennuyer l'irritable capitaine pour sa survie, Ichigo se leva et parti. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Matsumoto se rapprocha rapidement de son capitaine assit sur le plancher. Hitsugaya avait l'air de subir une horrible indigestion ainsi qu'une migraine atroce tout en se préparant à faire face à une vingtaine d'Espadas à lui seul.

"Taichou…"

"Matsumoto, tais…"

Hitsugaya s'arrêta juste à temps avant de lui dire de se taire. Cette joie et cet amusement clairement visibles dans sa voix étaient difficiles à ignorer, mais il savait combien cette femme prenait soin de lui et, après tout, ils étaient le capitaine et la vice-capitaine d'une division et partageaient une profonde confiance et loyauté. Matsumoto pouvait sans aucun doute être la personne la plus énervante au monde de temps en temps, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours agit avec la meilleure intention pour lui. Elle ne méritait pas d'être laissée dans l'ignorance sur un sujet comme celui-là, surtout quand c'était grâce à elle qu'Ichigo et lui avaient clairement réalisé leurs sentiments.

Il la foudroya du regard pendant une minute alors que Matsumoto lui faisait penser à une gamine à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël arriverait plus tôt cette année, puis grogna.

"Tant que tu promets de ne rien dire à personne d'autre et ne pas m'énerver avec ça, je te le dirais."

"Bien sûr, Taichou! Comment oserais-je faire ça!!"

Le capitaine renifla, roulant les yeux.

"Et ça vient d'un fukutaichou qui laisse tout son travail à son supérieur."

Matsumoto secoua sa main comme pour chasser une idée farfelue, tout en tentant de masquer la grosse goutte de sueur glissant derrière sa tête. Hitsugaya soupira simplement ; il pouvait tout aussi bien attendre son amant avant que l'insupportable supplice ne commence. Matsumoto sembla capter la demande et appela Ichigo qui avait disparu depuis assez longtemps pour une personne qui était simplement parti chercher un portable.

"Ichigo! Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé? "

"Je l'ais, pas la peine de crier Rangiku-san."

Ichigo sortit de la chambre avec un portable à la main. Il demanda silencieusement Toshiro s'il lui avait déjà dit et le prodige secoua simplement la tête, ses yeux émeraude demandant qu'il soit là pour ça. Ichigo donna le téléphone au garçon –en grande détresse- et s'assit à côté de lui tandis qu'Hitsugaya consultait la messagerie. En effet, il y avait un message de Matsumoto clignotant sur le petit écran, lui annonçant sa visite dans le monde réel. Le jeune capitaine se renfrogna ; il décida qu'il avait suffisamment retardé l'inévitable.

''Alors? Alors? Je peux entendre l'histoire maintenant? "

"Matsumoto………"

"Taichou, je vous promets, vraiment! Je ne dirais rien à personne! "

Hitsugaya aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps et ne pas se réveiller jusqu'à ce que les prochaines 24 heures soient passée.

"Et comme par hasard tu viens juste d'oublier la partie où tu es sensée ne pas m'ennuyer, alors ?"

Matsumoto ne manqua pas d'accentuer sa réponse.

"Et bien sûr, je ne vous ennuierais pas avec ça… alors je peux entendre l'histoire?"

Finalement, Hitsugaya se contenta de soupirer. Ils avaient été pour ainsi dire pris en flagrant délit et Matsumoto ne le laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse savoir ce qui se passait exactement. It Il vaudrait mieux qu'il lui dise la vérité maintenant et l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Cependant, il ne se sentait toujours pas la force pour tout expliquer maintenant, alors il regarda Ichigo, lui demandant de faire cet honneur. Ichigo frotta l'arrière de son cou. Il n'était pas surpris que Toshiro ne veuille pas s'expliquer lui-même mais il n'était pas vraiment meilleur pour parler. Eh bien, il n'y avait rien à cacher, pensa Ichigo et il déclara avec sa franchise habituelle, de façon maladroite.

''Nous sommes ensemble maintenant."

Matsumoto poussa un cri aigu au grand dam de son capitaine qui enfouit son visage dans sa main avec un faible grognement.

''Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, Taichou! Je le suis vraiment!!"

''Oui, c'est très bien Matsumoto. Et maintenant je te serais vraiment reconnaissant si tu voulais bien garder ça pour toi et toi seule, sans en faire aucune allusion à personne. "

"Oh, vous venez de me priver de toute chance d'en parler à quelqu'un."

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ça avait été une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité.

''Oui, c'est bien le but."

"Taichou, qu'en est-il d'Hinamori-chan?"

Le renfrognement irrité quitta Toshiro pendant un bref moment avant que ces sourcils ne se froncent à nouveau, les yeux turquoise devenant tout à coup très solennels. Les grands yeux brun d'Ichigo passèrent de son amant à son vice-capitaine ; tous deux avaient l'air bien trop… sérieux et… qu'est-ce que c'était, de l'inquiétude? De la douleur?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, peut-être que les choses entre Toshiro et son ami d'enfance n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé d'elle, Hitsugaya avait toujours l'air abattu et peiné quand la conversation revenait à elle et Ichigo s'était rendu compte que c'était un sujet douloureux alors la vice capitaine de la cinquième division était devenu un sujet éviter la plupart du temps. Il allait demander à Toshiro quel était le problème lorsque le capitaine ferma les yeux et laissez échapper un soupir, semblant tout d'un coup plutôt prudent.

"……Je le lui dirais moi-même."

"…Hai, Taichou.''

Puis Matsumoto leur offrit rapidement un sourire radieux, ses yeux argentés scintillants avec malice.

''Mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à vous surprendre en plein…"

"Matsumoto!!"

Matsumoto rit alors que les deux jeunes hommes sentaient leurs visages rougir devant elle ; elle n'avait jamais vu son capitaine sourire autant, encore moins rougir et sans mentionner, se tortiller sous Ichigo. _Oh, c'est simplement trop parfait et trop mignon,_ pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle parvint à calmer son fou rire, elle leva vers son jeune capitaine un regard doux tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'irritation, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ne pas y survivre. Puis, sans son habituelle expression désinvolte, elle l'enlaça brièvement dans une accolade chaleureuse pour ensuite rapidement le laisser avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de se plaindre d'être à nouveau étouffé par sa poitrine.

''Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, Taichou. Je commençais à être un peu inquiète pour vous avec ce qui se passe mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ichigo sur ces derniers mots qui lui envoya simplement un sourire en retour, les yeux noisette lui disant qu'il protégerait son capitaine, quoi qu'il arrive. Toshiro se contenta de soupirer et croisa les bras, puis son visage devint plus sérieux alors qu'il reprenait l'expression tranchante d'un capitaine.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Comme d'habitude Taichou. Les préparatifs avancent."

''Jusqu'à quel point?"

Matsumoto hésita légèrement à la question, elle ne voulait vraiment pas à mentir à son capitaine, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il ferait quand il réalisa qu'il avait de grandes chances d'être exclu de la guerre. Hitsugaya était généralement une personne très calme et sereine, ne perdant jamais son sang-froid, mais il était si impliqué personnellement dans cette guerre. Puis la voix calme d'Hitsugaya s'éleva à nouveau.

"Matsumoto, dis-moi la vérité."

La plantureuse vice-capitaine regarda dans les calmes yeux azurés puis reporta son regard sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

''Ils sont presque terminés, Taichou. Les capitaines pensent que bientôt la guerre pourra éclater à n'importe quel moment, nous attendons simplement l'annonce de Yamamoto Soutaichou."

Avec ses yeux baissés, elle manqua l'échange rapide de regard entre Ichigo et Toshiro.

"…………Je vois."

Matsumoto leva les yeux, légèrement surprise ; elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'il deviendrait fou furieux mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'il l'accepte si facilement. Il n'y avait même pas un soupçon de frustration ou de son habituelle irritation. Hitsugaya ne faisais que regarder droit devant lui avec une expression impassible, le menton appuyé sur le dos de ses mains croisées. Puis il poursuivit ses questions.

''Et la division?"

"Tous va très bien Taichou. L'entraînement se déroule bien et l'organisation de chaque escouade pendant les combats est terminée. Ukitake Taichou et Kyouraku Taichou nous ont aussi aidés. Tout le monde fait de son mieux."

Hitsugaya hocha la tête. Faire de leur mieux, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans un moment comme celui là et il semblerait que Matsumoto ait plus que bien fait son travail, tout du moins en pratique. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir été celui qui dirigeait les préparatifs, il était le capitaine et c'était son devoir de préparer sa division, en particulier pour une guerre comme celle-ci. Hitsugaya verrouilla son regard dans les yeux de Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, tu as bien travaillé.''

Hitsugaya exprima bien des choses qu'il voulait dire en une phrase et Matsumoto ne manqua rien. Elle sourit.

"Arigato, Taichou.''

Ichigo s'assit en silence en voyant l'échange entre ce qui pourrait sembler être la paire la plus qu'improbable pour une personne étrangère mais pour lui, en ce moment, la profondeur de la confiance partagée entre eux et la loyauté envers le supérieur étaient très claires. Si seulement Rangiku-san pouvait briser le serment qu'elle s'était fait de ne jamais faire son devoir administratif, pensa t-il tout en riant doucement. Puis la plantureuse vice-capitaine se leva, lissant son Shihakshou.

"Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, on m'a donné une heure pour le voyage et j'ai déjà passé pas mal de temps à discuter avec Urahara-san."

Matsumoto ne les dérangea pas en demandant où en était la guérison de son capitaine. S'il avait pensé qu'il serait de retour à temps, il aurait déjà donné des ordres. La 10ème division devra juste accepter le fait qu'ils se rendront à la dernière bataille sans leur capitaine des glaces et faire face à la situation du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

"Ouais, à la prochaine Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte. Elle rencontra le regard sévère d'Hitsugaya et laissa ses yeux transmettre son message: 'Nous ne vous laissons pas tomber'. Elle eut un hochement de tête à peine perceptible en réponse et Matsumoto aurait juré voir un léger tressautement au coin des lèvres de son capitaine.

''…Je vous verrais plus tard, Taichou.''

Hitsugaya hocha simplement la tête alors que la femme plantureuse disparaissait par la porte en direction de la Soul Society. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être à nouveau parfaitement seuls, Ichigo et Toshiro s'entreregardèrent puis secouèrent la tête. Ichigo demanda, riant d'exaspération.

''Elle VA le dire à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?"

''Probablement quand elle se saoule, ce qui devrait arriver dans les 12 heures qui viennent. J'espère juste que tout le monde sera trop ivre pour se rappeler ce qu'elle leur dit. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas si je veux rentrer à la Soul Society maintenant.

Ichigo étreint le jeune capitaine par derrière et appuya fermement le corps svelte contre la sienne.

''Eh bien, je ne dirais jamais non au fait d'avoir mon Yuki Hime ici pour toujours."

''Et je pourrais simplement geler tes mains si tu continu à m'appeler comme ça.''

"Ah, je sais que tu aimes ça."

Toshiro tourna la tête en levant le nez et sortit de la prise d'Ichigo.

''Comme si.''

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, leur position ne différant guère de celle qu'ils avaient prit quelques temps auparavant en regardant le film. Mais cette fois, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus solennelle et empreinte de lourdeur suite à la gravité des nouvelles que Matsumoto venait de leur rapporter. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment, fixant simplement le vide, la main d'Ichigo caressant machinalement la crinière de neige. Ichigo fut le premier à briser le silence, sa voix sonnant anormalement calme.

''Ils se préparent.''

La réponse d'Hitsugaya fut tout aussi calme mais la fermeté et le sérieux du capitaine était clair dans sa voix.

"Alors c'est Aizen."

"Oui."

''Et donc on devra le faire."

Ichigo baissa les yeux pour voir Toshiro fixer sur lui son regard où une flamme ardente brillait dans les yeux turquoise, qui en semblaient presque lumineux. Avec un faible sourire, il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres douces.

"Oui."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Ulquoirra.

"Aizen-sama."

''L'heure est proche et je pense que je vais préparer une belle surprise pour nos invités."

Ulquoirra ne répondit rien ; aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Il venait de recevoir les ordres de son maître et les accomplirait, c'était aussi simple que cela.

"Va chez Kurosaki Ichigo et Hitsugaya Taichou. Ramène-les moi aussi indemne que possible, je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile si tu utilises notre jeune génie à ton avantage. Prend n'importe quel Espada."

''Si cela ne vous dérange pas Aizen-sama, puis-je me permettre de demander si vous allez…"

Aizen le coupa avant qu'Ulquoirra n'ait fini sa question.

"Ce sont deux cartes joker que détient la Soul Society. Ne serait-il pas intéressant de voir leur réaction quand ils se rendront compte que ce sont désormais _nos_ cartes joker?

Ulquoirra s'inclina profondément.

"Bien sûr, Aizen-sama."

''Et pendant que tu y es, va me chercher Kaname, j'ai quelque chose à faire pour lui."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

HeukYa: (Bondissante) Yo, les gars!

Ichigo / Toshiro: (Foudroie du regard) ………… Aizen?

HeukYa: (tremble)……… Bon, je vais y aller maintenant.


	20. ‘‘Comment passer une mauvaise journée’’

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport à d'autres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre suivant est de loin le plus long /sueur/ alors j'espère que ce sera bien…

Alors bonne lecture!

**Note de la traductrice:** Voici enfin le chapitre 20. Pas mal d'entre vous m'ont demandé de traduire plus rapidement (et je le comprends) mais j'ai aussi mes cours à côté et les exams de fin de semestre ne vont pas tarder, sans compter que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire les autres fanfics ou regarder des animes, ce qui fait que je ne suis malheureusement pas 24h sur 24 en train de traduire XD. Je vais quand même essayer de m'améliorer pour éviter que vous ayez à attendre un mois entre chaque chapitre… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Réponses Aux reviews anonymes : **

**Rukia-chan :** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus. C'est vrai que l'idée de Toshiro avec les habits d'Ichigo est assez … mignone. MDR Ichigo déguisé en carotte qui sautille pour avancer. Je me souviens que le passage avec Matsumoto qui les surprend était le plus pliant pour moi. Tu vas peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur les plans D'aizen dans ce chapitre. En tous cas, bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente. Bisous…

**Miss-k :** Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.20**

''**Comment passer une mauvaise journée'' D'après Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

Ca ne va définitivement PAS être une bonne journée, pensa Ichigo. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait constaté que son Yuki Hime était déjà sortit du lit et il n'avait donc pas pu le voir endormi. Ichigo avait presque eu une crise cardiaque quand il n'avait pas sentit la douce source de chaleur dans ses bras et avait littéralement sauté hors du lit, pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol dans la seconde suivante. Eh bien, au moins Hitsugaya avait bien rit de lui lorsqu'il était venu pour voir ce qui avait causé tout ce bruit.

Puis, lorsqu'il partit prendre une douche, se plaignant que Toshiro ait déjà prit la sienne tout seul (et bien sûr, son petit ami glacial n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ses plaintes), tout lui glissa des mains: shampoing, après-shampoing, serviette, pomme de douche, et j'en passe, il les avait tous fait tomber. Il perdit son compte quand il dut se baisser pour la énième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il tenta de rester le plus civil possible et d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, ce qui bien évidemment échoua misérablement. Il retourna dans sa chambre et en balançant la serviette qui se trouvait autour de son cou sur sa chaise, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la serviette percuta le portable de Toshiro posé sur le bureau. Puis tout en essayant de reprendre le téléphone tombé, il marcha dessus, l'écrasant presque. Et bien sûr, Hitsugaya entra juste à ce moment dans la chambre ce qui fit qu'Ichigo se fit réprimandé par son petit ami agacé.

Se demandant quel genre de malédiction lui avait été lancée, Ichigo partit au supermarché avec Hitsugaya quand il se mit à pleuvoir, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux complètement trempés (bien que Toshiro ne sembla pas vraiment s'en préoccuper), puis une fois de retour à la maison, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié d'acheter le plus important: le riz.

''Oh, putain de bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette journée de MERDE ?!"

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement.

"Quelqu'un passe une mauvaise journée.''

Ichigo ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en poussant un long soupir.

"Tu m'en diras tant."

Avec un fort gémissement, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sentant que les limites de sa patience étaient sur le point de s'envoler. Le jeune capitaine observa Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils alors que ce dernier s'allongeait sur le dos et fermait les yeux pour tenter de calmer son irritation. Il a atteint sa limite, se dit Hitsugaya, la poitrine Ichigo montait et s'abaissait de manière assez visible tandis que le garçon aux cheveux orange se frottait les tempes. Il fut effectivement surpris de constater qu'Ichigo n'avait toujours pas explosé vu comment sa journée s'était déroulée et le Shinigami remplaçant n'était pourtant pas du genre à contenir sa frustrations, c'était même l'inverse.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs, Hitsugaya fit le tour du canapé et se positionna juste derrière Ichigo qui retira sa main et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

"Hmm?"

Toshiro baissa son regard vers les yeux noisette qui tentaient de lui sourire malgré toute leur frustration clairement visibles puis sans un mot, il frappa la tête d'Ichigo.

"Oi! Qu'est-ce…"

Mais Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase qu'Hitsugaya se pencha lentement sur lui, sa destination tout à fait claire alors que ses yeux turquoise commençaient à se cacher derrière leurs paupières frémissantes. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se mettent rapidement à briller de bonheur tandis que les lèvres addictive se posaient doucement sur les siennes et qu'une langue timide se mit en devoir de les caresser. Levant une main jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête de Toshiro, Ichigo pressa ses lèvres contre celles douces du capitaine avec empressement, sa langue partant à la rencontre de celle de son amant.

Quelque soit le temps qu'ils passaient à s'embrasser, Toshiro semblait toujours aussi frais et doux à Ichigo et il n'y avait rien qui puisse le rendre plus heureux que quand le baiser prenait fin et que Toshiro restait à quelques centimètres de lui, ses parfaites petites mains ayant trouvé leur place pendant le baiser sur chaque côté de son visage. Il posa sa main sur la plus petite et frotta sa joue contre la paume douce tout en poussant un soupir de contentement, se sentant bien plus calme qu'auparavant. Il aimait chacun de ces rares moments où Hitsugaya lui montrerait l'affection et l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Ichigo leva légèrement la tête pour embrasser ces douces joues si tentantes et sourit.

''Tu viens d'égayer ma…"

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait même pu finir sa phrase, une sonnerie d'alarme commença à s'élever du portable d'Hitsugaya. Les deux amants échangèrent rapidement un regard mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de vérifier le message. Il n'y eut même pas assez de temps pour qu'Hitsugaya puisse sortir le téléphone de sa poche.

La porte d'entrée fut détruite en un instant avec un bruit assourdissant et aucun des deux garçons n'eut la chance de réagir face à l'attaque soudaine que deux silhouettes blanches pénétraient l'appartement. En une fraction de seconde, Ichigo fut jeté du canapé, forcé à s'agenouiller sur le sol avec son bras tordu derrière le dos et il se préparait à lancer des insultes à son assaillant tout en tentant de se libérer, quand son cœur s'arrêta à ce qu'il vit.

Ulquoirra se tenait là devant lui, impassible comme toujours, et son Zanpakuto menaçait de trancher le cou mince d'Hitsugaya dont les poignets fins étaient retenus derrière son dos par l'une des mains de l'espada. Le capitaine des glaces foudroyait du regard l'Espada derrière lui avec son habituel froncement de sourcils tandis que ses lèvres étaient serrées au point qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une ligne mince. Il semblait plus qu'indifférent ; ou en tous cas il n'avait définitivement pas l'air de quelqu'un dont la vie était clairement menacée. Ichigo tenta de s'échapper de la prise de l'autre Espada, qui poussa sa tête contre le sol.

"Toshiro!!"

"Tais-toi."

Ichigo se calma à la voix tranquille d'Ulquoirra. L'air était chargé de tension et le silence était suffocant. Avec un rapide regard vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs maintenu entre ses mains, Ulquoirra poursuivit.

"Aizen-sama veut que nous vous conduisions à lui avec le moins de blessures possible, mais si vous résistez, son sang devra être versé."

Et le Zanpakuto d'Ulquoirra se rapprocha encore du cou de Toshiro, mais de l'avis d'Ichigo, il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer cette menace à haute voix. Les yeux d'émeraude de Toshiro prenaient déjà un aspect brumeux et son corps devenait visiblement mou, sa lutte contre la prise d'Ulquoirra s'affaiblissait à chaque seconde. Ichigo jura tandis fixait son regard désespéré sur le jeune capitaine, il voulait prendre son amant loin de l'espada et déchiqueter la personne qui avait osé le menacer, avec la vie Toshiro qui plus est. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire si ce n'était regarder la détresse du capitaine avec impuissance.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, change-le en Shinigami puis fais la même chose."

"…Et si je ne le fais pas?"

"…Souviens-toi, son sang devra être versé."

Puis, à l'horreur de Ichigo, Ulquoirra avança son Zanpakuto du cou d'Hitsugaya et le positionna pour le poignarder par d'arrière.

"C'est bon! C'est bon… Je vais le prendre ce putain de badge."

Ichigo chercha son insigne de Shinigami dans sa poche avec son bras libre et utilisa cette occasion pour regarder celui qui le retenait. C'était un Arrancar qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ulquoirra redéplaça son Zanpakuto vers la nuque tout en observant le garçon aux cheveux orange prendre son badge. Les yeux bruns voyageaient frénétiquement à travers la salle comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, un signe, de l'aide, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de gardes Shinigami autour d'un capitaine affaibli ou pourquoi en premier lieu un tel capitaine était hors de la Soul Society était au-delà de sa compréhension mais c'était un avantage pour eux car il avaient un peu de temps avant que tout renfort n'arrive. Ils devaient tout simplement partir avant.

Lorsqu'Ichigo sortit finalement son badge, Ulquoirra poussa sur le dos de Toshiro qui tomba presque sous la poussée soudaine. Ichigo entama rapidement un mouvement pour le rattraper, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire, oubliant qu'il était retenu fermement, mais Hitsugaya réussi à s'agripper au canapé pour stopper lui-même sa chute. Les sourcils blancs se froncèrent et un haletant saccadé, bien trop différent de ceux qu'Ichigo avait l'habitude d'entendre la nuit, s'échappa de ces lèvres qui avaient touché les siennes il n'y a pas une minute. Ichigo foudroya du regard Ulquoirra dont le Zanpakuto n'avait jamais quitté le cou de Toshiro qui abordait maintenant une fine ligne rouge. Les yeux vert foncé étaient fixés sur Ichigo, comme ordonnant quelque chose au Shinigami remplaçant apparemment furieux.

"Fais-le."

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper cependant Ichigo n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ils étaient l'otage parfait pour l'autre, soit Ichigo était menacé avec la vie de Toshiro soit Toshiro était menacé avec la vie d'Ichigo. Il se demanda pendant une seconde de qui était venu cette idée quand il se rappela de qui Ulquoirra recevait ces ordres et renifla sèchement.

Ichigo fixa son regard dans les yeux vert-mer de Toshiro qui commençaient à perdre leur clarté. Toshiro secoua la tête, ses orbes émeraude le suppliant de combattre sans se soucier de lui. Ichigo l'ignora; tout aussi téméraire qu'il était, il ne ferait certainement jamais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait conduire à quelque chose qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Ulquoirra les laissa faire, s'il lisait correctement les yeux bruns, ils seraient assez rapidement parti de ce lieu, sa mission accomplie avec succès.

Ichigo regarda dans les envoûtants orbes azurés, gravant ces yeux dans son esprit, et sourit tristement en murmurant.

''J'en prendrais la responsabilité.''

Et il poussa le badge de Shinigami sur la poitrine de Toshiro, ne rompant pas un seul instant le contact entre leurs regard. En un clin d'œil, Toshiro fut hors de son gigai, retrouvant son habituel costume de Shinigami, mais il ne put rester debout plus longtemps. Ichigo se mordit légèrement la lèvre, son regard empli de douleur était fixé sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs tandis que Toshiro tombait à genoux, sa bouche hermétiquement fermée, tentant d'empêcher tous sons de s'en échapper. Ulquoirra, restant complètement indifférent, tira Hitsugaya par son bras minces pour le remettre sur ses pieds et tourna son regard vers Ichigo. Foudroyant furieusement l'Espada aux yeux verts, Ichigo posa cette fois le badge à sa propre poitrine et son âme quitta son corps en un instant.

Le nouvel Arrancar ne dérangea pas pour forcer à nouveau Ichigo à se mettre à genou, il était évident que ce garçon aux cheveux orange ne voulait ou ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'Ulquoirra tenant la vie du plus petit entre ses mains. Puis un Garganta s'ouvrit au centre de l'appartement d'Ichigo et au même moment, Hitsugaya tomba mollement dans les bras de l'espada.

''Toshiro!!!…''

Ichigo était sur le point de s'élancer quand un autre Zanpakuto se retrouva sur son cou en une fraction de seconde. Ulquoirra fixa Ichigo de manière impassible puis plaça le capitaine inconscient sur son épaule avant d'entrer dans le Garganta. Comme Ichigo ne faisait pas un geste, il fit demi-tour et rencontra le regard ardent du Shinigami.

''Viens avec nous si tu tiens à le garder en vie."

Ichigo jura intérieurement et jeta un coup d'œil à la forme aux cheveux blancs inanimée. Puis il remarqua quelque chose se balancer à la poignée de Hyourinmaru. Quand il comprit ce que c'était, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement malgré la situation, c'était l'Omamori qu'il avait offert au jeune capitaine pour la Nouvelle Année. Puis la voix sans expression d'Ulquoirra rapporta son attention sur la situation actuelle.

"Tu devrais venir pendant que nous avons encore de la patience plutôt que de nous donner une raison de vous ramener à demi-mort. Tous les deux.''

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, c'était clair comme du cristal. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et avec la détermination gravée sur son visage, suivi de l'espada impassible dans l'obscurité. Il ne regarda plus en arrière avant que la porte inter-dimensionnelle ne se ferme à nouveau, ses yeux noisette résolument fixé sur la forme posée sur l'épaule de l'espada.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. Bienvenu dans ma demeure, Las Noches."

Ichigo se contenta de dévisager le traître tandis qu'Ulquoirra s'inclinait devant Aizen, portant encore Hitsugaya sur l'épaule. L'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division baissa son regard sur eux avec un sourire troublant et Ichigo n'aima pas du tout ça. Il cracha ses mots tout en lançant un regard autour de la salle vide.

"Quels sont tes projets?"

"Oui, voilà une bonne question. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un meilleur endroit pour que je puisse m'expliquer."

Ichigo se renfrogna. Les choses ne semblaient décidément pas s'annoncer à leur avantage. Même Ichigo, avec ses pauvres capacités de détection, pouvait sentir qu'il y avait plus que juste quelques Arrancars dans cette forteresse, sans parler d'Aizen, Ulquoirra et du nouvel Arrancar qui leur faisait à présent face. Au cours de la marche à travers Hueco Mundo, Ichigo avait tenté une action quand Ulquoirra avait rengainé son Zanpakuto mais la douleur aiguë dans son cou lui avait rappelé l'autre espada qui menace sa propre vie.

Ichigo se força à se calmer ; aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé –pour le moment- et pour une raison quelconque, leurs ennemis ne s'étaient pas préoccupé de lui prendre Zangetsu. Ca ne lui était pas d'une grande aide pour le moment n'était mais le poids de son grand Zanpakuto lui donnait un sentiment de réconfort et de résistance.

"Ulquoirra, bon travail. Ils semblent être en parfait état."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

Le traître, sans jamais perdre son sourire, descendit de son trône et leur fit signe de le suivre. Aizen s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Ichigo par dessus son épaule, puis le jeune capitaine qui était resté complètement inerte jusqu'à maintenant, aucun signe ne montrant une prochaine reprise de conscience. Les lèvres d'Aizen se courbèrent ce qui fit descendre un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo pour une raison inconnue.

"Je peux t'assurer que les choses vont devenir très… intéressantes."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

"………Oh, non…"

Matsumoto, Ukitake ainsi que le frère et la sœur Kuchiki observèrent l'appartement silencieux avec horreur (sauf pour l'éternel impassible Byakuya, bien que ses lèvres soient serrées jusqu'à ne former qu'une mince ligne). Quand le Département des Recherches Technologiques et de la Communication avait informé les deux capitaines de l'apparition d'Espadas chez Ichigo pendant un temps inhabituellement court, ils surent que cela ne pouvait être une bonne nouvelle et partirent immédiatement retrouver les deux garçon, Matsumoto et Rukia se joignirent à eux sur le chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent une porte brisée et un appartement complètement silencieux où le bruit de la pluie battante sur les vitres faisait étrangement écho à travers le lieu sombre. Deux corps gisaient sur le sol derrière le canapé et il était clair que leurs propriétaires les avaient quittés. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux où que ce soit ni aucune trace de leur reiatsu, même celui de Kurosaki qui était connu pour être particulièrement rependu était absent.

Matsumoto s'agenouilla à côté du gigai de son capitaine quand elle entendit une sonnerie s'élever et trouva le portable dans sa poche. Elle souleva le boitier et soupira. C'était le message de la Soul Society pour leur faire savoir d'un Garganta avait été ouvert à proximité. Il semblerait de son capitaine n'ait même pas eu le temps de lire le message. Ukitake fut le premier à briser le silence.

"Ce… C'est vraiment mauvais."

"Ukitake Taichou …"

''Rukia, vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose ici, n'importe quel indice.''

Rukia acquiesça à l'ordre de son capitaine et commença par la chambre. Matsumoto était toujours agenouillé à côté du gigai vide, ses yeux gris pâle brillant dangereusement de colère et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Le regard onyx de Kuchiki Byakuya balayait tout l'appartement pendant qu'Ukitake encourageait Matsumoto à se calmer avant de jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil au reste du petit appartement.

Considérant le fait que le gigai d'Hitsugaya était lui aussi vide, cela ne pouvait que signifier que Kurosaki avait utilisé son badge plutôt que l'habituelle Gikongan Shinigami. Y avait-il eu un combat? Et même s'il ça avait été le cas, pourquoi Hitsugaya avait-il lui aussi quitté son Gigai? Un rapide regard autour de lui indiqua que rien à part la porte d'entrée n'avait été brisé. Ukitake grimaça. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose; Hitsugaya et Ichigo avaient été amenés à Aizen sous une quelconque menace qui ne leur avait pas donné d'autre option. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ces deux là aient volontairement suivi les espadas, ils éprouvaient tous deux bien trop de haine envers le traitre pour ça.

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi prendre la peine de les emmener à Hueco Mundo plutôt que de les tuer pour les mettre complètement hors d'état de nuire? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'Aizen voulait d'eux, mais quoi? Il lui semblera que Kuchiki en soit arrivé à la même question alors qu'ils échangeaient tous deux un regard accompagné d'un léger froncement de sourcils. Puis, soudainement, Rukia sortit en courant de la chambre, serrant quelque chose dans sa main.

"Ukitake Taichou! Nii-sama! Matsumoto-san!''

Les trios appelés se tournèrent vers elle alors que ses yeux étaient éclairés de joie et elle fit un léger dérapage pour s'arrêter juste devant eux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Vous devriez lire ceci! Je l'ai trouvé dans le placard!"

Ukitake fronça les sourcils et regarda ce qu'elle venait de mettre entre ses mains.

"Une lettre?''

''C'est d'Ichigo! Il savait que nous viendrions, c'est pour ça qu'il a laissé ça dans le placard, c'est là où j'avais l'habitude de rester quand il habitait chez son père !"

"!!"

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant que faire de cette découverte inattendue. Ukitake commença à lire la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait. Quand il eut fini, il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Il passa la lettre à Byakuya qui resta impassible bien que Rukia aurait juré il y avait eu une secousse au coin de ses lèvres, puis ce fut au tour de Matsumoto. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux avec une expression surprise.

"C'est…"

Ukitake hocha la tête et parla d'une voix ferme tout en se retournant pour ouvrir la porte vers la Soul Society.

"Nous devons immédiatement réunir tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines pour une réunion d'urgence."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, voudrais-tu que nous t'expliquions ce qui se passe avec notre jeune Taichou?''

Ichigo renifla. Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire et Hitsugaya toujours inconscient avait été déposé sur un lit de métal apparemment glacé avec Ulquoirra posté juste à côté, son Zanpakuto encore trop près du cou pour Toshiro au goût d'Ichigo. Ichigo lui-même était toujours maintenu par le nouvel Arrancars qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

"Oh, et tu crois vraiment que je me mettre à taper la cosette avec toi, juste comme ça."

''Je m'en doutais. Eh bien, je vais t'expliquer mes théories, n'hésites pas à me corriger si je me trompe."

"………"

"Mais avant ça… Bakudou 61, Rukujyoukourou.''

Aussitôt, six barres lumineuses apparurent de tous côtés et épinglèrent Ichigo par la taille. (AN: C'est une mauvaise explication, c'est le Bakudou que Byakuya a utilisé contre Renji dans l'arc Soul Society) Ichigo tenta d'extraire les barreaux de son corps, mais il découvrit bien vite que tout son corps était bloqué, ses membres étaient incapables de se déplacer quand bien même il le leur ordonnait.

''Qu'est-ce que…?!''

"Nous avons besoin de tu restes à l'écart du processus une fois qu'il aura commencé. Donc, comme je le disais…"

"De quel processus tu parles?!"

Aizen regarda Ichigo avec un léger étonnement. Puis, quand il répondit, Ichigo le fixa comme s'il venait d'entendre que la fin du monde allait venir.

"Hollowfication, bien sûr."

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

La Soul Society, ou plus précisément parlant, le Seireitei était inhabituellement calme alors même que tous les capitaines et même les vice-capitaines avaient été appelés pour une réunion d'urgence. Tous les autres membres patientaient dans chacune de leur division, attendant que leurs supérieurs reviennent, craignant surtout les nouvelles qu'ils leur apporteraient.

Dans la première division, tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines, y compris Izuru Kira et Hisagi Shuuhei, qui agissaient en temps que capitaines remplaçants pour leurs divisions respectives, avaient été réunis dans la pièce où les réunions des capitaines avaient généralement lieu. La seule personne qui manquait était la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division, Hinamori Momo qui avait disparu il y a de cela quelques jours. Toutefois personne n'y prêta vraiment attention du fait que la fragile jeune fille disparaissait assez souvent du Seireitei depuis Hitsugaya était partit, visitant le lieu où elle vivait autrefois dans Rukongai pour se couper de la réalité. Quand tout le monde fut installé selon leurs positions, vice-capitaines debout derrière leurs capitaines respectifs, la voix profonde de Yamamoto emplit la pièce.

''Cette réunion a été demandée par Ukitake Taichou qui revient juste de sa visite à la résidence du Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, dans le monde humain où Hitsugaya Taichou séjournait pour son rétablissement."

Il y eut des regards surpris échangés entre les vice-capitaines, personne ne savait où le prodige des glaces était allé après que cet étonnant dragon noir ait fait son apparition, à l'exception de Matsumoto. Même Kira et Hisagi n'avaient pas eut accès à l'information, malgré leur statut de capitaine temporaire.

"Ukitake Taichou.''

''Hai.''

Tous les yeux présent dans la salle suivirent le capitaine de la 13e division habituellement absent à cause de sa maladie. Ukitake se tenait devant tous et leur montra la lettre qu'il tenait dans la main, son inquiétude pour le jeune capitaine, que tous savaient considéré comme un 'fils' par le doux capitaine, était clairement gravé sur son visage un peu pâle.

''Tout d'abord, pour les fukutaichous qui n'étaient pas au courant, Hitsugaya Taichou a été vidé de son reiryouku et a acquis la capacité d'empathie après ce que je ne peux que supposer être l'une de des techniques Zanpakuto de plus haut niveau qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé jusqu'à maintenant. A cause de sa forte empathie, Unohana Taichou et moi avons prit la décision de l'envoyer chez le Shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, pour son rétablissement."

Il y eut quelques murmures et des regards échangés, se terminant le plus souvent sur Matsumoto qui garda tout le temps son regard sur Ukitake.

"Ils ont été attaqués à deux reprises par un espada, Kurosaki Ichigo s'est occupé de chacun d'eux. Cependant, tout à l'heure, deux espadas ont été repérés près de l'appartement d'Ichigo-kun avant de très, ou plutôt, trop rapidement disparaitre. Je suis allé dans le monde réel avec Kuchiki Taichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou et Kuchiki Rukia mais quand nous sommes arrivés, Hitsugaya Taichou et Kurosaki Ichigo, avaient disparu, l'appartement montrait qu'on y était entré en force."

À ces nouvelles, même les capitaines s'entre-regardèrent à l'exception de Kuchiki Byakuya. Zaraki Kenpachi semblait plutôt contrarié bien que ce soit très probablement parce qu'il était inquiet de peut-être perdre le seul adversaire à l'avoir battu à ce jour. Ukitake n'attendit pas que les murmures et les coups d'œil s'installent; ils devaient se dépêcher si ce qui était écrit dans la lettre était vrai. Les deux Shinigamis n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps de n'être réellement en grave danger.

''Il s'agit d'une lettre laissée par Kurosaki Ichigo. Matsumoto fukutaichou, s'il te plait veux-tu bien la lire."

Matsumoto fixa Ukitake avec surprise, mais quand il hocha la tête, elle prit place à ses côtés, sentant un serrement dans son ventre alors qu'elle s'avançait là où son capitaine aurait dû se tenir. Elle prit la lettre offerte et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à lire ce qui avait été une nouvelle inattendue pour les quatre Shinigamis qui avaient été les premiers à trouver le message.

''Rukia,

Je sais que toi au moins tu trouveras cette lettre même si personne n'en serait capable…

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

Matsumoto: Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais coupé à ce moment! En plein suspense!!

HeukYa: … C'est le but.

Matsumoto: Y a t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir?!

HeukYa: (tremble)……Hum…Hum…

Matsumoto: (yeux plissés) Il y a autre chose, n'est pas?

HeukYa: (Il sourit timidement) Umm…… Peut-être …??

Matsumoto: Unare, Hai Neko!

HeukYa: KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre, d'accord?!

Matsumoto: (rappel Hai Neko) Mais je suis désolé pour tes lecteurs, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre.

HeukYa: (grimace) Je sais. Ils vont me tuer.


	21. Hollowfication !

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu peur de mettre à jour ce chapitre vu la façon d'ont j'ai terminé le dernier en plein suspense… tout le monde est en colère contre moi, et en plus je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que vous aimiez ce qui se passe… /soupir/ Mais le spectacle doit continuer, hein?

Quoi qu'il en soit, **AVERTISSEMENT SPOILER:** Si vous n'aviez pas lu/regardé la partie où Aizen explique les choses à propos du Hougyoku quand il est à Las Noches (pas quand il est au Sougyouku à la Soul Society), il ya un spoiler à ce sujet. Dans l'anime, c'est l'épisode 138. J'ai aussi un peu arrangé les capacités du zanpakuto d'Aizen et les conditions pour l'hypnose complète.

Ca va être un chapitre TRES long, mais certaines choses vont avoir leur dénouement au chapitre suivant… Vous saurez ce qui se prolongera jusqu'au prochain chapitre lorsque vous aurez fini de lire celui-ci… Eh bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez… et s'il vous plaît reviewez sans urgh… me tuer, si c'est possible…?!

**Note de la traductrice :** A genoux, tête contre le sol, les mains devant elle ' DESOLEEEEEE' Vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas touché à la traduction pendant au moins deux mois. En plus certains passages étaient assez difficiles (j'ai bien du passer 3 heures sur une malheureuse phrase que j'aurais bien supprimé si elle n'avait pas été importante).

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Yuki hime** : Lol, 'pourquoi tant de haine ?' Mais parce que l'auteur le veut mon enfant XD Tu va savoir ce que va devenir Toshiro dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta rewiew.

**Laura** : Je crois que le fait d'être en retard est un doux effémisme. Comme ta tentative de meurtre à presque fonctionnée, j'ai du aller à l'hopital un moment ce qui m'a empêcher de traduire la suite. …Ne jamais s'en prendre à l'auteur ou au traductreur, très mauaise idée XD En tous cas bonne lecture.

**Rukia-chan** : Lol, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. On va bien voir comment vont se comporter Ulqui et Aizen… Les capitaines apprenent ce qu'il s'est passé, comment vont-ils réagir ? Pour ce que va devenir Toshiro, je te laisse le découvrir. Si tu aime l'action ça va enfin commencer. 'l'attente... Bah c'est pas grave hein... Ca fait monter le suspense lol' …Tu es toujours aussi sûre de toi ? Là je crois plutôt que le suspense doit déporder XD. Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (je crois qu'il faut au moins ça…

**neji **: MDR, on ne m'a jamais fait une review comme ça… Tu me crois vraiment si méchante ? J'ai le cœur brisé (en même temps, vu le temps que j'ai mis à publier c'est la moindre des punitions XD) Pour les beignets, je les ais savourés avec délectation, merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu as bien mangé car tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour lire ce chapitre. Bisous et merci pour ta review XD

**Circey** : Voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente. Sinon je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

**Kuchikirukia** : Et oui, c'est pas facile de lire en anglais. Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je pense que ça ira plus vite pour le prochain chapitre

**Mayuu** : Lol, c'est vrai que lire les 20 derniers chapitres ça doit prendre du temps… Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, comme toi, c'est d'ailleur cette fic qui m'a fait adhérer au IchiHitsu. Et oui, Aizen à de grands projets pour Shiro-Chan. Lol, je passerais le message à l'auteur, je me demande comment il le prendra de se faire qualifier de 'méchant' XD. Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture.

**Eiram-sama** : Hello, contente que la fic te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, la suite est pour… maintenant. Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favories ret j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**

* * *

**

Empathy par HeukYa Ch.21

**Hollowfication ?!**

Aizen débattait sur certaines des théories qu'il avait développé à propos de l'état d'Hitsugaya mais Ichigo ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, préférent plutôt de tester discrètement la force de ses liens (et si Ichigo avait écouté, il se serait rendu compte que ces théories étaient toutes complètement fausses et aurait éclaté de rire à la face du traitre). Le bakudou posé sur lui semblait assez puissant mais il n'était pas trop inquiet. Il s'était sortit une fois du bakudou 99 lors de son entrainement pour redevenir shinigami. Une forte explosion de son reiatsu pourrait sans aucun doute le libérer de ces barres lumineuses. Ce fumier le sous-estimait sérieusement et quand le moment sera venu, il le lui ferait chèrement payer.

''Et toi, Kurosaki-kun. Je t'ai observé aussi.''

Ichigo revient à la réalité quand l'attention d'Aizen se tourna vers lui. Puis en un clin d'œil, un grand écran apparu sur lequel Ichigo reconnu rapidement son combat avec cet espada aux tentacules. Quel était son nom déjà? Quelque chose qui commençait par un L. Il n'avait jamais eut la mémoire des noms et ce salaud ne méritait certainement pas qu'il fasse des efforts pour se souvenir de lui. Ichigo ricana.

''Je suppose que je devrais me sentir incroyablement honoré que le triste roi de triste Hueco Mundo m'ait gratifié de son attention.''

Aizen ne réagit pas à la remarque cynique d'Ichigo et se contenta de sourire doucement.

''Tu feras un très puissant espada, probablement le numéro deux ou même le un.''

''Ha, parce que je vais me contenter de dire oui et de devenir ton chien.''

Cette fois, Ichigo aurait parié sa vie que le sourire d'Aizen était devenu un ricanement de déséquilibré. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Ichigo se renfrogna.

''Oui, tu le feras, une fois que tu auras vu le prodige du Gotei 13 devenir l'un d'entre nous. Je n'ai peut-être pas de théorie détaillée mais j'ai assez de preuves pour m'assurer que notre jeune Taichou ne peut supporter notre présence. N'oublies pas, nous sommes actuellement au coeur de Las Noches qui abrite les espadas et les arrancars, sans parler des Hollows qui errent dans le désert du Hueco Mundo.''

''……………''

''Quel que soit le processus, il sera très intéressant à observer.''

''On croirait entendre ce Taichou cinglé de la Soul Society.''

''Oh, ne me compare pas à Kurotsuchi Taichou. Il serait véritablement furieux que quelqu'un ait osé comparer qui que ce soit à son niveau d'abomination.''

Ichigo se contenta de reniflée. De son point de vu, ce capitaine obsédé des expériences qui, franchement, le faisait bien plus flipper que Zaraki Kenpachi, pourrait REELEMENT être un bon ami de ce fumier.

''Quand notre petit génie deviendra notre Nakama (AN: coéquipier/ami/collègue), je réunirais tous les espadas pour qu'ils puissent te voir, toi la carte maîtresse de la Soul Society, te transforme en arrancar. Le réveil Hitsugaya-kun en temps qu'espada aurait aussi été amusant, mais c'est un phénomène nouveau pour moi et je voudrais en faire une observation privé. Néanmoins ce sera encore plus divertissant de voir les regards de mes ex-collègues quand ils vous verront tous les deux, le Tendo et le puissant Ryoka, à mes côtés et écoutant mes ordres.''

Ichigo foudroya Aizen du regard après un rapide coup d'œil sur un Toshiro immobile. S'il n'était pas au courant de la situation, il aurait cru qu'Hitsugaya était simplement paisiblement endormi. Les yeux bruns d'Aizen suivirent le regard d'Ichigo, puis il se posta face au Shinigami attaché, bloquant la vue d'Ichigo sur Hitsugaya.

''Toi et Hitsugaya-kun… vous n'êtes pas de simples nakamas, n'est-ce pas? La relation que vous entretenez tous les deux… Qui aurait pu croire que l'irritable prodige tomberait amoureux d'un Ryoka effronté tel que toi.''

Ichigo foudroya Aizen en réponse à ses paroles, le regardant droit dans ses yeux bruns menaçants sans que son regard ne faiblisse.

''C'est pas tes affaires, enfoiré.''

''Surveille ton langage.''

Aizen se contenta d'un léger rire mais Ulquiora, qui n'acceptait pas un tel comportement de la part d'un simple humain envers son maître rapprocha son zanpakuto à quelques minimètres du cou du garçon aux cheveux blancs et Ichigo se calma instantanément. Aizen tourna le dos à Ichigo tandis qu'il marchait vers le lit de métal où Hitsugaya avait été déposé.

''Ulquoirra, c'est bon. Tu peux partir maintenant.''

Les yeux verts d'Ulquiora passèrent entre son maître et le garçon aux cheveux orange, mais comme à son habitude, il suivit les ordres de son maître sans la moindre question.

''Hai, Aizen-sama.''

Une fois qu'Ulquiora fut partit, il ne resta plus qu'Aizen, Hitsugaya, Ichigo et deux autres arrancars qui semblaient plutôt faibles, probablement des employés de laboratoire. Aizen baissa son regard vers le capitaine endormi et le corps d'Ichigo trembla de rage lorsque la main Aizen parcouru le côté de son petit visage. Mais quand il entendit le murmure d'Aizen, Ichigo déglutit, son corps se tendant.

''Hum…il semblerait qu'il n'y ait toujours pas de changement. J'étais sûr qu'une fois évanoui l'hollowfication commencerait sans tarder grâce à la synchronisation.''

Ichigo resta silencieux, gardant un œil vigilant sur Aizen et les environs. La synchronisation était une façon de voir les choses et franchement, Ichigo ne se sentait pas capable de l'expliquer dans les détails. Toutefois, la situation devenait de pire en pire à chaque seconde.

''Je suppose que j'aurais dû me douter que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien… C'est du Tendo dont nous parlons, après tout…''

"…………"

''Peut-être est-il temps pour un …petit coup de pouce.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?! Laisse-le tranquille!!''

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Aizen sortir de l'intérieur de sa manche une petite boîte de verre contenant une sombre boule mauve. Rapidement, Ichigo passa à nouveau son regard sur les alentours de la chambre et tenta de sentir les reiatsus extérieur tout en cherchent désespérément un moyen d'arrêter Aizen sans avoir la totalité de Las Noches sur son dos. Il devait gagner plus de temps, il devait empêcher Aizen d'utiliser cette chose sur son bien-aimé capitaine des glaces, quoi qu'il arrive. Juste un peu plus de temps, cela suffirait pour lui, pour eux.

Mais pouront-ils avoir ce petit gain de temps? Ichigo pourrait certainement s'échapper du bakudou dans la seconde mais la soudaine explosion aurait tôt fait d'attirer l'attention des autres arrancars et même pour lui, dix espadas et Aizen (et peut-être même quelques autres arrancars) n'étaient pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait des bonnes personnes à inviter pour passer une bonne soirée.

''Kurosaki-kun, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce que c'est puisque je l'avais extrait de Kuchiki Rukia devant tes yeux.''

"Le Hougyouku…"

Ichigo se sentait un peu plus soulagé à présent. Aizen semblait être dans l'une de ses humeurs de maître de conferance; ce gars était étonnamment -et d'une manière vraiment agaçante, bien que pour le coup cela se révélait très pratique- bavard. Maintenant, Ichigo devait juste continuer à faire parler le capitaine jusqu'à ce que l'heure qu'il attendait arrive.

''Je pensais qu'il était encore scellé?''

''Oui, mais il peut être réveillé à son plein potentiel quand il fusionne avec une personne dont le reiatsu équivaut à deux fois celui d'un capitaine.''

Ichigo fixa Aizen avec un regard abasourdi par la nouvelle; Urahara n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement du hougyouku.

''…Quoi?''

Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit face à la confusion évidente d'Ichigo.

''Je doute qu'Urahara Kisuke lui même ait eu connaissance de cette particularité puisqu'il a scellé le Hougyouku dès qu'il fut créé. Bien sûr l'effet sera temporaire, mais ce sera plus que suffisant. Et maintenant que son réveil est presque complet, la puissance du hougyouku est… !!''

"!!"

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur le visage d'Ichigo tandis qu'un reiatsu si pesant que pas une âme dans Hueco Mundo n'aurait pu manquer empli l'air. Le regard tranchant d'Aizen se tourna vers Ichigo lorsqu'il se comprit à qui ces reiatsus appartenaient, il avait pensé aux diverses conséquences qui auraient pu résulter de l'enlèvement de ces deux Shinigamis, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette situation puisse être réaliste. Ichigo lui sourit moqueusement tout en étendant son reiatsu.

Enfin, c'était à leur tour d'entrer en action.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

C'était une scène que personne ne pourrait jamais oublier. Des vagues et des vagues de noir commencaient à submerger le désert rude et désolé de Hueco Mundo, avançant vers l'unique architecture visible en faisant face aux vents qui soufflaient en rafales. En première ligne se trouvaient les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei 13, conduisant leurs divisions pour la bataille finale. Toutes les personnes faisant parti de la plus puissante force militaire existant dans la Soul Society se retrouvaient ici réunis en un seul lieu pour la première fois de l'histoire.

Matsumoto se tenait à l'avant de la dixième division, ses yeux argentés fixés sur la forteresse du traître. Quelque part à l'intérieur se trouvait son capitaine et maintenant, ils étaient là. Elle posa une main dans son shihakshou et s'assura que la lettre y était rangée en toute sécurité. C'était grâce à cette lettre qu'ils étaient tous ici.

Matsumoto pensait qu'elle connaissait bien son capitaine mais s'il en était venu à un tel plan et qu'effectivement il le suivait jusqu'au bout, peut-être possédait-il une facette sauvage que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était quelque chose de simple et qui pourtant pourrait bien se révéler brillant. Mais il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Cette fois son capitaine avait lâché une véritable bombe.

Bien sûr, elle se vengerait de lui pour lui avoir presque causé une crise cardiaque ; elle avait suffisamment de moyens de le faire chanter pour ça. Elle sourit doucement tandis que ses yeux s'emplirent de détermination quand elle se souvint de la réunion d'urgence qu'ils avaient organisée à leur retour à la Soul Society.

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

'Rukia,

Je sais que toi au moins tu trouveras cette lettre même si personne d'autre n'en serait capable. Si tu lis ces lignes, cela signifie que nous avons été capturés par Aizen, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait partit d'un plan.'

Les murmures éclatèrent; Soifon semblait difficilement se retenir de rouler les yeux, mais Zaraki paraissait bien plus heureux qu'auparavant, Yachiru bondisait sur son épaule. Matsumoto poursuivit.

'Il ya une raison pour laquelle Aizen s'est intéréssé à nous. Tu te souviens de la fois où nous sommes tombés sur les Hollows le soir du nouvel an et que Toshiro s'est évanoui? Son empathie était vraiment puissante à ce moment et elle avait presque permi au Hollow de souiller son esprit. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, il ne s'est rien passé grâce à Hyourinmaru qui l'a protégé. Il a juste vidé toute son énergie pour se concentrer sur la protection de son âme.'

Personne pas même Unohana ne s'attendais à ça et de légers hoquets de surprise furent produis par plusieurs Shinigamis. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu dire qu'une âme pouvait être souilliée d'une telle façon, mais en même temps pour commencer il n'y avait encore jamais eu de shinigami empathique.

'Enfin bon, la même chose s'est produite mais avec un effet moins fort quand ce fichu espada avec les tentacules nous a rendu visite. Ne me demande pas comment, mais apparemment après le premier combat, Toshiro était déjà convaincu qu'Aizen s'aperceverait d'une manière ou l'autre de sa condition inhabituelle. Quelque chose à voir avec le fait que 'Aizen est Aizen'. Toshiro pense que ce crétin de casse pied aurait compris tôt ou tard qu'il se synchronise aux arrancars d'une manière anomale. Aizen voudra sans aucun doute en profiter surtout quand il est si facile de mettre la main sur Toshiro pendant qu'il est affaibli. C'est de là que part le plan.'

A présent, la plupart des Shinigamis présents dans la pièce abordaient un regard interrogateur.

'Rangiku-san, nous sommes désolés mais nous t'avons menti à propos de la récupération de Toshiro. Après la première attaque, nous avons trouvé un moyen d'accélérer sa guérison et, eh bien, il avait en fait entièrement récupéré lorsque le deuxième espada a attaqué et son empathie a disparu il y a peu de temps. A partir de là, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps car d'après Toshiro, Aizen devrait avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour nous surveiller pendant les combats afin de confirmer sa théorie avant de nous emmener. Je suppose que si tu lis cette lettre c'est qu'il avait raison depuis le début.'

Tous soit hochèrent la tête d'approbation, soit se mirent à pouffer légèrement en secouant la tête. Le regard aiguisé et l'esprit d'analyse d'Hitsugaya Toshiro étaient bien connus, et ils leur étaient prouvés une fois encore. Sincérement, Kurosaki Ichigo avait eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit le capitaine tendo qui soit à mit sa charge ; le Shinigami remplaçant pouvait être puissant mais son cerveau ne semblait fonctionnel que pour des choses simples.

'Quand tu nous as dit que l'heure de guerre prochait, nous savions qu'Aizen bougerait bientôt. Ce sera pour nous capturer, pas pour nous tuer, alors Toshiro pense que nous serons raisonnablement en sécurité. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi. Si tout va bien, dès que nous aurons été capturés, nous serons emmené à Hueco Mundo, en plein centre de la base d'Aizen, et plus probablement avec Aizen juste à côté de nous.'

Maintenant tous commençairent à voir exactement en quoi constituait le plan et aussi ce qu'il signifiait; le début de la guerre à laquelle ils étaient tous préparé.

'C'est ici la partie la partie la plus importante. S'il te plaît retourne à la Soul Society aussi vite que possible et venez à Hueco Mundo, nous n'avons pas vraiment prévu de nous occuper de tous les arrancars et d'Aizen par nous même. Avec autant de taichous et fukutaichous on, ou du moins Toshiro, devrait être capable de sentir vos reiatsus lorsque vous arriverez et vous connaitrez notre position dans la base d'Aizen grâce à mon non contrôle de mon reaitsu, comme Toshiro le dit si joliment.'

Quelques vice-capitaines (comme Abarai Renji et Kira Izuru) retinrent avec difficulté un éclat de rire à la dernière phrase. La fuite constante du reiatsu d'Ichigo était bien connue de ceux qui l'avaient rencontré. Matsumoto se demanda secrètement si son capitaine avait réellement lu cette lettre, Ichigo l'avait appelé Toshiro pas moins de neuf fois déjà et vu la manière dont elle avait été écrite, ils savaient qu'elle serait lu devant tous les membres du Gotei 13.

'Nous les attaquerons de l'intérieur quand le moment sera venu, mais vous devez agir vite. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Aizen ne comprene que l'on faisait semblant. Ce n'est pas sûr mais Toshiro pense qu'il y a peu de chance que l'on puisse vraiment gagner du temps, ce qui signifie que nous n'en aurons probablement pas.

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé Rangiku-san, mais Toshiro était catégorique sur le fait que nous ne devions pas prendre le risque d'une fuite alors que l'on ne sait pas qui Aizen a encore pu introduire dans le Sereitei.

En passant, je suis sûr que tu l'auras deviné, mais pour la première fois ce type de plan sauvage ne vient pas de moi. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus mais Toshiro est tout simplement devenu intraitable quand il a eu ce plan en tête et je n'ai pas pu même un peu le faire changer d'avis. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je le protégerai quoi qu'il se passe, mais je pense que nous apprécirons si vous venez rapidement.

Kurosaki Ichigo.'

Matsumoto réalisa qu'Ichigo avait omis de mentionner le passage où Aizen avait sans doute appris qu'il était un vaizard, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Aizen voulait le capturer en même temps que son capitaine. Elle sourit intérieurement; s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait sous entendu qu'Hitsugaya et Matsumoto étaient au courant, mais il n'en avait pas parlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Gotei 13 avait peu de chance d'enquêter d'avantage sur ce sujet puisque son capitaine était déjà une raison évidente de cet enlèvement.

Le silence installa tandis que tous pensaient à nouveau à la lettre mais peu après, Yamamoto reporta l'attention sur lui en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

''C'est un plan assez téméraire mais néanmoins particulièrement ingénieux, spécialement à cette heure où nous sommes tous prêts à frapper. Que tous les capitaines retournent à leurs divisions et préparent leurs membres à partir immédiatement pour Hueco Mundo.''

Puis le regard sévère du Soutaichou balaya la salle, rencontrant les yeux de tous les shinigami présents.

''C'est une guerre que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre, et maintenant que nous avons deux de nos plus puissants Shinigamis en territoire ennemi, prêt à frapper à la tête, nous avons un avantage inattendu de notre côté. Rappelez-vous que les cibles principales sont les traîtres et les Espadas.''

''Hai!''

''Yare Yare, le Tensai (AN: le génie, un peu différent de Tendo dans les détails) est sans conteste revenu avec quelque chose de lourd cette fois, n'est-ce pas?''

Kyouraku ne parlait à personne en particulier tout en relevant légèrement son chapeau. Ukitake fut le seul à lui répondre, comme à son habitude, un petit sourire un peu exaspéré sur son visage.

''Nous aurions dû savoir qu'Hitsugaya Taichou ne resterait pas les bras croisés et qu'il était étrange qu'il attende si tranquillement.''

Zaraki se comptenta de renifler.

''Che, cet enfoiré, il se réserve le plus fort sans rien demander aux autres.''

Yamamoto fit cesser toute discussion ou plaisanterie possible en donnant ses derniers ordres.

''Soifon Taichou, l'Onmitsukidou restera pour protéger la Soul Society. Comme nous en avons déjà discuté toutefois nous les laisserons entre les mains d'Oomaeda fukutaichou et vous conduirez la deuxième division dans la bataille. Nous aurons besoin d'un autre Taichou pour remplir la place Hitsugaya Taichou.''

''Mais Hitsugaya Taichou est…''

''Espérons que nous arriverons à temps mais nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'ils pourons nous rejoindre sur la ligne de front.''

Tous grimacèrent, il était vrai qu'Hitsugaya et Kurosaki couraient un bien plus grand danger puis-ce qu'ils feraient face à leurs plus puissants ennemis au beau milieu du territoire ennemi.

''Hai.''

''Et Kuchiki Taichou, je vous charge du sauvetage de Kurosaki Ichigo et d'Hitsugaya Taichou. Je sais que votre priorité devrait être votre division, mais ce sont deux Shinigamis très talentueux et ce serait une très grande perte pour la Soul Society si nous ne parvenions pas à les sauver."

Kuchiki Byakuya sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais finalement accepta le raisonnement. Renji pensa alors que le destin pouvait parfois prendre une tournure bien étrange ; Byakuya avait failli tuer Ichigo qui est ensuite venu à la Soul Society pour sauver sa sœur, laquelle à la fin avait sauvé le noble de son esprit tourmenté. Maintenant, Kuchiki Byakuya devait sauver le téméraire shinigami remplaçant qui ne pouvait même pas rester tranquille alors qu'il était en compagnie du capitaine des glaces. L'histoire entre ces deux personnes était l'une des plus étranges que Renji ait jamais vus.

''Nous partirons pour le Hueco Mundo dès que possible. Rassemblez vos hommes.''

''HAI!''

Avec un dernier regard sur les Shinigamis rassemblés devant lui, Yamamoto prononça solennellement quelques derniers mots.

''Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance.''

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo passait réellement un bon moment à observer les sourcils brun se froncer. Leur plan était plus qu'incertain mais finalement tout ce passait bien (il était sûr que Toshiro avait énormément réfléchit avant de lui mentionner son idée.)

Avant d'Ichigo n'aille mettre une raclée à Yami, Toshiro l'avait stoppé quelques secondes et lui avait demandé de montrer autant de son pouvoir Hollow qu'il lui était possible devant l'Espada. Puis quand le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs était sortit tremblant au milieu du combat, Ichigo avait véritablement été surpris ; il pensait alors que le prodige avait suffisamment récupéré après les nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passé en dehors de son gigai. Il fut ensuite complètement perdu quand l'enfant fini par se relever, semblant parfaitement bien, après que l'espada soit parti.

'_Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang?' _

'_On doit parler._'

'_Parler de quoi?_'

'_D'Aizen, baka.'_

_Ichigo ignora le dernier mot, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur lui._

'_Je ne comprends pas.'_

'_J'ai un plan._'

Quand Ichigo entendit ce fameux plan pour la première fois, il refusa catégoriquement de l'accepter. Il se fichait de savoir que le capitaine des glaces avait totalement ou non récupéré ou si l'empathie avait disparu. C'était d'Aizen Sousuke qu'ils parlaient, le type qui avait failli tuer Hitsugaya en une attaque, et Toshiro lui disait qu'ils seraient juste à côté de lui, entre ses mains, quand la guerre éclaterait.

'_Je ne peux pas faire ça._ _C'est trop dangereux Toshiro._

'_Fais-moi confiance._ _Ca se passera très bien si on agit comme il faut._ _Aizen n'imagine pas que la guerre puisse se passer à l'intérieur de son territoire, ni qu'il soit directement ciblé.'_

'_Probablement parce que ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui ?_ _Toshiro, nous allons nous jeter au beau milieu de dix espadas, sans parler des trois ex-capitaines et qui sait combien d'arrancars il y aura.'_

_Toshiro regarda Ichigo avec un sourcil levé puis sourit moqueusement._

'_Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te préoccuper de ce genre de chose.'_

_Ichigo se renfrogna._

_'Je dois le faire lorsque mon petit-ami a des idées suicidaires.'_

_'Aizen devra envoyer ses espadas pour faire face au Gotei 13._ _C'est le fait qu'il puisse y avoir une attaque surprise à l'interieur de leurs terres qui les destabilisera, sans oublier le fait que deux Shinigamis du niveau de capitaine seront cencé être entre les mains de leur 'maître' comme ils l'appelent, et quand nous nous serons débarassé d'Aizen cela changera totalement la situation. Autre chose, c'est deux ex-capitaines, et non trois._'

_Ichigo cligna des yeux._

'_Pourquoi?'_

_Une main délicate passa dans les cheveux hérissés, Hitsugaya le fixa comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu laisser échapper cette information avant de commencer à s'expliquer._

'_Quand Kuchiki Taichou est venu, il m'a donné une information qui ne doit être su que par les capitaines. Il se trouve est qu'en réalité Ichimaru un espion placé par le __Central 46__.__ Malgré tous, l__a raison pour laquelle ils avaient infiltré Ichimaru n'a pas été très appréciée ; apparemment ils voulaient garder un œil sur la force militaire la plus puissante dans la Soul Society._ _Ukitake et Kyouraku étaient en train d'étudier tous les anciens documents du Central 46 quand ils sont tombés sur cette note.'_

'_Et comment peut-on être sûr que cette face de renard est toujours avec nous?_'

'_Ils disent que les membres de la Garde Royale sont tombés sur cette information juste après que le Central 46 ait été retrouvé anéanti._ _Ils sont entrés en contact avec Ichimaru depuis.'_

_Ichigo ne savais pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle et il lui semblait que Toshiro non plu. Il nourrissait une forte haine pour l'ex-capitaine avant même la trahison n'ait eu lieu._

'_Pourquoi le Central 46 n'a rien fait s'ils étaient au courant ?_'

'_Parce qu'au début, ils croyaient que le projet d'Aizen échouerait alors ils ont pensé qu'il y avait encore une chance pour qu'Aizen soit arrêté sans faire sauter la couverture d'Ichimaru._ _Apparement ils ont pensé qu'il était plus important de garder un œil sur le Gotei 13 que d'avoir deux mondes menacés._ _Ensuite, il y a eu toi."_

_Ichigo cligna des yeux._

'_Moi?_'

'_Oui.__ T__u as été une menace assez grande pour forcer Aizen à chercher un autre moyen d'obtenir le hougyouku car il pensait que tu serais capable d'empêcher l'exécution.__Je pense qu'en quelque sorte Ichimaru espérait que tu puisses l'arrêter.__Il t'a laissé arriver jusqu'à lui sur le Sougyouku, n'est-ce pas?__'_

_Maintenant qu'Ichigo y pensait, il se souvint d'Ichimaru disant à Aizen qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo puisse vraiment être un problème et qu'il l'avait donc laissé passer pour empêcher Aizen de tuer Renji._ _Mais Ichimaru avait-il réellement voulu qu'il d'arrête Aizen?_ Ca_ commençait à devenir trop confus pour le pauvre cerveau d'Ichigo qui passait en mode surchargé de travail._

'_Ils ont laissé beaucoup de choses au hasard.'_

'_C'était une bande de vieux croutons stupides qui prenaient de stupides décisions.' _

_Ichigo rit doucement à la description typique de Toshiro._

_'Alors, nous avons donc un moto-taichou (AN: ex-capitaine) de notre côté._ _Malgré__ tout, nous __aurons__quand__même__ les mains __liées__.'_

'_Le Gotei 13 lancera une attaque complète, ce sera un début de la guerre précipité et qu'ils n'auront pas prévu, mais je doute sérieusement que Yamamoto soutaichou ignore une telle chance surtout alors qu'ils ont fini les préparatifs._ _Je ne dis pas que nous pourons nous échapper alors que nous seront encerclés._ _Mais u__ne fois que l'attaque aura commencé, Aizen n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur la bataille._'

'_Tu es sûr?_'

_Hitsugaya sourit lorsqu'Ichigo lui posa cette question avec un froncement de sourcil, l'air pas trop sûr de ses paroles._ _Après tout, Ichigo savait parfaitement à quel point le Gotei 13 avait pu être inefficace jusqu'alors grâce à sa propre expérience et à l'incident des Bounts._

'_Tu ne le sais pas, Kurosaki, mais Aizen connaît la véritable force du Gotei 13 lorsque l'ensemble des 13 divisions travaillent ensemble._ _C'est en partie__ pourquoi à l'origine de la Soul Society, il a fallu créer autant de divisions que possible. La plupart de la force de combat de la Soul Society à été dédiée au Gotei 13, je suis raisonnablement sûr que seul Ichimaru et Tousen resteront ici, ce qui signifie que ce sera un combat à trois contre deux.'_

_Ichigo n'aimait toujours pas cette idée, ça sonnait encore plus dangereux que d'entrer dans Las Noches tête baissée ; son approche habituelle._ _Puis Toshiro poursuivit._

_'Et toi et tes amis êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir encore vu l'évail du Kyouka Suigetsu d'Aizen, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas subir son hypnose pour le moment._ _Il l'utilisera rapidement mais au moins nous auront un peu de temps avant qu'il ne puisse t'y soumettre.'_

'_Ca ne fera pas beaucoup.'_

'_S'il se souvient que tu n'es pas sous son hypnose._'

'_Il risque de s'en souvenir, n'est-ce pas._'

_Ce n'était pas une question._ _Hitsugaya __soupira__._

'_Oui__.'_

'_Alors c'est plus que probable, ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.' _

'_Sans doute._'

_Ichigo réfléchit à la façon dont il devrait engager le point suivant sans offenser le capitaine prodige, mais comme d'habitude, il échoua lamentablement._ _Le mot s__ubtilité ne faisait tout simplement pas partit de son dictionnaire._

'…… _Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.'_

_Toshiro fronça les sourcils, bien que cela ne le surprinait pas qu'Ichigo n'aime pas son plan._ _Après tout, lui-même ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et il aurait choisit un autre moyen s'il avait pu._

_'Kurosaki, Je suis capitaine du Gotei 13 au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._ _Je ne suis pas faible.'_

_Ichigo attira son petit mais puissant amant dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de neige, s'abreuvant du parfum de Toshiro._

_'Je ne dis pas que tu l'es, mais un petit ami à le droit de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas?_'

_Toshiro sourit doucement à la façon dont Kurosaki pouvait paraitre puéril. Se blottisant dans ses bras, il appuya son oreille contre la large et ferme poitrine de son 'petit ami'._ _Il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers du cœur d'Ichigo et sentit les vagues de calmes couler à travers lui._

'_C'est une guerre, Kurosaki.__Ce plan nous donnera une bien meilleure chance de gagner que toute autre chose.__ Et on ne peut pas laisser Ichimaru se charger de tout.'_

'…………'

'_Et on ne va pas mourir.__ Aucun de nous__.__Je t'appartiens et toi tu m'appartiens.'_

_Ichigo savait déjà que Toshiro resterait sur ses positions, il ne voulait tout simplement pas lui donner l'accord que tous deux savaient inévitable. Ichigo embrassa la chevelure blanche avant de soupirer._

'_Je t'ai trop influencé._ _Tu es devenu bien trop téméraire._'

_Toshiro ricana et poussa sur la poitrine d'Ichigo pour s'éloigner de lui avant de croiser les bras._

'_Non, je cherche simplement le meilleur plan et les meilleurs plans doivent parfois avoir une touche de sauvagerie pour parvenir à terme, principalement dans des situations comme celle là'._

'_D'accord, mais promets-moi une chose._'

'_Quoi?'_

'_Ne sors jamais de mon champ de vision une fois que le combat aura commencé. Spécialement quand on se battra contre Aizen._'

_Cette fois, Hitsugaya sourit._ _Ichigo pouvait être tellement bête parfois._

'_Même chose pour toi, Boke.'_

_Il n'y avait rien qu'Ichigo puisse répondre à ça alors il se contenta de faire taire le garçon, réclamant ses pétales de rose tiède avec sa propre bouche._

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

Même Ichigo pouvait le sentir, il n'y avait aucune erreur là-dessus. Le Gotei 13 était là et la pression qu'ils avaient dégagée dès leur arrivée était effectivement impressionnante. Ichigo remercia secrètement sa bonne étoile d'avoir été considéré comme un simple intrus lors de sa première 'visite' de la Soul Society, plutôt que de devoir faire face à une haine comme celle que le Gotei 13 exprimait maintenant envers leurs traîtres.

Rapidement, il se mit pourtant à jurer. Qu'est ce qui leur avait pris tant de temps? Il était perçuadé que sa lettre serait rapidement trouvée, ils devaient y avoir de parfaits imbéciles à la Soul Society s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la situation étrange. A quelle vitesse l'espada était repartit ou le fait qu'Hitsugaya n'ait pas décroché à l'habituel appel téléphonique. Ils ont probablement eut recours à leurs habituelles et inutiles procédures, prenant tout le temps possible. Cependant, tout allait bien maintenant qu'ils étaient là; Ichigo avait dû révéler quelques faits sur son petit ami (comme la vraie raison pour laquelle Toshiro avait perdu conscience la nuit du nouvel an; ça aurait causé pas mal de problèmes s'ils avaient découver un jour qu'Hitsugaya avait effectivement failli devenir un Hollow), mais la lettre devait leur expliquer tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Aizen écarquilla simplement légèrement les yeux quand il commença à comprendre la situation ; son indifférence rappela d'une certaine manière Kuchiki Byakuya à Ichigo mais c'était sans importance. Hueco Mundo était en train de subir une attaque du Gotei 13. Puis Ulquoirra revint avec sur ses pas le nouvel espada qui était venu avec lui chez Ichigo.

''Aizen-sama. C'est…''

''Je sais. Ulquoirra, prend les espadas et allez saluer les taichous du Gotei 13. Que les Numéros 11 à 30 s'occupent des fukutaichous et tous les autres du reste des Shinigamis. Dis aux espadas de se dispercer une fois que la bataille sera engagée, les taichous peut être extrêmement destructeur quand ils travaillent ensemble.''

''Aizen-sama, que faire à propos de…''

Les yeux d'Ulquoirra passèrent d'Aizen à Ichigo puis de nouveau à son maître.

''Laisse-les avec moi. On dirait que la Soul Society a amené la majeure partie de ses forces, Hueco Mundo se doit de leur offrir un bon accueil. Ne laissez pas une seule personne s'introduire dans Las Noches, je viendrai dès que j'en aurais fini ici pour leur montrer nos cadeaux de bienvenue.''

''Hai.''

Lorsque Ulquoirra fut partit, Aizen se retourna et observa Ichigo. Il y eut un court duel de regard entre eux avant que le reiatsu d'Ichigo ne commence à s'accroitre. Aizen lui demanda, semblant parfaitement confiant malgré l'énorme reiatsu.

''Que comptes-tu faire alors que tu es immobilisé ?''

Ichigo ricana, ses yeux bruns brillant dans l'obscurité. Il jetta un coup d'oeil rapide sur le lit de métal derrière Aizen

''Oh, ne t'inquiétes pas pour moi, parce que…''

''Il n'est pas seul.''

Les yeux Aizen se portèrent sur sa poitrine où un zanpakutou l'avait transpercé en passant par son dos. La morsure glacial qui partie de la plaie lui indiqua qui en était le possesseur. A ce moment, le reiatsu d'Ichigo éxplosa et avec un éclatement retentissant, les six barres se brisèrent, libérant un shinigami remplaçant furieux. Aizen observa Ichigo avec son Zangetsu menaçant pointé sur lui puis regarda Hitsugaya par-dessus son épaule.

''Hitsugaya-kun. C'est une surprise.''

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils à la voix douce d'Aizen qui ne correspondait pas à celle d'un blessé ou même à la situation. Puis, soudainement, l'image d'Aizen transpercé par Hitsugaya disparu. Deux paires d'yeux contenant la même surprise se réunirent dans le vide, mais avant qu'Hitsugaya ne puisse même regarder autour d'eux, Ichigo saisit son bras et le tira en avant, le serrant étroitement contre lui.

''J'imagine qu'à vous deux vous êtes meilleurs que seuls.''

Hitsugaya se retourna dans les bras d'Ichigo, si Ichigo avait mit ne serait-se qu'une milliseconde de plus, il aurait été frappé par Aizen.

''…Pourquoi est-ce que je subis ton illusion, je n'ai jamais vu ton zanpakutou éveilé!''

''Une simple illusion ne nécessite pas que j'éveille mon zanpakutou pour d'être vu. C'est pour le contrôle total des sens que je dois utiliser cette technique. Et maintenant, je vous tiens tous les deux sous une hypnose complète.''

''Quoi?''

''Ulquoirra qui était avec nous précédemment était une illusion. Tu étais présent lorsque l'illusion est "partie" et que mon zanpakutou à retrouvé son aspect normal. Tu as 'vu' l'éveil de Kyouka Suigetsu. A l'origine j'avais fait ça pour m'amuser un peu avec toi, Kurosaki Ichigo, mais il semble que ça m'ait apporté bien plus d'avantages.''

Ichigo et Hitsugaya se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à pouvoir empêcher l'hypnose bien longtemps mais c'était un autre problème qu'Ichigo soit sous son effet si tôt dans la bataille. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, prenant leur position, et deux voix retentirent.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!''

"Bankai! Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!''

Les murs se fissurèrent et une partie du plafond s'écroula à la suite de l'explosion des deux reiatsus. Cependant, quand la poussière des débris retomba, ils furent confrontés à une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, une personne qu'Hitsugaya ne voulait surtout pas voir là, debout devant Aizen, son zanpakutou d'un rouge ardent libéré. Les yeux bruns d'Ichigo se tournèrent rapidement vers son petit-ami, peu sûr de la situation et de leur prochain plan d'action face à ce retournement inattendu, mais le garçon aux cheveux blancs se tenait là, immobile, complètement choqué.

Hitsugaya fixa le shinigami avec de grands yeux écarquillés et croassa.

''………Hinamori?''

-xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxx-

**Omake**

HeukYa: Urgh… Tous le monde est plutôt occupé, j'ai tenté de suivre furtivement Byakuya, ou même Renji, ou n'importe qui, mais… /sanglots/

(Sortant de nulle part)

Isshin: (Investissant la scène) Tu n'es jamais seule, papa le magnifique est là !!

HeukYa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! ……… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang ?

Isshin: /pleurant/ Mon garçon a bien grandi !! Maintenant il participe à un grand combat avec son amant !! Bien sûr que je serais là pour le voir! Ah, Masaki, leur amour est si merveil… PWAK!

Karin: Désolé, je l'ai quitté des yeux une seconde et ce vieux fou en a profité pour disparaitre. Oy, face de bouc, on part! (traîne un Isshin inconscient derrière elle)

HeukYa: ……… (goutte de sueur) Urgh… Yeah… Euh, alors comme je le disais, tous le monde est occupé. Vous voulez savoir comment ils vont, non? Hein? HEIN ? PWAK!!

Karin: Toi! Arrêtez de perdre du temps ou je t'enferme dans une pièce fermée avec la face de bouc !!

HeukYa: KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH! Non !! Non !! Je vais être sage!!


	22. Combats

**Note de l'auteur :** Les reviews m'ont surtout annoncé votre surprise ou votre bonheur, je crois, bien que beaucoup aient un problème avec cet aspect d'Hinamori (moi aussi). Aussi, je pense que le dernier chapitre a répondu à ceux qui se posaient des questions sur les possibilités qu'Hitsugaya devienne un vaizard... C'est juste mes préférences personnelles, mais :

1. Je n'aime pas Hinamori

2. Je n'aime pas les histoires d'Hitsugaya en vaizard non plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que la bataille fait rage, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... C'est un très long chapitre, je viens de réaliser, le plus long à ce jour. Amusez-vous!

**Note de la traductrice : **LA MALEDICTION EST ROMPUE !

J'ai enfin pu publier ce chapitre, franchement, je commençais vraiment à me demander si je n'avais pas été maudite ou quelque chose comme ça XD

Et non, ce n'est pas un rêve mais bien le tant attendu chapitre 22. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres si je me souviens bien, il fait 12 pages Word (sans les réponses aux reviews). Les chapitres de la fic suivante sont tous aussi long ^^'

**.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**.**

**Kuchikirukia** : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tes attentes en publiant rapidement le nouveau chapitre, mais le voici finalement. Bonne lecture

**Ano Nym** : Sympa le pseudo, un peu téléphoné dans l'idée mais sympa ^^

Heu… Je dois me planquer ? L'attente à été encore plus longue cette fois… Tu me pardonne encore ? (Chibi Eyes) Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture.

**Rukia-chan** : Heu, tu vas encore dire « Peu importe l'attente » ? Parce que là, j'avoue que j'ai fais fort… Et oui, cet Aizen est assez… dans son délire comme tu dis XD. Apparemment vous êtes pas mal à être content qu'Ichimaru soit gentil, tant mieux. « Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'une grande aide pour Ichigo et Toshiro... Qui sont vraiment en très mauvaise posture! Ichigo est donc sous l'emprise de Kyouka Suigetsu... et Hinamori... Est-ce une illusion, est-elle là pour tuer Aizen, ou va-t-elle encore faire une incommensurable bêtise? » Ca… tu le sauras bientôt, je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense (quoi qu'on pourrait presque plutôt dire que je mettrais fin à la torture à ce niveau ^^') J'espère que tu vas passer un bon moment en lisant ce nouveau chapitre.

**Mayuu** : Et oui, Toshiro n'est pas né de la dernière pluie (J'ai failli écrire Koneko (chaton) comme titre du chapitre 18, mais j'avais peur que tout le monde ne comprenne pas…

Et oui, Gin est gentil. On va voir si ta dernière phrase sera toujours vraie après lecture de ce chapitre (review du chap 21, mais ne le lis pas avant lecture du chapitre sinon tu pourrais avoir une idée de ce qui va se passer). Bonne lecture

**Galan** : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Pour les « n'est-ce pas ? » c'est ce que j'obtiens en traduisant. Moi aussi ça me gêne un peu, comme pas mal de choses que je trouve un peu mal faites dans ma traduction (l'auteur utilise souvent « as » (alors que-tandis que…) et là aussi ça fait répétition. Normalement, je compte faire une correction de la fic, en relisant longtemps après avoir traduit, je me sens plus libre pour faire les corrections, avant je suis plutôt attachée au travail de l'auteur et je tente de conserver ses mots au détriment d'une traduction plus agréable à lire. Pour ce chapitre ça ne devrait pas être trop mal, le ne me suis jamais relue avant d'avoir complètement fini la traduction et d'avoir laissé passé une journée. Je pense que ça donne un rendu pas trop mal.

Aller, je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Perverse04** : XD, j'ai adoré ta review ^^ Et bien, tu as ta réponse, je continu cette fic, compte bien la finir et continuer la suite. Sinon, désolée mais « t'inplore » s'écrit « t'implore » (devant M,B,P on a toujours un M, cette phrase m'a marqué à vie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me la répéter quand je me demande si je dois mettre un N ou un M X3)

Je te salue bien bas et te souhaite une bonne lecture

**duo watery** : **1**- Bon, je ne veux plus de tes beignets… vu que ça fait plus d'un an (s'étouffe avec sa salive en découvrant ce 'détail') que je n'ai pas publié, je pense qu'une certaine espèce de champignons pas très sympa s'est chargé pour moi d'entamer ce repas ^^' (part se cacher en y repensant, un an…, un an…). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review

**2**- Vraiment désolée

**3**- Encore désolée. Sinon, je sais que je ne devrais pas rire (ou pas trop XD) mais en lisant tes deux dernières reviews, j'ai eu l'image (si tu lis Skip Beat) des « esprits Kyoko » quand ils sont irradiés par « l'éclat divin » de Ren et qui rampent vers la rivière pour se réhydrater (l'aura lumineuse de Ren lorsqu'il est vraiment heureux les dessèche complètement). Encore désolée

**Circey** : Ca, pour prendre mon temps, j'ai pris mon temps. J'ai vraiment honte… Aller, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, le nouveau ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps ^^'

**Karo-Chan** : **1**-Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise à ce point, j'espère que la longue attente ne t'a pas dégoutée. C'est le fait que cette fic soit aussi bien écrite qui m'a donné envie de la traduire et c'est elle qui m'a fait aimer le couple IchiXHitsu (avant c'était IchiXIshi). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture

**2**- Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis finalement arrivé à finir ce chapitre.

**Liu** : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour ce chapitre (malgré l'attente)

**Pantera-sama** : J'ai enfin pu vaincre cette malédiction qui me collait à la peau, je ne croyais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait vraiment se passer, une poisse pareil…

Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review et son soutien et bonne lecture

**mlle driiiiing** : Je suis contente que cette fic soit une de tes préférées, j'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas fait changer d'avis ^^' Merci pour tous tes encouragements et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

**Shashiin** : Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait autant plu et t'ai encore plus intéressé au couple IchiXHitsu ? Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras ^^

**Piu** : Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture

**kieffer marie** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire et ma traduction te plaise, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard

**Noria-Kami-Sama** : **1**-Je ne vais pas vraiment me plaindre, moi je n'ai pas laissé de chapitre depuis plus d'un an…

**2**- En effet, je crois que ça pourrait être risqué ^^'

**3**- C'est vrai que ça lui va plutôt bien XD

**4**- Je connais ça l'histoire du frère, je compatis ^^

**5**- Pauvre Nutella, paix à son âme, qu'elle s'élève et rejoigne ses frères et sœur au paradis de la noisette.

**6**- Son frère Nutella vient de le rejoindre, c'est l'hécatombe. Nutella, espèce en voie de disparition

**7**- Et oui, les miracles arrivent (sauf le Nutella qui ne revient pas), Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**8**- En primaire, on nous a expliqué qu'il y avait des billes dans les mines de stylos pour faire passer l'encre, j'ai voulu voir ça, de trop près, je me suis mis le stylo dans l'œil, ça a fait mal, heureusement les cours étaient bientôt fini, finalement j'ai remarqué que même de loin on la voyait, la bille… … Finalement, tu as préféré te disputer avec ta conscience plutôt que de me laisser un commentaire (triste ç_ç)

**9**-Contente qu'il t'ait plu

**10**- Idem

**11**- MDR, No Comment pour cette review

**12**- C'est vrai que ces lemons sont très bien écrit, je préfère cela à ceux qui ne font qu'une dizaine de lignes, paroles comprises

**13**- La drogue « Toshiro Hitsugaya » est malheureusement en rupture de stock, comme tu l'as deviné, Ichigo en est le propriétaire exclusif (je me demande si Toshiro va m'en vouloir de le reléguer au rang de propriété…

**14**- XD, contente que ça te plaise

**15**- Réponse au chapitre suivant (soit le 16 que tu as déjà lu, je me demande pourquoi j'écris ça alors… *En mode « je suis sérieuse » aussi

**16**- Je suis contente que tu aime ce lemon

**17**- Perso, j'adore Yuki-Hime

**18**- Iruka, Iruka, Iruka, IRUKA… Zut, Noria-Kami-Sama a fait une overdose -'

**19**- Merci, je suis contente que la traduction te plaise aussi ^^

**20**- J'ai relu mon message annonçant les nouvelles folies de mon PC, quand j'y repense, ça me refous les boules XD Je m'en souviendrai de ce PC, mais il est passé par une belle porte car au final je ne lui ai rien fait de mal (ça dissection s'est fait hors de ma vue alors je n'ai pas pu me venger X3)

**21**- Je suis bien d'accord mais cette fois ça à l'air d'être la bonne (s'il y a un problème juste maintenant, je crois que je pette un câble, mais si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que tout s'est bien passé et que ma santé mental est préservée.

**Tsuki** : Désolée pour l'attente, mais dis-toi que tu as de la chance, tu n'as attendu moins de trois mois, les autres, ça fait plus d'un an… En tous cas, je suis contente que cette fic et la traduction te plaisent. C'est vrai que Toshiro est plutôt mignon dans cette histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Nono-larico** : Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture

.

**ENCORE UNE FOIS DESOLEE POUR CET IMMENCE RETARD, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS APPRECIREZ CE CHAPITRE, LE PROCHAIN NE DEVRAIT PAS PRENDRE AUTANT DE TEMPS**

**XD**

**.**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS**

**.**

* * *

**Empathy**** par HeukYa Ch.22**

**Combats**

* * *

"…Hinamori?"

"…Hitsugaya-kun, je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Aizen taichou… je… j'ai enfin réussi à le retrouver et…"

Hitsugaya sentant la colère monter, foudroya Aizen du regard.

"... Aizen ... Est-ce une autre de tes illusions ?"

"Bien sûr que non, je t'assure que tout ceci est réel. J'avais besoin de mon plus fidèle fukutaichou pour cette importante bataille alors j'ai demandé à Kaname de me l'amener. Je dois malgré tout avouer que ce n'est pas de cette façon que je comptais vous faire vous rencontrer."

Hitsugaya le fixa, incapable de croire la scène se déroulant devant lui où Hinamori abordait un sourire lumineux suite aux mots d'Aizen tandis que le traitre lui ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux. Quand elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers eux, Hitsugaya dû se mordre fortement la lèvre pour se retenir de justesse de laisser échapper un son étranglé. Hinamori, qui paraissait toujours effacée au cours des batailles les regardait comme s'ils étaient les Hollows les plus horribles auxquels elle n'ait jamais été confrontée et son visage qui d'habitude lui adressait tant de douceur était à présent déformé par la rage. Hitsugaya tenta désespérément de raisonner l'unique membre de sa famille il espérait encore contre toute attente pouvoir réparer leur relation une fois qu'Aizen aurait été mis hors d'état de nuire

"Hinamori, tu te rends compte que tu te prépare à combattre pour lui ? Tu ne réalise pas ? Aizen est un traitre, il a failli me tuer, il t'a presque tué avant de s'enfuir ! IL T'UTILISE !"

"NON, NON, IL N'A PAS FAIT CA! Aizen taichou… Aizen taichou m'a tout expliqué hier, quand Tousen taichou m'a amené ici… Il… La Soul Society… doit être nettoyée, Hitsugaya-kun… Et… Et Aizen taichou s'est chargé de le faire… Je… J'avais raison tout du long, Hitsugaya-kun… Aucun d'entre vous ne m'a jamais écouter alors j'ai cessé d'essayer de vous convaincre, mais maintenant regarde qui avait raison! "

"…"

Ichigo était resté silencieux en regardant la scène se dérouler devant lui, conservant sa place à côté de son amant. Maintenant, il comprenait ce regard qu'Hitsugaya et Matsumoto avaient échangé pendant la dernière visite de la vice-capitaine quand le nom de cette jeune fille avait été soulevé. Même si Hinamori avait suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir quitter les services de soins, ils avaient dû remarquer qu'elle était encore certaine de l'innocence de son capitaine.

Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé rencontrer la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division ici, surtout dans ces conditions. Ce bâtard d'Aizen ne faisait qu'empirer les choses à chaque seconde. Ichigo tenta de ne pas ressentir de colère envers la jeune fille aux cheveux violets en voyant l'apparence froide du capitaine des glaces tomber, ses yeux turquoise suppliant frénétiquement la jeune fille de retrouver ses esprits.

"Hinamori, tu ne crois pas ce que je dis? Je suis ton frère, ta seule famille, nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble. Je suis devenu Shinigami pour te protéger et tu vas préférer SES paroles aux miennes ? Il est celui qui à tenté de te tuer !"

"IL N'A PAS TENTE DE ME TUER! CE N'EST PAS CA! Il l'a fait mais il a fait en sorte que j'ai toutes les chances de survivre ! C'est pourquoi je suis en vie maintenant !"

"Hina… mori…"

Hitsugaya senti le désespoir s'infiltrer en lui alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille hystérique les fixer d'un regard brulant d'une rage folle. Son monde qui avait été si près de se brisé, que Kurosaki Ichigo était parvenu à reformer, était maintenant à nouveau en train de s'effondrer. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur Hyourinmaru tandis que ses yeux turquoise cherchaient ceux brun foncé de sa sœur ainée.

Finalement, Hitsugaya scella hermétiquement les lèvres avec un froncement douloureux sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps. Il était temps d'accepter une chose à laquelle il avait jusqu'ici évité de penser, quelque chose qu'il avait tout simplement refusé d'admettre. Une lueur froide commença à s'installer dans ses yeux sarcelles, tentant de cacher derrière elle son angoisse alors que son cœur cherchait à devenir un bloc de glace. Puis tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule avec la pression chaude, le surprenant dans ses pensées.

"Toshiro, laisse-la-moi. Je vais l'assommer ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'as qu'à garder un œil sur Aizen pour moi."

Hitsugaya regarda les yeux chocolat inquiets pendant un long moment avant de revenir à la jeune fille qui fut sa seule famille. Quand il ferma les yeux, il put voir tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Hinamori défiler derrière ses paupières closes. Les pastèques qu'ils avaient partagé, les couchers de soleil ils avaient regardé ensemble, toutes les farces qu'ils avaient faites, deux yeux bruns foncés qui lui souriaient toujours chaleureusement, la surprise d'Hinamori quand il est devenu Shinigami et quand il l'a surpassé en un rien de temps, Hinamori sautant de joie autour de lui quand elle est devenue la vice-capitaine de cinquième division alors que lui se contentait de grogner avec un sourire dans les yeux, les feux d'artifice qu'ils avaient regardé pour son anniversaire…

Il ouvrit les yeux et leva son Zanpakutou en position d'attaque.

"Toshiro…"

"Non, Kurosaki. Malheureusement, c'est d'un problème de famille qui ne peut pas s'arranger. Ce n'est pas ma sœur. La Momo Hinamori, qui était ma sœur… est morte il y a longtemps."

Ichigo ne savais pas quoi dire face à la voix sévère de Toshiro. Elle était restée si forte et désintéressée, comme si ce n'était qu'un autre arrancar auquel ils étaient confrontés, mais Ichigo ne loupa pas la douleur dans les orbes d'émeraude.

"…"

"Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle, Kurosaki. Elle ne nous laissera pas attaquer Aizen tant qu'elle sera en vie… Reste ici."

"Toshi…"

"Reste ici. Ca ne sera pas long. Ne bouge pas à moins qu'Aizen ne fasse le premier pas."

Ichigo tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Hitsugaya ne poursuive.

"…Même si elle s'en sort en vie… le Gotei 13 ne lui pardonnera pas une telle action. Elle sera à coup sûr condamnée à mort et il n'y aura rien que je puisse faire étant donné qu'elle a volontairement rejoint l'ennemi."

Et Hitsugaya ne savais pas s'il VOUDRAIT faire quelque chose à ce sujet; tout avait été trop loin pour lui depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu sur le moniteur dans le salon d'Inoue. Et de la voir aux côtés d'Aizen malgré tous ses efforts avaient brisé quelque chose en lui.

"…Je préfère m'occuper d'elle ici, en privé."

Puis, Toshiro leva son regard vers Ichigo avec un sourire amer mais déterminé.

"Et 'tu ne dois jamais sortir de mon champ de vision une fois que le combat aura commencé. Spécialement quand on se bat contre Aizen.' C'est notre promesse, alors reste ici."

Quand Ichigo fronça les sourcils en soupirant un faible juron, Hitsugaya se tourna vers ce qui serait le combat le plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu et murmura doucement.

"Reste ici."

Ichigo regarda son petit ami et eut du mal à se retenir de l'enlacer fortement. Même si le visage montrait une ferme détermination avec sa froideur habituelle, les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans ces orbes sarcelles ne pouvaient pas être entièrement cachées. Il se contenta de resserrer brièvement sa prise sur l'épaule couverte de glace avant de retirer sa main. Quand le garçon aux cheveux blancs fit un pas vers Hinamori, Ichigo murmura dans son dos.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi."

Hitsugaya jeta un œil sur Ichigo par-dessus son épaule, ses ailes de glace déformant l'image du garçon aux cheveux orange. Il rit doucement mais ce qui aurait normalement du être un sourire arrogant criait d'angoisse et de douleur.

"Baka. "

Ichigo tenta de réagir comme d'habitude à ce surnom mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaitre un sourire tendre. Lorsque Hitsugaya lui tourna à nouveau le dos, Ichigo prit du recul, incendiant Aizen du regard, prêt à intervenir s'il faisait mine de se déplacer. Cependant Aizen ne bougea pas et se contenta de sourire en regardant Hitsugaya et Hinamori, leur zanpakutous pointés l'un sur l'autres. Ca le rendait malade que quelqu'un puisse sourire de cette manière face à cette scène déchirante et Ichigo devait se retenir pour ne pas attaquer le bâtard et avoir une bonne session de mise au point.

Hitsugaya regarda la jeune fille qu'il avait autrefois appelé sa sœur, celle qu'il avait juré de protéger et pour laquelle il était devenu Shinigami. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire comment ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, de pointer Hyourinmaru sur elle avec l'intention de tuer mais au fond, il constata que d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas spécialement surpris de la trouver ici. Hinamori avait été endoctrinée à la perfection par le traître, d'une façon écœurante et à partir de là, sa sœur Momo-la-pisseuse avait cessée d'exister. Ce n'était plus un fait discutable, simplement l'un de ceux qu'il avait jusqu'à présent tout refusé d'accepter.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

Cependant Hitsugaya réalisa qu'il pouvait faire face à cette fille aux cheveux violets, qui ressemblait tant à sa sœur tout en étant complètement différente bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis le départ d'Aizen de la Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo avait solidifié son monde fragile, ce qui lui donnait la force d'affronter la dure réalité. Il savait qu'Ichigo serait là pour le soutenir quand il aura besoin de lui après ce cauchemar.

"Hitsugaya-kun… Si tu continus à menacer Aizen taichou, je devrais t'arrêter, même si je dois te tuer!"

Les yeux brun foncés qui habituellement brillaient de douceur s'illuminaient désormais de fureur, des cheveux d'un profond violet s'étaient échappés du chignon, flottant sous l'agitation du reiatsu. Hitsugaya sourit amèrement il avait toujours été un Shinigami bien plus puissant qu'elle et Hinamori n'avait même pas encore atteint le Bankai. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Hinamori puisse gagner contre lui, ou même qu'elle ne survive à ce combat s'il était déterminé à la tuer.

Pourtant, même s'il avait accepté le fait que c'était là la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, il était encore difficile de l'attaquer, peu importe à quel point son regard pouvait être menaçant.

Hinamori, son zanpakutou levé, se jeta sur Hitsugaya qui bloqua facilement et sans grand effort le coup avec sa propre épée. C'était tout à fait étonnant de voir avec quelle facilité Hinamori se réceptionna sur le sol avant de s'élancer à nouveau quand on savait qu'elle avait été si faible quelques jours plus tôt. Utilisant ses ailes pour bloquer les attaques furieuses d'Hinamori et esquivant les boules explosives et kidous variés avec facilité, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule à la personne qui lui avait tant donné et qui continuera sans aucun doute à le soutenir. Les yeux noisette d'Ichigo étaient fixés sur lui, la douleur et d'impuissance clairement visible sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'ultime déchirure de cette famille.

'Bakayaro… Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça…'

Hitsugaya laissa échapper un rire vide tout en étant reconnaissant de la présence d'Ichigo en cet instant. Avec une inspiration profonde et une détermination renouvelée, Hitsugaya déploya en grand ses ailes de glace, son reiatsu explosa une fois de plus et s'étendit jusqu'à Hinamori. Perdant son équilibre, elle tomba sur le sol glacé, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, le zanpakutou de glace d'Hitsugaya était à son cou.

Hitsugaya et Hinamori se regardèrent quelques minutes et pendant un instant, il sembla que les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elles auraient dues l'être. Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer les sons de combat au loin, là où le Gotei 13 et les espadas se battaient, ni même le regard intense des deux autres occupants du laboratoire détruit.

"…Hitsuga…"

"Hinamori."

Les yeux bruns, semblables et pourtant si différents des doux yeux chocolat qu'Hitsugaya avait appris à aimer, s'élargir de surprise à la froideur et la fermeté de la voix du prodige dont les orbes vert glacé brillaient avec angoisse et détermination.

"Hinamori Momo. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Je suis désolé, d'avoir laissé tout ceci se produire."

"Hitsu…"

Hitsugaya leva son zanpakutou. Ses yeux azurés brillaient de légères larmes avant qu'Hitsugaya ne les chasses en battant des paupières. Il était déterminé à ne pas verser une seule larme, et surtout pas devant Aizen. Il trouvera tout le temps et le réconfort dont-il avait besoin dans les bras de son amant, lorsque tout serait fini.

"Et je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là, Momo-la-pisseuse."

"…!"

Un mouvement, un éclat de lame.

Les yeux d'Hinamori fixaient Hitsugaya qui ne détourna pas le regard et ses mains saisir le zanpakutou qui la clouait au sol.

"…Shi…ro…chan…"

Il n'y eut aucun tremblement dans la voix du garçon aux cheveux blancs, quand il répondit, juste un doux murmure à peine audible.

"…Combien de fois te l'ai-je dis? …C'est Hitsugaya taichou."

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire, puis ses mains tombèrent mollement à ses côtés, le regard vide, dépourvu de vie. Hitsugaya regarda celle qui fut sa sœur, morte sur le sol, le sang infiltrant son shihakushou noir, puis retira son zanpakutou. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses ailes de glace se refermant autour d'eux, les protégeant du monde extérieur. Il ferma les yeux d'Hinamori, se forçant à ne pas se laisser emporter par la peur et la douleur. C'était ironique de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait jamais touché la jeune fille de cette façon, avec douceur et tendresse. Ca avait toujours été son rôle à elle et le sien consistait à la repousser en se plaignant.

Hitsugaya était là, assit avec sa main sur les yeux de la jeune fille, laissant une partie de sa peine s'exprimer sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, puis jeta un nouveau regard sur sa sœur. Sa main caressa le front de la morte, retirant les mèches pourpres qui tombaient sur son visage. Hitsugaya lui donna un dernier petit sourire et lui murmura d'une voix rauque en embrasant avec douceur le front de sa sœur.

Il n'y aurait pas de 'à bientôt' cette fois.

"Sayonara, Momo." (AN: Good-bye)

Un rugissement de dragon, empli de douleur, tristesse et de chagrin, retentit dans tout Las Noches, résonnant dans le cœur de chaque personne qui, dans le futur, auront du mal à effacer ce hurlement de leurs souvenirs.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

Lorsque les ailes de glace de Toshiro s'ouvrirent à nouveau et que le jeune capitaine se leva, Ichigo ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il aller vers le garçon, rester où il était ou commencer à se battre contre Aizen? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut Aizen qui rompit le silence le premier.

"Hitsugaya-kun… Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu tuerais ta seule famille. Peut-être t'ai-je sous-estimé."

"Toi…"

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo était sur le point d'utiliser le shunpo pour atteindre Aizen - et lui botter le cul -, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement à l'appel d'Hitsugaya. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs eut un dernier regard pour Hinamori, puis se retourna, face à Aizen.

"Aizen, je vais te tuer."

Ichigo ne pouvait voir le visage de Toshiro mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter intérieurement à la voix de son amant. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien dans cette voix. Elle était vide de la vie ni colère, ni fureur, ni tristesse, ni culpabilité. La voix était vide, semblant si possible plus impassible encore que Byakuya et Ulquoirra. Le cœur brisé, non, chamboulé de son amant allait avoir besoin de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir une fois qu'il se serait occupé de cet abominable fils de pute.

Aizen se contenta de sourire comme à son habitude, ce qui ne fit que faire enrager Ichigo d'avantage.

"Et la dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça je t'ai répondu ceci. 'N'utilise pas de mots aussi forts, tu risque de le regretter'."

A nouveau, la voix sans vie d'Hitsugaya claqua avant qu'Ichigo n'ai pu riposter.

"Mais cette fois, ce sera nous qui serons debout à la fin."

"Nous?"

"Nous. Tu as tué notre famille. Et tu vas maintenant en payer le prix."

Ichigo regarda Toshiro, intégrant le sens des mots du capitaine. Puis il esquissa un petit sourire en dépit de la situation avant de faire à nouveau face à Aizen. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder ou de se concerter. Leur objectif était clair; tuer Aizen.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la salle. La température descendit tandis que tout autour d'eux commençait à geler. Il y eut un cliquetis de chaîne quand Ichigo resserra sa prise sur Zangetsu. Aizen porta la main à la garde de son zanpakutou. Les ailes d'Hitsugaya s'écartèrent de façon menaçante et la voix basse le jeune capitaine fit écho dans la salle couverte de glace.

"Il est temps d'en finir."

Et le combat final commença.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

A l'extérieur de Las Noches, cela aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle de simplement comparer la scène qui se déroulait à une représentation de l'enfer. Les reiatsus se heurtaient en tous lieux, certains Shinigamis blessés de bas rang avaient des difficultés à reprendre leur souffle alors que leurs capitaines déchaînaient sans retenue leurs bankais.

Le rôle de diriger les subordonnés avait été confié à Ukitake Jyuushiro. En effet, Yamamoto avait décidé que cela leur serait d'avantage bénéfique de combattre avec toutes leurs forces dès le début plutôt que de faire des victimes inutiles dans les rangs des capitaines.

Le vieil mais puissant homme était en ce moment avec son vice-capitaine aux prises avec un espada particulièrement vicieux. Le feu volcanique les entourait, sa chaleur était trop forte pour que quiconque ne puisse approcher assez près pour voir comment se passait le combat. Plus loin, l'Ashisogi Jizou doré de Kurotsuchi causait ses ravages habituels, le gaz mortel se propageant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour de lui. De l'autre côté, il était difficile de manquer le bankai de Komamura, Kokujoutengenmyouou était aux prises avec un espada qui n'avait rien à envier au bankai au niveau de la taille.

Abarai Renji et Madarame Ikkaku, les deux seuls Shinigamis non-capitaine à avoir atteint le bankai, avait été appelés à prendre un espada chacun, pour compenser les six capitaines disparus: deux traîtres, un espion, Hitsugaya quelque part dans Las Noches, Unohana se concentrant sur les traitements d'urgence et Ukitake sur les directives. C'était une chance que cela convienne à Zaraki Kenpachi de s'occuper de deux espadas en même temps, d'après son rire à gorge déployée, on pouvait dire qu'il prenant vraiment son pied dans cette affaire. Ukitake courais autour du champ de bataille, écoutant les rapports et donnant des ordres, restant la plupart du temps avec la cinquième division qui aujourd'hui n'avait aucun de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Les vice-capitaines ne se portaient pas beaucoup mieux que leurs capitaines, en fait, ils allaient bien plus mal que leurs supérieurs car ils étaient nettement plus nombreux plus de vice-capitaines signifie aussi plus de victimes potentielles. Le vice-capitaine de la 6e division était absent car le roux luttait avec un espada, Hinamori Momo était toujours portée disparue (et d'une certaine manière, tout le monde savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas), le vice-capitaine de la 1ère division était avec Yamamoto, et la division 13 n'avait déjà pas de vice-capitaine à l'origine. Même Kusajishi Yachiru se battait bien qu'après une minute, plus personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle. Il était clair que sa figure paternelle était Zaraki Kenpachi et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était apte à tenir son rôle de vice-capitaine de l'infâme 11ème division.

En regardant autour de lui, le visage sombre, Ukitake lança un appel pour un nouveau rapport, les papillons de l'enfer voletant autour de lui, prêt à relayer les rapports.

"Rapport de situation!"

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de l'officier en charge de la première division.

"Première division! Plus de 200 blessés! Tenons le terrain! Yamamoto chotaichou et Sasakibe fukutaichou avec l'espada!"

A l'heure actuelle, toutes les formalités et règles grammaticales avait disparues avec le désespoir et l'urgence de la situation qui leur faisait face. Étonnamment, ce fut Soifon elle-même qui fit le rapport de la deuxième division. Ukitake était un peu soulagé si elle pouvait s'accorder du temps pour faire le rapport, c'est qu'elle devait s'en tirent mieux que les autres.

"Deuxième division! Blessés en dessous de 100, seulement besoin d'un deuxième coup sur l'Houmonkai!"

"Troisième division! Je viens de tuer un arrancar! Plus de 300 blessés! Me suis éloigné mais maintenant sur le chemin du retour à la division!"

Ukitake aurait bien prit un instant pour félicité Kira si la situation n'avait pas été aussi urgente. Le vice-capitaine blond avait surpris tout le monde en récupérant si vite de la trahison d'Ichimaru et par le dur entrainement que lui-même et sa division avaient subit avec une volonté de fer pour faire face à la guerre. La progression avait été considérable, à tel point qu'avant qu'ils n'apprennent de la véritable identité d'Ichimaru le reste des capitaines du Gotei 13 aurait été heureux de le promouvoir si Kira avait atteint bankai. Puis vient la voix toujours si calme d'Unohana.

"Quatrième division. Plus de 150 blessés, je suis actuellement avec la 11ème et Kotetsu fukutaichou avec la 3ème."

Ukitake n'avait pas besoin du rapport de la cinquième il était avec eux. Il remplit le court silence de la division terriblement désorganisée afin que les autres divisions puissent à leur tour faire leur rapport.

"Cinquième division, plus de 400 blessés, définitivement besoin d'au moins un fukutaichou ici."

Dès qu'il eut terminé, Rikichi qui venait d'être promu au troisième siège à la 6ème division se mit pratiquement à crier de tous ses poumons pour passer au dessus des sons d'affrontement et d'explosions.

"Sixième division! Plus de 200 blessés! Kuchiki Taichou est assez loin mais Abarai fukutaichou aurait besoin de soins médicaux! Nous tenons, mais ne pouvons avancer!"

"Septième division! Komamura Taichou se bat contre des cinglés! Bon sang, je me bats contre un cinglé aussi! Moins de 250 blessés!"

"Huitième division! Ise Fukutaichou gravement blessé! Kyouraku Taichou en train de combattre un espada! Plus de 250 blessés!"

"Neuvième division. Je peux combattre mes adversaires mais pas ma division. Près de la moitié est hors de combat et nous sommes repoussé."

Il y eut une courte pause après un léger grognement d'Hisagi puis la voix de Matsumoto s'éleva.

"Unare, Hai Neko! Désolé, dixième division! Je viens de me débarrasser d'un arrancar! Moins de 200 blessés! On s'en sort pas trop mal!"

La voix haletante, mais joyeuse fut suivie par une autre mielleuse et fleuri.

"Onzième division. Zaraki Taichou a tout simplement disparu, Kusajishi fukutaichou semble beaucoup s'amuser, le troisième siège Madarame est gravement blessé mais il va bien. Plus de 550 blessés, presque 600."

Eh bien, c'était la moitié de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, pensa prudemment Ukitake en courant aider un groupe de Shinigamis qui luttait contre un arrancar. La 11ème division avait toujours eu le plus grand nombre de blessés, ça et se trouver sur la ligne de front faisait parti de la marque de fabrique de la 11ème division. Mais compte tenu de la voix calme d'Ayasegawa, peut-être que les choses n'étaient quand même pas si mal, du moins selon leurs standard. Ukitake rata presque le rapport de la 12e division, la voix de Nemu était tranquille comme toujours.

"Douzième division, Kurotsuchi taichou est toujours avec espada. Plus de 350 blessés, la division est repoussée."

"Treizième division, taichou, Sentaro a besoin de soins médicaux immédiatement! Plus de 300 blessés, je pense que nous pouvons tenir, mais nous ne pourrons pas prendre de terrain!"

Ukitake grogna. Il n'avait simplement pas assez de temps ou d'attention à répartir entre la cinquième division et la sienne alors qu'il devait s'occuper de l'entièreté du Gotei 13. Ukitake regarda à nouveau le champ de bataille autour de lui, espérant voir les gens qu'il attendait. Il savait qu'ils viendraient mais ils n'étaient toujours pas en vue.

Et il y avait Kurosaki Ichigo, qui lui rappelait toujours de son ancien vice-capitaine, leurs similitudes si étranges, et le jeune capitaine tendo, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Avec ces deux là ensemble, il était peu probable qu'ils aient besoin d'autant de renfort mais ils étaient après tout au beau milieu de Las Noches, et avec tous ces violents affrontements de reiatsus et cette agitation infernale, il ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs reiatsus du reste. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si Byakuya était dans son champ de vision quand il vit de magnifiques essaims de pétales de sakura s'élever, déteignant complètement dans cette guerre sanglante.

Quand il vit les pétales se disperser et l'espada toujours debout, il se mordit les lèvres. Il faudrait un certain temps avant que l'héritier Kuchiki ne puisse accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les deux Shinigamis se portaient bien quelque part dans la base ennemie.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

JE HAIS CETTE ENFLURE, pensa Ichigo pour la millionième fois. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Ichigo détestait plus qu'Aizen Sousuke à l'heure actuelle, c'était le zanpakutou de la dite enflure Kyouka Suigetsu. Peu importe le fait qu'Ichigo et Toshiro utilisent leur bankai, chaque coup ils portaient, chaque attaque effectuée servait uniquement à disperser une autre illusion avant qu'ils n'évitent eux-mêmes de justesse une blessure mortelle. Le manteau d'Ichigo était déchiré et ça et là, le sang suintait. Il n'avait pas encore reçu de coups graves, mais à ce rythme, ils seront épuisés avant de n'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit-ami dont les ailes glacées se reconstruisaient après avoir à nouveau été mises en miette. Un épais filet rouge coulait le long de son visage et ses vêtements n'avaient pas pu échappés à toutes les attaques d'Aizen.

"Ryoka-kun, pourquoi ne pas mettre ton masque de hollow?"

Ichigo grogna entre deux haletant.

"C'est mon choix."

"Comment se sent un vaizard lorsqu'il est en Hueco Mundo? "

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait?"

"L'air de Hueco Mundo est enivrante pour les hollows. Ton hollow n'est-t-il pas en train de se débattre pour sortir?"

Les yeux azur d'Hitsugaya s'élargirent aux paroles d'Aizen et il regarda Ichigo qui conservait un silence sans équivoque suite aux paroles d'Aizen.

"Kurosaki?"

Toutefois, avant même qu'Ichigo n'ait pu répondre, Aizen le coupa, abattant son zanpakutou sur Hitsugaya dont la réaction fut tardive et qui n'eut qu'à peine une fraction de seconde pour stopper l'attaque avec son aile avant d'être projeté. Les ailes de glace se brisèrent lorsqu'Hitsugaya frappa le seul mur encore debout, un soupir douloureux s'échappant de sa bouche.

"Il faut faire attention quand tu te bats."

"Toshiro!"

"Comme je le disais, tu ne devrais pas quitter ton ennemi des yeux, Ryoka-kun."

Ichigo se retourna juste à temps pour voir le zanpakutou d'Aizen s'apprêter à frapper sa poitrine, quand une nouvelle voix rejoint leur combat.

"Ikorose, Shinsou."

Il y eut un bruit retentissant lorsque le zanpakutou agrandit intercepta celui d'Aizen, l'empêchant de poignarder Ichigo en plein cœur. Ichigo et Aizen tournèrent la tête pour voir l'homme aux pâles cheveux lilas debout à l'entrée avec son habituel sourire sournois sur le visage.

"Yah, Ichigo!"

Pendant un instant, Ichigo ne sut comment réagir. Après tout, Ichimaru était le premier capitaine qu'il avait rencontré quand il était venu à la Soul Society, la face de renard avait quasiment tué Rukia, poignardant Byakuya à la place, et de ce que Toshiro lui avait dit, il avait toujours été une personne difficile à comprendre. Même s'il avait entendu parler de la véritable identité de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division et qu'il venait juste d'être sauvé par cet homme, la façon dont-il l'interpellait à l'instant le prenait quelque peu au dépourvu. Ichigo sortit de son état de surprise quand Aizen s'adressa à celui qui avait toujours été son bras droit, et qui maintenant se retournait contre lui.

"Gin. C'est plutôt dommage."

Ichimaru retira son zanpakutou, son sourire semblant cette fois un peu plus tendu.

"Aizen-han, j'dois finir mon p'tit jeu maintenant." (AN: Dialecte d'Osaka, donc -han au lieu de -san)

La tension monta d'un cran alors qu'Aizen et Ichimaru se regardaient, ignorant complètement Ichigo. Puis, soudain, Aizen laissa apparaitre un sourire chaleureux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais la même chose."

A l'instant où le sourire d'Ichimaru eut presque complètement disparu, Ichigo cria.

"Derrière toi!"

Ichimaru réussi à esquiver à temps, juste avant que le zanpakutou de l'ex-capitaine de la 9ème division ne tranche l'espace où il se tenait. Le capitaine aveugle pointa son zanpakutou sur Ichimaru qui avait déjà retrouvé son sourire sournois.

"Ichimaru, je ne voulais pas le croire, mais je vois que je n'ai plus le choix."

"Ah, désolé, Kaname-han, j't'avais un peu oublié."

"Aizen-sama, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi m'occuper de ce traître."

"Fais ce que tu veux, Kaname."

"Ya, Ichigo, j'te laisse l'grand méchant!"

"Hah!"

Ichigo observa le dos d'Ichimaru disparaitre rapidement de son champ de vision, Kaname à sa suite. Qu'est-ce que ce mec est bizarre, pensa Ichigo. Ichimaru l'avait salué et quitté la salle comme s'il était sur le point de partir en pique-nique plutôt qu'entamer un combat à mort. Ichigo se remettait encore du comportement d'Ichimaru lorsqu'une autre voix le ramena à la l'action se déroulant de derrière lui.

"Tu savais pour Ichimaru."

"Toshiro!"

Si Ichigo n'avait pas déjà été au courant, il aurait à présent comprit pourquoi on disait que Hyourinmaru était le plus puissant zanpakutou de type glace de la Soul Society. S'étant remit de ce coup violent, Hitsugaya était debout derrière lui avec des nouvelles ailes glacées largement déployées. Aizen le regarda avec une expression légèrement impressionnée, avant d'hocher la tête.

"Tu t'es énormément amélioré, Hitsugaya-kun. Et oui, je savais pour Gin, bien que cela ne fasse pas bien longtemps."

L'atmosphère était maintenant lourde et tendue alors qu'Ichigo et Hitsugaya se tenaient à nouveau côte à côte face à Aizen. Ichigo n'en était pas sûr, mais de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, le Gotei 13 se débrouillait bien mieux face aux Arrancars que ce qu'il aurait cru. Peut-être que Toshiro avait raison sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait imaginer la véritable puissance du Gotei 13 lorsque toutes les divisions travaillaient ensemble.

Et maintenant, ils avaient leur plus grande proie devant leurs yeux, la principale raison pour laquelle toutes ces larmes et ce sang devaient été versés. Leur plan, quoique fragile au départ, avait merveilleusement fonctionné et deux des plus puissants Shinigamis de la Soul Society étaient côte à côte pour faire face au chef ennemi sans avoir eut besoin de combattre pour l'atteindre et donc en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Avec un rapide coup d'œil à son amant, dont le visage était aussi impassible que celui de Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo fit apparaitre son masque de hollow.

"Hoh? Tu penses que c'est une bonne…"

Avant même qu'Aizen n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Ichigo l'avait déjà poignardé de son zanpakutou noir. L'illusion se brisa à nouveau mais cette fois, Ichigo et Toshiro deux savaient déjà où Aizen était et esquivèrent l'attaque.

"Ne me sous-estimer pas, bâtard. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait avant c'est que je n'aime pas utiliser ce pouvoir."

"Pourquoi cela? Je vois déjà les améliorations dans ce seul mouvement."

Ichigo ricana.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer?"

Ichigo regarda pendant un moment l'ex-shinigami face de lui puis retira le masque. Retrouvant ces yeux chocolat qui avaient toujours réchauffé le cœur de Toshiro de leur honnêteté, Ichigo regarda Aizen droit dans les yeux sans faiblir un seul instant.

"Je suis un shinigami."

Hitsugaya sourit. C'était une réponse simple, mais elle expliquait tout. Et Hitsugaya savait qu'Aizen ne pourrait pas comprendre la signification de cette réponse. Aizen se contenta de regarder Ichigo avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

"Toute cette puissance et tu dis que tu n'es qu'un shinigami et tu veux rester comme tel. C'est un gaspillage honteux."

"Peut-être pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter de toute façon, tu vas bientôt mourir. J'utiliserai peut-être encore ce pouvoir mais pour une fois, mon hollow et moi sommes accord sur un point."

"Et quel est-il?"

"Nous te haïssons tous les deux."

Et sur ces mots, le reiatsu d'Ichigo augmenta d'un autre niveau tandis que le masque de hollow fit son retour et Hitsugaya eut l'impression d'entendre un faible cri d'hollow empli d'une joie sanguinaire.

"Eh bien, Ryoka-kun et Hitsugaya taichou. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose que personne n'a vu jusqu'ici. Tous mes compliments pour avoir réalisé cet exploit, acceptez-en maintenant les conséquences."

Et les yeux d'Hitsugaya et d'Ichigo s'élargir au prochain mot d'Aizen.

"Bankai."

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

"Ukitake-san!"

Ukitake se retourna et ressentit un certain soulagement en voyant les personnes qui traversaient rapidement l'enfer qui l'entourait pour l'approcher.

"Vous êtes arrivés!"

"Désolé, nous sommes en retard."

Ukitake sourit au petit groupe face à lui: Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yastora et Inoue Orihime.

"Pas besoin de vous excuser. Je suis heureux de vous avoir ici. Inoue-san, pouvez-vous allez voir Unohana taichou s'il vous plaît. Dans son dernier rapport, elle était avec la 11ème division."

"Hai!"

"Les taichous et fukutaichous ont des difficultés avec les espadas et les arrancars, s'il vous plaît allez les aider. C'est à en devenir fou, je dois tenter de gérer l'ensemble du Gotei 13 seul tout en ayant la charge de deux divisions."

Ukitake regarda Inoue courir pour retrouver Unohana et laissa échapper un soupir. Ils étaient le plus grand renfort que la Soul Society pouvait espérer; une guérisseuse qui avait presque le même niveau qu'Unohana et quatre combattants de classe de capitaine. Une fois qu'ils auront libéré au moins un ou deux vice-capitaines, son travail serait beaucoup plus facile et ses subordonne pourraient se déplacer de manière plus ordonné sous la direction de véritable leaders définis. Après avoir demandé à Ishida et Sado d'aller aider les capitaines de vice qui semblaient avoir des difficultés (comme Hisagi et Kiyone qui luttaient contre des Arrancars tout en tentant de mener leurs divisions), Yoruichi se tourna vers Ukitake.

"J'ai entendu dire que le coup d'éclat d'Ichigo avait l'air plutôt prometteur."

"Je suppose que 'coup d'éclat' est une façon de présenter la chose."

"Et j'ai entendu dire que l'idée venait du tendo."

Ukitake regarda Las Noches. Il y a juste un instant, les reiatsus provenant de la forteresse avait soudainement augmenté, atteignant une intensité bien plus haute qu'avant, Ichigo (ou plutôt, le reiatsu qu'il ressentait comme étant le sien, bien qu'un peu étrange) et Hitsugaya avec Aizen étaient ceux qui étaient les plus clairement repérables. Il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi dans leur plan et se battaient contre le chef ennemi. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Aizen n'était pas devenu assez puissant pour maîtriser seul deux des plus puissants Shinigamis.

"Byakuya a été chargé de les secourir mais…"

Des millions de pétales de sakura étaient clairement visibles dans lointain. Toujours bloqué dans un combat féroce, Kuchiki Byakuya se trouvait sans aucun doute quelque part au cœur de ces fleurs virevoltantes.

"Même après que cet espada soit vaincu, dans les conditions actuelles, il ne pourra pas partir tant que les choses ne seront pas réglées ici. Sa première priorité restera sa division."

"Laisse-nous faire. Urahara et moi allons aider Byakuya-bo et l'isoro (AN: pique-assiette/profiteur, c'est comme ça que Renji est appelé par l'équipe Urahara pendant l'arc Bounto) roux"

"Arigato."

En un clin d'œil, les deux derniers arrivants avaient disparu de sa vue et Ukitake jeta un nouveau regarder autour de lui. Il y avait de forts bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquaient, des cris, soit de peur, soit de douleur, les appels désespérés de la 4ème division, les encouragements des supérieurs, et les sons d'explosion des Kidous. Avec un soupir, Ukitake utilisa le pas-éclair pour se rendre rapidement auprès de sa division.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

"…Je pense pouvoir dire qu'on est dans la merde."

"Peut-être."

"Peut-être? Toshiro, tu es bien plus optimiste que je ne le pensais."

Ichigo et Toshiro était debout au centre de la salle dévastée, dos à dos, alors qu'ils étaient confrontés au Bankai d'Aizen. Il s'avérait que son Bankai rendait les illusions de son zanpakutou réelles. Jusqu'à présent, les illusions ne les avaient jamais attaquées, elles remplaçaient simplement Aizen avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui causer des blessures. Mais maintenant, ils étaient confrontés à ce qui semblait être plus de vingt Aizen, tous plus réels les uns que les autres, ce qu'ils avaient découvert au prix fort.

Comme ils détestaient ce putain de zanpakutou maintenant.

Aizen avait tenté de changer plusieurs fois leur environnement, les projetant ainsi dans des lieux différents, y compris des marécages toxiques pour limiter leurs déplacements (et c'était **vraiment** un marécage toxique), mais grâce à la possibilité de congeler son environnement fournie par son bankai, Hitsugaya pouvait interférer sur tous ces changements et ainsi, ils pouvaient au moins être sûrs de ce qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds.

Ichigo fit un petit sourire entendu à Aizen quand il annula un puissant hadou de l'ex-capitaine d'un Cero teinté de son reiatsu. Hitsugaya était également impressionné de ce dont la forme hollow d'Ichigo était capable, grâce à ça ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter des hadous qu'Aizen pourrait leur envoyer. Aizen tenta quelques fois encore, mais à chaque fois Ichigo annula l'attaque avec la boule d'énergie rouge, si sombre qu'elle en semblait noire. Neutraliser les kidous était tout ce qu'Ichigo pouvait faire mais même ça tout le monde n'en aurait pas été capable

Cependant, leur situation était mauvaise. Hitsugaya n'avait plus à présent que trois pétales, après avoir reformé ses ailes brisées pour la énième fois. Il avait de nombreuses coupures sanguinolentes un peu partout sur le corps et il était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas d'étourdissements avec la perte de sang constante provenant d'une blessure à la tête. Ichigo ne se portait pas vraiment mieux même avec sa puissance hollow, les attaques des multiples clones d'Aizen n'avait pas été facile à éviter et encore moins à contre-attaquer. Il pouvait sentir son reiatsu atteindre un niveau dangereusement bas suite à ses si nombreux Ceros et les Getsuga Tenshos qu'il avait lancé. Il savait qu'ils devraient mettre fin à cette situation très bientôt.

Néanmoins, ils combattaient étonnamment bien ensemble, se tirant l'un l'autre de la trajectoire des attaques, bloquant certaines d'entres elles et attaquant de manière parfaitement synchronisée. Et c'est ce qui les avait maintenus en vie jusqu'à présent, qui leur éviter les blessures mortelles, mais rester en vie n'était pas assez. Cela devait se terminer par un vainqueur et un perdant, et ils seraient les vainqueurs. Ichigo était sur le point d'envoyer un autre Getsuga Tensho noir quand il entendit Toshiro crier.

"A gauche!"

Dès qu'il eut sauté plus loin, il entendit un bruit bruissant sur sa gauche, puis Toshiro fut instantanément sur sa droite, bloquant une autre attaque d'Aizen. Toutefois, avant d'Ichigo n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il senti un troisième Aizen au dessus d'eux et entraina Toshiro plus loin, utilisant le pas-éclair jusqu'à ce que les attaques cessent et qu'ils puissent se permettre de rester immobile.

"Je vous félicites pour être toujours debout."

La voix d'Aizen résonnait autour d'eux, les faisant grincer des dents alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, tentant de fournir de l'oxygène à leurs poumons et leurs muscles surmenés. Ils espéraient vraiment ne plus jamais entendre cette voix lorsque tout serait fini, même dans leurs pires cauchemars.

"Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire une apparition à mes invités. Cela aurait été mieux si deux nouveaux Arrancars étaient présents mais comme je n'ai pas le choix, je devrai me contenter de deux Shinigamis morts à la place."

"Ou peut-être nous-mêmes allons nous contenter de ton cadavre!"

Ils eurent pour seule réponse un doux gloussement qui fit enrager Ichigo. Ichigo jura à voix haute et était sur le point de partir à nouveau à l'attaque quand une petite main l'attrapa par derrière.

"Toshiro?"

"…Synchronise-toi avec moi."

Ichigo cligna des yeux. Toshiro se répéta, gardant les yeux fixés sur Aizen face à lui.

"Synchronise-toi avec moi."

"Synchro… quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Kurosaki, nous n'avons pas le temps! Contente-toi de faire ce que je dis!"

Ichigo leva les yeux pour voir qu'il ne restait plus que deux pétales au bankai de son petit-ami. Cependant, avant de l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les Aizen les attaquèrent à nouveau et tous deux sautèrent pour les esquiver, Hitsugaya relâcha à nouveau Hyourinmaru et Ichigo, Getsuga Tensho. Un autre combat sanglant eut lieu, le dragon de glace et des croissants noirs volèrent à travers la pièce. Quand ils réussirent à être à nouveau côte à côte, ils étaient tous deux plus sérieusement blessés que la dernière fois, leurs armes leurs semblaient lourdes, leurs jambes tremblaient, mais ils étaient toujours debout. Hitsugaya cria.

"Kurosaki, fais-le!"

"Je ne sais pas comment faire! Tu sais que je n'ai pas de contrôle sur mon reiatsu!"

"C'est juste le lien, baka!"

"Oh, ça."

Tous deux ayant concentré leurs reiatsus sur le combat, le lien avait été rompu depuis le début de la bataille. Ichigo se concentra sur le jeune garçon debout à côté de lui en sentait la glace froide contre son dos et bientôt il y eut le reiatsu glacial familier de Toshiro ruisselant dans le sien. Puis soudain, le lien de leurs reiatsus explosa, provoquant une forte pression sur leur entourage, ainsi qu'eux-mêmes. Les multiples Aizen les regardèrent, avec des yeux surpris, l'incroyable reiatsu qui était en train de devenir d'un noir visible autour des deux garçons et il n'était pas le seul surpris.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui avec une certaine crainte inscrite sur son visage, l'air commençait visiblement à s'épaissir, hérissant les cheveux de sa nuque et lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. Lorsqu'Ichigo et Toshiro s'étaient liés auparavant, ça avait toujours été quelque chose de doux et d'affectueux, mais maintenant, le lien qu'ils partageaient était chargé d'intention de combattre et de tuer, ce qui accroissait les limites du niveau de reiatsu qu'ils pouvaient donner. Considérant la manière dont ils étaient déjà vidés, Ichigo était sur le point de se demander si ce phénomène n'était pas peu dangereux quand il sentit une forte traction sur son reiatsu vers Toshiro et lui jetant un coup d'œil, il comprit que le capitaine de glace était en train de le faire intentionnellement.

"Toshiro?"

"Reste près de moi."

"Bien sûr, je serais…"

"Ichigo."

Ichigo cligna des yeux. Les seules fois où son amant l'avait appelé par son prénom étaient quand ils faisaient l'amour ou quand il fallait qu'Ichigo lui prête sérieusement attention. Ichigo se tourna à demi afin de pouvoir voir Aizen et son petit ami en même temps. Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

"Toshiro…?"

"Reste près de moi, ok?"

"Que…"

Lorsque Toshiro tourna la tête et regarda dans les yeux bruns d'Ichigo, le Shinigami remplaçant pu clairement lire ce que ces yeux turquoise lui disaient alors qu'une brève conversation qu'ils avaient auparavant traversa son esprit.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

'Je peux te poser une question ?'

'Hmm?'

'Ce dragon noir dont tu m'as parlé.'

'…'

'Si tu l'utilises à nouveau, qu'est-ce qui se passera?'

'Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.'

'…'

Toshiro soupira en lisant la question silencieuse d'Ichigo.

'Je ne sais pas, Kurosaki. La dernière fois, mon reryuku a été complètement drainé. Si d'une manière ou d'une autre le contrecoup devait empirer, je suppose qu'il n'est pas impossible que cela puisse me tuer. Ou peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien du fait que je l'ai déjà utilisé une fois. Ni Hyourinmaru ni moi ne pouvons le savoir.'

Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre.

'Alors je ne veux pas que tu l'utilises.'

Il y eut un grognement exaspéré avant qu'Hitsugaya ne réponde.

'Ca va être la plus grande bataille et nous allons faire face à Aizen. Tu sais que nous devrons employer tous les moyens pour gagner.'

Bien sûr, Ichigo le savait. Il savait qu'il venait juste de se comporter comme un enfant et il savait quelle allait être la réponse que Toshiro allait lui donner. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Toshiro et embrassa la peau sensible, ce qui fit frissonner le garçon sous la sensation.

'…Ca sera seulement, et je dis bien seulement, en dernier recours, d'accord?"

Hitsugaya rit tout en donnant une petite claque sur la tête orange qui était encore ensevelie dans son cou.

'Pense-tu que j'aime les séquelles?'

'Eh bien… si le résultat est le même, ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas?'

Hitsugaya roula des yeux.

'Tais-toi, baka.'

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

"Non"

"Pas le temps de discuter."

"Non, Toshiro, pas encore."

"Ne nous fais pas perdre de temps, regarde mes pétales, Ichigo! Je peux l'utiliser que quand je suis en Bankai!"

Et juste à ce moment, le second pétale disparu, se rompant en petits morceaux de glace et de neige. Toshiro garda les yeux verrouillés sur Ichigo tout en levant haut son zanpakutou. Les Aizen les regardaient curieusement, l'amusement éclairant leurs visages béats, comme si le puissant reiatsu ne leurs faisait rien du tout.

"Vous deux, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre. C'est dommage que cela doive se terminer maintenant."

Hitsugaya fit un pas en arrière et se pressa fermement contre Ichigo qui baissa les yeux sur la chevelure blanche entachée de traces de sang ici et là, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour arrêter son amant. Puis la voix basse mais ferme de Toshiro lui parvient à nouveau alors qu'une petite main saisissait la sienne.

"Reste avec moi."


	23. La Fin de la Guerre

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai plus de 300 commentaires! Vous êtes super les gars! Merci beaucoup. C'est pourquoi, même si mes muses sont s'épuiser avec Empathy, je ne peux pas abandonner ma seconde histoire! Quoi qu'il arrive…

Umm… moi-même je n'aime pas Hinamori, mais le lien familial est là et Shiro prend soin d'elle, alors j'ai fait un peu souffrir noter chibi taichou… / sanglote / J'ai vraiment trop torturé ma boule de neige préférée… Sinon pour Gin, et bien… Pour moi, c'est quelqu'un qui peut se révéler être bon comme mauvais. Je n'ai pas vraiment de sentiment défini pour lui et c'est pourquoi ce sera un bon gars dans cette fic… Je n'aime pas beaucoup Kaname, il m'agace /sueur/

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici donc ce qui arrive après la dernière confrontation.

**Note de la traductrice** : Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre un peu plus d'un mois après le dernier. En fait, j'avais initialement prévu de le poster le 1 et de me mettre le 1 de chaque mois comme date butoir mais dans la soirée du 1 il y avait 'le petit Nicolas' qui passait et comme je en l'avais jamais vu je voulais voir, le 2… j'ai complètement zappé la traduction… le 3 j'ai fini la traduction tard alors je n'avais pas le temps de faire la relecture (je préfère le faire en soirée si j'ai fini la traduction dans la matinée, sinon le lendemain si je fini la traduction en soirée, là je l'avais fini en soirée. Le 4ème jour, la relecture a pris plus de temps que prévu alors ça fait que je tape ces lignes alors qu'on est le 5 et qu'il est 2h52… j'ai encore les réponses aux reviews à faire ^^

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Après celui-là il en reste encore 2 puis début de la nouvelle histoire XD (elle comporte pour le moment (j'espère que l'auteur va la reprendre, pour le moment elle est en arrêt) 23 chapitre pour 153,572 mots. Empathie fait 25 chapitres pour 114,354. Autrement dis, la seconde histoire a pour le moment moins de chapitre mais est presque 3 fois plus longue… Je vous laisse saliver ^^

Bonne lecture à tous

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Engelly** : Salut - Je vais bien – Je suis moi aussi contente d'avoir vaincu la malédiction (et espère en être vaccinée) – Contente que le dernier chapitre ne t'ai pas déçu et encore désolée pour l'attente – Et oui, Hinamori est bien du côté d'Aizen, oui pauvre Toshiro, bizarrement ça tombe toujours sur lui… Ca fait longtemps mais je crois que moi aussi ça m'a touché quand Toshi a dû la tuer (et encore, comme moi ce n'était pas traduit, ça retirait beaucoup d'effet). Je crois qu'Ichigo va adorer le consoler (même si je suis sur qu'il aurait préféré éviter que Toshiro ne souffre) Aizen m'énerve aussi. Ouais, Gin est cool dans l'histoire. Je ne dis rien de plus pour la suite de ta review car ça gâcherait le suspense. Mais merci beaucoup pour ton message, il m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^

**kieffer marie** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu à ce point ^^ j'espère que ce sera la même chose avec celui-là. Sinon, pour les autres couples, j'ai tellement adhéré à celui-là que les autres me semblent bizarre ^^'

* * *

Empathy par HeukYa Ch.23

**La Fin de la Guerre**

* * *

La guerre faisait toujours rage dans le désert aride de Las Noches. Les pertes avaient continuées d'augmenter, mais alors que le temps passait, les bonnes nouvelles ont commencées à atteindre Ukitake, ce qui n'était pas le cas plutôt. Yoruichi et Urahara étaient parvenus à vaincre les espadas que Renji et Byakuya combattaient et le rapport qu'il avait reçu lui annonçait que Renji était en train d'organiser sa division, Byakuya c'était précipité vers la forteresse pour mener à bien son autre mission.

La plupart des vice-capitaines étaient parvenus à repousser les Arrancars mais plusieurs avaient été mortellement blessés, y compris d'Ise, Nemu et Kira qui avait été battu par un autre arrancar après avoir réussi à vaincre le premier. Hisagi n'était pas en forme non plus mais il avait insisté pour rester sur le champ de bataille malgré son état pour compenser le manque provoqué par son capitaine dans sa la division. Yachiru, couverte de sang, sautillait toujours autour de la zone de combat comme si c'était son terrain de jeu et Ikkaku avait été éloigné du front après son combat avec l'espada mais Yumichika faisait plus que du bon travail à la tête de la division alors que Zaraki n'était toujours pas revenu de son duel avec les espadas.

Les capitaines étaient maintenant les seuls en difficulté, Byakuya étant le seul à avoir réussi à disposer de son adversaire. Les autres étaient toujours retenus par un combat féroce avec Yoruichi, Urahara, Ishida et Sado qui soutenaient respectivement Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, Komamura et Kyouraku (et de loin, Kurotsuchi et Urahara formaient la meilleure combinaison; la conversation du duo était parmi les plus étranges qu'Ukitake n'ait jamais entendu, composée de rires constants d'un côté et les cris sans fin de l'autre). Depuis que ces quatre personnes avaient rejoint la bataille, l'assaut ennemi avait perdu en vigueur, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des espadas.

Cependant, il restait encore un grand nombre d'Arrancars, faisant aux aussi leur part de dommages parmi les Shinigamis de rang inférieur et il était clair que tous avait d'atteint leurs limites, les voix rauques des vice-capitaines faisant écho ici et là.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que chacun était prit sans un combat violent, se battant pour leurs vies, qu'ils sentirent un reiatsu s'élever à un niveau que personne n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Même les vice-capitaines furent contraints de mettre genou à terre sous la pression. Les capitaines et les espadas étaient les seuls à pouvoir supporter l'air pesant et les deux côtés cessèrent leurs attaques, cherchant la source de cet incroyable reiatsu.

Matsumoto était à genoux, grimaçant en regardant son sang s'écouler sur le sol de l'une de ses blessures qui avait été traitée à la hâte il y a quelques minutes blessure réouverte de force par ce nouveau reiatsu de 1000 tonnes. Même le reiatsu de Zaraki Kenpachi n'était pas aussi lourd. Elle réussit à lever les yeux et essaya d'en trouver la source (en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'espada), quand elle vit une énorme explosion réduire Las Noches en miettes et ses yeux argentés s'élargirent à ce qu'elle vit par la suite.

Un énorme dragon noir s'était élevé de Las Noches pour s'enfoncer dans le ciel sombre de Hueco Mundo, son puissant rugissement faisant trembler le sol et geler l'air.

Elle était restée en arrière, se disant sans cesse que Kuchiki Byakuya avait plus de chances de sauver son capitaine et son amant qu'elle, qu'elle serait plus utile ici en dirigeant la division de son capitaine sur le champ de bataille, en restant avec ses subordonnés dont l'enthousiasme et la loyauté s'étaient littéralement enflammées lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parlé de l'action de leur capitaine. Elle s'était sentie soulagé quand elle avait brièvement aperçu le capitaine de la 5ème division se diriger vers Las Noches en utilisant le shunpo, son haori blanc et son écharpe teintés de sang mais le regard aussi impassible que d'habitude. Elle avait pensé que bientôt, elle pourrait à nouveau voir son capitaine.

Le reiatsu était beaucoup plus puissant que celui qu'elle avait senti à la Soul Society, le dragon noir était beaucoup plus grand que celui dont ils avaient été témoin à l'époque, et maintenant il commençait même à faire froid là où ils se trouvaient, et ce qui n'était pas à proprement parlé tout près de Las Noches. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit paniqué quand elle sentit le lourd reiatsu disparaitre et pu tenter de se tenir debout sur ses jambes affaiblies.

Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard?

"…Taichou…"

Puis quelque chose de vraiment inattendu se produisit. Tous les Arrancars et les espadas se mirent soudainement à crier et à hurler de douleur, grattant leurs masques, griffant le sol. Tous les Shinigamis, y compris les capitaines regardaient, stupéfiés, leurs ennemis changer d'apparence. Les arrancars devaient des Adjukases et les espadas des Vasto Lordes, leurs reiatsus explosèrent violement avant de disparaître. C'était là l'une des choses les plus étranges que les Shinigamis n'aient jamais vu, les masques blancs des Arrancars s'émiettaient alors que libération de leurs zanpakutous disparaissait.

Ukitake regardait autour de lui, incapable de croire ou de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il connaissait le dragon noir qui venait d'apparaître, tous ceux qui l'avait vu se souvenaient de la destruction qu'il avait causée dans la Soul Society. Cependant, ce qui était en train de se passer avec ces Arrancars était au-delà de sa compréhension.

"C'est assez étonnant."

Ukitake se retourna pour voir Urahara qui lui aussi regardait autour de lui, son regard perçant marqué d'un air grave caché dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

"Urahara-san, qu'est-ce que…"

"Ma théorie est qu'avec ce dragon noir, Aizen est très probablement mort. De ce que j'ai réussi à réunir jusqu'ici, Aizen a utilisé son fort reiatsu pour forcer le Hougyouku à s'éveiller temporairement et l'a utilisé pour transformer les Hollows en Arrancars. Certains espadas sont étonnamment bavard je trouve."

"Eveillez temporairement le Hougyouku?"

"Oui, cela expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient prêts plus rapidement que nous ne l'avions prévu. Cependant cela à fait que la puissance des Arrancars et le Reryuku d'Aizen se sont liés durant le changement. "

"…Donc, avec la mort d'Aizen, l'origine de leur force à disparue et ils sont redevenu…"

"C'est la seule théorie à laquelle je peux arriver pour le moment. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est un compromis qu'Aizen à fait qui lui est revenu en plein visage, pour ainsi dire."

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi Aizen ne s'est jamais montré et pourquoi ils se battait si farouchement pour nous éloigner de Las Noches."

"Peut-être. Nous ne saurons pas, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que le Hougyouku lui-même ait survécu à cette explosion."

Puis soudain, Ukitake se rappela à nouveau le dragon noir et la seule personne capable de l'invoquer à ce jour.

"Hitsugaya taichou…"

"Je suis sûr que ces deux là vont très bien. Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous avons en face de nous, la guerre peut être devenue beaucoup plus facile, mais ils sont encore de puissants Menos."

Effectivement, les Menos, qui se remettaient à présent de leur dégénérescence, étaient à nouveau debout. Quand ils réalisèrent ce qui s'était passé, les réactions furent variées, certains tentent de s'enfuir, d'autres étaient trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un cherchaient frénétiquement à retrouver leur zanpakutou qu'ils ne reverront jamais, mais surtout retrouvaient leurs esprits et se préparaient à se battre.

Cependant Ukitake se sentait beaucoup plus léger qu'auparavant. Le Gotei 13 s'était durement entraîné pour se battre contre les Arrancars; les deux parties avaient leur part de dommages, mais maintenant que les arrancars étaient revenus à leur force d'Hollows, le Gotei 13 avait maintenant la plus grande chance de gagner. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix frénétique de la vice-capitaine de la 10ème division lui parvenir à travers le papillon de l'enfer.

"Ukitake taichou! Ukitake taichou!"

"Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"S'il vous plaît, Ukitake taichou, j'ai besoin de rejoindre mon taichou, j'ai besoin de voir s'il va bien."

"Matsumoto fukutaichou…"

"S'il vous plaît, Ukitake taichou, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, le dragon qui vient d'apparaitre était beaucoup plus puissant que l'ancien."

Ukitake soupira, il voulait vraiment lui dire qu'elle pouvait aller auprès son capitaine, mais la guerre faisait toujours rage et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une autre division sans supérieur pour la diriger.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Kurosaki-kun devrait être avec Hitsugaya taichou et aussi Kuchiki taichou devrait les trouver rapidement. La guerre n'est pas encore terminée et votre division a besoin de vous."

Comme il n'entendit aucune réponse de l'autre côté, il continua, espérant ne pas paraître trop sévère, mais assez ferme pour qu'elle comprenne.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, nous allons tous aller les trouver, mais avant, nous devons en finir avec cette guerre. Nous sommes à deux doigts de mettre fin à tout cela."

"…Hai, Ukitake taichou. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement… inapproprié."

"Il n'y a rien à excuser. Je comprends."

Ukitake soupira. Il se sentait mal de la retenir, mais la guerre était la guerre. Et ils pouvaient maintenant voir la fin de cette affaire sanglante, assez proche pour qu'ils puissent presque la saisir. Ukitake resserra sa prise sur sa paire de zanpakutous et une fois encore couru pour protéger ses hommes en ordonnant à toutes les divisions de se réorganiser et d'en finir avec leurs adversaires. Ils allaient en finir avec ça aussi vite que possible, puis ils iraient chercher les deux jeunes Shinigamis qui pourraient être l'entière raison de la victoire de la Soul Society dans cette guerre. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce qu'ils trouveraient ne serait pas trop sinistre.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux lorsque la forte rafale prit fin et que l'air autour d'eux se stabilisa, faisant tomber de petits glaçons sur lui. Il ne put que regarder autour de lui et haleter à la vue de ce qui l'entourait.

Seuls les murs extérieurs de Las Noches étaient debout, tous ceux autour d'Ichigo avaient été anéantis. Seul l'endroit où il se trouvait semblait avoir échappé à ce qui lui semblait avoir été le plus grand pouvoir destructeur à n'avoir jamais existé. Alors qu'il regardait aux alentours, complètement émerveillés, ses yeux surprirent un morceau de tissu blanc claquant dans l'air, coincé entre les murs brisés. Etait-ce Aizen? Il ne savait pas. Ca se pourrait. Ou alors, était-ce Ichimaru. Ou peut-être Tousen. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela n'importait à Ichigo qui baissa les yeux vers le poids qui tirait sa main vers le bas.

Hitsugaya était tombé à genoux, ses belles ailes glacées avaient disparues. Il tenait mollement Hyourinmaru à nouveau scellé dans sa main et gardait la tête baissée, immobile. Son autre main tenait d'Ichigo, mais elle glissait lentement hors de sa prise.

"Toshiro… Toshiro…"

Alors qu'Ichigo s'agenouillait, le garçon commença à tomber en avant mais Ichigo le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Pour dire la vérité, Ichigo se sentait complètement épuisé. Lorsque Toshiro avait appelé le dragon noir, il avait senti la majorité de son reiatsu le quitter comme s'il était aspiré. Il était surprenant que le Bankai d'Ichigo soit encore actif.

Maintenant, il lui semblait que son corps finissait par l'abandonner, chaque muscle protestait contre tout minuscule mouvement et ses paupières lui paraissaient faites de plomb. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant, pas encore, il ne pouvait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son amant allait bien, que le garçon aux cheveux blancs était encore avec lui.

Assis sur le sol, le Zangetsu noires posé à côté de lui, Ichigo secoua doucement le garçon mou dans ses bras tout en essuyant le sang et la poussière de son beau visage.

"Toshiro… Toshiro, ouvre les yeux."

Il n'y avait aucune réaction, pas même un son ou une légère contraction des muscles. Refusant de croire que quoi que ce soit ait pu arriver au capitaine prodige, Ichigo secoua le garçon.

"Toshiro, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu es toujours avec moi."

Toujours rien. Ichigo sentait qu'il commençait à paniquer mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser aller paniquer signifierait accepter que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son Yuki Hime et Ichigo ne voulait pas entendre un mot là dessus.

"Toshiro, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis resté avec toi comme tu me l'as demandé, allez, ouvre tes yeux et donne-moi un baiser."

Prenant une inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade, Ichigo caressa la joue qu'il avait embrassée chaque matin et commença à y déposer les baisers papillons que Toshiro avait toujours tant aimés, ceux qui faisaient toujours plisser le nez de Toshiro d'une manière si mignonne qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Entre chaque doux baiser, Ichigo continua d'appeler son amant.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, ouvre tes yeux, s'il te plaît, pour moi, pour nous."

"…Mmm…"

Le cœur d'Ichigo manqua de s'arrêté quand il entendit un gémissement à peine audible s'élever de Toshiro et il n'osa même pas cligner des yeux lorsque les paupières de son amant commencèrent difficilement à s'ouvrir. Ichigo haleta quand les yeux furent suffisamment ouverts pour que Toshiro puisse y voir quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les yeux brumeux du jeune capitaine se fixèrent sur lui et le garçon sourit faiblement.

"…Ohaio."

Ichigo resta assis là, abasourdi pendant une minute, puis il se réveilla avant d'embrasser les lèvres fraîches.

"Et tu oses me dites que je suis un idiot. Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu as détruit toute la forteresse et tes yeux sont à nouveau blancs."

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux en se blottissant dans les bras d'Ichigo. Ichigo était probablement à peu près aussi exténué que lui étant donné que le dragon noir qu'il avait appelé avait été beaucoup plus grand que celui de la Soul Society, mais Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir chercher du repos et du réconfort dans la chaude étreinte d'Ichigo. Il avait pu s'asseoir assez longtemps pour rengainer Hyourinmaru devant de presque s'effondrer à nouveau dans les bras d'Ichigo. Quand il tenta de parler, rien de plus qu'un léger murmure ne pu sortir de ses lèvres.

"Comment tu te sens…"

"C'est ma limite. Je suis fatigué mais je pense que tu es dans un état pire que le mien. Probablement parc'que c'est toi qui as appelé cette bête effrayante."

Toshiro ri à la description qu'Ichigo faisait du Hyourinmaru noir, non pas qu'il ne la comprenait pas; tout ce qui pouvait anéantir plusieurs Aizen et souffler tout le château avec tous ses habitants pouvaient être considérer comme un peu effrayant.

"N'insulte pas mon…!"

Le visage d'Ichigo devient soucieux et inquiet lorsque les yeux de Toshiro se fermèrent soudainement fortement et que son jeune amant se crispa dans ses bras. Ichigo examina rapidement le garçon, mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne semblait pas y avoir de blessures graves qui puissent causé soudaine une douleur comme celle-ci. Tous deux avaient sérieusement besoin d'attention médicale, mais heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu de blessures mortelles, ou tout au moins assez mortelle pour les tuer rapidement. Peut-être que toutes les coupures et coups qu'ils avaient reçus avaient finalement atteints l'esprit chamboulé du garçon.

"Toshiro, tiens bon, je vais…"

Ichigo aurait pu s'attendre à ce que son petit-ami l'empêche de se lever, ou peut-être étant donné son air fatigué qu'il se blottisse d'avantage dans ses bras. Ou alors qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien. Ou même qu'il hoche simplement la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre les deux mots que murmura Toshiro.

"Aime-moi."

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Il suffit… Il suffit que tu penses à moi, ok? Juste…"

Toshiro s'était roulé en boule tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration hachurée, et une expression de compréhension apparue que le visage d'Ichigo. Avec un petit sourire, Ichigo resserra sa prise, appuyant le petit garçon contre sa poitrine tout en pensant à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés et se concentra sur les sentiments de soulagement et de bonheur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment pour le corps au chaud dans ses bras et le réconfort et l'amour qu'il avait prévu de lui donner après cette triste et sanglante guerre.

Toshiro commença lentement à se détendre en sentant l'amour fort et puissant d'Ichigo se précipita dans son esprit qui accueilli avec joie ces émotions, bloquant presque toute autre sensation. L'énorme dragon noir n'avait pas pris sa vie, grâce à la contribution d'Ichigo, mais il était revenu à la case départ: son reryuku drainé -il supposait- et empathe. Etant donné que sa conscience de ce qui l'entourait commençait à revenir et qu'il était un peu plus réveillé, son empathie avait senti la panique, la confusion, l'inquiétude, l'égarement, la détermination, la foi, tous ces sentiments mêlées, vraisemblablement ceux des Shinigamis qui combattaient quelque part en dehors de Las Noches.

Cependant l'affection d'Ichigo et son propre amour pour le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se reconnurent l'un l'autre en un instant et l'enveloppèrent rapidement, construisant une barrière solide contre les d'autres émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il pouvait encore les sentir, mais beaucoup plus atténuées, comme si elles étaient étouffées par un chiffon gorgé d'eau posé dessus. Hitsugaya se laissa aller à un petit sourire, peut-être cette fois-ci, il n'aura pas à souffrir autant de ses crises d'empathie.

Maintenant que la menace avait disparue, Hitsugaya laissa échapper un petit soupir, encore incapable de croire à cette folie était terminée. Puis, soudain, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du sentir franchit sa barrière émotionnelle, alarmant ses sens, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur une scène cauchemardesque.

Ichigo pouvait sentir la tension quitter son amant et était sur le point d'embrasser les mèches blanches lorsque Toshiro commença soudainement à se débattre fortement dans ses bras tout en criant quelque chose. Son cerveau fatigué mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

"Quoi?"

"AIZEN! DERRIÈRE TOI!"

Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo se retourna juste à temps pour voir Aizen, brisé, blessé et couvert de sang, s'abattre sur eux depuis les airs avec son zanpakutou étincelant dangereusement dans les mains.

'Merde!'

Il était trop tard, tous deux étaient trop épuisés pour même simplement courir, alors utiliser le Shunpo était impensable. Se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pu sentir le reiatsu, Ichigo attrapa son Zangetsu noire, espérant contre toute attente pouvoir repousser l'attaque, quand une voix familière s'éleva d'une manière inhabituellement essoufflée.

"Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Ichigo et Toshiro fixèrent Aizen pousser un cri à vous glacer le sang, son sang, au cœur d'une pluie de pétales de sakura toujours aussi belle, éclaboussant les alentours. Leurs yeux suivirent le corps d'Aizen lorsque celui-ci tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et des sons écœurant d'os brisés. Quand le corps ne bougea plus, ils se retournèrent pour voir Kuchiki Byakuya, son shihakushou normalement soignée déchiré ici et là, le foulard blanc et son haori tous deux presque rouge, peut-être de son propre sang, peut-être de celui d'un autre Arrancars. Il semblait chercher à s'appuyer à un pilier brisé de façon subtile mais il ne pouvait toutefois cacher les mouvements rapides de sa poitrine. Tous trois se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant un moment, Byakuya avec son expression impassible habituelle tandis que celle d'Ichigo montrait son ébahissement, incapable de croire que LE Kuchiki Byakuya était venu à leur aide, à bout de souffle, couverts de sang.

Le silence fut rompu quand un papillon enfer flotta à côté de Byakuya et que la voix d'Ukitake retentit.

"Byakuya! C'est fini! Yamamoto chotaichou a annoncé la fin de la guerre lorsque les derniers arrancars ont pris la fuite! Tu les as trouvés ?"

"…Oui. C'est fait. Juste à temps."

"Quoi? Juste à temps? Que veux-tu dire?"

Si les yeux d'Ichigo ne l'avaient pas trompé, Byakuya eut l'air de… grincer légèrement des dents aux cris continuels d'Ukitake. Il devra le dire à Renji; le capitaine de la 6ème division a réellement eut quelque chose ressemblant à une expression de visage. Ichigo regarda Toshiro et tous deux détournèrent rapidement leurs regards, essayant d'arrêter les petits gloussements qui menaçaient de leur échapper. Ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait avec les deux jeunes Shinigamis, Byakuya continua à parler au papillon enfer de sa voix distante.

"Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Appelez la 4ème division, tous deux ont besoin de soins médicaux."

"Bien sûr, nous arrivons tout de suite!"

"Trois, Byakuya, trois d'entre nous ont besoin d'attention médicale."

Le capitaine stoïque sembla sur le point de réprimander Ichigo pour sa remarque, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une autre voix le coupa

"En fait, pouvons-nous en avoir pour quatre?"

"Ichimaru Gin! Tu es vivant?"

"Ah, Ichigo, c'est méchant!"

Ils allaient de surprise en surprise, Ichimaru semblait aller assez mal lui aussi, mais au moins il était encore vivant. Apparemment son combat avec Tousen Kaname avait été difficile et l'explosion soudaine n'avait pas aidé. Pourtant, l'ex capitaine de la 3ème division se tenait là, couvert de sang, tenant son bras cassé, son sourire sournois habituel et les yeux fermés, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ichimaru s'affala à côté de la colonne où Kuchiki était appuyé avant de jeter un regard sur les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois Las Noches.

"Ca c'était de l'explosion… J'peux croire que c'est ce qui a tué Kaname-han!"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai été enfermée dans son Bankai, tu vois… Un rude combat puis soudain, la terre entière a tremblée, des tonnes de rochers nous sont tombées dessus et on atterrit en plein sur Kaname-han! J'ai été mis KO, mais quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pouvais même pas voir le sol sous toute ces rochers et autre. Pas moyen de survivre à ça. Pauvre gars, une bien triste fin."

Après un moment de silence stupéfait, Ichigo éclata de rire tandis que Toshiro et Byakuya (Ouais, même Kuchiki Byakuya, une autre chose à dire à Renji) s'accordèrent juste un sourire moqueur pour les derniers instants de l'ex capitaine aveugle, obsédé de la justice. Lorsque les rires se furent éteints, Ichimaru se dirigea vers eux et s'accroupit, son sourire sembla alors maladroit et quelque peu attristé. Avec curiosité, les yeux d'Ichigo passèrent rapidement entre Toshiro dans ses bras et Ichimaru alors que le jeune capitaine retournait simplement son regard au capitaine de division ex-3ème avec une expression vide. Ichimaru ne cessait d'ouvrir et refermer ses lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qui était dans son esprit. Puis soudainement, Toshiro soupira et secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi et je sais que tu ne savais pas qu'Hinamori allait être amenée ici. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

Les yeux d'Ichimaru s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de surprise et, pour une fois, son sourire disparu de son visage quand il regarda le jeune prodige. Quand Toshiro lui rendit silencieusement son regard, le sourire habituel réapparu sur le visage d'Ichimaru, bien que cette fois, il eut l'air beaucoup plus léger et authentique.

"Arigato, ne."

Sur ces mots, Ichimaru se leva et commença à s'éloigner d'eux pour demander quelque chose à Kuchiki Byakuya. Tournant le dos aux deux capitaines, Ichigo embrassa le front de son amant.

"Je suis toujours là."

Hitsugaya hocha la tête pendant que le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Hinamori se précipitait à nouveau dans son esprit. Il lui faudra du temps pour guérir, mais bien qu'il restera une cicatrice, ce ne sera pas impossible de soigner sa blessure, pas avec cette stupide tête de carotte à ses côtés. Puis Ichimaru les interpella.

"Yah! Notre Kuchiki taichou sait d'où ils vont v'nir, vous voulez aller à leur rencontre? J'suis sûr de n'pas pouvoir tenir en place plus longtemps vous savez."

Riant et décidant qu'il pourrait probablement s'entendre assez bien avec ce bâtard sournois, Ichigo ramassa Zangetsu et se leva, prenant son amant dans ses bras. Toshiro était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter et de le reposer au sol mais Ichigo lui coupa la parole en premier.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas en état de tenir debout, encore moins de marcher. Tu es pratiquement à moitié endormi, Essaye juste de dormir, Toshiro. Je ne te laisserais pas."

Hitsugaya ne pouvait nier que le sommeil l'appelait en ce moment même. Le faible reryuku (étonnamment il n'avait pas été totalement drainé, probablement grâce au lien avec Ichigo qu'il avait utilisé pendant l'attaque) et le contre-coût de l'appel du dragon noir commençait à se faire sentir. Et Ichigo avait raison, il était probablement incapable de marcher, même si on le mettait sur ses pieds. Mais plus que tout, il était épuisé non seulement par les blessures physiques, mais aussi par le coup mental qu'il avait enduré tout au long de la bataille depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Hinamori qui s'interposait entre lui et Aizen. Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau le don d'empathie et que son esprit baignait dans la chaleur et le réconfort du refuge que seul Ichigo pouvait oh si bien lui fournir, tout ce qu'il voulait faire à cet instant était de dormir pendant environ 48 heures non-stop et sans doute dormir encore un peu après ça.

Eh bien, la guerre était finie, n'est-ce pas, pensa Toshiro avec un pâle sourire. Il se blotti contre la poitrine d'Ichigo en serrant doucement l'habit noir. Ichigo changea sa prise pour que tous deux soient à l'aise quand il entendit Toshiro murmurer dans son épaule.

"Tu ferais mieux être là quand je me réveillerai."

Ichigo sourit et déposa un baiser rapide sur le dessus des mèches blanches.

"Comme tu le voudras, Yuki Hime".

"Baka."

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

Ukitake ne fut pas le seul à se précipiter vers les débris de ce qui fut Las Noches. Avec les Arrancars ayant perdu leur plus importante source de pouvoir, la guerre s'était terminée dans un temps étonnamment court, bien sûr façon de parler, après l'explosion. Maintenant presque tous ceux pouvant se déplacer étaient en route pour aller à la rencontre des deux Shinigamis qui les avaient menés à la victoire dans cette guerre ainsi que de l'infâme espion dont l'identité avait été révélée quand Yamamoto annonça leur victoire et qui avait à présent deux vice-capitaines très en colère qui attendaient d'en découdre avec lui à ses trousses. Même certains des plus gravement blessés avait insisté pour venir, comme Hisagi, pour qui la fin de la guerre signifiait beaucoup plus qu'une simple victoire.

Le groupe s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit des reiatsus approcher, ils se mirent en position d'attaque par réflexe, mais ils reconnurent rapidement Kuchiki Byakuya suivi par Ichimaru. Ukitake et Kyouraku échangèrent un regard inquiet quand ils remarquèrent la faiblesse des deux reiatsus avant d'approfondir leurs froncements de sourcils quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir autre chose que ces deux reiatsus. Matsumoto rechercha frénétiquement le reiatsu glacé de son capitaine alors que Renji la tenait de manière réconfortante par les épaules malgré que lui-même fût fermement enveloppé dans des bandages.

Puis, quand les Shinigamis qu'ils attendaient furent enfin en vue, il y eut un soupir collectif qui fut bientôt suivi par un grand tumulte. Rukia fut la première à se mettre courir, se dirigeant droit vers son frère, puis Inoue, Ishida, Sado pour s'assurer qu'Ichigo allait bien alors qu'Unohana commençait à émettre des ordres pour que sa division commence immédiatement les traitements. Matsumoto restait figée alors qu'elle regardait Ichimaru au bord de l'effondrement tandis que la division des soins commençait à placer un bouclier autour de lui. Puis elle dévia son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux orange qui semblait extrêmement fatigué mais qui néanmoins souriait à ses amis. Ichigo surpris son regard et demanda à Inoue de lui accorder une minute avant de faire signe à la vice-capitaine de s'approcher de lui.

"Rangiku-san."

"Ichigo-kun…taichou… taichou, est-il…"

"Il est… eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il va bien mais il va aussi bien que possible vu ce qui s'est passé. On est plus ou moins revenu au point de départ, il est empathique à nouveau mais pour l'instant, il est juste endormi."

Matsumoto regarda son petit capitaine, visiblement profondément endormi dans les bras d'Ichigo, semblant tout aussi blessé qu'Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu son souffle depuis l'instant où elle les avait vus apparaitre et son corps trembla comme une feuille. Renji la stabilisa en passant un bras autour d'elle, ignorant sa propre douleur.

"J'étais tellement inquiète… Dès que j'ai vu cette lettre… puis le dragon… Ichigo-kun, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous le sens de vos reiatsus, ils sont absolument indétectables…"

"Ouais, apparemment c'est pour ça que Byakuya a eu du mal à nous localiser. Nous sommes tous les deux plutôt vidés."

"Alors…"

"Nan, je n'ai pas l'empathie. Je pense que c'est seulement pour ceux qui sont vraiment à l'origine de l'appelle de ce truc noire."

Matsumoto laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Ce n'était pas parfait mais dans l'ensemble, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. En l'absence d'autres Arrancars, la disparition d'Aizen, et maintenant avec la présence d'Ichigo, peut-être son capitaine pourra t-il se reposer correctement cette fois pendant sa convalescence, et de préférence, ne pas lâcher une autre bombe dans ce genre à la fin. Lorsqu'Inoue annonça doucement son retour, Ichigo sourit à Matsumoto avec clin d'œil complice.

"Rangiku-san, Toshiro va bien aller, vas voir Ichimaru."

"Ah? Non, j'irais voir ce type plus tard…"

"Non, vas le voir. Tu devrais au moins t'accorder l'occasion de l'étrangler avant qu'il enfouisse son visage dans ta poitrine."

Renji et Ichigo sourirent quand Matsumoto hocha avec satisfaction la tête vers Ichigo avant de s'avancer (ou plutôt trépigner, il était impossible de dire qu'elle se contentait de 'marcher') là où l'ex capitaine de la 3ème division était soigné et qui subissait déjà les remontrances d'un Kira visiblement plutôt effrayant. Renji préféra rester en derrière en voyant Rukia tenir compagnie à son capitaine. Ou sans doute tout simplement l'ennuyant avec ses lamentations frénétiques, ce qui signifiait que Renji avait tout intérêt à rester loin d'eux. Agacé Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon.

"Ya, Ichigo. Alors je vois que tu t'es à nouveau mis sous le feu des projecteurs."

Ichigo ricana en déposant Toshiro sur le sol, desserrant doucement la main crispée sur son habit en se penchant de telle sorte que Renji ne puisse pas la voir.

"Comment ont été les choses pour vous les gars?"

Renji haussa simplement les épaules.

"C'était une guerre. Mais nous avons gagné, et bien plus facilement que nous ne l'avions prévu grâce à vous."

"Hein?"

"J'te dirais plus tard. Occupe toi plutôt de te soigner, tu fais pitié."

"Regardez qui parle."

Renji se retient lui-même juste à temps avant de frapper la tête d'Ichigo.

"Ferme-la. Je vais aller voir mon propre taichou, il vaut mieux le dégagez sa sœur avant qu'il ne décide de libérer Senbonzakura à nouveau. A plus."

Sur ces mots, Renji s'éloigna, laissant Ichigo et Toshiro avec ses amis.

"Anou… Kurosaki-kun, nous avons vraiment besoin de te soigner…"

"Ouais, tu peux commencer par Toshiro d'abord?"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire."

Tout le monde se retourna à la voix douce pour trouver Unohana debout derrière eux.

"Je suis venu pour m'occuper d'Hitsugaya taichou. Quel est son état?"

"C'est à peu près comme il était au début. Il est à nouveau empathique, son reryuku a presque disparu. Pour le moment, il est juste dormir."

Unohana hocha la tête avant de s'assoir à côté de Toshiro, ordonnant qu'un bouclier soit mis en place. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo pour ensuite parler d'une voix douce mais ferme.

"Ne vous préoccupez pas pour Hitsugaya taichou. Vous devriez être vous aussi soigné en ce moment."

Ichigo regarda Hitsugaya puis lui, tous deux étaient couverts de la tête aux pieds de blessures saignantes. Ouaip, la douce shinigami médecin avait probablement raison, Ichigo ne pouvait le nier. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le sol et rit doucement.

"Ouais, probablement."

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

Yamamoto regarda autour de lui, un petit sourire ornant son visage vieilli. La plupart de ceux blessés à l'exception de ceux dont la vie était condamnée étaient guéris au mieux, grâce à la détermination de la quatrième division à aider autant que leurs reiatsus le leur permettaient. Au loin, il pouvait voir Kuchiki Byakuya être soigné, sa sœur adoptive et le vice-capitaine roux restaient à ses côtés. L'ex capitaine de la 3ème division n'était pas loin de lui et de ce que pouvait en voir Yamamoto, ses retrouvailles avec son vice-capitaine et la vice-capitaine de la 10e division n'allaient pas être jolies.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers Ichigo Kurosaki et le prodige, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tous deux étaient des Shinigamis vraiment surprenants.

Ichigo Kurosaki était plus ou moins une anomalie de par son existence même. C'était un être humain vivant qui avait atteint le Bankai, son reiatsu était aussi puissant que tous les autres capitaines, voire supérieur. Toutefois, son cœur était toujours tourné vers ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger, ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait provoqué une forte agitation lorsqu'il avait pénétré la Soul Society mais au final, cela s'était avéré être une chance pour le Sereitei d'avoir un autre regard sur eux-mêmes. Il avait bien évidemment tendance à ignorer les ordres comme il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois, mais si quelqu'un avait besoin de son soutien, il était toujours là pour le lui accorder. Yamamoto ne pouvait pas être totalement heureux avec ce Ryoka qui ne cessait de briser les règles, mais au moins il était sûr que ce shinigami remplaçant ne serait jamais consumé par le pouvoir. Ichigo savait clairement que son pouvoir était puissant et savait l'assumer.

Hitsugaya Toshiro était déjà largement connu en temps que Tendo et ses accomplissements étaient à la hauteur de son nom. Dans les mois où il avait découvert son reryuku, il avait trouvé son zanpakutou qui s'est avéré être le plus puissant des types glace-neige, le dragon légendaire, Hyourinmaru. Puis le jeune prodige avait pu atteindre le Bankai dans l'année et depuis qu'il était devenu le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13, il n'a jamais négligé quelque mission ou responsabilité que ce soit. Il était étonnamment mature et très compétent compte tenu de la courte période qu'il a vécu en shinigami par rapport aux autres capitaines et il était l'un des rares auxquels Yamamoto faisait totalement confiance pour protéger la Soul Society. Et puis il y avait ce dragon noir que lui-même n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant dans toute sa longue vie, le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé, révélant la véritable puissance de la créature mythique quand elle était libérée de toute entrave.

Ca avait été une guerre brutale, la Soul Society avait un nombre extrêmement élevé de victimes et de morts, mais au final, ils étaient les vainqueurs. La Soul Society et le monde des humains étaient désormais tous deux en sécurité.

**Omake**

Heuk Ya: Yay! La guerre est enfin terminée!

Matsumoto: (activée) Merci de m'avoir rendu mon taichou et mon stupide Gin! (éteinte)

Heuk Ya: Hein?

Kira: (activé) Merci de m'avoir rendu mon taichou! (éteint)

Rukia: Merci (activée) Merci de m'avoir rendu mon nii-sama ! (éteinte)

Renji: (activé) Merci de m'avoir rendu mon ama… Je veux dire, taichou! (éteint)

Heuk Ya: Attends, Renji, ce que tu allais dire! Ah, bon sang… il est déjà parti. Quoi qu'il en soit les gars, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée! Donc, ne vous en débarrassez pas encore! Revenez pour le prochain chapitre!


	24. L'après guerre

**Note de l'auteur** : Donc l'histoire arrive à sa fin… UH UH UH. Haha. Comme je l'ai dit avant, j'ai toujours quelques chapitres écrits à l'avance par rapport à ce qui est mis en ligne, et franchement, une fois que j'ai fini d'écrire, je suis impatiente de mettre en ligne chacun d'entre eux, mais… /sourire mauvais/

Ne portez pas trop d'importance aux omake les gars… /sueur/ Un omake est juste un omake fait en fonction de mes envies aléatoires; le couple ByakuyaxRenji est un autre de mes préférés, bien que je n'oserais pas encore écrire quelque chose sur ce couple. Je suis trop dans notre boule de neige pour cela.

Et bien sûr, que j'allais laisser notre chibi capitaine vivre! Je pense que je l'ai assez torturé pour cette histoire déjà /sueur/

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûre à 100 pourcent de la fleur symbole de cinquième division, de ce que je peux dire, elle ressemble à une digitale (ndt : c'est bien une fleur, rien à voir avec l'empreinte digitale, mais en fait l'emblème est un Muguet –Merci Wikipédia-)... N'hésitez pas à me corriger si je me trompe.

C'est donc le dernier chapitre. Alors le voici.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Kin no katana** : Et bien voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review

**mlle driing **: Oui, je sais que j'ai été longue ^^' 2 pour le prix d'un, c'est le mieux XD Je sui contente que l'attente ne t'ai pas refroidie. Sinon voici le nouveau chapitre, à peu près 1 mois après le dernier.

**Ano Nym** : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que se sera la même chose avec le nouveau

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et MP et bonne lecture

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa Ch.24**

L'après guerre

* * *

Le Gotei 13 eut beaucoup d'ajustements à faire lors de leur retour à la Soul Society. Avec cette affaire définitivement réglée, il était maintenant temps de remplir les postes vides. Heureusement, par pur miracle, aucun des capitaines ou vice-capitaines actuels n'étaient morts durant la guerre, bien qu'il faudra du temps pour que certain d'entre eux puissent retourner au travail, incluant Ichimaru Gin, Hisagi Shuuhei, Soi Fon, Ise Nanao, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Ukitake Juushiro (sa maladie avait empiré à cause du stress et l'effort physique de la guerre) et croyez le ou non, Zaraki Kenpachi qui avait chèrement payé le fait de prendre pour lui seul deux espadas. Il était encore difficile de faire comprendre à Yachiru son rôle dans l'état actuel des choses, en fait cela demandait une véritable patience et Yumichika et Ikkaku se relayaient auprès de leur capitaine pour l'empêcher d'être assailli par la boule rose.

L'exil d'Urahara et Yoruichi avait également été levé, à la grande horreur de l'actuel capitaine de la 12ème division. Toutefois, tous deux refusèrent de reprendre la tête de n'importe quelle division, préférant vivre leur vie comme elle était; retourner dans le monde humain pour Urahara et voyager comme elle en avait envie pour Yoruichi. Ils furent heureux d'entendre que leurs décisions seraient respectées et que la Soul Society comptait les accueillir quand ils leur rendraient visite aussi longtemps qu'Urahara ne créait plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que Hougyouku. L'homme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ichimaru Gin fut rétabli en tant que capitaine de la 3ème division, suivant son souhait de ne plus être espion. La Garde Royale promit au Gotei 13 que la nouvelle chambre des 46, une fois réformée, ne sera pas autorisée à les espionner à nouveau de cette manière et que tout ce que se passera à l'intérieur du Gotei 13 sera soumis à la décision de Yamamoto. Les réactions face à la réintégration d'Ichimaru furent variées, mais Kira avait été trop heureux de retrouver enfin son capitaine et lui-même se sentit ému d'être à nouveau aux côtés du vice-capitaine.

La cinquième division était la plus perdue étant donné qu'il leur manquait leur capitaine, mais aussi leur vice-capitaine, les deux ayant trahi la Soul Society. Renji et Ikkaku furent recommandés pour le poste, mais tous deux refusèrent l'offre faite pour la même raison: ils voulaient rester sous les ordres de leurs capitaines.

Cependant, après quelques encouragements de la part de Rukia et une certaine forme de persuasion personnelle du côté de Byakuya lui-même, Renji céda et prit le poste. Il jurait que tout avait été planifié par les démoniaques frères et sœurs Kuchiki et en remboursement, il recommanda Rukia au poste de vice-capitaine de la 13ème division, avant de se rétracter après avoir un jour vu un pétale sakura l'attendant sinistrement sur son bureau. Pour le vice-capitaine, Renji décida que sa seconde meilleure vengeance serait de prendre quelqu'un de son ex-division et donc il demanda Rikichi, qui n'avait bien évidemment aucune raison de refuser cette offre.

Dans la neuvième division, Hisagi fut promu capitaine en raison de la confiance et la fidélité qu'il avait gagné auprès des membres de division, et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint le Bankai. Cependant les autres capitaines étaient tous sûr que le shinigami travailleur y parviendrait tôt ou tard, et donc appuyèrent la décision de Yamamoto, faisant d'Hisagi après Zaraki Kenpachi le second capitaine dans l'histoire de la Soul Society à avoir gagné ce titre sans bankai.

Quant au vice-capitaine, Hisagi dit qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête, mais pendant longtemps personne ne sut de qui il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à persuader cette personne, tout le monde fut surpris de découvrir que cette personne n'était nul autre qu'Ayasegawa Yumichika. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Ikkaku bien entendu. Depuis lors, l'atmosphère au sein de la 9ème changea de façon plutôt radicale tandis que celle de la 11ème… Disons simplement que les Shinigamis réalisèrent rapidement à quel point l'effet 'beauté' de l'homme efféminé était important sur la division qui était maintenant emplie de cris et d'éclaboussures de sang des membres de cette même division.

Ukitake décida finalement, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Shiba Kaien, de nommer quelqu'un pour le poste de vice-capitaine. Il avait pensé que Rukia serait un bon candidat jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un inquiétant pétale sakura l'attendre sur son lit. Il jugea alors bon de finalement chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Kyouraku fit quelques suggestions pour aider son vieil ami, mais Ukitake s'était vite rendu compte que tous ces candidats étaient des filles à lunettes et hésita à lui demander d'autres suggestions.

En fin de compte, après une longue séance de thé et de nombreuses conversations (et potentiellement mortelle situations) avec le chef du clan Kuchiki, il fut offert à Rukia de faire son propre choix. Il fallut une autre longue heure de thé et de nombreuses conversations avec le chef du clan Kuchiki avant que Rukia ne puisse officiellement accepter la promotion, mais Ukitake se fit la note mentale de s'assurer que Rukia ne soit pas envoyée où que se soit sans Kiyone et Sentaro. Et de ne jamais rendre visite à la 6ème division s'il pouvait l'éviter. Ou même le manoir Kuchiki.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

La quatrième division était encore remplie de patients certains toujours en état critique, d'autres, plus nombreux nécessitaient un traitement quotidien. La guerre avait laissé d'horribles blessures, la plupart physiques, certaines mentales.

Actuellement, l'une de leurs chambres privées à l'arrière de la division, séparée des chambres normales, comptait deux occupants qui dormaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Les deux s'étaient réveillés à plusieurs reprises à différentes occasions, mais ils échouaient à rester éveillé plus d'une heure avant de succomber à nouveau à l'épuisement. Un bouclier détournant le reiatsu avait été mis en place autour de la pièce pour protéger les garçons affaibli et tous ceux qui entraient dans la chambre étaient tenus de limiter au maximum leur émission de reiatsu pour ne pas troubler le repos dont-ils avaient cruellement besoin.

Lorsqu'Unohana fit sa visite régulière dans la chambre, elle trouva à nouveau ses deux patients personnels profondément endormis. Elle contrôla leur état et était sur le point de partir quand elle vit Ichigo remuer, se réveillant lentement. Pensant qu'il valait mieux avoir une petite discussion avec l'un de ses patients les plus sérieusement blessés quand elle en avait l'occasion, elle s'assit à côté du lit d'Ichigo, attendant qu'il se réveille.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Ah, Unohana-san, je veux dire, taichou."

Ichigo se corrigea rapidement. Il portait rarement d'importance à toutes ces formalités, mais cette femme dégageait une impression de puissance tout en le laissant à l'aise ce qui le poussait à employer l'étiquette nécessaire.

"C'est bon. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Comme d'habitude, encore fatigué, mais toutes mes blessures sont guéries donc pas trop mal."

"C'est bon à entendre. Avez-vous parlé avec Hitsugaya taichou?"

Ichigo sourit timidement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le lit à côté de lui, où le garçon aux cheveux blancs était endormi.

"Non, à chaque fois que je me réveille, il dort."

"Je vois. C'est naturel que vous vous sentiez fatigué, s'il vous plaît ne luttez pas contre le sommeil."

"Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois."

"Alors je vais prendre congé pour le moment. Vos amis vous ont rendu visite mais ils semblent jouer la malchance avec le timing."

Ichigo eut un petit rire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il était sûr de ses amis le tueraient probablement quand ils le verraient, mais il se languissait malgré tout de les revoir. Etant donné qu'Ichigo s'était avoué vaincu face à ses blessures, il était assez méfiant quand à sa rencontre avec ses amis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut les meilleurs retrouvailles qui soit après la grande guerre.

"Pouvez-vous leur dire que je vais bien?"

"Je leur dirais ce que je vois de votre véritable condition."

"Euh… Ouais, merci."

"Maintenant, reposez-vous."

Sans attendre de réponse, Unohana quitta la pièce, laissant Ichigo seul. Ichigo s'étira un peu, puis regarda autour de la salle.

Il ne savait même pas combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre, après tout ce temps passé à dormir, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il s'ébouriffa brutalement les cheveux puis, lentement, descendit du lit, voulant tester la force de ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il se sentirait faible lorsque son reryuku était drainé de force; pas étonnant que Toshiro ait passé la plupart du temps à dormir les premières semaines.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que ses genoux n'allaient pas se dérober sous lui, Ichigo se dirigea vers le lit de son amant et s'assit sur la chaise placée à côté. Il sourit alors qu'il regardait le garçon aux cheveux blancs, endormi, semblant plus paisible que jamais. Repensant aux fois où il avait eut l'occasion d'observer son petit ami sortir d'une petite sieste dans sa chambre, Ichigo caressa avec légèreté la joue de sa main. Ichigo n'avait pas pu toucher le jeune capitaine depuis bon un moment et le contact de sa peau lui manquait vraiment.

Bien qu'il ait vraiment envie de se rapprocher de Toshiro et de tenir son corps souple dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil paisible sachant très bien que le capitaine prodige en avait absolument besoin. Il se tourna dans son fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide avec quelque spectres de nuages blancs ici et là et le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, baignant les Shinigamis blessés de sa chaleur. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas derrière sa porte et plus loin, un certain chahut qui n'était pas à l'image de la quatrième division. Quand il cru entendre quelqu'un crier, la voix sonnant assez distinctement comme celle de Madarame Ikkaku, Ichigo renifla. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la présence de la 11ème division dans le centre de soin.

Ichigo se pencha pour donner un léger baiser sur la joue de son amant et fut sur le point de retourner à son lit quand il entendit un murmure presque inaudible.

"…Ichigo…"

Une petite main se glissa hors de la couverture et tenta de le saisir, mais sans tout à fait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne la prenne dans sa propre main. Ichigo se rassit sur la chaise en embrassant la main délicate, riant de façon dont Toshiro avait encore les yeux fermés, ne voulant clairement pas sortir de son sommeil.

"Hé, Yuki Hime."

"…Viens…"

"Hm?"

"…"

A cet instant, on aurait dit que Toshiro ne voulait même pas parler, sa main se contentant de tiré celle d'Ichigo vers lui et le garçon s'avança à côté du lit. Penchée sur le lit à la traction, Ichigo se demanda un instant s'il devait rappeler à l'irritable capitaine qu'ils étaient dans la 4ème division, et non pas dans sa chambre. Franchement Ichigo ne s'en fichait mais si Toshiro était perdu dans son esprit embrumé et qu'il découvrait plus tard qu'il l'avait laissé faire, ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

"…Contente-toi de venir, baka… Unohana ne dira rien…"

La bouche d'Ichigo forma un petit 'o', alors Toshiro savait où ils étaient. Eh bien, il n'avait plus aucune raison de désobéir à sa princesse, non? Avec un sourire maladroit sur le visage, Ichigo entra docilement dans le lit, tirant la couverture sur eux et s'installant à côté de Toshiro. Automatiquement son bras se retrouva autour de la taille de Toshiro alors que le petit corps chaud se blottissait contre lui, frottant doucement sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux confortablement installés, niché dans la chaleur de l'autre, Ichigo enfouit son nez dans la crinière de neige, s'abreuvant du parfum frais pour la première fois depuis la guerre.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Cependant il n'eut pas de réponse et il fallut quelque temps avant qu'Ichigo ne réalisé que le jeune prodige était retombé dans un sommeil profond. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant d'amusement, puis il embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, espérant rejoindre son amant dans le pays des rêves.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

"Ma, voilà qui est inattendu."

La voix calme d'Unohana produit un écho apaisant dans la chambre privée quand elle est vint au cours de sa ronde de la soirée. La lumière rougeoyante du magnifique couché de soleil inondait la pièce, transformant la blancheur des murs d'hôpital en un chaud orange pastel, baignant les deux garçons blottis l'un contre l'autre dans sa sérénité. Le capitaine tendo était blotti dans les bras du Shinigami remplaçant, bras enroulés autour du plus petit de manière protectrice et quelque peu possessive. Unohana sourit quand elle réalisa que l'une des petites mains du capitaine était placée entre leurs poitrines, serrant doucement le yukata de patient d'Ichigo qu'ils avaient fournies.

Ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil du couple endormi en paix (et pour ne pas mentionner, heureux), Unohana quitta discrètement la pièce. Il semblerait qu'elle ait pris la bonne décision en choisissant de s'occuper elle-même de ces deux patients plutôt que de laisser ce travail à d'autres. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, elle retourna la plaquette posée dessus avec un petit gloussement, puis s'éloigna.

Lorsque Matsumoto, Abarai, Rukia, Ishida, Sado et Inoue vinrent pour leur rendre visite, il y eut une émeute pour retrouver Unohana après avoir lu le panneau sur la porte, Rukia et Inoue étaient effrayées à l'idée qu'il ait pu y avoir un brusque changement dans l'état de leur ami.

Matsumoto réussit à les arrêter à temps et à les persuader de revenir plus tard et de ne pas déranger le capitaine de la 4ème division qui avait déjà beaucoup de travail. Tenant de pousser le groupe mécontent hors de la division, les entrainant dans une autre fête imbibée d'alcool, Matsumoto sourit comme le chat de Cheshire, ce qui ne rassura guère grand monde.

"Anou… Rangiku-san, vous êtes sûre que c'est…"

Inoue regarda à nouveau la porte fermée derrière son épaule, montrant dans ses yeux un signe d'inquiétude et Matsumoto passa son bras autour des épaules de la guérisseuse.

"Crois-moi, je suis sûr que tout va bien, nous allons simplement revenir demain, hein? Maintenant, hop hop, le saké nous attend!"

Une fois que chacun rendit les armes et se laissa entrainé, Matsumoto jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avec un sourire.

L'insigne disait simplement 'Aucun Visiteur Autorisé', mais cela suffi pour expliquer à Matsumoto ce qui se passait derrière la porte close.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

Il fallut une autre semaine avant que les deux Shinigamis, maintenant plus ou moins considérés comme les héros de la guerre, n'aient suffisamment récupéré pour avoir l'autorisation de quitter de temps en temps la chambre. Unohana ne posa pas trop de question pour savoir pourquoi Hitsugaya supportait bien mieux son empathie que la dernière fois, alors que autres effets-secondaires tels que son épuisement étaient aussi important qu'auparavant.

Ichigo lui fut reconnaissant pour cela; Hitsugaya ne me souvenait pas d'avoir attiré Ichigo dans son lit et avait été plutôt surpris d'être entouré de tant de chaleur lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Cependant, il ne dit rien quand Ichigo lui expliqua que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir dans son lit; pour dire la vérité, il se souvenait vaguement d'un rêve où Ichigo le rejoignait dans son lit. Ichigo s'en fichait que Toshiro ne se souvienne pas, il était heureux que le jeune capitaine ait inconsciemment demandé sa présence, et il avait été encore plus heureux que Toshiro ne l'ai pas enseveli sous la glace, en partie grâce à Unohana qui ne posait pas de question sur cet arrangement de lit, bien qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'elle les avait vu.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Kurosaki-kun."

"Unohana taichou."

Ichigo et Toshiro étaient assis sur leur lit, s'interrogeant sur ce qui se passait à présent avec les Gotei 13 et sur ce qui allait arriver à partir de maintenant. Certaines personnes, à savoir Matsumoto, Rukia et Inoue, étaient souvent venues leur rendre visite, mais avec la Soul Society encore sous le coup de la guerre, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait rester bien longtemps et Ichigo et Toshiro étaient encore souvent endormir alors ils devaient leur rendre visite de nuit.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Matsumoto fukutaichou vous envoie son souhait de bon rétablissement. Kurosaki-kun, Shihouin-san me fait vous dire qu'elle sera à la maison de la famille Shiba et que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à partir avant d'avoir reçu un savon."

"Eh! Pourquoi ?"

"Selon ses propres mots, 'pour avoir provoqué ce stupide tour de force et d'être le plus gros imbécile qu'il m'est été donné de connaitre'."

Hitsugaya ricana tandis qu'Ichigo baissait la tête, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'avoir été d'une grande aide pour la guerre et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de réprimander un patient. Puis Unohana tourna son attention vers le capitaine de la 10ème Division.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Etant donné que votre condition, nous devons décider que faire dès maintenant. Vous avez récupéré en grande partie de vos blessures physiques et du repos ainsi que le temps seront vos seuls traitement, donc je vais vous libérer rapidement."

"Bien sûr."

"Je vois que votre empathie ne vous gêne pas autant que la dernière fois. Comment cela ce fait-il?"

À cette remarque, Hitsugaya baissa légèrement le regard, essayant de ne pas rougir alors que ses yeux d'émeraude se tournèrent vers Ichigo avant de revenir rapidement à ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Je peux encore les sentir, mais ils ne sont pas aussi bruts et lourds que la dernière fois."

"Et je suppose que ceci est dû à la présence de Kurosaki-kun?"

Tentative échouée. Le visage de Toshiro rougit en plusieurs nuances de rouge auxquelles Unohana se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête, levant au jeune capitaine le fardeau d'avoir à énoncer à voix haute une réponse qu'il refusait encore de donner délibérément.

"Kurosaki-kun, quand retournez-vous dans le monde humain?"

Ichigo et Toshiro se regardèrent quelques secondes à la suite de cette question. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, la plupart de leurs courtes conversations tournaient autour des capitaines et vice-capitaines nouvellement nommé avec aussi d'autres commérages de Matsumoto et Rukia.

"Si je peux faire une suggestion, que diriez-vous d'héberger à nouveau Hitsugaya taichou chez vous jusqu'à sa guérison?"

"Hein?"

"Mais… j'ai déjà été absent trop longtemps, Unohana taichou."

C'était vrai; Hitsugaya n'avait pas vu sa propre division depuis qu'il avait quitté la Soul Society, ce qui datait déjà maintenant de plusieurs mois. C'était trop pour qu'une division sans capitaine soit laissée plus longtemps à elle-même, surtout maintenant, alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste d'une grande guerre.

"Une fois que Kurosaki-kun sera parti, vous ne serez plus capable de résister plus longtemps à l'empathie. Je vous assure que Matsumoto fukutaichou a fait plus que du bon travail en prenant soin de votre division et maintenant que la guerre terminée, il n'y aura plus grand-chose dont-il faudra nous inquiéter. Je vais m'arranger avec Ukitake taichou et Kuchiki taichou pour aider Matsumoto fukutaichou. Vous pouvez rester avec votre division, en présence Kurosaki-kun, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de repartir. Cela donnera à vos subordonnés la chance de vous voir à nouveau."

Unohana se leva pour partir, décidant qu'ils auraient probablement besoin de temps pour réfléchir même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternatives.

"Je reviendrai dans une heure."

Lorsque Unohana fut partie, Ichigo se déplaça vers le lit de Toshiro et s'assit face de lui, souriant comme le chat de Cheshire.

"Hey, alors ça te dit quelques mois de plus chez moi?"

Toshiro croisa les bras et rit doucement, sentant la joie et le bonheur du jeune garçon aux cheveux orange et il ressentait les même sensations bien qu'une petite (en fait, assez grande) partie de lui était inquiète sur le fait de laisser à nouveau sa division après un aussi long congé. Cependant il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester dans la Soul Society sans cet idiot qui ressemblait à un chat ayant capturé un canari et Ichigo avait d'autres responsabilités dans le monde humain qui exigeait une présence quotidienne, en d'autres termes, l'école, dont il avait déjà manqué pas mal de cours.

Au final, Hitsugaya décida qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment plus d'une option à cette question. Au moins, il aura la chance de voir sa division avant de partir, contrairement à la dernière fois. Il pourra aider sa division à se remettre sur les rails, puis il devra s'arranger pour que Matsumoto vienne lui rendre visite de temps en temps, juste pour l'avoir sous la main lorsqu'elle lui fera son rapport. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourront faire une visite surprise, ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter de son empathie lors du voyage entre les mondes si Ichigo est avec lui. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il AIMERAIT tomber sur Matsumoto sans avertissement, pensa t-il intérieurement. Grimaçant au sourire d'Ichigo, il feint son irritation.

"Je dois retourner à cet endroit miteux?"

"Oi! Tu t'y sentais très bien jusqu'à il ya quelques jours!"

Toshiro gloussa et se tortilla alors qu'Ichigo se plaçait sur lui, effleurant les flans sensibles du capitaine de ses larges mains. Lorsque les lèvres d'Ichigo atterrirent doucement sur lui, Toshiro sourit dans le baiser, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Une fois qu'Ichigo rompit finalement leur échange, semblant vraiment réticent à s'éloigner, Hitsugaya sourit.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais faire face à un certain idiot un peu plus longtemps."

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et je suppose que je pourrais faire face à un certain morveux arrogant un peu plus longtemps."

Hitsugaya tenta de froncer les sourcils bien que cela ne produisit qu'un demi-regard noir et il poussa la tête d'Ichigo de son doigt. Avec un petit rire, Ichigo s'assit à côté de son irritable amant et passa un bras autour de ses fines épaules, l'attirant contre lui

"Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de te laisser venir avec moi. Après tout, tu as besoin de mon amour pour te protéger de l'empathie."

Ce fut au tour de Toshiro de rouler des yeux. Ichigo avait été si suffisant après le 'aime-moi' que Toshiro avait laissé échappé lorsque son empathie avait commencé à faire son retour le capitaine prodige savais qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille avec ça. Puis un baiser chaud atterri sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Cette fois, on pourra vraiment se détendre sans s'inquiéter de rien. Tu viendras à l'école avec moi puis nous partirons en voyage le week-end. En parlant de voyage, je me demande si cette photo que Ken-san a pris est arrivée."

"Je la brûlerai que dès que je mettrais la main dessus."

"Non, tu ne le feras pas. Ce sera la première photo de notre album."

Hitsugaya eut une expression absolument horrifiée à cette idée.

"Je m'occuperais aussi des autres photos !"

"Tu es très beau, mon Yuki hime, pourquoi tu t'inquiète que des photos soient prises?"

Cependant, avant que Toshiro n'ait pu répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la voix joyeuse de Matsumoto retentit de l'autre côté.

"Taichou! C'est moi! Je peux entrer?"

Matsumoto faisant preuve de civilité ? Ca c'était un changement. Secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et essayant de cacher un petit sourire amusé, Hitsugaya émit un petit grognement d'assentiment et haussa les épaules, faisant signe à Ichigo de retirer son bras. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel bien qu'il lâcha le garçon qui ignora simplement la moue enfantine du garçon aux cheveux orange à côté de lui.

"Taichou! Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Je vais bien. Comment va la division?"

"Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, taichou, ils ont tous la pêche!"

"S'ils ont 'tous la pêche' selon tes standards, j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner à la division."

"Ah, taichou, ayez un peu confiance en moi!"

"Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya était depuis toujours capable de condenser plusieurs sens dans un mot avec un sérieux qui ne pouvait être ignoré. En voyant de quelle manière l'attitude habituelle de son capitaine lui était revenue, Matsumoto s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit avant de commencer son rapport.

"La plupart de ceux blessés sont maintenant de retour au service actif, nous sommes l'une des rares divisions chanceuses en ce sens. A peu près cinq de nos escadrons sont toujours là, mais les choses commencent à s'arranger. L'ensemble du Sereitei se réorganise maintenant que toutes les divisions se sont vu désignées des taichous et fukutaichous."

Ichigo ne manqua pas la tension qui prit son petit-ami suite à la dernière phrase et il savait ce à quoi il pensait l'ex vice-capitaine de la 5ème division. Ichigo glissa une main sous la couverture et trouva celle de Toshiro, la serrant délicatement pour lui faire savoir qu'il était avec lui. Ils parlèrent des nouveaux nommés mais ils n'abordèrent cependant jamais le sujet de Hinamori Momo. Ichigo devinait que Toshiro n'était pas prêt à en parler ou à déjà faire face à la blessure et il ne l'y poussa pas. Puis avec un regard hésitant en direction de son capitaine, Matsumoto tira quelque chose de son shihakushou, là où Hitsugaya se souvenait qu'elle gardait son médicament pour la gueule de bois.

"Yamamoto chotaichou avait ordonné des fouilles à travers Las Noches, ou ce qu'il en restait. Ils ont trouvé les morceaux du Hougyouku qui ont à nouveau été scellés juste au cas où, bien que Urahara-san ait dit qu'il était désormais inutile vu qu'il avait été brisé. Ils ont également trouvé les corps d'Aizen et Tousen et… "

"…"

Matsumoto tripota maladroitement un tissu blanc qui était enroulé autour de quelque chose, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de son geste. Puis, avec un petit soupir, elle plaça sa main de telle sorte que Hitsugaya puisse la voir, et défit l'emballage.

"!"

"Ukitake taichou l'a trouvé et…"

Sur le drap blanc était posé un insigne d'officier, abimé et ensanglantée, mais le 五 (AN: Numéro 5) était clairement visible au dessus des digitales, la fleur symbole de la cinquième division, fissuré là où l'insigne avait été brisé.

Lorsqu'Ukitake le lui avait tout d'abord donné, Matsumoto n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle devait en faire. De ce qu'ils avaient comprit, Hinamori Momo avait été tuée par le zanpakutou d'un shinigami et d'après les traces de gel sur sa blessure, le responsable était clair. Matsumoto était certaine que cela avait brisé le cœur de son capitaine et elle ne voulait pas raviver ses souvenirs à ce sujet. Cependant, il devra y faire face et en finir un jour ou l'autre. Son capitaine n'était pas faible et plus que tout, il avait maintenant quelqu'un pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, quelqu'un dont-il accepterait le réconfort. Que faire du dernier souvenir de cette jeune fille conditionnée qui avait été le seul membre de sa famille, cela sera la décision de son capitaine.

Hitsugaya regarda l'insigne, son cerveau momentanément étourdi, ne sachant pas quoi penser ou faire. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait saisit la main d'Ichigo, même si ce n'était que sous la couverture. Ichigo se contenta de serrer la petite main en retour, regardant Toshiro avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage, sachant parfaitement que c'était une chose à laquelle son amant allait devoir faire face tôt ou tard.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hitsugaya réussit à retrouver sa voix et prit l'insigne dans sa main.

"Arigato, Matsumoto."

"Iie." (AN: 'Non'. Pensez à la scène où Hitsugaya remerci Matsumoto pour avoir sauvé Hinamori dans l'épisode 48)

Matsumoto savait qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser tous les deux seuls. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement quand elle regarda une dernière fois son capitaine avant de refermer la porte. Le visage de son capitaine était totalement vierge; aucune froideur, aucune tristesse, aucune culpabilité, rien n'était exprimé sur son visage et son regard vide était résolument fixé sur l'insigne dans sa main. Ichigo leva les yeux un instant et quand il rencontra son regard, il sourit et hocha la tête en prenant son capitaine dans ses bras. Matsumoto ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ca allait être un moment difficile pour son capitaine, mais il ne sera pas seul.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

"Toshiro".

"…"

Ichigo tenta de ne pas soupirer quand il ne reçu aucune réponse du garçon. Quand il avait vu le visage inexpressif faire son retour, il s'était rendu compte que cela avait toujours été la façon dont Toshiro faisait face à ses problèmes cachant tout ce à quoi il pensait derrière ce masque qui semblait naturel même pour lui, ne laissant jamais aucune de ses blessures émotionnelles transparaitre. Quand Matsumoto eut fermé la porte, Ichigo attira doucement le garçon dans ses bras, non surpris de voir à quel point le capitaine au cœur brisé était tendu.

"Parle-moi Toshiro. Je suis ici, tu n'as pas à y faire face seul."

"…"

Ichigo ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, attendant toute forme de réponse de la part du garçon aux cheveux blancs, ne cessant de se répéter d'être patient. Ce n'était pas son point fort, mais c'était surement ce dont cette situation avait le plus besoin. Il vit les jointures de Toshiro devenir blanches alors que sa prise sur l'insigne se resserrait et que la tension dans son petit corps augmentait d'un nouveau niveau. Ichigo frotta le bas du dos de Toshiro tout en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

"…Je l'ai tuée."

"Non, Aizen l'a tuée. Tu lui as permis de reposer en paix."

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux et mordit la lèvre inférieure. Soudainement, tout le poids qu'il avait enduré depuis la trahison d'Aizen, toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfermées depuis lors, lui retombèrent durement dessus. Ses ongles creusèrent dans l'insigne alors qu'il tentait de reconstruire ses barrières, lorsqu'Ichigo lui chuchota dans son oreille.

"Je suis là, laisses tout sortir. Nous allons traverser ça ensemble. Laisse-moi le partager avec toi."

Et Ichigo le pensait vraiment. Cela lui brisait autant que le cœur de voir son petit ami comme ça que le cœur de Hitsugaya était brisé sous la douleur de la mort de Hinamori. Cependant Ichigo n'allait pas laisser cela faire tomber son amant dans la même tourmente dont-il avait lui-même eut du mal à sortir depuis la mort de sa mère. Avec le garçon prodige, il avait trouvé en lui-même la force de visiter à nouveau cette station balnéaire spéciale à sa famille pour la première fois depuis des années. Ichigo allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour donner tout le temps et l'intimité nécessaire à Toshiro pour pleurer, puis l'aider à se remettre avant que Toshiro ne tombe sous un poids cauchemardesque qu'Ichigo ne connaissait que trop bien.

Hitsugaya savait combien cela faisait aussi mal à Ichigo, il pouvait sentir sa douleur, différente de la sienne, et le réconfort qu'Ichigo essayait de lui donner. Une larme solitaire glissa hors de ses orbes sarcelles et une petite main serra le yukata d'Ichigo. Ichigo étreint fermement son amant et le serra contre sa poitrine, le protégeant le garçon en détresse du reste du monde.

Il n'y eut aucune explosion de cris ou de hurlement emplis de douleur et de culpabilité. Juste quelques respirations saccadées, juste quelques sanglots étouffés, juste quelques tremblements, des murmures chuchotés. Mais Ichigo savait. Ichigo savait à quel point la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait son amant était grande, alors que la main délicate serrait son yukata et que le jeune capitaine s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, enterrant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Ichigo, presque comme si il voulait s'étouffer.

Hitsugaya Toshiro versa pour la première et dernière fois des larmes pour sa sœur ce jour-là.

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

"Bon, alors. Il est temps de partir."

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Ichigo ne décidé qu'il était vraiment temps de rentrer dans le monde réel et Toshiro ne s'y était pas opposé étant donné qu'il savait qu'Ichigo lui avait donné autant de temps que possible pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa division. Aucun des subordonnés n'avait trouvé bizarre la façon dont leur capitaine était toujours, TOUJOURS avec le substitut shinigami, ils étaient les deux 'héros' de la guerre après tout, mais bien sûr, il fallait noter que Matsumoto avait eu beaucoup de plaisir au frais de son capitaine et de temps loin du bureau grâce à Ichigo.

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo et Hitsugaya quittaient la Soul Society et de nombreuses personnes étaient venus leur dire au revoir; Ukitake, Kyouraku, Nanao, frères et sœurs Kuchiki, Ichimaru, Unohana, Hanataro, Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, et même Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Le plus surprenant fut quand Yamamoto chotaichou vient personnellement parler à Ichigo et Hitsugaya, les grondant d'abord d'une manière étonnamment paternelle pour avoir, jusqu'à la dernière minute, gardé secret ce plan téméraire. Tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés furent assez étonnés par le ton doux de l'homme le plus puissant du Gotei 13. Puis il les assomma tous à nouveau en remerciant les deux jeunes garçons pour leur travail pendant la guerre qui avait immanquablement contribué de manière significative. Ichigo ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre alors il se contenta de dire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit: 'C'est cool'. Hitsugaya lui marcha lourdement sur le pied, lui faisant pousser un jappement.

Après que Yamamoto soit parti, le Senkaimon fut ouvert et tout le monde partagea un dernier au-revoir. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Kuchiki Byakuya mais à quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez de la part du stoïque leader du clan Kuchiki? La voix puissante de Zaraki explosa tandis qu'il souriait de sa manière je-veux-un-match-à-mort.

"Ichigo, tu ferais mieux de revenir un jour, je veux encore te combattre."

"…Urgh…"

Tout le monde rit en regardant Ichigo réagissant difficilement au sourire que Zaraki souhaitait bienveillant, frémissant et transpirant abondamment tout en regardant le Senkaimon comme s'il allait à tout instant se mettre à courir pour le traverser. Puis Ikkaku et Renji lui firent promettre de revenir pour boire ce qui fit se plaindre Yumichika que les hommes ivres n'était jamais beau à voir. Yachiru bondissait autour Inoue qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait et Kyouraku tentait de donner une bouteille de saké à Sado comme cadeau avec Ukitake souriant exaspération à côté de lui, Nanao repoussa simplement ses lunettes avec un soupir. Hisagi et Kira promirent de se joindre à la beuverie quand Ichigo reviendrait; Ichigo avait assez bien appris à les connaître, ainsi que le capitaine sournois qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, même après la guerre. Ichigo perdit toute couleur et le haut de son visage s'assombrit (tout comme toutes les personnes présentes) lorsque ledit capitaine le serra dans ses bras.

"G…Gin!"

"Ah, ne sois pas si froid, Ichigo! Nous sommes nakamas!"

Ichigo se mit à rire une fois sa couverture abandonnée, Ichimaru s'était avéré être une personne vraiment amusante avec laquelle il pouvait sortir et lorsque son petit ami avait besoin d'être seul pour se concentrer sur son travail, Ichigo rodait alors toujours aux alentours du bureau et Ichimaru était toujours heureux de venir si cela signifiait pouvoir s'amuser, jusqu'à ce que Kira ne vienne le chercher et le ramène avec lui. Hitsugaya n'appréciait pas vraiment cette face de renard, même maintenant ces jours-ci, Gin et Ichigo avaient constamment essayé de lui faire des farces et franchement, Matsumoto était déjà bien suffisante.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas! Go et va câliner Kira!"

Le vice-capitaine blond rougit furieusement.

Ainsi qu'Ichimaru.

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

"Huh?"

De l'autre côté, Hitsugaya donnait des ordres de dernière minute à Matsumoto qui semblait ne l'écouter qu'à moitié, souriant comme le chat de Cheshire. Le fameux air menaçant d'Hitsugaya était de retour sur son visage alors qu'il lui criait pratiquement ses instructions.

"MATSUMOTO! Yamamoto chotaichou t'as donné la permission venir chaque semaine dans le monde humain, mon dernier ordre est que tu VIENNES ME VOIR et que tu me donne un rapport hebdomadaire avec les documents SIGNES que j'aurais juste à CONTROLER et je m'attends a apprendre des progrès dans chaque rapport, compris ?"

"Ah, taichou, mais la dernière fois que je suis venu vous rendre visite, vous étiez sur le canapé avec…"

"TAIS-TOI!"

Hitsugaya gémit il avait fallu que ce soit Matsumoto qui vienne à CE moment. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire si ça avait été quelqu'un comme Kuchiki Byakuya… Toshiro put sentir monter ses envies suicidaires à un autre niveau à cette idée. Heureusement, avant que toute explosion n'ait pu avoir lieu, Ukitake attira leur attention.

"Vous devriez y aller maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Senkaimon ouvert pendant des heures."

"Ouais… Bon, bien, alors. Salut les gars."

"Vous reviendrez nous rendre visite, ok?"

Ichigo se retourna vers la voix de Rukia, le ton suppliant à peine caché. Il regarda le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs à côté de lui, puis à nouveau Rukia avec un sourire narquois.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferai."

Puis Ichigo et Toshiro disparurent et le Senkaimon se ferma. Kyouraku annonça bruyamment que tout cela méritait bien une bonne nuit de beuverie, ce que Matsumoto, Madarame, Hisagi et Abarai acceptèrent instantanément (Nanao repoussa simplement ses lunettes, elle savait depuis longtemps ce qui se préparait). Même Ichimaru semblaient apprécier l'idée et si Ichimaru y allait, alors Kira irait. Ils se mirent à parler et à rire bruyamment en se dirigeant en direction du bureau de la 8ème division quand soudain Renji s'interrogea à voix haute.

"Je me demande si ça va bien se passer pour ces deux là? Ils semblent bien s'entendre, mais ça va bientôt faire un an qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis le moment où Hitsugaya taichou devait récupérer."

Matsumoto marchait à l'avant avec Kyouraku quand elle entendit la question de Renji. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que taichou va passer un SUPER moment avec Ichigo."

Renji cligna des yeux.

Ainsi que tous les autres.

Et dans le monde des humains, Ichigo et Toshiro se demandairent pourquoi ils avaient soudainement ressenti un frisson dans leur dos.

**Omake**

Heuk Ya: Alors? Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à la fin de l'histoire, quels sont vos plans?

Ichigo: Retourner à l'école. Avec Toshiro. (Sourires)

Toshiro: (grimace) Je déteste cet endroit. Trop d'imbéciles qui courent partout.

Ichigo: Quoi, même moi?

Toshiro: (grognements) Bien sûr, tu es le roi des imbéciles.

Ichigo: C'est méchant, Toshiro, méchant.

Heuk Ya: Eh bien, vous deux avez été formidable tout au long l'histoire et Shiro, tu m'as même laissé vivre! Alors, je vous ai préparé une surprise!

Toshiro / Ichigo: (regardent Heuk Ya d'un œil suspecte) Tu veux dire que tu as une autre torture pour nous.

Heuk Ya: Nan! C'est une bonne surprise! Patientez… patientez… patientez… Tout le monde, voici l'épilogue, le DEFINITIF, DERNIER chapitre de 'Empathy'! …Et il y a un cadeau surprise pour les lecteurs au début /sourires/

**Note de Sharo** : « Ichigo perdit toute couleur et le haut de son visage s'assombrit »

En fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien retranscrit mais c'est comme dans les mangas quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose de choquant et que le haut des visages des autres personnages est mis dans l'ombre pour montré qu'ils sont choqués/dégoutés


	25. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne saurais terminer cette histoire comme ça, vous voyez… /sourire/ voici donc un épilogue qui titillait mon esprit depuis le début. Je suis SUR que vous aimerez au moins le début… /ricane/

Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais faire l'avertissement habituel: **AVERTISSEMENT LEMON**, les gars! Je n'ai pas marqué le début et la fin du lemon dans ce chapitre, alors soyez prévenus. Ce n'est pas un lemon complet mais bon, c'est toujours du lemon. Je sais que j'ai dit il n'y aura toujours que trois lemons dans l'histoire mais j'avais déjà prévu cet extra depuis le début. Il y a déjà eu quelques demandes pour plus de lemons, donc je suis sûr que vous serez heureux de le voir… keke…

C'est un chapitre court par rapport aux derniers, mais ENJOY!

**Lexique** :

**Konso** : C'est l'enterrement des âmes, quand le shinigami frappe une âme avec la poignée de son zanpakutou pour lui permettre de rejoindre la Soul Society.

* * *

**Empathy par HeukYa : Epilogue**

* * *

"Mm…!"

"Toshiro, tu sais que j'aime t'entendre…."

Murmura Ichigo en léchant la lèvre qu'il venait de grignoter et dès que sa langue toucha le pétale meurtri, la bouche s'entrouvrit et un miaulement sensuelle commença à en sortir librement. Maintenant que ses oreilles étaient satisfaites, Ichigo se dirigea vers le bas, laissant derrière lui une trainée de baisers légers. Toshiro était déjà venu une fois, mais son membre commençait déjà se réveiller tandis que les doigts d'Ichigo continuaient à se déplacer dans et hors de l'entrée serrée, sa langue parcourant la cuisse douce et tonique.

"…I…Ichigo…"

Le garçon aux cheveux orange ne répondit pas, mais caché entre les jambes tremblantes, il sourit moqueusement, sachant ce qui gênait le pauvre garçon. Ichigo bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant et une fois encore, manqué délibérément la prostate de quelques millimètres. Les mains délicates enterrées dans ses cheveux se resserrèrent sur ses mèches alors qu'un soupir frustré quittait les lèvres du petit garçon.

"Mm…Kurosaki… si tu…"

"…Hmm? Si je, quoi?"

Et sur ces mots, les doigts d'Ichigo s'enfoncèrent dans la chaude cavité, appuyant sur le point de plaisir, et Toshiro cria à demi sous la décharge électrique inattendue.

"Ah! Bon sang… tu es… si énervant…"

"Et tu m'aimes pour ça."

Puis Ichigo retira ses doigts de l'étroit tunnel qu'il allait à présent visiter pour satisfaire les besoins de son propre désir, sans parler de son membre palpitant. Ichigo se pencha pour offrir un baiser à son amant en compensation de la gêne inévitable qu'allait connaitre son petit ami lors qu'il le pénétrerait, quand quelque chose d'inattendu survint.

"…Toshiro?"

Ichigo était perplexe. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Alors, pourquoi se retrouvait-il soudain sur son dos, levant les yeux sur sa princesse alors qu'il devrait être en train de torturer ce corps chaud, beau-à-tomber-raide, surtout qu'il venait de terminer les préparatifs pour le dernier round de leur nuit passionnée? Toshiro sourit, amusé, en regardant les yeux chocolat écarquillés de surprise mais emplis de convoitise, sa respiration aussi rapide et saccadée que celle d'Ichigo

"Toshiro?"

Toujours sans répondre, Toshiro se laissa glisser le long de la poitrine d'Ichigo sur laquelle il était grimpé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur l'aine d'Ichigo, ses deux petites mains posées sur la poitrine du shinigami remplaçant lui servant de support. Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent d'avantage si c'était possible. Une seule pensée traversait l'esprit surchauffé et incohérent d'Ichigo.

Ça ne pouvait pas se produire.

Toshiro sourit moqueusement. Même avec la disparition de son empathie, Ichigo était trop facile à lire, son visage était un livre ouvert. Se léchant doucement les lèvres, il s'allongea sur le corps d'Ichigo et chuchota à l'oreille de son amant muet.

"Oui, ça se produit."

Ichigo haleta alors que le séduisant murmure chatouillait son oreille, sa prise sur les jambes fines de Toshiro se resserra par réflexe. Puis Toshiro se redressa à nouveau et fixant son regard turquoise dans les yeux d'Ichigo, ses joues de porcelaine teintées de rouge, de lui-même, il descendit lentement sur la longueur pulsante d'Ichigo. Ichigo gémit en sentant la chaleur serrée avaler son érection et un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui serrait fortement les yeux, ses muscles tendus cherchant à se relaxer.

"Merde… Toshiro…"

Quand il se fut juste un tout petit peu plus détendu, les forces de Toshiro cédèrent et ses genoux flanchèrent, le faisant s'empaler brutalement. Deux gémissements firent écho dans la chaleur étouffante de la chambre tandis que les deux amants tentaient de s'ajuster l'un à l'autre. Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant de se calmer pour ne pas venir trop vite dans cette unique-chance-de-sa-vie. Alors il sentit les mains délicates griffer sa poitrine en se serrant et il leva les yeux sur son petit amant, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

"Toshiro… ça va…?"

Ichigo tenta de s'assoir mais les mains de Toshiro l'obligèrent à se recoucher. Il se contenta donc de frotter le bas du dos de son amant, gardant un œil sur Toshiro qui, pour une certaine raison, semblait décidé à offrir à Ichigo l'une des nuits les plus mémorables qu'ils n'aient jamais vécus.

Hitsugaya serra les dents pour ne pas siffler de douleur. Ichigo l'avait pleinement préparé avant il n'ait brusquement changé leur position, mais s'empaler de lui-même sur Ichigo sans le soutien du garçon s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. En plus de cela, dans cette position Ichigo semblait encore plus imposant que d'habitude et il le pénétrait sans aucun doute plus profondément que jamais auparavant. Il prit de grandes respirations pour se détendre puis ouvrit les yeux, sentant le doux frottement sur le bas de son dos. Puis quand son corps se fut ajusté, la douleur commença à s'atténuer, remplacée par le puissant désir de sentir ce plaisir choquant que seul Ichigo pouvait donner. Gardant ses mains sur la poitrine d'Ichigo pour maintenir son équilibre, Toshiro se déplaça légèrement pour faire un petit test et fut plus que satisfait quand il entendit Ichigo gémir.

"Toshiro… qu'est-ce qui…"

"Ne parle pas."

Ichigo prit la hanche du garçon dans sa main et fit de son mieux pour ne pas pénétrer avec force ce tunnel étroit qui se déplaçait oh si lentement. Il dû presque fermer les yeux tant il eu peur de venir à la vue de son amant habituellement irritable le chevauchant, quelques mèches de cheveux blancs humide collaient sur le visage rougi de Toshiro dont les joues étaient d'un pourpre profond. Les orbes sarcelles à demi-fermés brillaient de plaisir et de luxure tandis qu'ils baissaient leur regard vers Ichigo et les lèvres rose tendre s'étaient séparées pour laisser s'échapper de séduisants gémissements. Le cerveau déjà incohérent d'Ichigo surchauffa presque à cet instant, et il ne réalisa même pas prononcer ses pensées à voix haute.

"Putain, c'est vraiment trop bandant."

Bientôt la vitesse commença à augmenter, les petites mains de Toshiro griffaient la poitrine d'Ichigo tandis que le plus grand entamait des mouvements de va et viens dans ce trou de pécher qui le rendait fou, puis il commença à venir avec de plus en plus de force. Les coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rude et les gémissements de luxure redoublaient d'intensité, les hanches de Toshiro s'abattaient vers le bas en même temps qu'Ichigo plongeait en lui pour frapper sa prostate. Les yeux d'émeraude étaient hermétiquement fermés tandis que Toshiro continuait d'être rempli par Ichigo et finalement, ses bras minces ne purent le soutenir d'avantage face à ces vagues enflammées, une chaleur passionnée se répandant à travers son corps.

Ichigo passa rapidement son bras autour de Toshiro quand il tomba sur lui et pressa le garçon rougissant au plus près de son corps tout en continuant de le pilonner. Ichigo pouvait sentir le membre dur de Toshiro frotter entre leurs ventres, offrant une stimulation supplémentaire au le jeune garçon allongé sur lui qui gémissait juste au creux de son oreille.

"Ngh ! Ichigo… plus fort… Je suis… bon dieu, aah…!"

"Toshiro… si… putain… bon…!"

C'était la frénésie complète, ils étaient perdus dans leur monde de plaisir, n'ayant conscience que du corps de leur partenaire alors même qu'ils s'accrochaient solidement l'un à l'autre. Les mains d'Ichigo se déplacèrent pour attraper les hanches de Toshiro alors qu'il commençait à plonger à un rythme erratique, atteignant presque le point culminant à chaque seconde. Il pouvait sentir les muscles se resserrer autour de son érection qui criait pour sa libération et Toshiro réussit avec peine à s'appuyer sur ses coudes placés de chaque côté de la tête d'Ichigo alors que son corps se déplaçait en synchronisation avec celui de l'adolescent. Les yeux d'émeraude à demi fou fixèrent leur regard dans ceux bruns emplis de convoitise et Toshiro secoua la tête, son corps souple tremblant alors qu'il gémissait et pleurait à chaque mouvement d'Ichigo.

"Ichigo… Je suis…"

Juste à ce moment, Ichigo le pénétra avec un coup particulièrement vigoureux tout en mordillant l'épaule érogène et Toshiro vint dans un grand cri qu'Ichigo reconnu à peine comme étant son prénom. Ichigo, qui était déjà dangereusement proche de l'orgasme, le suivit rapidement après une dernière poussée profonde dans le corps serré de son amant dont la tension des muscles l'aspirait littéralement.

Perdu dans une grande félicité, ils restèrent dans cette position sans bouger, leurs respirations profondes et saccadées faisaient écho dans la pénombre de la chambre. Toshiro retomba sur le torse d'Ichigo, son énergie à présent épuisé et ses membres refusant d'agir selon ses ordres. Ichigo avait encore les yeux fermés, ne croyant pas ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils pouvaient presque sentir le cœur de l'autre battant, non, pulsant fortement contre leurs poitrines pressées. Les bras d'Ichigo étaient encore enroulés autour de la taille mince et il fallut encore plusieurs minutes supplémentaires (comment pourrait-il savoir combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées alors que son cerveau était frit?) avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était encore enfoui dans son amant qui était soit endormi soit trop fatigué pour se déplacer.

Déplaçant ses mains vers le bas pour saisir les fermes mais douces fesses, Ichigo se retira délicatement de l'antre chaud et rapidement se mit à frotter le dos du garçon quand il entendit un léger gémissement dans son oreille. Puis après à nouveau quelques minutes, il y eut un autre murmure.

"…Je ne peux pas bouger."

Ichigo eut un petit rire, sachant très bien que Toshiro ne pouvait même pas s'éloigner de lui à ce moment et encore moins le frapper. Quand il entendit un grognement mécontent, il déplaça doucement le garçon, le faisant rouler sur le dos afin que Toshiro n'ait pas le visage enfoui dans le matelas. Quand il eut enfin placé le garçon fatigué sur le côté, Ichigo se tourna pour lui faire face et embrassa le bout de son nez.

"Que diable ai-je fais pour mérité ça?"

La réponse était simple.

"Demain."

Ichigo sourit en passant sa main dans la crinière enneigée humide. Avec leur reiatsu liées, cela avait pris un temps étonnamment court pour que la récupération soit complète et demain, son petit-ami repartait pour la Soul Society, à ses devoirs de capitaine. Ce soir était la dernière nuit qu'ils partageaient un lit jusqu'à leu prochaine rencontre et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait dire quand se serait. Hitsugaya était sûr qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail en attente qui demanderait son attention après avoir quitté sa division pendant si longtemps, malgré les rapports hebdomadaires de Matsumoto. D'autre part, Ichigo allait faire face à son habituelle vie humaine chaotique; sa famille, ses amis, l'école, les examens et l'éradication des hollows à temps partiel.

"Ca va être dur."

Toshiro réussi à ouvrir les yeux et regarda Ichigo, ses yeux lui demandant sa raison. Ichigo passa doucement sa main dans la crinière de neige et dit en riant tout bas.

"J'ai été trop gâtés à toujours t'avoir à mes côtés dans mon lit."

Hitsugaya sourit moqueusement.

"Oui, tu as été trop gâté."

Ichigo leva les yeux.

"Tu aurais pu être sympa et dire quelque chose comme, 'tu vas me manquer aussi'."

"Hmmpf."

Ichigo se mit à rire et l'embrassa les lèvres boudeuses, laissant sa langue glisser doucement à travers ces pétales chauds. Comment allait-il survivre à plusieurs journées sans sa dose quotidienne de cette drogue glacée, il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Je viendrai te voir."

Le coin de la bouche de Toshiro s'étira légèrement pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

"Ne te fais pas prendre par Matsumoto. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle pousse des cris à travers tout le Sereitei. "

"Je vais essayer, mais tu sais comment est mon contrôle."

"Alors au moins le fais moi savoir avant de venir pour que je puisse l'envoyer sur une mission ou autre chose."

Ichigo se mit à rire, son petit-ami ne voulait VRAIMENT PAS que son vice-capitaine puisse les voir ensemble. Franchement, Ichigo le comprenait dans une certaine mesure; Rangiku-san pouvait parfois être assez… décontractée avec les secrets et les informations privées quand l'alcool avait rendez-vous avec son cerveau, ce qui arrivait souvent. Et ses cris… Eh bien, tous les bureaux des treize divisions pouvaient probablement les entendre une fois qu'elle commençait.

"Eh bien, j'irais avec elle quand elle ira boire et l'arrêterais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit."

"Si tu l'accompagne à toutes ses sorties, tu n'auras pas une seule minute pour moi."

"Donc, tu AS envie de me voir?"

Hitsugaya le foudroya à demi du regard tout en déplaçant son bras avec précaution avant de réussir à frapper Ichigo.

"Baka."

Le rire heureux d'Ichigo résonna dans la chambre et bientôt Hitsugaya se retrouva entouré par la chaleur réconfortante d'Ichigo comme il le faisait chaque nuit. Ichigo enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou et l'embrassa la peau, là où il n'était pas autorisé laisser de marque à cause de la forte résistance du capitaine entêté. Lorsque les bras minces mais tonique se glissèrent autour de sa poitrine et que les cheveux blancs se rapprochèrent, lui chatouillant le cou, Ichigo embrassa le sommet de la tête de son amant et murmura.

"Je t'aime."

Il fallu encore cinq minutes complète avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse entendre quelque chose.

"Même chose pour toi, baka."

-IchiHitsu-IchiHitsu-

Le lendemain passa trop rapidement pour les deux amants qui savaient que le départ inévitable les attendait. Et lorsque le départ fut annoncé ils se retrouvèrent dans la cave de l'Urahara-Shoten, Ishida, Sado et Inoue étant tous venus pour voir partir le capitaine des glaces qu'ils avaient appris à mieux connaître pendant son séjour. Ils étaient en train d'avoir une discussion de dernière minute quand Urahara réapparu avec son habituel éventail.

"Hitsugaya taichou! Le Senkaimon est prêt!"

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de crier, je suis juste à côté."

"Juste au cas où, vous savez? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelque chose à faire, donc Kurosaki-san, fais moi savoir quand tu auras terminé s'il te plait."

"Huh? Oh, c'est vrai… Bien sûr."

"Et tout le monde, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ce que j'ai à faire, alors venez avec moi s'il vous plaît."

"Oh, mais…"

"J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide."

Ichigo et Toshiro se sentaient à présent un peu mal à l'aise.

"Oh, alors… Et bien, je suppose que nous devons y aller maintenant, nous te reverrons un jour, Toshiro-kun, je veux dire, Hitsugaya taichou."

Inoue faisait toujours la même erreur et Hitsugaya n'avait toujours pas accepté de la laisser l'appeler Toshiro-kun. Il ne le fera probablement jamais. Ishida repoussa ses lunettes avec un petit hochement de tête poli.

"Hitsugaya taichou, j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront dans la Soul Society."

Sado, souleva simplement son pouce comme d'habitude.

"Arigato."

"Sa, sa, vite, j'ai besoin de m'occuper de mon affaire dès maintenant, hahahahahaha!"

Sur ces mots ils partirent tous, laissant Ichigo et Toshiro seuls. Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils à la tactique de l'ex capitaine de la 12ème division et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"…Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'Urahara-san sache pour nous."

Hitsugaya se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Au moins, il ne le dira pas à d'autres intentionnellement."

"Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit…"

Ichigo et Toshiro se retournèrent pour voir le Senkaimon qui attendant le capitaine de la 10ème division. Ichigo s'avança vers le capitaine qui le regarda en retour dans les yeux et l'attira dans ses bras avant de se pencher pour un dernier baiser sur les chaleureuses lèvres roses. Les bras d'Hitsugaya se placèrent rapidement autour du cou d'Ichigo alors que le capitaine écartait ses lèvres pour sentir la langue humide d'Ichigo s'emmêler avec la sienne. Leurs lèvres restèrent scellées jusqu'à ce qu'Hitsugaya ne fasse le premier mouvement pour les séparer, se souvenant que le Senkaimon était déjà ouvert et il lui fallait vraiment y aller. Ichigo s'éloigna à son tour, tout en semblant réticent. Hitsugaya redressa son haori qui s'était froissé dans le rapide échange avec son amant puis avec dernier regard pour Ichigo, il se dirigea vers la porte, le dos droit et élégant dans sa puissance, sa distance habituelle revenant avec sa stature.

"Toshiro".

Hitsugaya s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule.

Ichigo sourit.

"A bientôt."

Hitsugaya sourit bien que ses yeux d'émeraude trahissaient le véritable bonheur qu'avaient provoqué les mots d'Ichigo.

"A bientôt."

Puis il fut parti, ainsi que son reiatsu glacial et son parfum frais. Mais Ichigo n'était pas triste ou déprimé. Il savait qu'il pourrait à nouveau voir son amant. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux, cette séparation n'était qu'une goute d'eau. Bon sang, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

Ichigo sourit. L'éternité, huh? C'est sonnait vraiment très bien, décida t-il en se retournant pour aller trouver Urahara. Une chose était sûre.

Il allait maintenant passer beaucoup de temps à la Soul Society.

* * *

**Omake**

"Urahara-san, Toshiro est par…ti…que…que…que…"

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la voix pour trouver un certain rouquin rougissant et s'étouffant, les yeux écarquillés collés sur l'écran qu'ils regardaient jusqu'alors et qui montrait l'endroit exact où le Senkaimon s'était ouvert. Puis Urahara se leva, souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Oui, j'ai regardé, je vais le fermer."

"Que… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'regarder' ?"

"Kurosaki-kun, je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Toshiro-kun, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous étiez…"

Ichigo bégayait alors qu'Inoue rougissait, un sourire timide sur son visage. Puis Ishida repoussa ses lunettes, leurs verres étincelant dangereusement.

"Kurosaki, j'espère que cette relation était consentie des deux côtés."

"Qu… qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, foutu Quincy ! "

Puis Ichigo senti soudainement une grosse main sur son épaule et se retourna pour trouver son grand ami.

"Chad… "

"… Je serais toujours derrière toi."

Ichigo s'écroula sur le sol.

"…Toshiro va me tuer quand il découvrira ça…"

De retour au Seireitei, tout en essayant d'éloigner Matsumoto qui lui souriait comme une maniaque en lui posant des questions suggestives, Hitsugaya Toshiro jura sur son âme que si quelqu'un d'autre découvrait leur relation, il pratiquerait personnellement le Konso sur ces personnes ET sur ceux qui leur avaient permis de la découvrir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ainsi se clôture la plus longue histoire que je ne sois jamais parvenu à terminer de ma vie: Empathy. Je voulais juste dire quelques mots avant de finalement mettre le couvercle sur cette histoire.

Pour être honnête, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, ma vie était… et bien, je vais juste dire que ce n'était pas joli. Franchement, je pense que rien ne s'est vraiment amélioré depuis, mais cette histoire m'a donné un moyen d'échapper à la peine que cette garce de vie garce me jetait et vos reviews m'ont fait un grand bien (ainsi que pour l'histoire). J'ai reçu plus de commentaires que je ne l'avais prévu et je vous suis vraiment à tous reconnaissant pour votre soutien.

Maintenant, je l'ai déjà mentionné quelques fois auparavant, mais j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée pour une nouvelle histoire sur plusieurs chapitres avec le couple IchiHitsu. Le point de départ sera d'horribles meurtres en série dans le Seireitei, après l'arc Soul Society, mais il y a eu des demandes pas mal de demande de suite pour "Empathy", alors je vais voir si je peux essayer de modifier l'histoire pour en faire une suite. Je ne peux pas encore trop m'avancer, mais pour le moment l'histoire est intitulée: "Orderly Madness, the Melody oh Chaos" (Folie Ordonnée, la Mélodie du Chaos)" mais il est possible qu'il y ait un changement.

Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je vais écrire une histoire sur de nouvelles fondations ou une suite à " Empathy". J'ai déjà les grandes lignes de l'intrique si ça doit être une nouvelle histoire, mais ce matin, j'ai réalisé que ça pourrait très bien devenir une suite; j'ai juste à modifier légèrement le complot et probablement avoir une petite discussion avec mon ami… Je n'arrive pas à me décider si ça serait mieux avec une intrigue originale ou avec une intrique qui servirait de séquelle. GARGH, au secours!

Je ne peux pas promettre quand cette nouvelle histoire (ou la suite) sera mis en place (ça devrait quand même prendre un peu de temps), mais quand elle sera en ligne, j'espère que vous viendrez tous la lire et m'aiderez à empêcher mes muses de s'enfuir comme je sens que cette seconde histoire va être beaucoup plus difficile à écrire qu'Empathy (de mon POV).

Alors, je vous dis au revoir pour aujourd'hui et merci encore à tous. A la prochaine!

**Note de l'auteur 2:**

Orderly Madness, the Melody oh Chaos (Folie Ordonnée, la Mélodie du Chaos) est actuellement en cours et c'est une suite d'Empathy.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Comme vous l'avez lu, Empathy prend fin ici. Je voudrais moi aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et tous vos encouragements ainsi que pour ne pas avoir abandonné la lecture de cette histoire après mon (long) arrêt.

Sur la fin, je pense avoir fini par trouver mon rythme, un chapitre par mois c'est parfait pour que je puisse publier sans être surmenée par mon travail scolaire tout en prenant plaisir à la traduction.

Comme l'auteur l'a dit, il y a une suite à Empathy, je compte la traduire mais je commencerai la publication à partir du premier Janvier. Les chapitres sont plus longs que ceux d'Empathy (la moyenne est un peu supérieure à 11 pages. Pour vous donner une idée, le chapitre 22 d'Empathy qui est le plus long de l'histoire fait 12 pages) alors le rythme d'un chapitre par mois s'impose mais aussi je voudrais retravailler les chapitres d'Empathy. J'ai déjà relu quelques passages et certains me paraissent un peu maladroit (au départ j'essayais vraiment de respecter les mots de l'auteur puis plus tard j'ai préféré conserver un type de lecture agréable quitte à parfois modifier les phrases en en gardant le sens) et je voudrais aussi unifier la façon dont les gens s'interpellent avec les 'tu' ou 'vous', je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble que dans certains chapitres certains perso se tutoient et dans d'autres ils se vouvoient… J'essayerai de prendre aussi un peu d'avance dans la nouvelle histoire (comme en janvier je serais en période d'examen ça vaut mieux XD).

Aller, rendez-vous au 1er janvier et encore une fois merci à tous

Sharo-Chan


End file.
